One Piece: X Kaizoku
by Maravillante
Summary: 20 años antes de que Luffy y su tripulacion se lanzaran por One Piece, otro muchacho y sus peculiares compañeros se aventuraron a esta odisea, esta es su historia. Aviso... gracias a todos
1. Chapter 1

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 1:**

**El inicio de la aventura / Cruces y cadenas**

Este fic es para todos los fans de One Piece, y si en algún momento por alguna razón "X" piensan que esta mal intencionado, se equivocan pues yo respeto mucho esta serie, ya que es mi favorita, así que disfruten el fic

Hubo una vez un hombre llamado Gol D. Roger, el rey de los piratas poseedor de fama, poder y riquezas inimaginables. Antes de morir en la horca estas fueron sus ultimas palabras "mi fortuna es de quien la quiera, pero tendrá que encontrarla primero, dejo todo lo que poseo escondido en One Piece"… Y asi los piratas de todo el mundo zarparon hacia el océano de la Gran Línea, en busca de One Piece, el tesoro que haría sus sueños ¡REALIDAD!

Hace solo 2 años el rey de los piratas había fallecido, y aun nadie había alcanzado su preciado tesoro…

Muchacho- Pero eso esta por terminar

Nombre: EX

Edad: 19

Rasgos físicos: Cabello negro hasta los hombros, menos al frente para no taparle la cara, ojos color café oscuros, una cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre el ojo izquierdo, una raya va desde arriba de la ceja hasta en medio de la mejilla, la otra, mas corta apenas abarca su ojo hasta la sien

Vestimenta: Sandalias, pantalones totalmente deshilados de la parte mas baja, camisa con blanca con una X roja, capa por dentro negra por fuera blanca, banda azul marino en la cabeza

EX- Porque yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas

Otro muchacho- Apenas estamos comenzando quieres calmarte un poco

Nombre: Hiroi

Edad: 20 años

Rasgos físicos: Más alto que EX, cabello azul celeste en puntas, barba de chivo pero de color negro, ojos azul claro

Vestimenta: Botas negras, pantalón blanco, camisa negra, si se mira de cerca se pueden notar muchas rayas en ella formando una figura muy rara, gabardina escarlata

Los 2 muchachos estaban en una pequeña balsa con una vela y un barril, que hace 3 días tenia comida, EX iba parado en la punta, mientras Hiroi estaba acostado atrás

EX- Vamos amigo, sabes que seré el rey de los piratas, sino porque hubieras venido con migo

Hiroi- A cada rato me hago esa pregunta

EX- No digas eso, yo bien se que ¡Aaah! (En ese momento la balsa choco con el muelle y el muchacho salio volando)

Hiroi- Al menos ya llegamos a algún lugar (saliendo de la balsa) vamos a comer me muero de hambre

EX- No te olvides que debemos encontrar miembros para nuestra tripulación de… (Hiroi le tapo la boca)

Hiroi- No seas idiota, si gritas que somos piratas nos va a pasar lo mismo que en el último pueblo

EX- Esta bien, pero toma (dándole una libreta y un lápiz) anota los miembros que necesitamos

Hiroi- Un navegante, un doctor, un cocinero, un artillero (empezando a anotar por su cuenta)

EX- ¿Qué dices? Necesitamos primero un músico, a los piratas les gusta cantar

Hiroi- Que tonterías estas diciendo, necesitamos miembros mas importantes

EX- Solo anota

Hiroi- Como digas, capitán…, también necesitamos un barco decente en eso no podemos llevar a mucha gente

EX- Todo a su paso, también necesitamos una mascota, que te parece un loro o una guacamaya (Hiroi vio a su capitán con una gota de sudor) anótalo (en eso ambos de sus estómagos rugieron)

Hiroi- Vamos a comer, antes de que haga un motín y mate al capitán

Poco después, los jóvenes piratas entraron a un restaurante, se sentaron y ordenaron, pero en ese momento, 3 sujetos de muy mala cara (literal y no literalmente) entraron al establecimiento

Sujeto1- Muy bien, ya conocen las reglas, todos ¡Fuera de aquí! (Sin pensarlo todo mundo empezó a desalojar el lugar, menos)

Sujeto2- Que acaso no oyeron fuera de aquí (A EX y Hiroi)

EX- Yo no me voy a ir de aquí, tengo mucha hambre y ya ordene

Sujeto3- Debes ser un forastero, deja te explico, cuando nosotros ordenamos algo se cumple, sino (desenvaino una espada) algo como esto sucede (alzo el arma y estaba por partir a EX cuando)

Hiroi- Yo me encargo (de su manga había salido una cadena para detener el arma del malhechor) Discúlpenme por esto (se levanto) ¡Cargue los daños a mi cuenta! (fuertemente azoto al bandido contra una mesa)

Sujeto2- Como te atreves

Suejto1- Morirás

Ambos también sacaron sus armas, pero el peliazul solo extendió sus manos haciendo que unas esferas de metal encadenadas se disparan para sacar del restaurante a los villanos, las cadenas regresaron para esconderse en su gabardina

Hiroi- Mil disculpas (en eso el Sujeto3 salio corriendo del lugar)

La gente se quedo admirada ante tal demostración. Pese a los daños, los muchachos comieron gratis, aunque muy extrañados aceptaron con gusto, ya que con su poco dinero nunca hubiera comido como lo hicieron

EX- Esto fue muy extraño, ¿quienes eran esos sujetos?

Hiroi- Y ¿por que todos los obedecieron?

- Porque son bandidos… (Ambos voltearon, para ver a una chica de cabello rubio corto, algo atemorizada) ellos se han apoderado de la ciudad

EX- Malditos

Hiroi- ¿Quién eres tú?

Chica rubia- Este (volteo a ver que el sol ya casi se ocultaba) Aquí no es lugar para que les diga vengan

Los 2 la siguieron hasta su casa, era algo pequeña, pero parecía bien solo para ella, dentro había muchas cosas medicas, a lo cual tuvieron su respuesta

Chica rubia- Mi nombre es Azuka, soy doctora en el pueblo; pero como les dije, el pueblo es prácticamente de los bandidos

EX- ¿Cómo es que sucedió?

Azuka- Hace unos meses llegaron de la nada, acabaron con el alcalde y con toda autoridad, tomando poder, pero lo único que hacen es aprovecharse en el día y parrendar y destruir en la noche

Hiroi vio a su compañero, el cual tenía una cara seria para su actitud tan alegre

Hiroi- Vamos a hacer lo que creo verdad

EX- Sin duda

Azuka- Un momento no pensaran ir a enfrentarse a ellos solo porque vencieron a unos

Hiroi- El esta decidido, no lo puedo detener así que tengo que ayudarlo

EX- ¿Dónde están?

Azuka- NO, soy doctora mi trabajo es evitar que la gente muera y si van ahí es lo único que conseguirán

Hiroi (coloco su mano en el hombro de Azuka, lo cual les movió algo a los 2)- Dínoslo, por favor

Azuka (nerviosa)- En el bar del centro de la ciudad

Hiroi- Gracias (la soltó)

Los 2 piratas salieron del lugar pero antes…

Azuka- Esperen, no me dijeron quienes son

Hiroi- Yo soy Hiroi y el es EX

EX- Somos los X-KAIZOKU

Le dio la vuelta a su capa mostrando el lado negro el cual traía una bandera pirata, la calavera era como la de Luffy (pero sin el sombrero de paja), en vez de huesos tenia cadenas cruzadas y atrás una gran X roja, como la de su camisa

Efectivamente, los bandidos estaban reunidos en el bar del centro de la ciudad, los 2 muchachos llegaron firmes y decididos.

EX- ¡Escúchenme bandidos, mas vale que se larguen de la ciudad o yo mismo lo haré!

Ante esto una gran risa se escucho por parte de todos los bandidos, del bar salio un tipo enorme de unos 2 metros, era el líder de los malhechores

Lider- Quien es el idiota que se atreve a gritar eso

Sujeto3- Jefe, son ellos, los tipos del restaurante

Lider- Con que si, se ve que son tontos, atacar a mis subordinados y aparte venir a decir estupideces

EX- Ya se los dije una vez lárguense, antes de que los saque a patadas de aquí (de nuevo una múltiple carcajada se oyó)

Lider- Solo pierdo mi tiempo, acábenlos

De atrás de ellos había unos 50 bandidos que a la orden saltaron sobre ellos, pero…

Hiroi- El que se mueva lo mato

Todos los tipos estaban encadenados por todas partes, ya que de la mangas y la parte baja de la gabardina habían salido decenas cadenas, al final de cada una había cuchillos, puntas y otras cosas filosas

Lider- ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Hiroi- Se los advertí (Dio un simple movimiento con las manos y todas las cadenas se regresaron dañando a todos los bandidos, pero solo matando a uno)

Lider- ¡Mátenlos! (Otros 50 bandidos salieron del frente de ellos esta vez)

EX- Me toca a mi (Extendió sus manos y abrió sus dedos lo mas que pudo) ¡Redes láser! (de cada dedo salio un rayo azul el cual daño a los bandidos varias veces ya que comenzó a mover los dedos al azar)

Sujto3- ¿Qué fue eso?

Lider- Eso fue una fruta del diablo, o me equivoco muchacho

EX- Exacto, hace varios años comí la fruta Beam Beam, y des entonces puedo disparar rayos láser de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo

Lider- Sea lo que sea, no me intimidas para nada

Corrio hacia EX con una enorme espada para cortarlo por la mitad, pero al momento del contacto, el pirata toco el arma la cual empezó a derretirse, ya que había colocado energía en su mano para evitar el golpe

Lider (atemorizado)- Imposible

EX- Te lo advertí (coloco su mano en el estomago del líder y) ¡Impacto Láser! (el sujeto salio volando por la enorme fuerza, quedando inconciente)

Viendo esto todos los bandidos, asustado por lo que pudiera pasarles escaparon del lugar, tomando a su líder como a otros camaradas caidos. Poco después, la gente del pueblo se acerco a ver lo increíble, los temibles villanos habían sido vencidos por 2 jóvenes forasteros

Pueblerino- Nos han salvado, quienes son ustedes

EX- ¡Somos los X-Kaizoku!

La palabra "pirata" (por si no lo saben eso significa kaizoku) empezó a circular por todos los lugareños, viendo que ellos 2 eran mas fuertes que los anteriores villanos, bueno pues

Pueblerino- ¡Atrápenlos! No dejen que se aprovechen

Hiroi- No esperen han cometido un error (viendo como todos los rodeaban con antorchas y cosas puntiagudas) Eres un idiota (Ante esto lanzo una cadena para atar a su amigo y otra para salir volando del lugar al momento de regresarla)

EX- No entiendo (corriendo) los ayudamos, porque nos quieren hacer daño

Hiroi- Porque eres un idiota, la gente no aprecia muy bien a los ladrones, bandidos o piratas; esto fue lo que paso la vez pasada, como no lo recuerdas (en eso el cadenero se detuvo cerca de un barril) Perfecto (era alcohol)

EX- Crees que es tiempo de beber

Hiroi- Cállate (lo aventó al cielo y con un cadenazo lo rompió regando el alcohol por toda la calle)

EX- Para que hiciste eso

Hiroir- ¡Quémalo!

EX- Como digas, ¡Hilo láser! (con un disparo de su dedo índice toda la calle se incendio)

Hiroi- Con esto tardaran mas en alcanzarnos

Lo único malo fue que al llegar al muelle…

Hiroi- ¿Donde esta la balsa?

EX- Mira (señalando que alguien ya había liberado su bote del muelle y estaba en medio del mar)

Azuka- ¡Muchachos por acá!

EX- Nos salvamos

Hiroi- Vamonos (extendiéndole la mano)

EX- No lo haré yo (quitándose la sandalias)

Hiroi- No lo vas a hacer (para esto EX ya corría hacia el fin del muelle)

EX- ¡Jet láser! (el disparo salio de sus pies impulsándolo, pero a mitad del trayecto comenzo a fallar) ¡Aaaah!

Hiroi- Te lo dije (el cual lo atrapo mientras se lanzaba hacia la balsa con sus cadenas)

Una vez lejos de ahí, los piratas se acercaron a la costa para dejar a Azuka

Hiroi- Sentimos no poder dejarte en el pueblo, pero bueno ya viste lo que paso

Azuka- No hay problema… incluso…, no voy a regresar, quiero irme con ustedes

Hiroi- ¿QUE?

EX- Claro

Hiroi- Un momento, Azuka porque quieres venir con nosotros, somos piratas, rechazados por la sociedad, aparte esta vida no es para alguien como tu

Azuka- Verán, toda mi vida me la he pasado en ese pueblo, quiero conocer el mundo, si voy con ustedes puedo cumplir ese sueño

Hiroi- Pero Azuka, entiende este sujeto quiere ir a la Gran Línea, sabes lo monstruoso que es ese mar

Azuka- Aun así quiero ir, aparte creo que necesitan un doctor en su tripulación o me equivoco (suavemente acaricio el rostro de Hiroi colocándole una bandita en un cortada que tenia abierta)

EX- Vamos amigo, yo ya dije que si

Hiroi- Este (volteo a ver como la chica lo miraba con una cara de ternura) Esta bien, ven con nosotros

Azuka- Gracias, no se van a arrepentir

Nombre: Azuka

Edad: 18

Rasgos físicos: Mas baja que EX, tez clara, atributos normales, ojos verde oscuros, cabello rubio corto, apenas le llega a la parte media del cuello y en la cara un mechón le tapa el ojo derecho constantemente se lo sopla pero al poco tiempo vuelve a caerle encima

Vestimenta: Pequeñas botas blancas, falda corto por el frente (por encima de las rodillas) y larga por detrás (casi llega a los tobillos) sujetada con un cinturón negro de hebilla blanca con una cruz en ella (como la de los hospitales), camisa rosa con una espiral en ella, algo psicodélico, pero las mangas son blancas, y tres brazaletes en la mano izquierda

Equipamiento: Una de esas mochilas con una sola y larga agarradera para colocársela en un hombro, con la misma cruz de su cinturón grabada: dentro están su libreta de apuntes, medicamentos, pastillas, hierbas y demás equipo medico, además una muñeca que es muy parecida a ella, bien escondida (En este momento no trae la mochila, pero esta en la balsa)

EX- Perfecto, los X-Kaizoku, ahora tienen un nuevo miembro (volviéndose a parar en la punta de la balsa) Creo que debería cambiar la bandera

Hiroi- Este será un viaje largo (patea la balsa haciendo que su amigo caiga al agua)

Azuka- Dime, que acaso EX no tiene una habilidad de una fruta del diablo

Hiroi (tranquilamente)- Si

Azuka- Y por ello no puede nadar

Hiroi- Correcto

Azuka- Entonces porque lo tiraste al agua

Hiroi- Porque estos son los pocos momentos de calma que puedo disfrutar, bueno ya que (entro al agua antes de que pasara mas tiempo y al poco tiempo salio sujetando a su amigo)

Las aventuras de los X-Kaizoku apenas estaban comenzando, el mar es grande, nuevos amigos y enemigos los esperan, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mas acontecimientos sucedan

Notas: Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo del fic, tengo mucho puesto en el y espero sea de su agrado. Que les parecieron los personajes, la historia, los ataques díganme me interesa saber que piensan, pero si se quedaron esperando mas, en el siguiente capitulo profundizare mas en ellos y sus historias y motivos, y mas, bueno hasta entonces, y dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 2:**

**El cazador de las sombras / El primer encuentro con la Marina**

Era de mañana, una pequeña balsa se encontraba en medio de la nada inmóvil, ya que las olas y la brisa habían desaparecido momentáneamente, EX y Azuka se encontraban acostados mirando al cielo, el pirata de la cruz tenía una caña entre sus piernas, pero al igual que el ambiente estaba inmóvil

Azuka- Dime EX¿Por qué quieres conseguir One Piece?

EX- Creo que no te lo explique bien, veras cuando yo era niño, Gold Roger, fue a mi aldea y nos salvo de unos feroces bandidos

Azuka- Igual que tu salvaste a la mía (moviendo el mechón de su cabello)

EX- Pues si, aunque esos bandidos eran peores y no me agradecieron como lo hicimos con Roger; el caso es que, en agradecimiento y por admiración, le regale algo muy valioso a el, me dijo que seria parte de su tesoro, aunque no era nada de valor

Azuka- Pero si era muy importante para ti ¿Por qué se lo diste? (el mechón volvió a caerle en la cara)

EX- El sabia eso, así que prometió que algún día me lo devolvería, pero ahora debo ir en busca de ello, aparte de que el me inspiro a ser pirata, quiero ser como el, el rey de los piratas

Azuka- Wow

En eso Hiroi salio del agua, con todo y gabardina, para subir a la balsa, en una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa hecha de cadenas

Hiroi- Odio ser siempre el que va a pescar (liberando a una buena cantidad de peces)

EX- Oye yo también hice lo mió (mostrándole la caña)

Hiroi- Amigo, se le rompió el hilo a la caña (mirándolo con una gota de sudor mientras Azuka reía levemente)

EX- Bueno, bueno vamos a desayunar (tomo un pedazo de madera y) Fogata láser (la quemo para cocinar los peces)

Azuka- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

EX- De la balsa, esta toda hecha de madera

Hiroi (entre dientes, con una vena en la frente)- Juro que lo mato

EX solo se concentraba en la comida, mientras la doctora de la tripulación volvía a reír tapándose la boca

Después del desayuno, y de mucho auto control por parte del cadenero, los X-Kaizoku llegaron a un nuevo pueblo, esto era algo embarazoso ya que en el muelle era el única balsa comparación de otros grandes barcos de ahí.

Hiroi- Y ahora que hacemos… capitán

EX- Yo iré a ver si encuentro algún buen músico para la tripulación (Hiroi se golpeo la cabeza con la palma) ustedes vayan a comprar provisiones, no supieron racionar la de la vez pasada

Hiroi- Tú te comiste más de la mitad

Ante esto EX simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr como si eso último no hubiera sucedido

Hiroi- ¡Busca algo mas que un músico y no hagas nada estupido!..., tengo un mal presentimiento

Azuka- Por que no vamos por las provisiones

Hiroi- Con que, nuestro capital esta casi en 0

Azuka- Pues, yo traje algo de mi dinero para estos casos

Hiroi- Perfecto, vamos (avanzo pero la chica no lo siguió) ¿Azuka?

Azuka- Eh (despertándola de un transe) Si ya voy

Poco después, el joven capitán, había abandonado su búsqueda para entrar a un bar. a comer, olvidando el hecho de que no traía ni un belli

EX (con la boca llena)- …tiner… sir…e ma… (Cantinero sírvame mas)

Cantinero- Diablos muchacho como puedes comer tanto

EX- Es que, aaagh (en eso empezó a ahogarse, pero al tomar algo se les paso fácilmente) es que uso mucha energía y tengo que reponerla

Cantinero- Como digas (entrando a la cocina)

En eso un sujeto encapuchado totalmente de pies a cabeza, entro al bar, camino tranquilamente y se sentó en la barra dejando un espacio entre EX y el, el pirata lo miro intrigado un momento hasta que le sirvieron otro plato de comida

Encapuchado- Cantinero (con una voz baja) Tráigame lo que sea, me muero de hambre

Cantinero- Por tu aspecto pareces un vagabundo, como se que traes dinero

Encapuchado- Tal vez esto lo convenza (sacando una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas doras la cual coloco en la barra)

Cantinero- Mil disculpas, de inmediato traigo algo (volviendo a la cocina)

Mientras escondía su bolsa, muchos sujetos malintencionados comenzaron a acercarse, con pistolas, espadas y cualquier objeto para atacar

Encapuchado (dejando el tono leve)- No querrán meterse con migo

Los tipos se confundieron un poco pero no se desalentaron, hasta el momento en que un montón de humo comenzó a salir del sujeto encapuchado, varios disparos se escucharon, el gas se disipo revelando a todos los malhechores tirados por donde fuera inconcientes y/o con heridas de balas

Cantinero- ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? (entregándole el plato al sujeto)

Encapuchado- Empezaron a discutir y se golpearon entre si

EX volteo a verlo esta vez asombrado, había unos lentes oscuros en la barra, el sujeto se los coloco sin dejar ver su rostro comenzando a comer, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, dejo 3 monedas doradas y se fue. El pirata estaba por seguirlo cuando…

Cantinero- Muchacho ¿con que vas a pagar?

EX- Eh…

Mientras, en una tienda, los otros 2 piratas X tomaban lo necesario para el viaje

Azuka- Eh, este… (Algo nerviosa)

Hiroi- Dime

Azuka- Hiroi¿Por qué estas acompañando a EX?, no te ves muy seguro de querer ir

Hiroi- Primero es mi mejor amigo desde niños, tenia que, además si lo dejo solo se meteria en mas problemas de los que ya tiene (tomando un frasco de mayonesa) Ademas, tengo mis propios motivos para ira a la Gran Línea

Azuka- ¿Puedo saber?

Hiroi- Quiero conocer a mi padre, el vive en alguna isla de la Gran Línea y quiero conocer algunas cosas de mi pasado

En eso ambos tomaron una manzana al mismo tiempo, a lo cual rápidamente se separaron, sonrojándose un poco, Azuka movió su mechón para disimular que no había pasado nada. Tiempo después, repentinamente EX se apareció corriendo enfrente de ellos, muy agitado

Azuka- EX ¿Qué sucede? cálmate

Hiroi- Y ¿Por qué hueles tan mal?

EX- Es que fui a comer, y como no tenia dinero me puse a lavar platos pero después de romper muchos me aventaron a la basura (su amigo solo se tapo la mirada y comenzó a mover la cabeza en forma de negación)

Azuka- Pero ¿Por qué estas tan apresurado?

EX- Es cierto, lo que pasa es que estando en el bar, me encontré con un sujeto increíble, creo una cortina de humo y en medio de ella acabo con todos los tipos que lo rodearon y quiero que el se una a la tripulación, pero no se donde esta

Hiroi- Al menos suena útil

Azuka- ¿Y como era?

EX- Pues estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa

Hiroi (sarcásticamente)- Es una descripción tan precisa

EX- También tenia unos lentes oscuros…, pero como sea vamos a hacer que se una el

(En otro lugar) Sujeto- Vamos a atraparlo a el, a Darts "Shade"

Una imponente persona mostró un cartel de recompensa a otros presentes (mas adelante describiré el cartel, al tipo y su precio)

Sujeto- A como de lugar

Nombre: Belyan "Sismic"

Rango: Capitán de la marina

Rasgos físicos: Sumamente alto y fuerte, cabello oscuro rapado, ojos negros (mas bien café oscuros, pero se entiende)

Vestimenta: Botas, pantalones azules, una camiseta negra con el emblema de la marina en la parte de atrás, y con su chaqueta blanca de capitán sobre su hombro derecho cubriéndole el brazo

Marine 1- Pero no ha escuchado las historias acerca de Darts

Marine 2- Dicen que una vez se infiltro a una base de la marina para matar a todo el que pudiera, solo por diversión

Marine 4- También, que ha matado a cientos de Reyes del mar con un solo ataque

Belyan- ¡Suficiente! No son más que historias falsas y exageraciones, nadie puede hacer eso y menos si se enfrenta a todo un batallón de la marina (Los presentes se quedaron atónitos)

Marine 2- Señor esta poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos

Belyan (con una mirada asesina)- Acaso contradices mis ordenes

Marine (temblando)- N… no, capitán

Belyan- Entonces preparen a todos lo emboscaremos antes de que se vaya de la ciudad

Volviendo con los X-Kaizoku, los cuales ya habían buscado por 2 horas sin resultados se reunieron en medio de una calle

Hiroi- Esto es inútil EX, talvez ese sujeto ya se fue del pueblo

EX- Claro que no¿como lo sabes?

Hiroi- Y a ti que te dice que sigue aquí

Azuka- Muchachos

EX- Intuición (señalando su cabeza)

Hiroi- La ultima vez que usaste eso, te desmayaste

Azuka- Muchachos

EX- Oye eso es rudo

Azuka- ¡MUCHACHOS! (Por fin la oyeron) Ahí esta (del otro lado de la calle)

EX- ¡Hey, espera!

Encapuchado (volteando disimuladamente)- El chico de la barra

EX- Me impresionaste con lo que hiciste en el bar, bueno no lo vi, pero se que fue asombroso

Encapuchado- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

EX- Que te unas a mi tripulación de piratas (Hiroi y Azuka se acercaron)

Encapuchado- Debes estar bromeando, por tu apariencia dudo que tengas un buen grupo

EX- Ellos son mi grupo y son muy buenos (señalando a sus compañeros)

Encapuchado- Jajaja, que buena broma

Azuka- No te burles de nosotros

El sujeto ante esto, se descubrió la cara y se levanto los lentes de sol poniéndolos en su cabeza, sus ojos eran café claro al igual que su cabello, el cual estaba todo atado hacia atrás con una pequeña cola de caballo, excepto por un par de mechones en su frente que formaban un marco en su cara

Ex-encapuchado- Mil disculpas, señorita (tomando su mano) solo me rió en como este tipo dice las cosas (besándole la mano, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse, y hacer que Hiroi emitiera un "Grr")

EX- Entonces te nos vas a unir

Sujeto de cabello castaño- Creo que fui muy explicito muchacho, tu solo serias un estorbo para mi, no creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un pirata digno

EX- No sabes quienes somos

Sujeto de cabello castaño- No, pero tu deberías saber quien soy yo

Hizo a un lado la capa de su cuerpo, mostrando el mismo cartel de "Wanted" que los Marines habían visto:

Darts "Shade"

15,000,000 B

En la imagen estaba su cara de perfil con los lentes puestos y a su lado una pistola soltando algo de humo

Darts- Yo soy Darts, el cazador de las sombras, la gente, los marines, los piratas y los reyes del mar sobre todo huyen de mí

Nombre: Darts "Shade" (cuantas veces lo he presentado, sorry)

Edad: 20 años

Rasgos físicos: Es mas alto que Hiroi y con los músculos levemente resaltados, en su descubierto tronco se nota un tatuaje, pero parte ya que la ropa cubre gran parte de el (como ya describí su cara no lo repetiré)

Vestimenta: Botas blancas con plataformas de metal (esto es lo que lo hace mas alto que Hiroi, sin ellas seria de su altura) Pantalones negros con muchos bolsillos llenos, un chaleco azul marino, pequeños brazaletes negros en cada muñeca y los lentes que ya mencione

Equipamiento (Visible): 2 pistolas en sus estuches colgadas en su cintura por separado, los cinturones que las sostienen están totalmente cubiertos por balas; además en el pecho tai otros 2 cinturones formando una cruz, estos cubiertos por pequeñas esferas negras

Darts- Soy demasiado para cualquiera de ustedes 2 (obviamente EX y Hiroi) y por eso…

Antes de decir algo más de su espalda saco un rifle (Como el de los marines o el de Ben Beckman) apunto a ellos y disparo…

Una persona yacía muerta en el suelo, por recibir una bala justo en medio de sus ojos

Darts- Malditos, siempre es lo mismo (había disparado a un marine que trataba de hacerle lo mismo) parece que ya saben que estoy aquí, mejor me voy (caminando entre los 3 piratas) hasta luego, señorita (simplemente levantando su mano y la agito)

Hiroi- Solo perdimos el tiempo es un arrogante, vamonos también antes de que suceda algo

EX- No sin el

Hiroi- No oíste, no quiere venir con nosotros

EX- Aun así yo ya tome una decisión, el se nos unirá

Marine 3- ¿Que sucedió aquí?

2 sujetos llegaron a ver que había sucedido

Marine 5- Debio ser Darts

Marine 3- Oigan ustedes, han visto a este sujeto (mostrando el cartel de Darts)

EX- No

Marine 5- No perdamos el tiempo, dijeron que fuéramos al muelle para la emboscada Así los 2 se retiraron del lugar, el cadenero vio a su capitán de nuevo con esa mirada decidida

EX- Debemos ira a ayudarlo

Hiroi- Parece que es inevitable (tronándose los nudillos)

El muelle estaba desierto, la gente había sido evacuada, aun así un encapuchado se acerco (ya saben quien es) removió el gorro, se coloco un cigarrillo en la boca y lo encendió

Darts- Si no saben usar un arma, terminaran haciéndose mas daño (soltando el humo sin quitarse el cigarro de la boca)

Belyan- Crees que eres tan bueno como en tus historias, no me vengas con esas estupideces

Darts- Ya lo veremos

De nuevo una gran cantidad de humo comenzó a salir de su cobertura, pero esta vez era mas que en el bar

Belyan- ¡Disparen!

Decenas de marines salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a disparar al humo, cuando este se disipo, la capa estaba totalmente deshecha en el piso, pero Darts

Darts- ¡Aquí arriba!

Desde el cielo se desprendió de algunas esferas de su cinturón y las lanzo, explotando enfrente de muchos de los marines; luego al caer sin perder tiempo comenzó a disparar y a moverse a gran velocidad acertando y esquivando sorprendentemente, pero…

Belyan- Suficiente yo mismo me haré cargo

El capitán de la marina arrojo su chaqueta revelando que desde su puño hasta el codo estaba todo cubierto de metal, no podía notarse si era su brazo verdadero o solo un guante

Belyan- Sabrás porque soy llamado "Sismic"

Azoto el suelo con su puño el cual comenzó a quebrantarse para hacer que el pistolero cayera sobre las piedras que había debajo del muelle…, pero algo lo salvo, una red totalmente hecha de metal, de cadenas

Hiroi- Algo de ayuda "Shady"

Darts- Que rayos

Pero algo mas lo sorprendió, en ese instante se vio una poderosa luz, salio del hueco que Belyan había hecho para ver a EX azotando a todos los marines con sus Redes Láser

Darts- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

EX- Somos los X-Kaizoku

Revelando su capa/bandera, la cual ahora incluía 4 espinas atrás de la calavera en posición hacia los puntos cardinales, por la incursión de Azuka

Belyan- ¿Piratas?, deben estar bromeando no creo que ustedes sean piratas

EX- Te lo demostrare

El muchacho de la cruz corrió hacia Belyan, cargando poder en su mano para darle un puñetazo como nunca, ataco pero el marine se defendió con su brazo de metal, al tocarlo el poder de EX se cancelo

Belyan- Como suponía, tu comiste una fruta del diablo (golpeándolo con el metálico puño contra unos barriles)

Azuka- ¿Qué sucedió?

Hiroi- Kairouseki

Azuka- ¿Qué es eso?

Darts- Es un metal que emite las mismas propiedades que el mar, y con el golpe que le dio…

Hiroi- Es como si lo hubiera ahogado

Belyan- Ahora, acaben con ellos (señalando a los otros 3)

El tiroteo empezó, pero Hiroi los defendió formando una cortina de cadenas

Azuka- Hay que hacer algo o van a matar a EX

Hiroi- Mientras ese tipo tenga ese guante no podemos hacer nada

Darts- Yo me encargo (los 2 lo vieron extrañados, mientras terminaba de cargar su cañón) quita la barrera, cadenero

Hiroi- Confiare en ti

En vez de solo removerla, hizo que las cadenas desarmaran a todos los marines y destruyeran sus armas

Darts- Oye idiota (a Belyan) toma esto ¡Ariete de plata!

El disparo lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero al marine que se defendió con su brazo, este se quebró totalmente y le perforo el brazo

Darts- Hey _senchou_, acábalo (capitán)

EX- Sabia que aceptarías… y tu me las pagaras (ambos lanzaron un golpe) ¡PUÑO LASER! (pero solo EX venció mando mas lejos a su oponente, de lo que a el le habían hecho)

Hiroi- ¿Alguien quiere más?

Los marines vieron a los 3 sujetos, y el miedo los invadió haciendo que se retiraran

EX- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Darts- Aparentemente son mucho mas fuertes de lo que esperaba, estar con ustedes me pude resultar útil y agradable (ante esto ultimo volteo a ver a Azuka)

Hiroi- Grrrrr

Darts- Pero luego habrá tiempo para presentaciones, hay que irnos antes que los marines regresen

EX- Tienes razón, vamos al barco

Darts- Muy bien donde se encuentra, yo también tengo uno, debemos zarpar igual

Por el buscado pistolero se llevo una decepción al ver la balsa de los X-Kaizoku

Darts- Mejor vamonos en el mió

Era justamente el de alado, mas grande que la balsa, algo así como un barco de pesca; Hiroi ato la balsa, Darts quito el ancla mientras Azuka izaba las velas, pero

Azuka- No hay viento, no podemos irnos

Hiroi- Amigo sube, abra que remar (pero la respuesta fue un golpe de las chanclas de EX)

Darts- ¿Qué significa esto?

Hiroi- Que te agarres de algo si no quieres salir volando

EX- ¡Jet Láser! (apoyándose en el barco hizo que este saliera del muelle a gran velocidad, hasta que) ¡Auxilio!

Hiroi (sobandose la cabeza)- ¿Están bien?

EX- ¡Auxilio, me ahogo!

Darts- Yo bien y ¿tu?

Azuka- Si gracias (quitándose el mechón de la cara, una vez suelta del abrazo Darts)

Hiroi (pensando)- Yo lo mato

EX- ¡Auxilio!

No se preocupen, EX estará bien, la aventura apenas esta comenzando, aunque este nuevo miembro podría ser un problema?, cual es su pasado, que hay de lo que se cuenta de el, que es lo que busca, esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo

EX- ¡Auxilio!

Notas: Ahora seré breve, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 3:**

**Piratas fantasmas / El barco en la niebla**

Las suaves olas de la noche permitían a la pequeña barracaza de Darts navegar en calma. Debajo de la cubierta los X Kaizoku entrevistaban a su nuevo miembro. Ex, Hiroi y Azuka estaban sentados de un lado de la mesa, mientras Darts del otro lado

Hiroi- Antes de continuar quiero que nos expliques algunas cosas

Azuka- Si, yo también quiero saber porque, ese cambio tan repentino

Darts- La verdad es que los subestime, ustedes 2 (Ex y Hiroi) tiene una gran habilidad como yo incluso mas. Unirme a ustedes por un tiempo será de utilidad

Ex- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que por un tiempo?

Darts- Asi es, en el momento en que se vuelvan un estorbo para mi y mis metas (fijándose en los 2 sujetos) yo me iré

Hiroi- ¿Cuáles metas? Solo eres un prófugo bandido

Al instante siguiente Darts apuntaba a Hiroi con una de sus pistolas e igualmente el cadenero había colocado una punta amarada listo para soltarla al pistolero

Azuka- Muchachos, por favor cálmense

"Shade" guardo su arma y ante esto el otro también se tranquilizo

Ex- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Darts- Solo quiero 2 cosas en la vida, venganza y lo mas importante matar a la Hydra, el emperador del mar

Todos se exaltaron por esto, sobre todo la doctora, la Hydra era una criatura que estaba por encima de los reyes del mar, aunque nadie lo había visto en mucho tiempo sus historias eran temibles.

Darts (bajando su tono de voz)- Discúlpenme (aunque solo miro a la chica) Voy a traerles unas sabanas, por mi parte yo ya voy a descansar

Fue a la parte de arriba donde estaba su habitación, bajando luego con lo prometido y su colchón para que la joven doctora no durmiera en el piso

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, las sombras de la noche solo se perturbaban por una pequeña luz del cigarrillo de Darts, estaba por quitárselo de la boca, pero de repente cambio de mano

Voz en las sombras- Tienes lastimada la muñeca (sujetándosela)

Darts- Azuka, ¿Qué haces despierta?

Azuka- Me desperté de repente y ya no puedo dormir (examinándole la mano) tienes una pequeña lesión

Darts- Debió ser por el tiro que le di a ese marine, use mas pólvora de lo normal

Azuka (untándole algo)- Con esto sanaras mas rápido (vendándolo)

Darts- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo después de todo lo que dije?

Azuka- Primero que nada soy doctora, es mi trabajo, pero además creo que eres una buena persona

Darts- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que alguien confía en mi y viceversa, por eso soy un poco brusco

Azuka- ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? (Quitándose el fleco de la cara)

Darts- Hace mucho tiempo era parte de una banda de mercenarios, hacíamos cualquier tipo de trabajo por dinero para quien fuera. Un día nos encargaron robar unos documentos de una base de la marina, yo me encargaría de eso mientras los demás me cubrían (Fumo lo poco que quedaba del cigarro y lo tiro) Al llegar a donde estaban los documentos, encontré a todos los guardias asesinados y los papeles se habían ido, otros marines llegaron por lo cual huí; descubrí que mis amigos me habían traicionado, mataron a la mitad de los marines y se fueron con los papeles, nunca los volví a ver, además por eso la marina le puso un precio a mi cabeza, por un crimen que no cometí

Azuka- ¿De ellos te quieres vengar? (volviéndose a mover el fleco, que ya antes se le había caído)

Darts (parándose)- Si

Comenzó a retirarse, pero la linda doctora lo detuvo

Azuka- Una ultima cosa (Darts volteo a verla) ¿Por qué quieres vencer al emperador del mar?

Darts- Lo que te acabo de contar me trae malos recuerdos, no quiero seguir recordando esas cosas, buenas noches

Azuka- Darts… cuentas con nosotros

Los días transcurrieron fríamente, el pistolero no salía de su habitación mas que para comer, esto hacia dudar a Hiroi sobre sus intenciones pero Azuka hacia lo posible para mantener las cosas en calma. Una mañana, Ex se levanto temprano, lo cual era muy extraño para el, subió a la cubierta para tomar algo de sol lo cual no consiguió

Ex- Que extraño, no veo nada y ya es de día

Sin darse cuenta habían entrado a una espesa niebla, el pirata de la X comenzó a caminar a ciegas hasta que se topo con algo

Ex- ¡Ay! … ¡Wow! Todos salgan a ver esto

Darts salio de su habitación, Azuka también fue a la cubierta

Hiroi (apenas iba saliendo)- Ex apenas es de mañana ya vas a empezar a … (fue cuando vio la niebla) Que rayos

Ex- Miren esto, es un barco enorme

Ante esto todos corrieron hacia donde estaba el joven capitán, para ver un costado del barco, el cual superaba por mucho la altura de la vela del barco de Darts

Azuka- ¿Qué hace un barco tan grande en un lugar así?

Darts- No puede ser bueno, debemos tener…

Ex- ¡HOOOLA! ¿hay alguien?

Hiroi (tapándole la boca a su amigo)- Idiota ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Al cabo de un minuto de silencio, se dieron cuenta que parecía seguro

Ex- Vamos a inspeccionar

Hiroi- No creo que sea…

Ex- **¡Jet Láser!** (ya iba mejorando)

Azuka- deberíamos seguirlo

Asi ambos caballero lanzaron un arpón al barco, Hiroi de sus muchas cadenas y Darts con su rifle, ambos le ofrecieron la mano a la chica

Hiroi y Darts (viendo al otro)- Grrr

Azuka (tomándole las manos a los 2)- Será mas fácil así (cerro los ojos y les sonrió)

Una vez arriba vieron que el barco estaba desierto, lo único eran un par de barriles vacíos y cuerdas, además las velas estaban atadas

Ex (saliendo de una puerta)- Oigan este barco es genial, no hay nadie, podría ser nuestro barco (Bajo de donde estaba y se acerco a otra puerta) voy a ir a ver abajo

Hiroi- Ten cuidado

Ex- Lo haré (cerrando)

Darts- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

Hiroi- Concuerdo con tigo, no me gusta este lugar

Darts- Voy a ir por algunas cosas que deje en el bote

Azuka- Podrías traerme mi mochila (Darts asintió y bajo) que tal si vamos a donde Ex ya reviso, parece seguro (al muchacho restante)

El muchacho de la cruz se encontraba en la parte mas baja del misterioso barco, casi no había luz por lo cual encendió un pedazo de madera que se "encontró" (que arranco)

Ex- Vaya este lugar es inmenso, podríamos dar una fiesta (decia para si) ¡Aaah! (El barco se tambaleo un poco haciendo que soltara la antorcha y se extinguiera) Ahora no veo nadaaaaa… (Silencio)

El mal afamado cazador salio de su habitación ahora con sus cinturones de bombas, cargado de municiones y con la mochila de Azuka colgada a un costado; dio unos pasos y precipitadamente se volteo apuntando con sus pistolas

Darts- Debo estar muy cansado (No había nada, por lo cual volvió a su estado y posición normal) … demonios (Varios disparos se escucharon)

Hiroi y Azuka estaban en lo que parecía ser un comedor (muy parecido al del Going Merry) solo que no había cubiertos utensilios, cubiertos, platos, menos comida

Azuka- Es un bonito comedor

Hiroi- ¿Qué extraño? (Paso sus dedos por la mesa y los vio limpios) el barco parece que fuera nuevo, no hay polvo ni rastros de nada

Azuka- Talvez la antigua tripulación era muy limpia (revisando cajones)

Hiroi- Si fuera eso ¿Dónde están?

Azuka- ¡Aaaah!

Hiroi- Azuka

La chica estaba temblando de medio en el suelo ya que había visto un sujeto dentro de uno de los cajones, el cual comenzó a salir descontorcionandose

Azuka- ¿Qui… qui… quién eres?

?- Mi nombre es Kellon y para su información están invadiendo el barco del capitán Joulian

Nombre: Kellon

Rasgos físicos: No se puede decir mucho de esto ya que esta totalmente cubierto en un traje, lo más notorio es que es tan alto como Hiroi y sus ojos son sumamente negros

Vestimenta: Desde el cuello hasta los pies viste mallas negras cubriéndolo por completo, pero lo interesante es que sobre eso lleva una extraña armadura de huesos simulando ser un esqueleto viviente; sus piernas y brazos tenia largos huesos que se conectaban en las rodillas y codos, respectivamente, en el pecho usaba un pectoral aparentando las costillas, estas se unían a una columna vertebral externa con picos en cada división que al final se conectaba con un cinturón, también de huesos, sobre sus pies había otros hechos de huesos con las uñas puntiagudas, pero en las manos no era lo mismo, sino que sus manos totalmente eran de huesos como si algo le hubiera carcomido la piel y solo le dejara eso, para finalizar en la cabeza llevaba como casco un cráneo que le cubría toda la cara, en los orificios de los ojos tenia los suyos y la quijada del cráneo estaba debajo de la de Kellon

Hiroi- Con que de ustedes es este barco

Kellon- Aun no, pero pronto lo será

El pirata X comenzó a formular mas preguntas en su cabeza, pero no era el momento

Hiroi- Azuka ve por Ex y Darts (poniéndose frente a ella) yo me encargo de el

Kellon- No quieres hacerte el héroe

Hiroi- **¡Aguijones de furia! **

Extendió sus brazos lanzando múltiples puntas, las cuales avanzaban y regresaban rápidamente pero el esquelético sujeto se lanzo hacia atrás formando un arco sin problemas, el cadenero se impresiono viendo como esquivaba sus ataques, por lo cual lo cancelo. Azuka no se había movido, el miedo le impedía actuar.

Hiroi (volteando a verla)- ¿Qué esperas?

Kellon- No te distraigas

Tomo el cinturón de su extraño traje, lo lanzo y antes de darse cuenta sus manos quedaron unidas, continuando con el ataque salto hacia Hiroi y…

Hiroi- Azuka (recibió un golpe de su huesuda mano) ¡Corre!

Hasta que golpeo el suelo, la doctora reacciono y fue hacia la puerta

Kellon- No te escaparas

Volvió a saltar y extendió su brazo para intentar agarrarla pero parecía inútil por la gran distancia entonces su mano se desprendió justo con todos los hueso del brazo de la armadura hasta tomarla por la boca en ese momento se jalo todo hacia Azuka

Kellon- ¿Por qué estas tan asustada? (Azuka estaba invadida en el pánico sin poder gritar) voy a tener que matarte separo su columna vertebral, la cual se convirtió en una filosa espada, apunto a su cuello y… ¡Clank! Una cadena detenía al arma; voltio para ver a Hiroi apuntándole, así como muchas otras cadenas incrustadas en otros lugares de la cocina, aparentemente no podía controlarlas a todas atado

Hiroi- No te atrevas

Kellon- Idiota

Aventó a la chica al suelo, halo la espada rompiendo la frágil cadena volvió a brincar hacia su presa y, sin poder defenderse, le clavo su columna en su estomago, el cadenero se vio forzado a arrodillarse por el dolor y una vez que le removieran la espada callo al suelo.

Azuka- ¡Detente!

Kellon (sonriendo con malicia)- Me conmueves, hagamos un trato si tu te quedas tranquila y sin moverte no le haré nada a el; lo mismo va para ti (a Hiroi) Si no haces nada estupido, no lastimare a tu novia (pateándolo en la herida, lo cual lo dejo con los ojos blancos)

Azuka- ¡Dijiste que no le harías nada!

Kellon- Aun no aceptan el trato

El capitán de los X Kaizoku comenzó a despertar su cuerpo estaba atado con cadenas junto a su amigo, el cual seguía con las manos atadas pero mas humillante atrapado con sus propias armas, aun lado estaba Azuka amordazada con cuerdas

Ex- Azuka, Hiroi, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta Darts?

?- Yo no me preocuparía por el

Nombre: Joulian "el pirata fantasma"

Recompensa: 18,000,000 B

Símbolo: La parte de arriba de un cráneo negro (bien dibujado) con ojos blancos y triangulados en una expresión enojada, en el fondo unos huesos cruzados y una flama negra alrededor de la calavera

Rasgos físicos: Debía tener la altura de Ex talvez un poco menos, su cuerpo podría decirse, era carne y hueso, muy flaco, con una tez pálida como si llevara mucho tiempo escondido del sol; su ojos eran sumamente negros, aunque con esa ojeras que tenia no eran muy fáciles de distinguir, finalmente su cabello era negro muy lacio

Vestimenta: Llevaba unas botas, pantalón y un abrigo hasta el suelo todo blanco, lo cual se veía algo extraño con sus apariencia sombría, el abrigo estaba abierto y no usaba camisa por lo cual se veía su esquelético pecho

Al examinar la situación se dieron cuenta de que seguían en el barco pero estaban rodeados por los piratas de Joulian, aparentemente tenían un tema fantasmal ya que muchos usaban gorros en la cabeza para creerse fantasmas o usaban maquillaje oscuro para verse tétricos; frente a ellos estaba el pirata fantasma a lado de sus mas confiables hombres, Kellon y otro mas, Glerk

Nombre: Glerk

Rasgos: Sin duda era el mas alto de todos los presentes, su tez era café grisácea, con una buena cantidad de músculos a la vista gracias a su atuendo, era algo así como un sujeto sacado de alguna tribu

Vestimenta: portaba brazaletes de metal en brazos y pantorrillas, un pantalón de diversos tonos de verde y una capa blanca con un gorro sujetado con unas piedras en el cuello, por cierto estaba descalzo

Ex- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿A que te refieres?

Joulian- Soy el capitán Joulian y lo que quiero decir es que su amigo ahora yace muerto en las profundidades del mar

Todos- ¡¿QUE?!

Ex (enojado)- ¡Mientes!

Glerk (pateándolo)- Cállate yo mismo me encargue de el

-FLASHBACK-

Darts- … demonios

2 pistolas flotaban en el aire, las cuales comenzaron a dispararle

Darts (esquivando)- ¿Cómo es esto posible?

El pistolero trataba de contraatacar disparaba a las armas, estas caían como si nada, pero al poco tiempo otras aparecían en otra posición; finalmente una bala dio en la pierna de "Shade" limitando su movimiento, en esta situación Darts decidió lanzarse al agua para escapar, pero aun así las pistolas siguieron disparando hasta que una mancha roja tiño el agua

Glerk (quitándose la capucha para ser visible)- Jajaja

-FIN DEL FLASHBCK-

Notas: Y también fin del capitulo; originalmente esto es solo la mitad pero decidí ponerlo para que tengan que leer y dejarlos en suspenso. Bueno hasta la próxima me despido dejen sus reviews

Por cierto, por alguna extraña razón mis historias no aparecen al usar el buscador (SEARCH) así que si quieren estar al tanto de los nuevos capítulos agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas o al menos guarden el link para que lo revisen cada vez que gusten. Ahora si bye


	4. Chapter 4

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 4:**

**Luz y oscuridad / Leviatán**

En el capitulo anterior:

Los X-Kaizoku descubrieron las intenciones de Darts, y Azuka conoció un poco de su pasado. Tiempo después encontraron un barco abandonado en medio de la niebla, pero no fueron los únicos ya que sin darse cuenta fueron capturados por los piratas de Joulian, el pirata fantasma. Ahora están a su merced y han recibido la noticia de que el cazador de las sombras ha sido eliminado.

O al menos eso creían; Darts se había lanzado al agua para escapar de su extraña confrontación una vez dentro, vio como las balas aun lo perseguían, ante esto tomo unas esferas de su cinturón y las reventó sacando un liquido rojo, tras esto los disparos cesaron. Minutos después, salio del otro lado de su barco para oír lo siguiente.

Pirata arriba del misterioso barco- Glerk

Glerk- ¿Qué sucede?

Pirata- El capitán Joulian te busca, sube

El nombre de Joulian reboto en la cabeza del escondido cazador

Darts (pensando)- Ese sujeto es un demonio, no podría ganarle por mas que lo intente

Con esto, una vez que el tal Glerk dejo su barco, "Shade" tomo la pequeña balsa en la cual los X-Kaizoku antes navegaban, algunas cosas suyas y la mochila de medicamentos de Azuka. Una vez ya casi fuera de la niebla

Darts (Para si mismo)- Lo siento muchachos, pero no puedo morir tan pronto, no sin antes cumplir mis metas (de repente algunas cosas se cayeron de la balsa) ¿Qué es esto? (tomo algo que se callo para observarlo) Azuka… perdóname

Mientras tanto, en el misterioso barco, los X-Kaizoku acababan de oír como su amigo aparentemente había sido eliminado

Ex- No te creo, Darts no pudo haber perdido tan fácil (comenzó a enfurecerse emitiendo energía por su cuerpo)

Hiroi- Ex, aaah, detente

El poseedor de la fruta del diablo comenzó se dio cuenta que su energía estaba dañando a su amigo por lo cual se detuvo, justo antes de ser golpeado otra vez por el aborigen

Joulian- Ahora contestaran mis preguntas; primero ¿Cómo es que encontraron este barco?

Hiroi- Sin toda esta niebla cualquiera lo hubiera visto

Joulian- No lo creo, por lo visto no saben donde están, están en el Leviatán

Todos menos Azuka quedaron atónitos

Azuka- ¿Qué es el Leviatán?

Joulian- Con gusto te contare la historia querida. Hace muchos años uno de los reyes del mar mas poderoso de la Gran Línea vino a esta agua, al Azul del Oeste, para dominarlas, por mucho tiempo este mar fue un terreno prohibido, hasta que una tripulación decidió acabar con la bestia… tras la batalla tanto el Leviatán como la tripulación perecieron; admirado por lo sucedido el rey del mar decidio usar sus ultimas fuerzas y transformarse en un barco. Según la leyenda cada 100 años una densa neblina aparecer en el centro del Azul del Oeste con el legendario barco esperando a que un elegido reclame su poder… y ese soy yo

Ex- Yo también lo encontré

Joulian- Jajaja… y tu quien crees que eres

Ex- Mi nombre es Ex, líder de los X Kaizoku y futuro rey de los piratas

Joulian (junto a su tripulación)- Jajajajaja (solo Joulian) ¿Qué crees que tienes para ser digno de One Piece?

Ex (hablando con seriedad)- Tengo a mis amigos y nuestros sueños

Joulian- Jajaja, basta, jaja no puedo reír más… (Haciendo su tono de voz mas prudente y fuerte) Todo eso es pura basura, lo mas importante es poder… yo lo tengo y con este barco, llegar a One Piece no será problema

Ex- ¡Deja de mentir! (Una explosión se oyó)

Pirata- Capitán, nuestro barco fue saboteado

Joulian- ¿Como?

?- Deja de decir estupideces y deja a mis nakamas

Darts se encontraba en lo alto del mástil del Leviatán sonriendo en forma de burla con un cigarro entre los dientes, cargando la mochila de Azuka

Pirata 2- Capitán, es el, Darts "Shade"

Joulian- Acaso le temen más a el que a mi (mirándolos enfadado) ¡Acábenlo!

Darts- Sabrán por que me llaman, el cazador de las sombras

Poniéndose los lentes oscuros, lanzo varias esferas que al estallar cubrieron todo el lugar con humo, en cuanto el pistolero entro al humo los disparos comenzaron a oírse, los piratas caían rápidamente, a lo cual Kellon y Glerk estaban por entrar pero…

Joulian- Esperen (Darts se les apareció enfrente)

Darts- Y esto es para ustedes

Tiro una bomba envuelta en papel que cegó a los 3, tomando ventaja de esto fue por sus compañeros para huir, cargando a la doctora y arrastrando a los otros 2

Ex- Darts, detente

Darts- No podemos, este sujeto es demasiado fuerte para nosotros

Ex- Soy tu capitán, te ordeno te detengas (y obedeció) He decidido que este sea nuestro barco así que pelearemos por el (poniendo su mirada decidida)

Darts- Pero…

Ex- Además el se burlo de nosotros, de nuestros sueños y no se lo permitiremos… verdad (El artillero quería decir algo mas pero solo balbuceaba)

Hiroi- "Shady" cuando el pone esa mirada nada lo detiene, ve acostumbrándote; ahora rompe esto grilletes para que nos libere (sin decir nada disparo sin dañarlo, una vez así hizo que sus cadenas volvieran dentro de su gabardina) Aunque seas una molestia es bueno que estés de nuestro lado

Darts (desatando a Azuka)- Perdóname por tardarme tanto (entregándole la mochila)

Azuka- No te preocupes (moviendo su mechón)

En ese momento los 2 secuaces de Joulian salieron para atacar

Kellon- No se escaparan

Hiroi- **¡Laberinto de cadenas!**

Ambos adversarios fueron inmovilizados por el cadenero para segundo después sentir múltiples cortadas por los extremos de las cadenas

Hiroi- Ex, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos

Darts- Además de que tenemos cuentas pendientes

Ex- Gracias amigos (volteo su capa revelando la incursión de otra figura, un rifle)

Corro entre los 2 atacados, pero no permitirán que llegara a su jefe, o eso pensaron antes de que una bala y una cadena les pasaran enfrente de la cara haciéndolos retroceder; sin obstáculos el pirata de la cruz lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a su antagonista fantasma haciéndolo aterrizar en el barco de este ultimo para luego seguirlo.

Hiroi- Azuka quédate atrás, aunque estos tipos no duraran mucho

Kellon (otra vez con su sonrisa malévola)- jeje, que dicen, aun no les mostramos nuestras verdaderas capacidades

Glerk- Al igual que el capitán (glup, Darts trago saliva)

Kellon- Cierto ese chico debe estar loco para querer enfrentarlo

Hiroi- Por si no lo saben, Ex posee el poder de una fruta del diablo

Kellon- Al igual que el capitán Joulian

No hubo más palabras, la batalla comenzó. En cuanto a Ex, este llegaba al dañado barco; por fuera estaba todo pintado de negro al igual que las velas con el símbolo de Joulian el mástil estaba caído gracias a Darts, la punta se incendiaba al igual que muchas otras partes y otras mas quebradas; Joulian se levantaba con dificultad mientras su atacante se acercaba.

Ex- Para ser capitán, no eres tan rudo

Joulian- Soy mas rudo de lo que crees (levanto su rostro mostrando su cara toda deforme y negra en mas de la mitad)

Ex- ¡Que rayos!

Joulian- No importa que hagas no podrás contra mi y mis habilidades de la fruta _Kage Kage_ (Shadow)

La ropa del pirata fantasma comenzó a volverse negra…, mas bien su cuerpo se volvió tan negro que su ropa se opaco totalmente, su cara dejo su palidez hasta la negrura volviéndose sus ojos blancos y puntiagudos; una vez terminada la transformación se hundió en el suelo como si fuera agua.

Voz de Joulian- Dime Ex como vas a vencerme

Ex- No te escondas (Joulian se le apareció en frente en su forma sombría) **¡Rayo Láser! **(el disparo paso entre el sombrío adversario)

Joulian- Como puedes vencer algo que no puedes tocar, Jajajaja, **¡Garra sombría!**

Tomando dicha forma, se abalanzó sobre Ex causándole unos rasguños por un costado

Ex- ¡¿Como?!

Voz de Joulian- Es el poder de las sombras, un poder invencible

El ataque hacia Ex continúo mostrándole una enorme desventaja

Volviendo al Leviatán, la situación también era complicada, Hiroi y Darts estaban heridos pero aun as se encontraban en combate; los huesos y cadenas chocaban a cada momento, el chico de cabello azul trataba de ponerle trampas al huesudo pero este las evadía con sus acrobacias, en una de esas Kellon desprendió las costillas de su armadura y las conecto al final de su látigo/columna para volverlo una poderosa mandíbula que perforo la cubierta del barco de una mordida, si Hiroi era mordido perdería alguna parte de su cuerpo; Darts vio que tenia un problema o mas bien no lo veía, al ponerse el gorro Glerk se volvió invisible, la pelea ahora era mas difícil porque había mas espacio para que el aborigen se moviera y mas armas que los seguidores de Joulian habían dejado para utilizar

Kellon- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? (Lanzando sus mandíbula)

Hiroi- **Escudo**

Las cadenas formaron un circulo protegiéndolo pero al cabo de unos golpes cedió, obligándolo a retroceder y recibir un impacto en el estomago que casi lo tira del dolor

Mientas del otro lado

Darts (disparando)- Cobarde, revélate y pelea como hombre

Voz de Glerk- Jaja, simplemente hago lo que mejor se hacer ocultarme

Unas espadas trataron de dañarlo, el cazador lo esquivo, luego unos disparos, también los evadió pero no podía seguir así, además con su pierna lastimadamente no tardo mucho en caer

Azuka (atrás de un barril)- Hiroi… Darts… No puedo ayudarlos no hay forma en que yo enfrente a esos tipos (viendo como los 2 seguían combatiendo) Pero no puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo (estaba por llorar cuando…)

Hiroi y Darts- ¡AAAH!

Azuka (Gritando en su mente)- Debo hacer algo (Buscando algo en su mochila y saco un frasco) ¡Hiroi, toma!

Aventó el frasco con fuerza pero quien lo atrapo fue la mandíbula de Kellon haciendo que la botella se rompiera

Kellon- No te metas en esto niña (Lanzo su mortífera arma a la doctora)

Hiroi- Déjala

Pero antes de poder hacer algo el huesudo sujeto tomo unos huesos de su mano para aventarlos como un bastón al cadenero y detenerlo; los filosos dientes estaban en frente de Azuka, se cerraron y … sssss, los huesos comenzaron a derretirse al igual que los demás de la armadura del villano

Kellon- ¿Qué es esto¿Qué me hiciste?

Toda su armadura había desaparecido por completo, sus manos se deshicieron revelando sus verdaderas manos de carne bajo estas; el frasco que Azuka había arrojado era en realidad descalcificante, ya que sabía que Kellon no dejaría que Hiroi lo tomara

Kellon- Me las pagaras, maldita (Iba a matara a Azuka aunque fuera a puño limpio pero…) ¿Qué no me puedo mover?

Cadenas subían por sus pies a todo su cuerpo paralizándolo

Hiroi- Te dije que la dejaras

Salto con gran impulso extendió sus brazos sacando decenas de cadenas con enormes y filosas puntas, dándoles la forma de unas gigantescas garras

Hiroi- **¡Zarpas de León! **(dio ambos garrazos simultáneamente rebanando la espalda de su rival y dejándolo inconciente) Gracias… Azuka (callo de cansancio frente a ella)

Azuka (acariciándole la cara)- De nada… (Una explosión se escucho) ¡Oh no, Darts!

El pistolero ahora solo se concentraba en esquivar esperando un momento en que pudiera ubicarlo, pero Glerk era muy hábil

Azuka (otra vez tras un barril)- ¿Qué hago, que hago?... que olor (se dio cuenta que el barril estaba lleno de un liquido dándole una idea) ¡Yah! (aventó el contenido mojando todo el suelo, para que huellas comenzaran a verse) ¡Darts, mira!

Glerk- Aun así no me encontraras (rápidas pisadas se oían)

Darts- Eso crees (disparo y con certeza acertó a una pierna) ahora eres mi presa (siguió el tiroteo, ahora con perfecta efectividad, deteniendo al sujeto invisible) Arde en el infierno (tiro su cigarro en el piso el cual se incendio)

Glerk volvió a hacerse visible envuelto en llamas y gritando hasta que por fin se tiro por el borde al agua

Darts- Ese era mi ultimo cigarrillo (patio otro barril con agua extinguiendo las llamas) Gracias… pero ahora hay que ayudar a Ex

Hiroi- No (se encontraba sentado con unas bandas en el estomago) una vez que elige a su rival es solo su problema

Darts- Pero no podemos dejarlo, Joulian tiene unos poderes fantasmales

Azuka- Tenemos que confiar en Ex

Darts- … al menos veámoslo

Por desgracia la situación era como el cazador había predecido, Ex se tambaleaba tratando de mantenerse de pie su ropa y cuerpo tenían muchas cortadas, Joulian seguía en las sombras atacando de vez en cuando solo por diversión

Ex- **¡Bomba Láser! **(creando una esfera de energía, el pirata lanzo y destruyo parte del lugar)

Voz de Joulian- De nada te servirá destruir mi viejo barco hagas lo que hagas no podrás dañarme

Ex- **¡Red Láser! **(parecía no hacer caso)

Voz de Joulian- Si así lo quieres (la sombra de Ex se volvió mas grande y comenzó a rodearlo) **¡Tormenta oscura! **

Ahora se veía una gran esfera negra en la cual el pirata de la cruz estaba atrapado, adentro la oscuridad era absoluta y los ataques llegaban de todas partes infinitamente

Todos- ¡EX!

Voz de Joulian- Es inútil, su tonto amigo esta perdido, jajaja

Darts- … Te dije que dejaras de decir estupideces

Azuka- El no perderá tan fácil ante una persona como tu

Hiroi- Ex no puedes dejar que la oscuridad te consume, usa tu luz

Las palabras de todos llegaron a el, Ex no podía dejar que esto acabara tan pronto, había un gran camino por delante, una enorme fuerza comenzó a encenderse dentro de el, una luz. La esfera negra pronto comenzó a brillar en un fuerte tono blanco seguida de una estruendosa explosión

Ex- **¡NOVA LASER!**

Voz de Joulian- ¡AAAaaa… aa… h! (su voz comenzó a perderse en la nada)

Tras la explosión se vio al muchacho abatido en el suelo con algunas leves quemaduras, únicamente con su capa y muy poco de sus pantalones (cubriendo sus partes) casi toda su ropa se había destruido

Azuka- Ex

Hiroi- Amigo

Darts- _Senchou_

Ex (sonriendo)- Jeje… gane

Joulian había desaparecido tras la batalla, de Glerk no hubo rastro en ninguna parte y Kellon fue llevado por los demás piratas de Joulian al destrozado barco para huir; en cuanto a los héroes, la herida de Hiroi aunque profunda sanaría pronto, la bala en al pierna de Darts fue removida sin consecuencias y por ultimo Ex solo tenia heridas superficiales y las quemaduras no era gran cosa, aunque por el momento estaba mayormente vendado. Azuka estaba terminando de atender a sus compañeros en la cubierta del Leviatán, cuando se escucho una voz desconocida

?- Fascinante

Darts- ¿Quién anda ahí?

?- Ustedes sin duda parecen ser dignos de este barco

Ex- ¿Quién eres?

?- Yo soy el barco, soy el espíritu del Leviatán que vive en el; por muchos años, muchos piratas trataron de obtenerme, pero no demostraban nada de valor, unión y decisión, que ustedes probaron hoy en batalla

Ex- ¡Si!

Hiroi- Sorprendente

Azuka- Vaya

Darts- Quien lo diría

Ex- Desde hoy tu serás el barco de los X-Kaizoku

Una fuerte luz se vio en el cielo, la niebla comenzó a disiparse a gran velocidad, revelando una extraña sorpresa

Azuka- ¿Qué… que paso?

Hiroi-

Darts- Que cara…

El barco se había vuelto mas pequeño, tanto como el Going Merry, la cabeza era algo así como un dragón serpiente pero tenia una expresión burlona, lo bueno de esto era que todos los daños se habían reparado

Leviatán- Aun son una tripulación joven y pequeña, con el tiempo serán sorprendentes lo presiento, pero por el momento esta será una forma mas convencional.

Darts- Tiene razón, así no levantaremos sospechas

Ex- No, yo quiero un barco enorme, vuelve a crecer

Hiroi- Cállate idiota, piensa un poco (golpeándolo en la espalda)

Ex- ¡Aaauh, me duele!

Todos- Jajaja

Ya una vez de noche, las cosas estaban calmadas, Ex y Hiroi cenaban en la cocina, Darts estaba afuera descansando y Azuka se le acerco

Azuka- Darts… solo quiero decirte que me agrada muchos que hayas decidido quedarte con nosotros (movió su mechón)

Darts- Me di cuenta que me necesitan… y yo también los necesito (la doctora le sonrió y estaba por retirarse…) espera… tengo algo para ti (metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco algo envuelto en un trapo) debí dártelo hacer rato, pero sin esto no hubiera tenido motivos para seguir

La doctora lo abrió un poco y luego se lo arrebato

Azuka (escondiendo el regalo)- Gra… gracias la estaba buscando

Darts- ¿Qué es?, se parece mucho a ti

Azuka- Es solo una muñeca…

Ex observaba a los 2 sin poderlos escuchar por la ventana de la puerta de la cocina

Ex- No te importa que Azuka este con Darts

Hiroi- La verdad si, pero esta vez lo ignorare (dio un sabor a una taza de café) decidió unírsenos, debo darle crédito, además ya tendré alguna oportunidad.

Notas: Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo dare inicio a la parte mas importante de esta primera saga, por ende consistira de varios capitulos, asi que preparense a ver a nuevos y desafiantes enemigos, mas habilidades de los X-Kaizokus y mucho mas, SEEYA. Dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 5:**

**El artista exiliado / Temor, Odio, Melancolía y Esperanza**

Los jóvenes piratas surcaban los mares del Azul del Oeste en su recién adquirido barco, Leviatán, el cual ya portaba la bandera de la tripulación, la calavera cruzada de cadenas, un rifle y agujas con un gran cruz atrás; pero aunque ya llevaban una semana apenas se percataban de un pequeño problema, todos estaban en cubierta cuando

Darts- ¿Dónde estamos?

Hiroi- Llevamos ya varios días moviéndonos sin rumbo, necesitamos un navegante

EX (sobre la cabeza del barco)- Pero que dicen, Leviatán nos ha estado llevando todo este tiempo, el debe saber a donde vamos

Leviatán- ¿De que hablas muchacho?, no soy más que un barco, sigo las direcciones que me dan

Hiroi- Lo vez, idiota

Azuka- ¿Quieren decir que estamos perdidos?

Darts- Es lo mas seguro

EX- Tal vez ellos nos puedan ayudar (señalando un barco cerca de ellos, era un poco mas grande que el de los piratas)

Hiroi- No distingo el emblema

Azuka (nerviosa)- No serán marines ¿verdad?

Darts (con un telescopio)- Eh… no, no son, creo que he visto ese símbolo antes…

(Este era una esfera negra atrapada en 5 líneas blancas, como una garra, entonces chasqueo) ya recuerdo es el escudo del reino de Falia

EX- ¿El reino de donde?

Azuka- Es una de las pocas naciones fuera de la jurisdicción del Gobierno del Mundo

EX- Entonces no nos harán nada

Darts- A menos que piensen que los atacaremos por ser piratas, en ese caso podrían atacar primero

Azuka- Hay que bajar las velas entonces

Leviatán- Déjenmelo a mi

El emblema comenzó a desvanecerse dejando las velas blancas

Hiroi- Increíble, bien pensado, si hubiéramos bajado las velas se hubiera visto sospechoso

EX- Genial ¡Vuelve a hacer eso!

Hiroi- Ex no es momento de tus estupideces

Unos minutos después el barco de Falia se poso frente al Leviatán, un sujeto elegantemente vestido salio

Sujeto elegante- Saludos forasteros, yo soy el príncipe Eydan

Nombre: Eydan, príncipe de Falia

Edad: 25 años

Rasgos físicos: Con una complexión normal, posiblemente de la altura de Ex, ojos azules y cabello rubio todo hacia atrás totalmente lizo pero su pelo hacia una curva regresándole por debajo de la cabeza complementando las largas patillas

Vestimenta: Traía mocasines puntiagudos pantalones blancos con unas rayas azules a los costados desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, camisa azul marino hasta las muñecas con un chaleco negro y una de esas cosas estrafalarias que usa los de realeza en el pecho para hacer adorno

EX- Eso significa que nos puedes dar direcciones, estamos perdidos

Hiroi, Darts y Azuka- ¡EX!

EX- Solo digo

Eydan- Jaja, por supuesto; si van en esa dirección (señalando hacia la punta de su barco) llegaran a mi reino, Falia

Darts- Supongo que de ahí podremos fijar una ruta

Hiroi- Y reponer lo que este tipo se ha comido (viendo a su amigo)

Eydan- Claro, me encantaría escoltarnos personalmente, pero tengo asuntos que atender, talvez nos veamos allá (el barco comenzó a moverse) Hasta luego caballeros… señorita (tras hacer una reverencia, entro al barco)

Azuka- Fue muy amable

Dartas- No hay que desperdiciar su invitación, vamos

Comenzaron a cambiar su curso mientras poco a poco el brazo procedente de Falia desaparecía en el horizonte; dentro de el surgía una conversación muy peculiar

Hombre misterioso- Eran piratas ¿no es así?

Eydan (con una copa de vino en la mano)- No lo parecían

Mujer misteriosa- Deben tener algo único, lograron ocultar sus velas sin hacer nada

Eydan- Cálmense todos ustedes, lo mas seguro es que vayan a la isla, si intentan hacer algo entonces encárguense; pero ahora no hay que pensar en eso, música

Y con esa orden una chica en la habitación comenzó a tocar el violín

Horas después, los X Kaizoku ya habían anclado en el muelle del reino, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, la joven doctora admiraba las bellazas de los lugares, el capitán comía una fruta que había comprado en un puesto pasado y los otros 2…

Hiroi- Ex eres un descarado

Darts- Ven a ayudarnos, _baka_

Cargando 2 bolsas repletas de provisiones

Azuka- Jijiji

Viendo como sus compañeros discutían como siempre, en eso el fuerte sonido de una trompeta se escucho

Heraldo- Todo mundo, alaben al príncipe Eydan

La gente se hizo a un lado de la calle y comenzó a arrodillarse con la mirada baja, Hiroi y Darts los imitaron, Ex tan despreocupado como siempre se quedo mascando su fruta, lo raro era que Azuka también estaba parad, algo distraída por un tipo dentro de uno de los edificios con una mirada misteriosa

Hiroi- ¡Ex, arrodíllate! (Azuka volvió en si)

Darts- Azuka ¿te sucede algo?

Azuka- Eh… (Volteo a la ventana pero no había nadie) no, estoy bien

Tras el heraldo, algunos soldados armados pasaron, luego el ya proclamado Eydan, con la cabeza en algo sonriendo levemente viendo a la multitud y ya al final algunas doncellas y sirvientas, todas muy lindas; al concluir esto los pobladores siguieron sus propios asuntos, los 3 piratas reanudaron su discusión pero la doctora aun estaba algo distraída

Azuka (hablando para si misma)- Deben respetar mucho al príncipe

?- O mas bien le temen

Azuka- ¿Que? (volteo y vio como el tipo, que vio en la ventana, corría por un callejón) ¡Muchachos! (siguiendo al sujeto) Espera ¿Qué estas diciendo?

El tipo se detuvo al igual que los piratas X, se volteo, tenia cabello blanco y contrariamente ojos oscuros, negros como el carbón, con una capa, atada en el hombro izquierdo cubriendo la parte derecha de su cuerpo, sosteniendo en su mano visible un bonche de hojas

Tipo de cabello blanco- A veces las cosas no son como lo parecen (descubrió su parte derecha para dar un trago a una botella escondida) Váyanse de este lugar antes de que sepan la verdad

La confusión y la duda llegaron a ellos con estas palabras, el sujeto del cabello blanco, dio vuelta en el callejón, trataron de seguirlo pero al dar la vuelta, el ya había desaparecido aun sin haber salida del lugar, no había ventanas y los techos de los edificios eran muy altos, todos ahora estaban mas desconcertados

Era de noche, Leviatán se mecía tranquilamente en el muelle, lleno de luz por el baño de luna, en su cabeza Ex mirando la villa pensativamente

Leviatán- ¿Cómo era ese sujeto, joven pirata?

EX (sereno)- tenia el cabello blanco… pero lo que mas note fue su… miedo y desesperación

Leviatán- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

EX- Primero quiero hablar con el, luego… ya veré

Azuka (saliendo de la cocina)- ¡Ex¿Ya regresaron?

EX- Aun no, espera (volviendo a ver) Ahí están ¡Hiroi, Darts¿Cómo les fue?

Hiroi- No muy bien, los pueblerinos no nos ayudaron mucho

Darts- Todos nos ignoraron cuando preguntábamos por el sujeto o por lo que pasaba

Azuka- Entonces no encontraron nada

Darts- Solo descubrimos que vive en la parte abandonada del muelle

EX- Pues algo es algo, vamos (bajando)

Hiroi- Pero amigo, esto no me gusta, quien sabe en que nos estamos metiendo

EX- Eso es lo que vamos a descubrir (comenzando a caminar hacia al final del muelle)

Minutos después, los 4 piratas arribaron a una zona olvidada del muelle y la isla, barcos dañados y hasta hundidos, basura, gaviotas, un olor a pescado muerto y muchas casas deshabitadas y con ganas de caerse; en una de estas había luz dentro, Ex y compañía se acercaron, toco la puerta recibiendo una respuesta tardía y poco agradable

Voz del sujeto del cabello blanco- ¡LARGO DE AQUI!

EX (aun tocando)- Solo queremos saber unas cosas déjanos entrar

Una rendija se corrió en la puerta mostr5ando los ojos negros del sujeto

Voz- Son ustedes… no les había dicho antes que se fueran

Hiroi- Queremos entender que sucede, tal vez después de esto nos vayamos

Voz- Ya les dije que no, desaparezcan (cerro la rendija)

Azuka- Espera (saliendo de atrás de sus compañeros) algo no esta bien aquí, y a ti te afecta mucho no es así, por favor dinos, podemos ayudarte

El sujeto volvió a abrir la rendija, miro a la doctora que tenia esos ojos de inocencia conmovedores y una pequeña rendija

Voz- Esta bien, pero no abra marcha atrás (abriendo la puerta)

Por dentro la casa era humilde, pero se veía mejor que la fachada, el tipo los condujo a una especie de comedor, extrañamente tenia 5 sillas

Sujeto- ¿Qué quieren saber?

Azuka (moviendo su mechón)- Primero, como te llamas

Sujeto- Mi nombre es Glyde

Nombre: Glyde (se pronuncia Glaid)

Edad: 22 años

Rasgos físicos: De estatura promedio, Como Hiroi o Darts, algo flaco, como ya mencione de ojos negros y cabello blanco, pero lo particular era que tenia un buen copete colgando en su frente aunque no le obstruía la visión

Vestimenta: Botines cafés, un pantalón de mezclilla muy deslavado, prácticamente blanco con muchos desgastes en la parte baja, una especie de cangurera a la derecha de la cintura una camisa cuyo color original era blanco pero estaba manchada con mucha pintura dando la impresión de alguna figura extraña, con una chaqueta marrón abierta, arremangada desde los codos, con 2 bolsillos en el frente y finalmente guantes blancos, de esos que tienen los dedos descubiertos

Glyde- ¿Y quienes son ustedes?

Azuka - Mi nombre es Azuka, gusto en conocerte (el mechón se le vino abajo)

Hiroi- Yo soy Hiroi

Darts- … Darts

Susurrando prácticamente, pero al sujeto no parecía importarle mucho quien fuera

EX- Y yo soy Ex y somos… (Parándose)

Hiroi- No es el momento (sentándolo de golpe)

EX- Esta bien, esta bien… ahora dinos que sucede en la isla el ambiente es muy raro

Glyde-Todo es por culpa de ese maldito Eydan

Azuka- ¿El príncipe?

Glyde (escupió)- Ts, ese cínico, se hace llamar así pero desde hace 5 años que es rey (dando una gran probada a una botella) 5 años que todo el pueblo ha tenido que aguantar sus estupideces

Hiroi- No parecía tan malo cuando lo conocimos

Glyde- Así siempre actúa con los forasteros, y obliga a todos a ocultar su sufrimiento por su maldito orgullo y prestigio

Darts- Si todos piensan así porque no lo sacan del trono

Glyde- Imposible (volviendo a tomar) el muy cobarde se esconde tras el ejercito y sus guardianes "Los Caballeros de Falia"… soy el único en el pueblo con valor para oponerse a el, pero… todo es inútil

Hiroi- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Glyde- Eso ya no les importa

EX- No ves que queremos ayudarte, dinos

Glyde- ¡No quiero su ayuda!

Azuka- Es por ella (mostrando un dibujo que había encontrado)

El sujeto de cabello blanco se quedo petrificado viendo el dibujo, luego, de un manotazo tomo la imagen y la sujeto fuertemente, poniendo una mirada baja, los X Kaizoku lo miraron con compasión y antes de que preguntaran algo, el comenzó a hablar

Glyde- Si… es por ella¡Ese desgraciado de Eydan, me quito lo que mas amaba en el mundo¡Me quito a mi hermana!

Azoto el dibujo en la mesa, una chica de largo cabello negro, vestida elegantemente pero con la mirada tapada y una expresión de tristeza en la boca

Glyde (melancólico)- Desde que éramos niños, mi hermana y yo fuimos huérfanos, todos los días tenia que hacer lo necesario para que sobreviviéramos, ella era muy pequeña para esto y me alegra, ya que nuestra vida cambio, por lo cual nunca conoció esta desgracia (dando un trago) Los antiguos reyes se apiadaron de nosotros y nos acogieron en el castillo como si fuéramos sus hijos, nos dieron alimento, ropas y educación permitiéndonos desarrollar nuestro talentos… también conocimos a Eydan era una buena persona, pero cuando los reyes murieron, ese maldito mostró su verdadera cara; se aprovechó de la generosidad del pueblo, anulo el consejo del reino y en el castillo, los sirvientes se volvieron esclavos, incluyéndonos

_- FLASH BACK-_

El muchacho, en ese entonces mas joven, trazaba en un enorme lienzo el rostro de Eydan debido a una orden, el cuarto estaba lleno de retratos parecidos y bien hechos pero destruidos por la desfachatez y la arrogancia del príncipe, el cual en ese momento entro

Eydan- No, no, no cuantas veces debo decírtelo Glyde tus dibujos no se parecen nada a mi (el muy hipócrita)

Glyde- ¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?! (Tirando el cuadro contra el piso) Ya estoy arto de esto y de todas tus tonterías, Eydan¿Qué crees que haces? (no le contesto) El reino se viene abajo por tu culpa y actúas como si nada

Glyde- Son pequeños sacrificios que hay que hacer, al menos estamos en paz

Eydan- ¿Paz? Todo el pueblo te teme (parecía agradarle la idea) ¡Maldito!

Golpeándolo en la mejilla haciéndolo caer al suelo; atraída por el golpe escuchado una chica de cabello negro entro al lugar

Chica- Hermano, Eydan, por favor no pelen

Glyde- No defiendas a este desgraciado, Collette

De inmediato varios guardias entraron al cuarto rodeando al príncipe y diciendo cosas como estas

Soldado 1- Su alteza¿se encuentra bien?

Soldado 2- como te atreves

Eydan- Basta, si así es como piensas, entonces te haré un trato, lárgate del castillo no quiero volver a verte jamás

Glyde- Por mi esta bien, no quiero volver a este lugar, hermana, vamonos de aquí

Eydan-Espera… quien dijo algo de tu hermana, el trato solo estará completo si tu hermana se queda con migo y me jura lealtad, de lo contrario te matare

Glyde- ¡INFELIZ!

Lanzándose sobre los soldados, pero antes de que algún filo lo tocara

Collette- ¡Alto!, hermano yo… yo me quedare no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa

Glyde (corriendo para abrazarla)- No me digas esas cosas, hermana no

Una emotiva escena comenzó, ambos hermanos llorando en el hombro del otro, hasta que…

Eydan- Sepárenlos y saquen a ese insolente de mi vista

Glyde- Herman (forcejando contra los guardias)

Eydan- No te preocupes, la tratare como a una princesas, le daré lo que tu jamás podrías darle

Glyde- ¡Cállate!... Collette te prometo que regresare por ti así sea lo ultimo que hagan (estirando su brazo tratando de alcanzarla aun siendo imposible)

Collette- Hermano (también estirado su brazo)

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Glyde- Desde entonces solo he podido verla de lejos (se paro de golpe, dio la vuelta para abrir una puerta) ¡y dibujarla! (el cuarto estaba lleno de dibujos de su hermana, todos con algo en común) pero siempre es lo mismo, siempre esta triste en 5 años no he visto su hermosa sonrisa (tras la locura callo al suelo tapándose la cara mientras lloraba) Gracias por abrir una vieja cicatriz, ahora pueden largarse de aquí

EX (levantándose)- Vamos a ayudarte

Glyde- jaja… jajaja (risa maniática) no me hagan reír ustedes jamás podrán contra los caballeros de Falia, ni siquiera contra el ejercito ¿Quiénes cree que son?

EX- Somos los…

Darts (pensando en voz alta)- Bala de canon

Hiroi- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Darts- ¡Todos abajo¡Una bala de…!

Boom la casa estallo, afuera había varios soldados del reino cumpliendo ordenes de ir en busca de Glyde

Soldado 1- Esto siempre es entretenido

Soldado 2 (si son los mismos)- ¿Qué es eso?

Una vez que el panorama fue visible la casa se había derrumbado por completo excepto una cosas, una enorme esfera de metal, luego se separo en partes iguales para regresar con mayor facilidad a la gabardina del cadenero, el pistolero protegía a la doctora y el capitán estaba pecho tierra junto al artista

EX (acomodándose la banda de la cabeza)- Tal vez no creas que somos capaces de ayudarte, pero déjanos mostrarte un poco de lo que podemos hacer ¡Hiroi, Darts!

Hiroi (masajeando sus manos)- Ya era hora

Darts (encendiendo su cigarro)- No saben a quien se enfrentan

Soldado 1- ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?

Hiroi- **Marabunta de eslabones**

Antes de darse cuenta los soldados estaban pisando cadenas las cuales los derribaron brutalmente

Darts- **Disparo astral**

Con ambas pistolas empezó a disparar velozmente tumbando, hiriendo o matando a los enemigos

Ex (apuntando al cielo)- **Lluvia láser**

Rayos azules comenzaron a caer sin piedad; al cabo de unos segundos ningún soldado estaba de pie

Glyde (azorado)- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los 3 piratas miraron a su capitán y al unísono dijeron

Todos- LOS X KAIZOKU

El artista se levanto quitándose los escombros recogiendo algunas cosas para luego colgarse una gran mochila al hombro

Glyde- ¿Con que piratas, eh?

EX- Así es, ahora que piensas

Glyde- Pienso que…

Estaba por dar un sorbo a su botella cuando en el piso vio algo, lo recogió, era un dibujo de su hermana cuando niña, el 1er dibujo que hizo y el único recuerdo de ella sonriendo, azoto la botella en los escombros

Glyde- Pienso que debo olvidar estos últimos años (encendió un cerillo) porque volveré a encontrarme con mi hermana (lo aventó quemado todo, mientras los 5 se retiraban)

Mientras en el castillo, Eydan se relajaba en una sala, acompañado de sus "Caballeros de Falia", con una música de violín de fondo, de pronto un soldado perturbo la calma

Soldado 3- Su majestad, malas noticias

Eydan (tranquilo)- ¿Qué sucede?

Soldado 3- El grupo de soldados que envió contra el rebelde fue derrotado

Caballero de Falia- ¿Que¿El solo?

Soldado 3- No, aparentemente estaba acompañado por 3 sujetos y una chica

Caballera- Fueron esos piratas

Caballero- Permítanos encargarnos de ellos en este instante, señor

Eydan- No hay que precipitarse tanto, hay que aprovechar la diversión, mañana vayan a proteger "el camino" en sus respectivos puestos

Todos los caballeros- A la orden su alteza

Eydan- Hace mucho que Glyde no se atrevía tanto… pobre idiota (la música ceso) ¿Por qué te detienes?..., Collette

CONTINUARA...

Notas: Pues bueno aquí esta el capitulo y prepárense porque los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de acción, en el siguiente revelare a Los Caballeros de Falia y un poco de sus habilidades, así como un par de sorpresas que nadie podría imaginar. Dejen sus reviews y SEEYA

Un amigo: Eres un mamón, y aunque se que no vas a leer esto, gracias por tu apoyo men, significa mucho para mi


	6. Chapter 6

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 6:**

**Estrategia / Entrando al "Camino"**

Todavía era de noche, la luna apenas estaba en su punto mas alto, los piratas y el artista estaban en la cocina del Leviatán en lo que parecía ser la formulación de algún plan; Azuka revisaba que ninguno tuviera heridas o algo que pudiera afectarlos, Hiroi preparaba un poco de café, Darts por su cuenta pulía sus pistolas, en cuanto a Glyde era el mas ocupado, tiro varias de sus cosas en la mesa, desdoblo uno papel que cubrió casi toda la superficie y comenzó a dibujar mientras hablaba

Glyde- He estado preparándome para esto durante mucho tiempo, primero que nada deben conocer algunas cosas; el objetivo principal será llegar al castillo, si intentáramos algo en el pueblo solo traeríamos mas problemas a la gente

Darts- Además como piratas, no nos ayudara mucho con nuestra reputación

Glyde (continuaba dibujando)- Exacto, para llegar ahí, solo hay una forma…atravesando "El Camino"

Termino el dibujo, el cual era un mapa de la isla con una impresionante calidad, para el poco tiempo que le había tomado

EX- Wow

Azuka- Increíble

Glyde (continuo hablando, ahora dibujando en un libreta)- El Camino abarca mas de la mitad de la isla y se divide en 3 secciones, la montaña (encerrando a casi todo el pueblo), el lago (dentro de una isla, créanlo o no) y el bosque (al cual aun costado tenia al castillo) todo el recorrido esta protegido por los Caballeros de Falia, también llamados "Caballeros elementales", quienes harán todo el viaje imposible

Comenzó a arrancar hojas del cuaderno, en cada una había retratado a cada uno de los Caballeros, 5 en total, lentamente caían hacia la mesa, cuando /Boom/ Darts perforo una de las imágenes con un disparo

Darts (enfurecido)- Yo me encargo de el

Hubo un pequeño silencio

Azuka- Da…Darts, ¿estas bien?

Darts (sereno)- Disculpen

Glyde- Voy a continuar…; la sección de la montaña esta protegida por estos 2 (mostrando las imágenes) Aoz, del viento y Eiks, de la tierra, el primero es un salvaje, literalmente, es sumamente veloz, es capaz incluso de crear remolinos con tan solo correr; Eiks por su parte posee una enorme y resistente armadura, solo se puede comparar con su inmensa fuerza, recibe su titulo de caballero de la tierra ya que al caminar pude hacerla temblar y hasta agrietarse

Hiroi- Esto va ha ser muy interesante (tomando algo de café)

Azuka- Eh…

EX- No parecen tan duros

Glyde- No te confíes ellos solo son la primera defensa; el lago solo esta protegida por ella, Lia del agua (por la imagen se notaba una chica muy atractiva) parece inofensiva, pero hasta donde tengo entendido ella es una mujer triton, una sirena, en el agua estas criaturas revelan sus verdaderas fuerzas…debemos pasar sin ser descubiertos

Azuka- Oh, vaya

Darts- No te preocupes, Azuka

EX- Vamos a lograrlo

Glyde- Mmm… (Retomando la atención) por ultimo el bosque, pero antes de seguir, me gustaría que me dijeras que sabes de este tipo (mostrando el dibujo balaceado, un tipo enmascarado) Misterio del fuego, experto asesino, maestro de las explosiones y las trampas

Darts- Con que así se hace llamar este cobarde, digamos que es un…conocido con el cual tengo que arreglar cuentas

Glyde- La incógnita sigue, como lo muestra su nombre nadie en el pueblo, ni siquiera los mismos Caballeros de Falia conocen la verdadera identidad de este sujeto, en fin; lo mas lejos que he llegado en el Camino fue hasta su sección, pero al entrar caí en una de sus trampas… por suerte no morí, pero cuando desperté, una semana después aun tenia el olor a pólvora

Darts- Ese infeliz siempre es tan excéntrico

Azuka (soplando su fleco)- Ella debe ser la ultima caballera (viendo la imagen, otra linda chica)

Glyde- En efecto, Enkantra de la naturaleza, no se mucho de su forma de pelea o sus trucos, pero en el pueblo se rumora que es un poderosa bruja. Si logramos atravesar el Camino y a los Caballeros, el ejercito no será ningún problema y de Eydan no se diga, de no ser por ellos no seguiría vivo… esto será muy peligroso por eso les doy una ultima oportunidad de retirarse, o ¿aun quieren seguir?

Azuka- Ya te lo habíamos dicho, te vamos a ayudar (el fleco se le vino abajo y sonrió)

Hiroi- Se ve que eres testarudo, no tienes porque dudar de nosotros

Darts- Si vuelves a decir eso, voy a darte un tiro, jeje

EX- ¡LO HAREMOS!

El sol estaba saliendo por encima de las montañas y el castillo de la isla, antes de proceder, algunas conversaciones surgieron reafirmando la decisión de los piratas con ellos y con el pintor; debajo en los cuartos, el cadenero tocaba la puerta de la doctora

Hiroi- Azuka, despierta vamos a partir

Azuka (su voz)- Ya voy, estoy guardando unas cosas en mi mochila (finalmente salio) Listo

Hiroi- No olvides esto (abrió su gabardina y de una bolsa interior saco una caja) Toma, como me lo pediste

Azuka (con la mirada baja)- Gra… gracias

Hiroi- ¿Estas segura?

Azuka- Si… tengo que hacerlo

Hiroi (levantándole la cara del mentón)- Puedes hacerlo

Arriba en cubierta, "Shade" se aseguraba por ultima vez que sus armas estuvieran cargadas, sus municiones listas, sus lentes limpios y suficientes cigarrillos para el viaje

Darts- Después de mucho, voy a descubrir que fue lo que sucedió esa noche (apunto con firmeza su rifle hacia el horizonte y soltó la ultima bocanada del cigarro que traía)

Ex de nueva cuenta estaba sobre la cabeza de Leviatán, viendo el alba

Leviatán- Entonces van a ayudar al chico del cabello blanco

EX- Se llama Glyde, y si… estará bien que te dejemos solo

Leviatán- No te preocupes soy un barco, pero aun tengo un poco de magia

EX- Eso pensé

Glyde- ¡Hey EX! (acercándose)

Leviatán- Yo me calló

Glyde- Necesito que me expliques algo antes de irnos (Ex le miro extrañado) Si son piratas ¿Por qué son tan buenos con un desconocido como yo?

EX- Jajaja, como preguntas eso, no todos los piratas son iguales, además nosotros hemos vivido cosas igual de duras, me siento muy mal si no puedo ayudar a aquellos como yo

Glyde- Me has dejado sin habla

EX- ¡Muchachos! Es hora de irnos

Los 5 avanzaban por la calle seguros de si mismos con la mirada fija en la primera parte del Camino, la montaña, los pueblerinos los observaban comenzando a rumorarse cosas, sobre todo de Glyde, ya que era el único que conocían y el que mas les preocupaba. Llegaron al principio de la ruta, pero ya los problemas estaban presentes

Guardia 1- Alto ahí

Guardia 2- ¿A donde creen que van?

Ambos los amenazaron con sus lanzas, el pirata de la cruz tomo las armas por los filos y al poco tiempo estas se estaba derritiendo

Guardia 1- ¿Qué rayos?

EX- Fuera del camino (sujeto la cabeza de los sujetos y los azoto contra el del otro)

La montaña por lógica era un terreno algo brusco, pero esto solo seria el comienzo, se encontraban por ahí de la mitad de ese segmento cuando algo comenzó a perturbarlos

Darts- ¿Sienten eso?

Azuka- La tierra esta…

Glyde- ¡Retumbando! (una grieta comenzó a moverse frente a ellos)

Hiroi- **¡Muro de acero!**

Una pared de dicho material se formo enfrente de sus manos para evitar el golpe, o eso creía, la grieta paso por debajo de el haciendo que el suelo se quebrara y al final, donde estaba la doctora esto estallo mandándola a volar

Darts- ¡Azuka!

EX- ¡Aaah!

Glyde- Demonios ya nos encontraron

Azuka- Ayuda

La fuerza de la caída le dejaría invalidad al menos si no hacían algo, el problema era que todos habían resbalado en lo que provoco la fisura y Hiroi trataba de no caer para no ser aplastado por su defensa /wooosh/ el viento rodio a la chica y la dejo rápidamente en las manos de un tipo

Sujeto misterioso- Te encuentras bien

Azuka (confundida)- ¿Eh?

Sujeto misterios- Por cierto tienes una linda ropa interior (sonriéndole maliciosamente)

Nombre: Aoz, caballero del viento

Edad: 28 años

Rasgos físicos: De una buena complexión, estatura ligeramente alta, piel bronceada, cabello rojo hasta la cintura muy desarreglado y ojos de un color claro difícil de definir

Vestimenta: Descalzo, usando unas bandas en las pantorrillas con rayas negras y lo que parecía ser pasto u hojas en los tobillos, una banda amarilla en la cintura para sostener el tapa rabo, también hecho de hojas, una especie de saco de piel de algún animal rojizo, brazaletes de pulseras doradas en las muñecas y un collar con colmillos

Equipamiento: Una enorme guadaña, colgando en su espalda, formando una media luna con el filo en el exterior, divido en forma mas prolongadas para hacerlo mas peligroso (Guadaña Lunar)

Azuka- ¡AAAH! Suéltame pervertido

Aoz- Como quieras nena (desapareció a gran velocidad dejando caer a Azuka)

Hiroi- ¿Qué acaba de suceder/crrrrrACK/ (el muro se quebró mandándolo al suelo)

Sujeto con armadura- Que tenemos aquí

Aoz (apareciendo a su lado)- Es nuestro viejo amigo Glyde y parece que trae algo de compañía, que te parece Eiks

Nombre: Eiks, caballero de la tierra

Edad: 41 años

Rasgos físicos: Brutalmente alto (mas de 2 metros) y de gran complexión, de su rostro lo único notorio son sus ojos, negros

Vestimenta: Porta de una gran armadura guinda de pies a cabeza con el símbolo de Falia en el pecho, botas de acero, guantes negros y un casco que le cubre casi toda la cabeza

Equipamiento: Una larga lanza con cuchillas en toda la extensión, dejando espacios para poder sujetarla, así como una esfera de acero con picos en uno de los extremos (Azote de la montaña)

Eiks (con una voz potente)- Oímos que estuviste causando problemas ayer

Aoz- E íbamos a hacerte una visita hoy, pero como has sido tan considerado de venir

Eiks- Vamos a tomar la iniciativa (ambos tomaron sus armas listos para pelear)

Glyde- Supongo que no hay de otra (coloco sus manos en la espalda donde ahora traía algo envuelto en cuero)

Darts- Mientras más pronto mejor (sacando sus pistolas)

Parece que la batalla daría inicio, en eso el muchacho de cabello azul cielo se acerco a los Caballeros para arrodillarse con las manos en el piso

Eiks- Rogar no les servirá de nada

Aoz- Pero no hay como ver que te pidan piedad mientras les das su merecido

Darts- ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo cadenero?

El suelo comenzó a vibrar, Aoz volteo a ver a su compañero

Eiks- Yo no soy

Hiroi (vibrando)-… **¡Meta temblor! **

Del suelo surgieron decenas de grietas, de las cuales a su vez salieron cadenas haciendo a un lado a los 2 caballeros, de una forma estremecedora; tras esto las cadenas regresaron a la gabardina

Hiroi- Si peleamos contra estos tipos, solo perderemos tiempo y energías, váyanse yo me encargare de ellos (todos se le quedaron viendo) Váyanse estaré bien (los demás apresuraron el paso pero…)

Aoz- No te escaparas, ¡Nena!

El tipo apareció frente a ella mientras se retiraban, con su guadaña lista para atacar y…/ts ts ts/ pronto cayo el suelo jadeando para así desaparecer

EX- Sorprendente

Darts- ¿Que sucedió?

Hiroi- No pudiste contenerte verdad

Aoz (apareciendo más atrás)- Con que la gatita tiene garras, eso solo me emociona más

La única fémina del equipo, ahora no estaba temerosa o asustada, al contrario tenía una mirada seria, sujetando varias agujas en sus manos algunas de ellas con un poco de sangre

Azuka- Voy a acabar contigo degenerado

EX- Genial

Darts- ¡Azuka! ¿Cómo rayos?

Azuka- Muchachos estoy harta de ser una miedosa, soy parte de esta tripulación y voy a pelear junto a ustedes, voy a demostrar quien soy

Darts- Pero como

Hiroi- No te preocupes pistolero, las agujas que trae fueron hechas por mi son simples y poderosas, además ella tiene un gran espíritu

EX- Vamonos Darts, ella podrá, no hay de que preocuparse (comenzando a retirarse)

Darts (corriendo con la cabeza hacia atrás)- Si le sucede algo a Azuka-chan juro que te mato, cadenero

Aoz- Un momento, ustedes

Eiks (saliendo de una piedra)- Dejalos, Lia se hará cargo de ellos por ahora quiero arreglar cuentas con el (viendo a Hiroi)

Aoz- Tienes razón, pocas veces veo chicas tan lindas como ella

Hiroi- Enseñémosles que somos piratas

Azuka- Pagaras por tu falta de caballerosidad… estupido

La batalla en el Camino comenzó, Hiroi se lanzo al aire para así poder utilizar su ataque de **Aguijones de furia**, cada pico ataco certeramente una y otra vez, pero tras esto el caballero de la tierra seguía como si nada

Eiks- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? (pisando la tierra, hizo que varias rocas salieran disparadas hacia el pirata y lo derribara)

Del otro lado, Azuka apenas estaba acoplándose al hecho de que había decidió pelear, ya con algunas heridas, pero aun así decidida

Aoz- No te preocupes, eres muy linda querida, no te matare

Azuka- ¡Basta! (lanzo todas sus agujas)

Aoz- Amenos que me provoques (tomo la guadaña y comenzó a girarla) **¡Ventarrón! **(deteniendo así las agujas y mandándola a volar)

Los otros 3 ya habían llegado por fin al lago, era un sitio enorme, el agua tenia un fuerte color y se encontraba tranquila sin ninguna imperfección en su superficie solo agua, al otro extremo se podía ver el bosque, pero llegar ahí no seria fácil

EX- Muy bien vamos a nadar

Darts (sujetándolo)- Alto ahí _baka_, que tonterías dices, te vas a hundir como piedra

EX- Solo decía

Glyde- No habrá necesidad de nadar, causaríamos mucho movimiento en el agua, esperen iré por algo que tengo para esto (adentrándose en unos arbustos)

El pirata de la cruz y el cazador se quedaron solos en un incomodo silencio hasta que

Darts- No traes sandalias

EX- Es que hace unos días me queme la parte de arriba de los pies y duele la quemada

Darts- Santo Dios

Glyde- ¡Vengan! (el pintor jalaba algo de los matorrales, una balsa)

Darts- ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Glyde- Eh… lo tenía escondido, ahora vamos

EX- Vamos no te quedes ahí Darts

La travesía estaba tranquila, ya se encontraban a mitad del lago y no habían tenido problemas

Glyde- El viento esta a nuestro favor y con una buena velocidad, no tardaremos en llegar a la orilla

EX- Vaya, sabes mucho de esto

Glyde- Si, se unas cuantas cosas

Darts-… El agua

/WAAAAAH/ Un par de enormes serpientes, reyes del mar aparecieron del agua listos para hundir la balsa /Tas, Tas/ de inmediato se desplomaron tras recibir un par de disparos del cazador de las sombras

Darts- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto?

Glyde- Yo tampoco sabia que había reyes del mar aquí, jamás los había visto

/SAASH/ un inmensa fuerza mando a volar la balsa y a sus tripulantes, pero por una increíble suerte, sobre todo para Ex, estos cayeron fuera del agua

EX- Que afortunados, caímos en la orilla

Darts- Mira otra vez, estamos en medio del lago

Habían caído en lo que parecía ser un banco de piedras planas

Glyde- No importa, rápido hay que irnos

Ya en la balsa que por otro milagro estaba intacta, aunque la ilusión le duraría poco, los 2 reyes del mar salieron frente a ellos furiosos con una chica sobre la cabeza de uno

Chica- Glyde, que gusto verte, ¿me extrañaste?

Nombre: Lia, caballera del agua

Edad: 27 (según ella)

Rasgos físicos: Buena figura, atributos (ya saben a que me refiero) moderados, mas bajita que los otros 2 caballeros, piel blanca, ojos azul celeste y una largo cabello del mismo color suelto, cubriéndole un ojo (pero si fuera anime, se le vería el ojo a través del cabello)

Vestimenta: Una larga falda blanca de esas que tienen como que varias divisiones atada a la cintura con un cinturón dorado con un medallón, solo un brasier con forma de corales y aretes de estrellas de mar (y si, toda su ropa esta mojada)

Equipamiento: Una lanza de doble punta a la mano, toda hecha de oro o un material similar (Aguja de las profundidades) y podríamos considerar también a sus 2 reyes del mar, uno amarillo (Nautilus) y otro rojo (Poseidón)

Glyde (pensando)- Estamos jodidos, no podremos contra estas bestias y Lia al mismo tiempo (finalmente hablo) ¿De donde sacaste estas cosas?

Lia- Oye, mis mascotas también tienen sentimientos

Glyde ¡¿Mascotas?!

Lia- Si, el príncipe Eydan no me dejaba sacarlas, pero al fin acepto… y ahora que salen alguien se atreve a dispararles, voy a hacerlo pagar

Darts- Estas segura (atrayendo la atención) ¿Acaso sabes quien soy? (coloco sus lentes tomo una pistola y se coloca en la posición de su cartel)

Lia (tratando de reconocerlo)- Eres… el asesino de reyes (aterrada)

Darts- Otro apodo a la lista

Lia- Vete de aquí

Darts- Perfecto (subiendo a la balsa) Ex vamonos no hay tiempo que perder

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el pirata con la X fue bloqueado por Nautilus y Poseidón

Lia (enfadada)- Aun así no, voy a divertir mis mascotas, ¡Ataquen!

Darts y Glyde- ¡EX!

EX- **¡Bina Láser! **(Usando ambas manos disparo a las 2 criaturas obligándolas a regresar al agua) Darts llévate a Glyde, no podemos perder tiempo

Darts- Estas loco, estas en un terreno desventajoso

EX- Lo tomare como un reto, además lo importante es que Glyde llegue al castillo, ¡Váyanse, es una orden!

Darts- … como digas, _senchou_ (comenzando a empujar la balsa)

Glyde- Un momento no hablas en serio, lo vas a dejar

Darts- Solo míralo… el cadenero tenia razón, con esa mirada no hay quien lo detenga, vamonos

Los 2 empezaron a alejarse y mas aun con las olas que formaban los reyes del mar al golpear el agua; pero ahora el capitán de los X kaizokus se encontraba en un situación muy complicada, una enorme ola lo embistió, pero no retrocedió, aunque…

Lia- ¡Maldito! (saliendo detrás de la ola) ¡Te arrepentirás por lo que le hiciste!

Dio pase de su lanza en el pecho de Ex con tanta fuerza que lo hizo volar hasta otras piedras y chocar, y solo para empeorar las enormes serpientes marinas resurgieron atrás de el

EX- No se metan **¡Bombas láser! **

/BOOM/ las explosiones hicieron que los reyes de nueva cuenta retrocedieran

Lia- Con que tienes la habilidad de una Fruta del diablo

EX- ¿Sorprendida? (sonriéndole mientras se quitaba la capa y la echaba en un lugar)

Lia- La verdad si, nunca creí que alguien como tu fuera tan estupido como para pelear en un lugar así

EX- Pues te sorprenderás mas cuando te venza /ssssss/ (sus manos ardían de energía)

Mientras tanto en el castillo

Soldado 3- ¡Su alteza, malas noticias!

Eydan- Malas noticias, malas noticias… es lo único que sabes decir

Soldado 3- Pero esta es una verdadera emergencia, el rebelde Glyde y sus 4 misteriosos acompañantes están avanzando por El camino rápidamente

Eydan- Esta bien, infórmame

Soldado 3- Los caballeros Aoz, Eiks y Lia están enfrentando uno a uno a los intrusos, mientras que Glyde y alguien más ya se encuentran en la sección de fuego, de la orden y enviaremos apoyo

Eydan- No será necesario

Soldado 3- Pero…

Eydan (con una mirada de enojo)- Osas contradecirme… retírate (una vez sin el soldado) ¿Qué te parece Collette? Tu hermano esta muy entusiasta estos días

Collette-…

El príncipe chasqueo los dedos y varias doncellas entraron a la habitación

Eydan- Ayuden a arreglarse a Collette… ponte tu vestido mas hermoso, hoy será un día muy especial

Tiempo después, en la sección del fuego, Glyde y Darts corrían dentro del denso bosque, alertas de cualquier cosa, ya que sabían que esta era un área muy peligrosa

Darts (corriendo)- Dime Glyde puedo hacerte una pregunta (el artista hizo un sonido de afirmación) ¿Cómo hiciste todas esas cosas en el lago?

Glyde- QUE

Darts- Ya sabes, todas esas ilógicas cosas, como que tenias escondida un balsa aquí, las piedras que aparecieron en medio de un lago totalmente plano o que la balsa no tuviera ninguna marca después de la caída

Glyde- Solo fue… algo de suerte

/PAS/ el gatillero derribo al pintor con un golpe para luego echársele encima

Glyde- ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

/BOOM, CRASH, ZAZ, POW/ cientos de explosiones comenzaron frente a ellos, picos del suelo, dardos del aire, troncos falsos, cuchillas deslizándose, en fin todo un campo de trampas

Darts- Creo que ya estamos cerca de ese "Misterio"

Glyde- Me salvaste (parándose)

Darts (saco sus pistolas de sus fundas)- Deja eso para después y ve pensando en una mejor respuesta para lo que te pregunte

Una vez que las trampas se detuvieron un sujeto enmascarado apareció en medio de la ahora única parte desértica del bosque

Enmascarado- Es la segunda vez que tengo el honor de verte Glyde

Darts- Y no me vas a decir nada mi "Misterio" o no te acuerdas de tu amigo Darts

Misterio- Da Darts

Nombre?, apodado Misterio, caballero del fuego

Edad?

Rasgos físicos: Muy poco se puede ver de el ya que esta todo cubierto, tiene buena altura, unos centímetros mas bajo que Aoz, de complexión delgada, su cara la esconde una mascara pero por encima de esta se ve un poco de cabello castaño claro

Vestimenta: Un traje de ninja pegado de la cabeza hasta los tobillos, sandalias con calcetas blancas o algo así, cintas de cuero en las pantorrillas atadas en dobles nudos formado X, un cinturón café donde carga de bolsas llenas de quien sabe que, una malla en el tronco, brazaletes en ambos antemanos y guantes blancos, una especie de trapo viejo sujetado por un medallón en su hombro derecho para cubrir su brazo izquierdo y finalmente su mascara, parece cuarteada pero solo es el diseño, sin boca y con ojos blancos que cubren los de Misterio. No le pongo equipamiento ya que no hay nada a la vista

Darts- Así es Kolek, Misterio o como quiera que te llames

Glyde- Si conocías tan bien a este tipo, porque no lo dijiste antes

Darts- Son asuntos personales… Deja pasar a este sujeto, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que platicar

Misterio- No puedo hacerlo… pero también tengo muchas preguntas (de uno de los bolsillos saco una shuriken y la lanzo dentro de un sendero causando miles de explosiones) Pero te tengo una propuesta Glyde, atrás hay 2 senderos, uno lleno de trampas pero el camino mas rápido y directo al castillo y el otro, el que acabo de liberar de obstáculos, pero que lleva a la sección de la naturaleza, es tu decisión

Darts- Ve por el seguro

Glyde- Y si esta mintiendo

Darts- Por mas escoria que sea este sujeto, tiene un poco de honor… además no podrías pasar por el otro sin mi

Glyde- Esta bien, cuídate (se adentro en el camino seguro hasta desaparecer)

Darts- Ahora que estamos solos, explícame porque me traicionaron esa noche y me culparon de un crimen que no cometí

Misterio- Si quieres que te conteste eso, deberás vencerme, muéstrame que haz hecho valer esa reputación que te dimos "Cazador de las sombras"

Darts- Te vas a arrepentir "Caballero del fuego"

Tras esto ambos lanzaron una bomba de humo al suelo desapareciendo e iniciando una batalla de ocultamiento, explosiones y trampas

El artista ahora se encontraba solo en medio del bosque, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo

Glyde (pensando)- Muchachos, no se como pagarles, nunca creí que una banda de desconocidos y menos aun piratas fueran a ayudarme, pero primero debo llegar de lo contrario todo esto será… (tropezó con una rama) en vano

Comenzó a levantarse y a quitarse el polvo, solo para percatarse de algo

Glyde- Esta rama no estaba ahí (miro a su alrededor con detenimiento) el bosque… cambio de forma, y el sendero ¡desapareció!

Voz- Jajajaja, por fin puedo conocerte (una chica apareció de en medio de la maleza) Glyde

Nombre: Enkantra, caballera de la naturaleza

Edad: 25 y medio (según ella)

Rasgos físicos: La más pequeña en estatura de los 5 caballeros, pero con unos atributos superiores a los de Lia, piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena, cabello rubio pero con las raíces negras y ojos de igualmente oscuros

Vestimenta: Pequeñas botas rojas, un vestido blanco con todos los bordes como que cortados, deshilados, el vestido solo le llega hasta la entrepierna, no pasa de los codos y con un triángulos cortado en la parte superior al busto, con un cinturón negro que se sostiene de las caderas de la chica y un sombrero rojo como de bruja con la base del pico con una franja negra y además caído hacia el frente

Glyde- Enkantra

Enkantra- Que bueno que me conoces (sujetándose de un par de árboles para pasar) pero tengo que decirte que tu viaje termina aquí

Glyde- No podrás contra mi, haré lo que sea para llegar el castillo (saco de su espalda, de la envoltura de cuero un par de armas muy extrañas)

Enkantra (con un dedo en la boca, inocente)- ¿Que es eso?

Glyde- Mis _Sofias de batalla_

Tomemos un momento para explicarles que son las Sofias, imaginen un simple aro de metal sin filo, mas grande que la mano, una cuarta parte del aro tiene agarres para los dedos, así como una ranura circular en medio que luego entenderán, en esa parte del aro hay 2 largos filos paralelos extendidos como de espadas pero no tan largos; espero que esto haya servido ahora sigamos con la historia (y si alguien sabe el nombre correcto de esta arma dígame)

Enkantra (aun con el dedo)- Que fascinante, no creo que pueda vencerte

Glyde- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Y así te haces llamar Caballera de Falia

Enkantra- El hecho de ser la ultima en el camino, no quiere decir que sea la fuerte, sino que mi sección es imposible de pasar (se saco el dedo y lo limpio con un árbol, avanzando)

Glyde- ¿Como?

Enkantra- Que la naturaleza ¡Cobre vida!

Con esto todos los árboles comenzaron a moverse, sacaron sus raíces extendieron sus ramas, cercando al artista /Zang zang zang/ pero este usando sus Sofias logro cortar a varios de sus adversarios

Glyde- ¿Qué clase de magia extraña es esta? (los árboles seguían acercándose)

Enkantra (sobre uno de los árboles)- Ya que aquí nadie nos puede ver y no creo que salgas vivo te lo diré, posee la habilidad de la fruta _raifu raifu _(life life), la cual me permite darle vida a objetos inanimados con solo un beso (para dar una demostración beso sus dedos y luego toco un árbol, dándole vida)

Glyde- /Zing zing zing/ Con que nadie nos ve eh? (la brujita lo vio extrañada) entonces puedo mostrare algo que tenia preparado para Eydan

Enkantra- De que hablas

El pintor metió sus brazos en sus Sofias para tener libres las manos y sacar algo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, un par de esferas de

Enkantra- ¿Pintura?

Glyde- No cualquier pintura (extendió sus brazos para tomar de nuevo sus armas, y en las ranuras inserto las esferas) **Infusione: Rosso **(Italiano, Infusión: Rojo, de esta manera las Sofias se volvieron rojas y luego se encendieron en llamas) **¡Ale di Fénix!** (It, Alas de Fénix)

Extendiendo sus brazos como alas una enorme marea de fuego se desato incendiando a todos los árboles que lo cubrían hasta volverse cenizas. Tras haber destruido al ejército de madera, el pintor corrió sin sentido por el bosque hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño sitio a descansar un rato.

Glyde (jadeando)- Ah, ah, ah con esto ha de bastar

En ese momento las Sofias volvieron a su metálico color gris, indicando que el efecto habia terminado, las clavo en suelo para hacerlas descansar, pero las situación era muy tranquila /RRAASH/ la tierra se partió por las salvajes raíces que salían de ella

Enkantra- Eres un atrevido (con algo de la ropa quemada) pero veo que ya se te acabo la energía

Glyde- Oh no (corrió hacia sus armas pero)

Enkantra- ¡Deténgalo! (los árboles los ataron con sus ramas por las extremidades) ahora sufrirás el poder de la naturaleza

Una sección antes, parte del bosque se encontraba cubierto en llamas, cenizas, humo y constantes explosiones gracias a Darts y a Misterio; ambos salían de sus escondites por fracciones de segundo para disparar todo lo que pudieron y luego conseguir un nuevo escondite evitando así el contraataque, en si esto parecía eterno, ninguno estaba dañado pero sus energías y municiones se acababan

Voz de Misterio- Veo que te has vuelto muy bueno en todos estos años, nunca pensé que llegaras a estar a mi altura

Voz de Darts- Estoy muy por encima de ti, sigues usando los mismos viejos trucos, eres tan predecible

Voz de Misterio- Insolente /Click/ (activo un detonador haciendo volar gran parte de los árboles obligando a su enemigo a salir) ¡Te tengo! (Lanzando varias bombas)

/Boom boom boom/ Todas ellas estallaron antes de tocar al cazador, y tras la nube de humo negro una bomba mas salio apuntando al ninja, trato también de evitarla pero…

Misterio- Coug coug, que rayos no veo nada, coug

Voz de Darts- Prepárate a enfrentar lo que crearon al Cazador de las sombras **¡Big bang! **

Cientos de explosiones se suscitaron sobre el caballero de fuego, acompañadas de disparos a diestra y siniestra, una vez acabada el tiroteo y el humo, el pistolero vio a su enemigo o eso creyó

Darts- ¡Un señuelo! (un montón de troncos con la apariencia humana)

Voz de Misterio- No subestimes a tu oponente /Click/ (justo debajo de "Shade" había una mina mandándolo a los cielos pero esto no acabaría) **Shurikens…**

Darts (pensando totalmente asustado)- ¡No es posible!

Una docena de shurikens salieron de todos lados y se le clavaron en el cuerpo, pero solo era el principio

Voz de Misterio- **Explosivos**

Los orificios de los proyectiles estaban tapados con unas pequeñas esferas que al poco tiempo de pegarse a Darts estallaron

Mientras en el lago, Ex se encontraba en un situación complicada, las piedras que flotaban en el agua comenzaban a escasear por la batalla, Lia había logrado herirlo un par de veces con su lanza, ya casi no tenia camisa y además los reyes del mar, aun sin ser muy poderosos seguían siendo una molestia.

Lia- Esto ya me esta hartando porque no simplemente te rindes antes de que te mate

EX- No me voy a rendir, no si voy a ser Rey de los Piratas

Lia- Suficiente, voy a matarte ahora ¡Aaah! (coloco su lanza enfrente y comenzó a girarla mientras avanzaba)

EX- **Fulgor Láser **(lanzando cientos de golpes al aire estos se volvieron rayos de energía hacia la caballera pero…) ¡QUE!

Los disparos desaparecían al tocar la lanza de la chica

Lia (avanzando)- Hasta ahora te das cuenta, mi lanza esta echa de _kairouseki, _Idiota

Lanzo su golpe mandando a volar a Ex, pero antes de que sucediera algo peor, este lanzo un ultimo disparo al suelo haciéndola caer en el agua; el pirata estaba por caer al agua, cuando algo lo salvo o eso parecía, el agua lo lanzo hasta los cielos con un inmenso golpe regresándolo a las piedras, rápido se recupero y vio lo que jamás había visto

EX- ¡Una sirena!

Lia- Que te parece (se había quitado la falda revelando su cola, color azul como su cabello) en tierra, o en mar soy invencible

EX- Esto quiere decir que puedes partir tu cola verdad (la muchacha lo miro asombrada) alguien me había contado que cuando eso sucede es porque las sirenas ya tienen mas de 30 años, jeje

Lia (enfadada)- Maldito

Entro al agua, y en poco tiempo la piedra sobre la cual estaba parado Ex comenzó a temblar para luego ser expulsado al aire por el poder de la sirena; en un ultimo intento, Ex lanzo una esfera de energía, Lia sabia defenderse así que comenzó a girar su lanza pero la esfera se fracciono, la rodeo y ataco con todo por detrás, parecía ser una oportunidad pero… la sirena simplemente no se detuvo, sujeto al muchacho por la camisa y lo hundió en el agua

Lia (bajo el agua, viendo a Ex)- Si te saco, podrías tratar de seguir peleando, así que dejare que el mar… y mis mascotas se hagan cargo de ti, jijijiji (ascendiendo)

En la zona de la montaña, quien sabe cuanto mas podría soportar Azuka contra el demente pervertido de Aoz, el viento cortante de este caballero había dejado a la pobre doctora con miserias de ropa dejando muy visibles algunas de sus partes, además de todas las heridas que tenia

Aoz- Vamos nena, ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? No has logrado hacerme nada (3 agujas se le clavaron en el pecho pero no dijo nada) sigues intentándolo, los únicos que me dolieron fueron los primeros, ¿crees que así me vas a vencer? (se quito las agujas y se las regreso aventándoselas a los pies)

Azuka- Esos fueron los mas débiles

Aoz- ¿Que? Todas tus heridas te están haciendo delirar; déjame contarte algo, yo me crié en un isla selvática por muchos años antes de venir aquí, en esa isla había insectos con aguijones mas grandes que estas cosas…

Azuka- Pero su veneno no era tan potente como este (con un movimiento abrió las agujas mostrando un liquido diferente dentro de ellas) los primeros 3 piquetes fueron apaciguadores, el efecto esta por acabar en eso sentirás el verdadero poder de mis agujas

Aoz- Ah, ah… ¡AAAH! (se tapo la boca y ahora tenia la mano bañada en sangre) Pequeña estupida ¡TE VOY A MATAR! (saco su guadaña y comenzó a correr en círculos creando un inmenso…) **TORNADO LUNAR**

Sin poder hacer nada, Azuka fue lanzada a los aires recibiendo tremendas cortadas en todo el cuerpo para al final caes estruendosamente en la tierra, Aoz por su parte estaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de levantarse y conservar la conciencia

Hiroi- **Taladro Encadenado**

El muchacho de la gabardina atacaba con todo su repertorio al caballero de la tierra, pero este era prácticamente intocable, ninguna de las armas escondidas habían podido hacer un simple rasguño

Eiks- Chico, ahórrate la pena y lárgate antes de que algo malo te suceda

Azoto el suelo con el pie provocando que una enorme roca surgiera, usando su arma la golpeo lanzando cientos de piedras al cadenero

Hiroi- **Esfera de metal**

La esfera comenzó a abollarse por cada piedra pero eso lo mantenía vivo, hasta que el Azote de la montaña, lo ataco, destruyendo la defensa y caer al suelo

Eiks- Muchacho, vete

Hiroi- ¡Silencio! (estiro su brazo y lanzo una delgado palillo de metal que se encajo en…)

Eiks- ¡AAAH! MI OJO (el único punto débil y blando del caballero)

Hiroi- ¡Ahora te acabare! (coloco las manos en el piso y…)** Catapulta **(las cadenas mandaron al caballero al cielo vulnerable para el ultimo ataque, una vez parado lanzo mas cadenas y lo atrapo, salto con sus ultimas fuerzas por encima del caballero y…) **¡Martillo de acero! **(aterrizo con fuerza primero, impactando a Eiks justo enfrente de el)

Hiroi se tiro en el suelo por el cansancio, pero orgulloso de su victoria

Eiks- No esta mal, pero ahora es mi turno

Hiroi- !!!

El caballero de la tierra estaba intacto, tomo su arma azoto el suelo mas fuerte que antes prácticamente creando un terremoto mandando una enorme roca al cielo, para alcanzarla rápidamente aun con su armadura tomo su arma con todas sus fuerzas y…

Eiks- **Hecatombe meteorico **

Fin, la piedra se fragmento con el impacto, lanzando cada pedazo como mortales proyectiles sobre el cadenero, el cual no pudo defenderse sepultando su destino, literalmente

Los héroes estaban en un momento de desesperación, aun así una misma frase corría por sus mentes

Glyde- Esto…

Darts- No…

EX- Puede…

Azuka- Acabar…

Hiroi- Aquí

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Por fin después de mucho aquí esta el 6° capitulo, me tarde algo por la extensión que tubo, pero si o no, valió la pena. Los próximos capítulos serán mas cortos (espero) pero con mas importancia, si quieren saber cuando sale el siguiente capitulo revisen los **spoilers **de mi profile para que vean una fecha aproximada, nos vemos; y acuérdense de dejar sus reviews

Anward- Me alegra que te guste la historia y a todos los demás que aun no conozco; quise hacer algo diferente pero ambientado en el mundo de One Piece y pues esto salio, pronto verán a algunos conocidos de es mundo

Anward- Gracias otra vez, jejeje, si quieres saber lo del siguiente capitulo pues ya especifiqué en las notas

H.fanel.K- Que halago que tu primera historia de OP que lees sea la mía, aunque no lleve a los personajes originales, jeje; gracias por tus comentarios y pues… que te digo de Leviatán, en un principio pude sonar algo tonto, talvez, pero dale tiempo, tengo planes para el, ya veras que no solo es un barco


	7. Chapter 7

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 7:**

**El arte de la batalla / Melodía de lágrimas**

En el capitulo anterior, el joven artista y los X Kaizoku entraron al Camino, con la finalidad de llegar al castillo y poder rescatar a la hermana de Glyde, Collette; en los últimos instantes parecía que todos habían sido derrotados por los Caballeros de Falia, pero esto apenas comenzaba

El rebelde de cabello blanco estaba totalmente envuelto en las gruesas lianas de los árboles, inmóvil

Enkantra- Te dije que te ibas hacer sentir el poder de la naturaleza

Glyde (con dificultad)- Suelten…me

Enkantra- ¿Crees que te van a obedecer? (Y así fue, las lianas lo liberaron) ¿Cómo hiciste eso¡Aaah! (los papeles se voltearon, ahora la brujita estaba atrapada) Imposible, todos los árboles de este bosque me obedecen, esto no puede pasar amenos que…

Glyde- Sean árboles nuevos… lo son (sacando sus Sofias de la tierra) por eso me obedecen a mi, ahora me encargare de ti

Enkantra- ¡AAAH!

El artista clavo sus sofias en el piso de nuevo haciendo que los árboles se hundieran con todo y Enckantra en el suelo, dejándola con la mitad del cuerpo y las manos atrapadas

Glyde- No exageres tanto

Enkantra- Así vas a terminar todo ven y pelea (pero en vez de eso Glyde siguió su camino) Espera, si me vas a dejar así, al menos dime como lo hiciste

Glyde- No soy tan tonto como para revelar mis habilidades, error que cometiste, y no te preocupes para cuando te puedas liberar, Eydan ya habrá sido derrotado

Tras decir esto, definitivamente se alejo del lugar, sin obstáculos hasta el castillo

Una figura se hundía en el agua lenta y agónicamente, mientras 2 enormes serpientes lo rodeaban como jugando con el, en eso el muchacho comenzó a recordar un par de cosas

_-FLASHBACK-_

El legendario pirata Gol D. Roger se encontraba hablando con un pequeño niño, algo enérgico

Gol D.- Jajaja, eres un muchacho muy exagerado, pero también eres un enigma, te voy a decir EX, jajaja

Luego en otra escena, la situación se veía mas seria

EX (niño)- Prometes que regresaras verdad

Gol D.- Tenlo por hecho y esto que mas has dado lo atesorare hasta que nos volvamos a ver

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

EX (pensando)- Esto no puede acabar aquí ni ahora, aun no

Justo en el momento en que Nautilus y Poseidón estaban por devorar al muchacho, una luz y un rugido se oyeron del fondo del lago, incluso mas allá, obligando a las bestias a retroceder. Afuera en la superficie la sirena, simplemente disfrutaba del sol, cuando sus mascotas resurgieron envueltas en el temor

Lia- ¿Qué les sucede¿No acabaron con ese estupido?

/WOOOSH/ el lago comenzó a retumbar, una majestuosa figura apareció, un enorme dragón en tonos transparentes, cargando en su cabeza al pirata de la cruz

Lia- Eh… ah (no sabia que decir)… No se queden ahí ¡Ataquen!

Leviatán- **Ni se les ocurra, ustedes "reyes del mar", solo llevan ese titulo por su tamaño pero no por su valor¡LARGO DE MI PRESENCIA! **

E inmediatamente las 2 criaturas se sumergieron para ya no salir, tras esto Ex comenzó a reaccionar y Leviatán volvió a su forma de barco.

Lia- No es posible¿De donde salio este sujeto?

Leviatán- Te encuentras bien muchacho

EX- ¡Me salvaste! Eso fue increíble, hasta recuperaste mi capa ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Leviatán- Te dije que aun tengo un poco de magia… pero ya me la gaste

EX- Jajaja

Lia- No se como rayos hayas echo eso, pero voy a volver a hundirte (sujetando con fuerza su lanza)

EX- Muy bien basta de juegos, ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí (acomodándose la capa)

Lia- Y aun crees que me puedes vencer, idiota

El capitán de los piratas salto desde la cabeza del barco y una vez en el aire…

EX- **Jet Láser **

La energía salio de sus pies impulsándolo a una gran velocidad, mas que nunca, extendió sus brazos haciendo surgir de todo su cuerpo energía

Lia- No importa cuantas veces lo intentes mi lanza detendrá tus poderes, **Ciclón dorado** (girando la lanza como antes)

El pirata freno en medio de su vuelo, dejando que la energía por si sola avanzara, para luego alejarse

Lia- Eres un cobarde… ah, ah ¡Aaah¡Quema!

La masa de energía que Ex soltó tenia tanta poder que comenzó a evaporar el agua debajo de su trayectoria y a derretir la lanza de la tritona, de esta manera, ella quedo indefensa y /RAZ/ el ataque la impacto contra el agua, de la cual tampoco saldría

Leviatán- Lo hiciste muchacho

EX- Auxilio

Debido al imperfeccionamiento de su técnica, el pirata termino estrellándose con la cubierta tras su ataque

EX- Mejor olvídalo… caí en la despensa, hora de comer

Leviatán- Un momento no vas a ir a ayudar al tal Glyde

EX- El estará bien tiene una fuerte decisión, grr rag (comenzando a devorar la despensa) además debo esperara a Azuka y a Hiroi, no han de taradar, grar…

El colosal Eiks se encontraba sentado sobre las piedras que habían enterrado al cadenero, totalmente sereno como había estado toda la batalla

Eiks- Ese muchacho a sido el capaz de dañarme, pero al menos no fue tan malo como… ¿eh? Una cadena (la cadena sujetaba el brazo del caballero fuertemente, para lo cual esta jalo) No se rompe, esto es extraño (siguió forcejeando mientras comenzaba a desesperarse, y entonces) ¡Mi pie!

Sin darse cuenta todas sus extremidades ya estaban encadenadas, al instante siguiente todas las piedras que enteraron al pirata saliendo volando mostrando que el caballero estaba atrapado en un enrome telaraña de cadenas, en el borde Hiroi mirando al suelo, lo extraño era que no había ninguna cadena saliendo de sus ropas

Eiks (perturbado)- Tus cadenas no eran tan fuertes antes, además después de mi ataque no deberías estar vivo

Hiroi- (ignorándolo)- Haz caído en mi telaraña, es hora de que conozcas a la araña

De la espalda de la gabardina salieron 8 cadenas elevando a Hiroi como insecto, a estas cadenas varias mas vinieron a incrementar el grosor, comenzando a moverse por la trampa

Eiks- No podrás contra mi armadura

Hiroi- ¿Quieres apostar?, **¡Tarántula…! **

Dio ocho golpes en el centro del pectoral, uno con cada enorme pata, después del sexto impacto la armadura reventó, convirtiendo los últimos golpes en ataques directos; y si esto no fuera poco, Hiroi salto gracias a los 8 soportes, que una vez en el aire volvieron a guardarse, coloco su cuerpo como una flecha con las manos al frente enfocando a Eiks, acabando la pelea

Hiroi- **¡Asesina!**

Las cadenas formaron un enorme aguijón que se encajo en el caballero, destruyendo la telaraña y estrellándolo en el suelo; instantes antes de quedar inconciente, Eiks pudo ver algo que los X kaizokus nunca habían visto del cadenero

Hiroi (a si mismo)- Aun no puedo descansar, debo ver a Azuka… hace mucho que no usaba esas cadenas (cerro ambos puños los cuales soltaron unas gotas de sangre)

Aoz- Maldita (el pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo jadeando) como no me di cuenta de esto, arg

Azuka- Aun…puedo… pelear

La doctora, milagrosamente se mantenía de pie, su ropa prácticamente había desaparecido, solo sus partes privadas estaban casi cubiertas, aun así en su cara, en sus ojos se veía el ardor de su espíritu

Aoz- Estupida, porque no te rindes y mueres en paz, en tu estado no duras mucho

Azuka- Soy doctora, curarme no es ningún problema; en cambio si fuera tu, me preocuparía mas

Aoz- ¿Qué dices?

Azuka- Solo digamos que en esta botellita esta tu única esperanza de vida (mostrándosela)

Aoz- ¡SUFICIENTE! Si lo que quieres es que te mate, así será (trato de agarrar su guadaña pero sus puños se habían cerrado totalmente incapaz de agarrarla) ¡RRRAAH! Te mandare al infierno con mis propios puños

El salvaje pervertido, corrió desenfrenadamente hacia la chica

Azuka- Esto acaba aquí (sujeto la hebilla de su cinturón la cual estaba intacta, la abrió revelando 3 frascos, las tomo entre sus dedos e ingirió la primera, la amarilla) **¡Defensa total! **(Extendió la mano y recibió el brutal puñetazo como si nada)

Aoz- Imposible, también es obra de tus venenos

Azuka- Esta vez no (ahora ingirió la segunda, la azul) **¡Velocidad extrema!**

A una velocidad sobre humana comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Aoz con sus dedos, tocando puntos vitales decenas de veces, para terminar con un punto capaz de contraer todo el cuerpo, mandando al caballero de viento a volar; la pirata aprovechando su misterioso poder corrió hasta el punto donde su adversario caería, coloco su mano en el aire y así tomo el ultimo frasco, el rojo

Azuka- **¡Poder máximo!**

Al momento de que el moreno llego, Azuka le planto una impresionante cachetada estrellándolo en el piso hasta quebrar la tierra, ganando así su primera batalla

Azuka- Soy doctora, no dejaría que murieras (hablando al inconciente Aoz mientras le hacia tomar la botella con el antídoto) con esto estarás dormido varios días, pero los venenos desaparecerán, ahora debo reunirme con los demás (empezó a caminar pero a los pocos paso se cayo por lo debilitada, en eso algo suave le cayo encima) Gracias… ¡Hiroi!

Hiroi- Aun ayudando a ese imbecil no recuperas tu ropa (le había dado su gabardina para taparla) vamos, hay que alcanzar a los otros, yo te llevo

Azuka- No, no es… (ya la llevaba en sus brazos) Gracias

Debido a que la batalla parecía decidida, Misterio salio de su escondite calmadamente

Misterio- Como siempre, eres muy impulsivo, esa es tu debilidad

Voz de Darts- Y tu eres un creído

De la nada la voz salio seguido por uno de los shurikens que uso Misterio, estallando en frente de el, este escapo con un salto pero otros 3 shurinkes lo siguieron, igualmente explotando

Misterio- Imposible ¿Como sobreviviste?

Voz de Darts- Siempre, desde que trabajábamos juntos, he sabido como desactivar tus explosivos (las palabras ahora fueron seguidas de disparos)

Misterio (aun huyendo)- y la explosión, que fue eso

Voz de Darts- Hice que el último shuriken estallara antes de que me tocara

Misterio- ¿Como?

Darts (Surgiendo de la nada)- ¡ASI! (Lanzo todos los shurikens restantes formando un circulo alrededor del caballero, apunto con su rifle y…) **Circulo de fuego** Precipitadamente movió su pierna en un circulo detonando todos las bombas a distancia gracias al lanzallamas integrado en sus plataformas de metal, volvió a apuntar con el rifle y de un potente disparo lanzo a su enemigo a las llamas; el cazador de las sombras miro como su adversario solo yacía en el suelo humeando

Darts (sacando un cigarro)- Creo que ya te demostré cuanto he mejorado, Kolek (tratando de prender el encendedor) ahora explícame unas cosas

Kolek (removiendo su mascara, la cual se quebró)- Me parece justo

Darts- demonios (al no tener fuego, levanto su pierna para usar el lanzallamas como encendedor) justo ahora se me tenia que acabar, en fin dime ¿Por qué me traicionaron?

Kolek- El sujeto que nos contrato para el trabajo, nos obligo a elegir un chivo expiatorio, ya que lo que íbamos a robar eran mas allá que simple papeles

Darts- ¿Qué era?

Kolek- Nunca lo supe, cuando te eligieron como carnada yo me rehusé, por esto al final fui el menos en enterarse de las cosas; después de lo sucedido esa noche, entregamos el encargo, no al sujeto sino a uno de sus subordinados, tras esto el grupo se separo

Darts -¿Dónde esta ese tipo¿Dónde están los demás?

Kolek- No tengo idea de donde este el que nos contrato, pero estoy seguro que los otros 3 lo saben…, ellos están en la Gran Línea (su ex compañero lo miro con desprecio) créeme, soy el único que quiso ayudarte esa vez, por favor

Darts- Lo entiendo, ahora algo aparte ¿Por qué terminaste aquí? Un sujeto con tus habilidades no debería estar bajo el control de un pedante principito, acaso la luz de las riquezas te segaron

Kolek- ojala así hubiera sido…cuando Eydan supo de mi y mis habilidades, fue prácticamente a capturarme, igual que a los demás; podrá ser un pedante, un imbecil, lo que quieras, pero es mas fuerte que cualquier caballero de Falia, incluso que todos juntos… sigue mi consejo y vete en cuanto puedas, jamás podrán vencerlo

Darts (enfurecido)- Si es así dime que lo hace tan fuerte (Kolek se negó) ¡DIMELO/Baz/ (sin dudarlo disparo, un tiro extraño, el cual soltó humo oscuro)

Kolek (sobre un árbol, había escapado)- Veo que aun dejas que te controle, aun buscas poder

Darts (calmándose)- Lo siento

Kolek- Recuérdalo, si buscas mas poder del que necesitas, "eso" terminara consumiéndote, te hará pelear para vivir…

Darts- y me hará morir en batalla… ¿Qué hay de ti?

Kolek- Pude sacarlo de mi, fue lo único bueno de estar aquí (quitándose lo que tapa su brazo izquierdo, desnudo con una mancha negra en la mano, como un tatuaje) No te puedo decir que hace a Eidan tan poderoso, por que ni yo lo se, pero te daré esto a cambio (lanzándole una bola de papel)

Darts (lo desarrugo y comenzó a leer)- … esto es? Kolek (volteo pero ya había desaparecido) Gracias

Volviendo al lago, Hiroi y Azuka ya estaban llegando

Azuka- Hiroi, ya puedes bajarme, ya me siento mejor

Hiroi- Tan pronto, debes estar bromeando

Azuka- No es por esto (mostrándole un frasco con ungüento) hace que las heridas cierren mas rápido, déjame ponerte un poco

Hiroi- Jajaja, no Azuka, no lo hagas soy muy cosquilludo, jajaja…

Azuka- No te comportes como niño, además mira tus manos (notando que estas sangraban)

Hiroi (nervioso)- Es que… algunos cuchillos me cortaron, me pasa todo el tiempo, además… ¡Que demonios! (fue cuando se dieron cuenta que el Leviatán estaba en el lago)

EX- Muchachos, que bueno que llegaron, ya casi acabo de comer

Saludando desde el barandal, el muchacho ahora traía un chaleco abrochado con un X roja como la de su destrozada camisa que escondía

Hiroi- Imbecil¿Qué hiciste que? (bajo a Azuka y comenzó a subir al barco para ahoracar a su amigo) ¿Cómo te comiste la comida de todo un mes?

EX- Tenía hambre, gaste muchas energías en mi pelea

Azuka- EX, como apareció el Leviatán aquí, y donde están Darts y Glyde

EX (liberado de Hiroi)- Es cierto, ellos siguieron adelante mientras me quede a pelar

Hiroi- En medio de un lago, eres un idiota

EX- Por eso esta aquí Leviatán, apareció de la nada y me salvo la vida…, bueno pero como ya estamos todos y ya comí, vamos hay que alcanzarlos

Azuka- Esperen, quiero ir a ponerme algo de ropa, no puedo quedarme con la gabardina de Hiroi todo… (en eso se dio cuenta de algo y lo pensó) Si esta es su gabardina donde están sus cadenas

EX- Azuka ¿estas bien?, (reaccionando) te quedaste toda bloqueada

Azuka- Eh si, voy a cambiarme (yendo a la parte de abajo)

Del otro lado del lago, una figura salia, era Darts

Darts- Salí rápido, aquí es donde dejamos la balz…aaagh (algo se le había pegado en el pie) ¿Pintura?... Un momento que hace el barco aquí (saco su rifle y disparo una cuerda para asi poder llegar a cubierta)

EX- Hombre estas todo quemado, jajaja

Hiroi- Que haces aquí gatillero, no deberías estar protegiendo a Glyde

Darts- Le evite una pelea innecesario con el tal Misterio, el puede valerse por si solo, ademas ¿donde esta Azuka chan?, te dije que si algo le sucedía, te iba a…

Azuka- Me hablaban

La bella doctora, salio con una nueva vestimenta, usando una mini falda blanca y una blusa rosa algo tensa con una cruz dibujada en el hombro izquierdo, cuyas partes bajas y la de la derecha se prolongaban hasta los extremos, en pocas palabras, ardiente

Azuka (acercándose)- Gracias Hiroi por tu gabardina (dándosela) Darts, me alegra que estes bien

Hiroi y Darts- hamana hamana hamana (con cara de idiotas sin saber que decir)

Azuka- ¿Creen que es muy provocativo? Fue lo primero y mas rápido de ponerme que encontré

EX- Te vez bien Azuka, ahora vamonos, hay que atravesar el bosque si queremos alcanzar a Glyde

Darts (moviendo su cabeza para reaccionar)- Con respecto a eso, tal vez deban ver esto (mostrando el papel de Kolek)

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Falia, la bella Collette llega ante Eydan vistiendo esplendorosamente, como le había indicado, a diferencia del príncipe que usaba algo para tapar su vestimenta

Nombre: Collette

Edad: 18 años

Rasgos Físicos: Aunque ya tiene una edad algo madura, todavía aparente una inocencia infantil, aunque de manera contrastante tiene sus cualidades un tanto desarrolladas; bajita, piel blanca, cabello negro, oscuro como el carbón y ojos extrañamente blancos aperlados, un contraste con su hermano en estas 2 últimas características

Vestimenta: En este momento, se encontraba usando un elegante vestido lila, cubriéndole desde los tobillos hasta los hombros, con largos guantes de seda de un color similar y un par de flores blancas como adorno en el cabello, una sobre cada oido

Eydan- Mi adorada Collette, te vez hermosa, mas que nunca

Collette- Gracias, mi señor (carente de emoción)

Eydan- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal con migo, puedes…

Soldado 3 (interrumpiendo)- ¡Mi alteza! Malas noticias

Eydan- Otra vez tu, y ahora que quieres

Soldado 3- To… todos los caballeros de Falia han sido derrotados, esto es algo inaudito, además el rebelde Glyde se acerca al castillo (Collette ante esto sonrió disimuladamente) ¿Qué debemos hacer?

/BOOM/ una explosión se oyó

Eydan- Evacuen el castillo

Soldado 3- ¿Que?

Eydan- No lo repetiré, ahora háganlo si no quieren morir en el "fuego cruzado"

Soldado 3- Entendido (se acerco a la chica, pero…)

Eydan- No, Collette se quedara con migo

Entonces el soldado abandono el lugar, como un minuto después, la enorme puerta de donde estaban se vino abajo, seguido de un grito de furia

Glyde- ¡Donde esta mi hermana!

Eydan- Glyde que gusto volver a verte, cuanto tiempo ha pasado¿5 años?

Glyde- ¡Cínico! Voy a matarte en este instante (mostrando los filos de sus armas)

Eydan- Cálmate, esa es la impresión que le das a tu hermana después de tanto tiempo (señalándola)

Collette- Hermano

Glyde- Collette

Eydan- Como puedes ver no la ha faltado nada, la he tratado como una princesa todo este tiempo

Glyde- Te equivocas, en todos estos años les quitado su felicidad, su hermosa sonrisa, por eso ¡Voy a acabar con tigo! (Salto en el aire y al ir cayendo preparo su Sofía para partir al príncipe por la mitad)

Escena siguiente, Glyde trata de perforar a su adversario pero por mas que lo intenta no puede contra solamente dos dedos de Eydan

Glyde (esforzándose)- ¿Qué …es esto?

Eydan (como si nada)- Collette, toca (ambos hermanos se sorprenden por esto) tu música es hermosa, dicen que la música apacigua a las bestias, por esto te pido que tranquilices a la bestia dentro de mi para que no mate a tu hermano (usando su otra mano señalo con fuerza atrás del pintor, con 2 dedos, índice y medio) **Repulsión **

El muchacho salio volando hasta estrellarse con la pared, con esta demostración, la chica saco su violín y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía, mientras lloraba, rogando que esto acabara (si tiene por ahí alguna canción así aunque no sea de violín, pónganla para ambientar) a su vez, Eydan, mostró sus ropa, mocasines puntiagudos, pantalones y una camisa negra con el símbolo de Falia atrás, algo mas cómodo para la batalla

Glyde (saliendo de los escombros)- Detente Collette, no voy a permitir que este infeliz te siga usando así

Aun con estas palabras, la violinista continuo, preocupándose por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano; este continuo su ataque tratando de estocar a su adversario, ya ni eso tan solo arañarlo, el príncipe seguía aplicando sus extrañas habilidades para alejar y azotar al artista, que por mas fuerte que fuera el impacto seguía levantándose

Glyde-** Infusione: Rosso **(Italiano, Infusión: Rojo, de nuevo coloco las esferas de pintura y…) **Frusta di Salamander** (It, Látigo de Salamandra)

Moviendo ambas Sofias de atrás de su hombro derecho hacia el frente soltando un doble látigo de fuego destruyendo todo hacia su paso con Eydan, tras el humo este había desaparecido, o mas bien ahora estaba en el techo parado como si nada

Collette (aun tocando)-

Glyde- Imposible, que demonios eres, nada de esto es humano ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!

Eydan- Ciertamente soy mas que un humano desde ese día en el que encontré en el tesoro de la familia una fruta del diablo (de nuevo los hermanos se asombraron, mas que eso casi se mueren de la impresión) gracias a los poderes de la fruta _inryoku inryoku _(gravity) me deshice de mis padres, los antiguos reyes y subí al trono

Glyde- ¡QUE TU QUE!

Eydan- Después de eso, para despejar sospechas captura a eso inútiles caballeros, para que el pueblo pensara que ellos eran toda mi defensa, jajajajaja, tontos

Glyde- ¡MALDITO! Por tu culpa has llevado al reino a la desgracia  
Eydan (ignorándolo)- Ahora solo tu eres el único fastidio en mi reino, pero después de esto ya no habrá de que preocuparse

Glyde- **Infusione: Blu marino **(It, Infusión: Azul marino) **TYPHOON** (It, Tifón)

Formo 2 círculos con sus armas, para que luego un enorme tornado de agua saliera disparado al techo, provocando una inesperada e imposible lluvia y derivara al príncipe anulando sus poderes por un momento

Glyde (saltando)- Y ahora **Infusione: Celeste blu **(It, Infusión: Azul celeste) **Artigli di Fenrir** (It, Garras de Fenrir)

En medio del aire ubico a su adversario, contrajo sus brazos para luego soltar una lluvia de golpes al aire que gracias a la pintura se convirtieron en pedazos de hielo y nieve enterando al monarca, en ese momento la música se paro (detengan la canción que hayan elegido)

Collette- Hermano (corriendo hacia a el)

/CRACK/ el hielo se quebró

Eydan- ¿Quien te dijo que te detuvieras, Collette? (abruptamente volteo a ver a Glyde) y en cuanto a ti y a tus coloridos ataques, **atracción **

De los bolsillos de Glyde, las esferas de color salieron disparadas explotando al poco tiempo dejando una enorme mancha multicolor en el suelo

Glyde (pensando y a la vez con cara de desesperado)- Demonios

Eydan- Toca (la chica obedeció, prosiguiendo la música) ahora veras todo el poder de mi fruta del diablo, Glyde (antes de que hiciera algo, hizo flotar a su adversario en el cielo) con mis poderes puedo generar campos de gravedad en cualquier punto que yo deseé, quiero ver como es que peleas en el techo **Inversión de gravedad**

Glyde- AAAH (Sin darse cuenta de repente el techo lo jalo hacia el colocándolo en una nueva posición) Aun con esto, aun sin mi pintura, aun en total desventaja, voy a vencerte y a recuperar la sonrisa que le robaste a mi hermana ¡AAAH!

/Tsssssssss/ Comenzó a correr hacia la pared rayando el techo con los filos de sus armas, salto, reboto en ella y de esa manera pudo acercarse al príncipe y…

Eydan- **Inversión de gravedad** (esta vez hizo que el piso para Glyde fuera una de las paredes)

Glyde- Si haciendo esto cuanto quieras ¡No me detendrás!

/Tssssssss/ Repitió la estrategia, reboto en su pared, luego en la otra, llego hasta su techo apuntándole a Eydan, pero de nuevo este lo rechazo /Tssssssssss/ el sonido del metal arañando e incrustándose en las paredes y techos se mezclo con la melancólica melodía del violín intensamente por un buen tiempo, cada vez Glyde iba mas y mas rápido, rebotando mas y mas, el rey príncipe, llego a un momento de desesperación no sabia hacia donde estaba jalando la gravedad al artista hasta que /SHING/ el pintor había recuperado su atracción gravitatoria correcta logro partir la camisa y la cara de su adversario con un poderoso desliz de una de sus Sofias

Eydan- ¡Maldito! **¡Repulsión! **(De nuevo alejo a su adversario) Si esto es lo que quieres que así sea (extendió sus brazos como ave y) **¡Choque gravitatorio! **(junto sus manos en un aplauso que para el pintor se sintió como si 2 paredes lo hubieran estrellado)

Casi moribundo, el muchacho se paro

Glyde- Cuando fracase las primeras veces en rescatar a mi hermana, descubrí que necesitaba encontrar una forma de pelear única, algo inesperado… fue cuando descubrí que la pintura podía cobrar vida si yo le entregaba algo de mi espíritu, mi esencia de artista

Eydan- Jajajaja, estas delirando

Glyde (limpiando su sangre con sus manos sin soltar sus armas)- Claro un idiota de mente cerrada como tu jamás lo entendería

Eydan- ¡Que¿Cómo te atreves?

Glyde- **Infusione: … **(It, Infusión:)

Eydan- Aun tienes pintura, no, yo destruí todas

Glyde- **Vida **(It, Vida, metió sus sangrantes dedos en los orificios de las Sofias haciéndolas reaccionar en un indefinido color y las clavo en el suelo) Creías que arañe tus paredes para nada, mira los dibujos que he hecho en tus narices

Eydan (mirando a todos lados)- ¡Es cierto!

Todo el lugar comenzó a brillar, una enorme mano del suelo salio del piso apresando al monarca

Glyde- Sálvate ahora Eydan… pero es cierto si no colocas tus dedos en esa posición tus poderes no sirven

Eydan- Se… dio… cuenta ¡AAAAAAH!

Glyde- **Furia dell'artista** (It, Furia del artista)

El puño comenzó a subir al techo, el cual adquirió la forma de puntiagudas e irregulase piedras, estrellándolo contra estas mientras la mano estallaba, en su descenso las 9 cabezas de una hidra, que surgieron de una de las paredes, lo mordieron, una por una, hasta que enredaderas de picos surgieron de la otra, lo capturaron y lo hicieron caer, al piso para recibir el golpe de gracia, la caída de las piedras del techo. Tras esto la melodía finalmente termino

Collette- ¡GLYDE! Hermano (dejando el violín, corriendo hacia el) (paren la música)

Glyde- Collette (soltó sus Sofias, casi cayéndose, pero al abrazar a su hermano esto no pareció importarle)

Collette (llorando)- Te extrañe tanto, hermano, te extrañe

Glyde (también llorando)- Collette no llores, por favor no llores, lo único que me ha hecho venir hasta aquí has sido verte sonreír, no llores

Collette (tratando de contenerse)- Claro, Glyde (se quito las lagrimas y sonrió) ¡Aaah! (para luego salir volando al techo)

Glyde- ¿Qué demo…?

Eydan- **AZOTE DE DIOS**

El pintor sucumbió ante la enorme presión sobre su cuerpo haciendo que el piso se sumiera 3 veces

Eydan (con varios golpes y las ropas rotas)- Creías que me ibas a vencer a MI, al monarca de FALIA¡¡¡JAMAS!!!... por su insolencia voy a acabar con ustedes, pero les dejare elegir¿a quien mato primero?

- **¡EXplosión!**

Un impacto combinado de energía, pólvora, lancetas y cadenas por la espalda, detuvieron a Eydan por ese momento, haciendo que sus poderes se anularan

EX- Hiroi atrápala rápido, Darts, saca Glyde de ahí, y Azuka ve a asistirlos

Hiroi, Darts y Azuka- Entendido (avanzando hacia sus objetivos)

Eydan- ¡USTEDES¿Quiénes creen que son para intervenir?

EX- Somos…

Todos- LOS X KAIZOKUS

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Que emoción, este capitulo a sido uno de los que mas he disfrutado escribir, la situación esta en su clímax, en el siguiente capitulo acabara la primera de saga, la saga del "Azul del Oeste", para por fin que estos piratas entren y se enfrenten a la Gran Línea; estén pendientes del siguiente capitulo, revisando los **spoilers **en mi profile, y recuerden dejar sus Reviews, nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 8:**

**Ex vs Eydan / ¡Que viva Falia!**

En el capitulo anterior, gracias a sus asombrosas habilidades los X-Kaizokus y Glyde lograron vencer a sus adversarios, los Caballeros de Falia; el artista fue el primero en llegar al castillo solo para tener un amargo reencuentro con su hermana, debido a que tubo que enfrentar al mismo tiempo al príncipe Eydan, la batalla parecía una victoria para el rebelde, pero su rival resurgió listo para matarlo, solo evitado por la intervención de los piratas

Eydan- Son los piratas, aun así no me vencerán, y ustedes (a Hiroi, Darts y Azuka que ayudaban a los hermanos) sufrirán el mismo destinos que ellos si no los sueltaaaaAAAH

EX- Tu pelea ahora es conmigo (apuntando con su palma, la cual echaba humo por el resiente ataque) muchachos váyanse

Darts- Como ordenes, _senchou_ (llevando a Glyde en su espalda)

Hiroi- Tu nunca cambias amigo (cargando a Collette)

Azuka- No perdamos tiempo, hay que atenderlos

Eydan- Dije que no ¡AAAH! (recibiendo otro impacto)

EX- Esto ahora es entre tu y yo

Antes de que iniciara la batalla, los piratas corrían por el castillo hacia la salida, pero alguien parecía no estar de acuerdo

Glyde- Dejen…me, esto… no ha, terminado

Azuka- ¡Glyde!

Darts- Estas muy equivocado amigo (Glyde solo se le quedo viendo) tu viniste aquí para liberar a tu hermana, no es así (Glyde no contesto pero tenia razón) nosotros vinimos a ayudarte y a hacer todo el trabajo sucio por ti, después de esto tu hermana estará feliz de estar con tigo

Glyde- Tienes… razón, pe…pero

Hiroi- Te preocupa Ex, no deberías ese loco no será vencido tan fácilmente

De regreso en el lugar donde estaban el pirata y el príncipe…

Eydan- Como demonios llegaron hasta aquí tan rápido y al mismo tiempo, si pelearon con todos los Caballeros no tiene sentido

EX- Agradéceselo a uno de tus caballeros, creo que un tal Misterio, nos revelo el pasaje secreto en el lago que da al castillo, sin duda que es un atajo

Eydan- Maldito traidor (entre dientes) pero eso ya no importa, si quieres pelear ¡Que así sea!

EX- **Ráfaga Láser** (lanzando puñetazos al aire, provocando que su energía saliera disparada)

Eydan- **Repulsión **(colocando sus dedos en esa posición trato de alejar los disparos pero…)

/BLAZ/ fue inútil, la energía no fue repelida, fácilmente impactando al monarca

Eydan- Imposible ¿Como?

EX- Nunca has enfrentado una fruta del diablo por lo visto, te lo demostrare, **Jet Láser**

Se empujo sobre unas piedras para esta vez golpearlo directamente, pero esta vez Eydan escapo atrayéndose hacia el techo, aunque no detendría la euforia del capitán

EX- **Torrente láser **

Junto sus manos en el aire lanzando un colosal rayo de energía destruyendo el techo mientras perseguía a su adversario

Eydan- No me humillare contra alguien como tu (huyendo) Si no puedo detener tu ataque, te detendré a ti (lo señalo y) **Tornado gravitacional**

El montón de escombros donde estaba Ex, comenzó a levantarse girando cada vez mas y mas rápido, golpeándolo a grandes velocidades, deteniendo su ataque, con esto el príncipe se lanzo desde el techo, coloco sus dedos índice y medio en el pecho del pirata y…

Eydan- **¡REPULSION!**

El muchacho de la cruz fue barrido en el suelo hasta dar con la pared

Eydan- Dime por que estas aquí, un pirata, un rechazado social, escoria… le importa un mísero pueblo, mas aun un estupido desconocido, dime ¿POR QUE?

EX (levantándose)- Te hago la misma pregunta, como es que un auto proclamado rey, no se preocupa por su pueblo o al menos por una persona (los brazos de Ex comenzaron a tornarse azul soltando humo) Si no puedes ni hacer eso, eres peor que escoria

Eydan- Como te atreves (concentrando gravedad en sus manos)

EX- Gracias a mis amigos, a que me preocupo por ellos es que he llegado tan lejos; además de que no puedo evitar, ver que alguien como tu se aproveche de alguien tan noble como Glyde o su hermana (comenzó a correr)

Eydan- Deja esas tonterías (el también corrió)

EX- **Impacto Láser **/ (al mismo tiempo) Eydan- **Repulsión máxima**

Una colosal estruendo retumbo desde donde habían chocado los ataques hasta las afueras del castillo, dejando a los 2 detenidos en la ultima posición que lograron hacer, ambos recibieron un buen golpe pero no mostraban ninguna señal de dolor

EX- Vaya

Eydan- Maldito (entre dientes)

EX- A ver que te parece esto (preparando su otro puño)

Eydan- ¡No lo permitiré!

Haciendo un movimiento al de querer volcar una mesa, provoco que el suelo debajo de Ex generara ese efecto, haciéndole perder el equilibrio

Eydan- ¡Te tengo! **Inversión de gravedad**

Al no poder escapar, Ex salio volando al techo o mas bien el cielo, el techo no existía

Eydan- Haré que caigas en el vació infinito ¡Desgraciado! (todo esto lo decía en un borde de locura mientras apuntaba al cielo)

EX- Inténtalo (logro sujetarse de un pedazo del agrietado techo) **Jet láser **(Además rechazaría la carga yendo en contra de la corriente)

El príncipe ahora uso ambos dedos, el pirata aumento la propulsión en sus pies y agrego el de una mano, ninguno de ellos se dejaría vencer, las presiones seguían aumentando mas y mas, hasta que por fin uno cedió

Eydan- Demonios (las manos practicaban le sangraban)

Al liberarse de la gravedad, Ex salio disparado contra el suelo, contra Eydan a una inmensa velocidad

EX- **Meteoro Láser**

/BLAAAAAZZZZZZ/ la explosión sacudió todo el castillo, los pisos se salieron, las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y los techos siguieron derrumbándose

Darts- Ese idiota, nos va a matar antes de que salgamos de aquí

Azuka- Si no encontramos la salida pronto vamos a quedar sepultados

Hiroi- Entonces hay que hacer una salida (se coloco a la violinista en un hombro y dejar libre una de sus mangas)

Las cadenas y los disparos del gatillero continuaron con la tarea de destruir el palacio para asi salir lo mas pronto posible

Regresando al campo de batalla, el monarca de Falia estaba tirado en el piso ya sin camisa esta se había derretido por el ataque, además de las quemaduras que tenia ahora; el impacto había mandado lejos en la habitación a Ex, pero aun así seguía conciente

Eydan- Suficiente, voy a acabar contigo en este momento

EX- Pensé que eso estabas haciendo, jaja (provocándolo)

Eydan- ¡Basta! **¡CHOQUE GRAVITATORIO! **(parte del cuarto estallo, pero)

EX- Tienes que ser mas rápido (frente a su rival) **Puño…**

Eydan- ¡Largo! **Repulsión **/ (al mismo tiempo) EX- **Láser**

De nueva cuenta ambos se golpearon al mismo tiempo pero esta vez los 2 volaron

Eydan- ¡Mi cara, mi hermosa cara! ¡Muere! (alzo ambos pares de dedos al cielo y) **AZOTE DE DIOS **¡MUERE!

La tierra se sumió varias veces, el cuerpo del chico de la cruz cada vez pesaba mas y mas, el peso de su ropa era imposible de resistir, aun así siguió resistiéndose cubrió su cuerpo de energía para luego levantarse milagrosamente, salio del pozo donde estaba sumido, cada paso quebraba la tierra, pronto el dolor paso a ser algo mínimo, los ojos Ex estaba llenos de un incandescente espíritu

Eydan- No, no, no puede ser posible, ¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto?

El pirata lo sujeto del cuello, en ese momento la gravedad regreso a la normalidad, permitiendo sentir el verdadero poder de Ex, su mirada lo fulmino y lo único que oyó después de esto fue…

EX- **fuerza… EXTREMA**

Dando un golpe en la quijada, toda la energía del muchacho se libero, envolviendo al príncipe en un aura azul, ascendió al cielo como una torre, finalizando en un ensordecedor /ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA/

Darts- Corran esto se viene abajo (todos se aventaron por el ultimo agujero que había hecho)

Azuka- ¡AAAH!

Hiroi (el ultimo en salir)- **Esfera de metal**

Protegiendo así a todos del derrumbe. Unos minutos después los piratas y los hermanos artistas, resurgieron de la esfera… el castillo se había venido abajo totalmente, solo se veía una figura de pie en toda la nube de humo y escombros

Glyde- ¿Qui…quien es?

Hiroi- Es…

Azuka- Es…

Darts- Es…

/PAZ/ Del cielo callo otra figura en una brutal caída, Eydan, sus ojos estaban blancos, su cuerpo quemado, temblando, inconciente

Todos- ¡Ex!

EX- Jejeje, creo que gane (sonriendo haciendo un símbolo de amor y paz)

Hiroi- Azuka (lanzándose a abrazarla) / Darts- Azuka-chan (igualmente)

/Pum/ El capitán se derrumbó

Azuka- ¡Ex! (Se movió al frente provocando que los hombres terminaran abrazándose) Hay que atenderlo

Hiroi y Darts- AAAAH (soltándose)

Hiroi- Esto nunca sucedió, gatillero (amenazando con unas cadenas)

Darts- Lo mismo digo, cadenero (con sus pistolas)

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor, las cosas comenzaban a pintar mejor

EX- Creo que ya todo acabo verdad

En eso de los escombros, así como de otras partes comenzaron a llegar soldados de Falia

Soldado 1- El… el príncipe

Soldado 2- Fue… vencido?

Un silencio invadió el lugar, seguido por mucho bullicio por parte de los soldados, hasta que finalmente uno tomo un estandarte de Falia, lo levanto y grito

Soldado 3- El príncipe ha caído… Somos libres, ¡que viva FALIA!

Todo el ejercito- Eeeeeeeh!!!

Glyde- Hermana (abrazándola)

Collette- Hermano (llorando)

Darts- _nakamas_ (encendiendo un cigarrillo)

Azuka- Muchachos (moviendo su fleco, el cual pronto volvió a caerle)

Hiroi- Amigo (sentándose en el piso)

EX- Todos… (Viendo al cielo) gracias

Ya en la noche, y tras haber tratado sus heridas, los X kaizokus ya estaban celebrando su victoria con todo el pueblo y el reformado ejercito en una enorme fiesta, las luces de las calles adornadas con todo lo que habían encontrado, una gran banda tocando en la plaza central, algunos bailando otros, comiendo alrededor y otros simplemente platicando. En un puesto estaba Ex, vendado en gran parte del cuerpo, pero esto no detenía su enorme apetito, comía… no mas bien engullía a mas no poder

Ex- graba tasngs dorag (esto ni yo lo puedo traducir, pronto comenzó a toser y después de tomar algo repitió) Traigan mas comida, el doble…no el triple

Aldeano (mirándolo)- Debería estar comiendo de esa manera doctora

Azuka- Siempre es así, se recupera muy rápido, sobre todo al comer

De otro lado, un grupo de gente se encontraba alrededor de varios barriles cada quien con uno o dos tarros, entre ellos estaba Hiroi

Soldado- Otro brindis, por los piratas, por el gran cadenero, ¡Hiroi!

Todos los presentes- _¡KENPAI! _(lo que se dice en el brindis en japonés)

Hiroi- _¡KENPAI! _(dando un gran y profundo trago, para azotar el tarro contra el barril)

En otra parte, al menos una docena de chicas se reunía alrededor del artillero de los piratas, el cual alardeaba a mas no poder de si mismo

Darts- Lo se chicas, soy el mejor de toda la tripulación, soy el único con una recompensa, jajajaja

Chicas- ¡DARTS ERES UNICO!

Darts- Miren esto (dando un disparo a una serie de velas apagándolas todas de golpe)

Finalmente los hermanos artistas, por fin habían podido recuperar ese tiempo perdido

Glyde- Te lo promete Collette, juro que jamás te volveré a dejar sola por lo que me quede de vida

Collette- Yo te prometí lo mismo hermano, no quiero perderte otra vez

Glyde- Hermana… podrías concederme un favor mas

Collette- Por su puesto, ¿Qué quieres?

Glyde- Podrías tocar tu violín, para mi, para el pueblo, hemos pasado 5 años sin tu adorable música; me haría muy feliz volver a escuchar tu espíritu único a través de tu musica

Collette- ¡Claro hermano! (se levanto y corrió a donde estaba la banda, haciendo que esta se detuviera)

Aldeano- Todos miren, Collette va a tocar

Ante esto se provoco una euforia que duro poco, para poder oír a la violinista, la tonada comenzó a sonar tranquilamente (si quieren animar pongan algo de "Mago de Oz", "Fiesta Pagana" de preferencia para ambientar) entonces la música comenzó a tener mas y mas ritmo y movimiento, las palmas comenzaron a escucharse al compás de la tonada, pronto la banda se unió, con esto la fiesta entro a un interminable clímax, lleno de algarabía

Soldado- ¡A BAILAR!

Hiroi y Darts- ¿A bailar? (con esto los 2, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron en busca de la doctora) ¡Azuka baila con migo!

Azuka- ¿Eh?, este (la muchacha se había sonrojado demasiado ya no sabia que decir)

/BROOOOM/ Una mesa y cientos de platos vacíos salieron disparados a los muchachos pero estos fácilmente los bloquearon, para que instantes después el capitán llegara al lugar

Ex (eufórico)- Vamos muchachos vamos a bailar (sujetando a Hiroi y a Darts para bailar desenfrenadamente)

Hiroi- ¡Ex, suéltame estupido!

Darts- ¡Azuka-chan, volveré!

La chica miro alegremente esta situación mientras se movía su fleco; por otra parte el artista solo veía a su hermana, alegre por fin, cosas que lo hizo sonreír también y además, capturar el momento en uno de sus dibujos.

La fiesta siguió hasta entrada la mañana, poco a poco las cosas se fueron tranquilizando y todo mundo fue a descansar, por desgracia los piratas no tenían tanta suerte, era medio día y habían acordado juntarse para discutir algo importante con otras personas del pueblo, pero después de una fiesta esa hora era la misma que las 5 de la mañana; los únicos presentes eran Hiroi, que estaba abatido por la cruda tratando de tranquilizarse con un café y Darts, que se veía como si nada, sentado con sus gafas puestas, pronto llego la doctora

Azuka- Buenos días muchachos (tan jovial como siempre)

Hiroi- Aaaah (casi gruñía)

Azuka- No te ves bien Hiroi, en cambio Darts

Hiroi- El gatillero sigue dormido (coloco un dedo en el hombro del otro y este se desplomo mostrando su situación)

Glyde- Buenos días

Collette- Buenos días a todos (los hermanos llegaron)

Glyde- No se ven bien ustedes (ya saben a quien se dirigía) acabemos con esto rápido, para que puedan descansar

Hiroi- Con gusto, pero el maldito de Ex, aun no despierta y el era el que quería hablar

Azuka (levantando al artillero)- Mientras tanto podríamos hablar de algo más, como ¿que va a suceder con Falia?

Collette- El consejo que fue disuelto volverá a formarse, supongo que habrá que volver a empezar desde el inicio, pero al menos es para bien, la isla estará en buenas manos

Hiroi (menos crudo)- ¿Y que paso con los caballeros y el tal Eydan?

Glyde- Los caballeros desaparecieron, aparentemente faltan unos cuantos barcos de la milicia; en cuanto al "príncipe", este esta en coma, ya no será ninguna amenaza, además esta encerrado con _kairouseki _

Ex- ¡BUENOS DIAS!

Entro el capitán gritando de alegría y azotando la puerta, haciendo que los 2 crudos casi se mueren del susto; instante seguido, el pirata de la cruz estaba envuelto en disparos y cadenazos

Hiroi- Ex, soy tu amigo, pero si vuelves a hacer esto juro que te mato

Ex- Claro… bueno esto no tomara mucho, aparte debemos partir (se acerco a la mesa y saludo) Los reuní aquí, para pedirles un favor mas

Darts- ¿Qué mas necesitamos? Tenemos provisiones, están sacando a Leviatán del lago, la fiesta, no puedes pedir mas

Ex- Lo se pero no lo puedo evitar es imprescindible para la tripulación, Glyde…quiero unir al grupo… a tu hermana

Los piratas- ¡QUE!

Hiroi (golpeándolo)- Idiota como le pides eso

Ex- ¡Au! Pero es que necesitamos un músico, ya olvidaste la lista… también nos falta una mas… /POW/ (otro coscorrón)

Azuka- Pero Ex, ellos apenas se ha reencontrado y ya los quieres separar

Ex- Lo se, por eso Glyde también debe venir… no se podría ser el vigía o el que hace el aseo /POW/ (otro por parte del cazador)

Darts- En ese caso, seria mejor como navegante, ya viste como supo moverse en el lago

Azuka- O cartógrafo, sus detalles en ese rápido mapa de la isla fueron asombrosos

Mientras los piratas, seguían regañando a su capitán, los hermanos tenían su propia conversación

Collette- Hermano, ¿que dices?, así podrías por fin cumplir tu sueño, recuerdas

-_FLASHBACK-_

Ya atardecía ese día, unos infantes Glyde y Collette, se encontraban en la playa, de 8 y 4 años respectivamente, el muchacho estaba dibujando algo en un cuaderno

Collette- ¿Que haces, hermanito?

Glyde- Na… nada, no es nada (escondiéndolo)

Collette- Déjame ver (con uno ojitos irresistibles)

Glyde- Esta bien, pero no es muy bueno

La niña de cabello negro pronto dibujo en si una gran sonrisa

Collette- Soy yo verdad? (el asintió) Asi de bonita soy

Glyde- Claro, eso y mas, hermanita (robándole la cabeza) sabes, un día cuando sea mejor dibujante quiero ir por todo el mundo, y dibujar todos los hermosos paisajes para que la gente los conozca

Collette- Y me vas a llevar contigo?

Glyde- Por su puesto, voy a dibujarte en todos los paisajes… pero para eso necesito ser mejor

Collette- Ya lo eres hermanito

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Glyde- También lo recuerdas…, si voy, iras con migo verdad?

Collette- Claro tontito, yo te pregunte eso

Glyde- Entonces será definitivo, muchachos (obteniendo su atención) ya tienen a un nuevo navegante

Collete- Y a una violinista

Ex- ¡GENIAL! Ven les dije que aceptarían (sonriéndoles)

Ya en la tarde, las preparaciones estaban listas, toda la gente del pueblo fue a despedir a los valientes piratas que los habían salvado, al artista que había mantenido la llama de la esperanza viva, y a la música que todos admiraban por sus talentos únicos. Ahora solo había un camino, Reverse Mountain, la Gran Línea

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas: No moriré sin luchar, los piratas vuelven a surgir, puede que vaya un poco lento, pero juro por aquellos pocos que han seguido la historia, que voy a terminarla!!!. Gracias a un gran y nuevo amigo que me ha dado la fuerza y el espíritu para continuar, aquí vamos y aquí seguiremos.


	9. Chapter 9

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 9:**

**¡Vamos a conquistar la Gran Línea/ Personajes conocidos**

Habían pasado pocos días desde que los piratas y sus nuevos integrantes partieron de Falia, en este tiempo, los hermanos artistas, Glyde y Colette, pronto se adaptaron a la vida en el mar, a las constantes peleas entre Hiroi y Darts por impresionar a Azuka, el inmenso apetito de su capitán Ex, y mas que nada el hecho que le barco, Leviatán, pudiera hablar.

Era de mañana, en esta ocasión todo mundo estaba tomando un descanso, lo mas importante parecía ser este Glyde ayudando a Ex con el nuevo emblema de la tripulación, de repente la medica salio de abajo como para anunciar algo

Azuka- ¡Hey, muchachos! (atrayendo su atención) les presento a la nueva Colette

La violinista salia mostrando su nuevo look, con unos shorts grises muy pequeños y apretados, con una camisa de botones, desabrochado dejando ver su ombligo, con las mangas algo largas y un chaleco lila sobre esto pero cerrado de la misma manera, lo único que mantenía intacto era su peinado con 2 flores a los costados y sus zapatos negros, pero creo que muy pocos notaron esto

Glyde- ¡Hermana! Que rayos, que paso con tu otra ropa, estas muy… muy… (decía desesperado como cualquier hermano lo haría)

Ex- Wow

Hiroi- Vaya

Colette- Hermano, llevo 5 años usando esos aburridos vestidos, es la primera vez que puedo ponerme algo cómodo y que me guste

Glyde- Si, pero pero (aun balbuseando)

Darts- Colette-chan, te vez muy linda

Glyde- ¡QUE INSINUAS! (saco sus Sofias, corriendo hacia al gatillero)

Darts- Calmado, viejo, solo es un cumplido (evitando los ataques)

Colette- ¡HERMANO, detente!

Glyde (tranquilizándose)- Esta bien, pero si alguien se propasa con Colette, juro que lo mato

Ex- Cálmate y ven a ayudarme con la bandera

Hiroi- Ex, si sigues agregando cosas a nuestro emblema nadie va a reconocerlo

Ex- Lo se por eso, estamos haciendo una bandera definitiva

Glyde- Ya lo tengo

Comenzó a dar pases con su pincel, finalizando en lo que seria la bandera definitiva de los X Kaizokus, la calavera seguía siendo la misma aquella sonriente y despreocupada con una X roja atrás de esta, y para sustituir todos los símbolos de los integrantes, el artista hizo una fusión de todos los elementos, finalizando en una peculiar cruz, era algo así como unas cadenas, pero varios eslabones estaban incompletos formado como "C", las ondas eran en tonos plateados brillantes, además de una especie de aire delicadamente dibujado que le daba un toque espiritual

Azuka- Increíble (el mechón del cabello le cayo)

Colette- Deslumbrante

Darts- Se puede sentir la fusión de todos nosotros

Hiroi- Si, el arte, el poder y la tranquilidad están ahí

Ex- Perfecto

Leviatán- Si ya se han decidido, entonces que este sea su emblema, jóvenes piratas (así todas las velas cambiaron al emblema elegido)

Ex- Aquí vamos, Gran Línea (corriendo a la cabeza de Leviatán) vamos a con… /TAS¡Aaah!

Habían chocado con algo que provoco que el capitán cayera inevitablemente por el frente

Glyde- ¿Qué golpeamos? El mar a estado totalmente liso

Darts- No importa, hay que ir por ese _martillo_

Todos fueron al borde solo para llevarse mas de una sorpresa, para empezar el muchacho de la cruz estaba a salvo ya que se sostenía de un pequeño bote, cosa con la cual habían chocado, pero lo mas importante era la pequeña niña de cabellos negros que se encontraba ahí

Colette- Que hace una niña sola en medio del mar

Hiroi- Vamos a descubrirlo (tirando una de sus cadenas al de cabello oscuro) toma a la niña y sube

Una vez arriba, Azuka se hizo cargo de la infanta, al parecer tenia varios días en ese pequeño bote, no había comido o tomado algo, por el momento solo la podían dejar descansar, hasta que despertara y les explicara. Pasa mucho para esto, hasta el atardecer del mismo día, la pequeño comenzó a abrir sus ojos, revelando un color azul en ellos

Azuka- Esta despertando

Sin saber donde se encontraba la ojiazul, sujeto fuertemente las sabanas de la cama donde estaba y poco a poco comenzó a hablar

Niña- ¿Do… donde estoy, quienes son ustedes?

Azuka- Mi nombre es Azuka

Hiroi- Yo soy Hiroi

Darts- Darts

Glyde- Yo soy Glyde y ella es mi hermana Colette

Colette- Hola

Ex- Y a mi me dicen Ex, y somos los X /Pow/ (el cadenero lo azoto contra el suelo)

Hiroi (le susurro)- Ahora no, la puedes asustar

Azuka- Eh… y ¿como te llamas tu? (la pequeña no hablo) … Debes estar cansada, toma esto, come y ya luego podrás hablarnos (dándole un plato con comida) Vamonos muchachos

Los piratas fueron al comedor a hacer algo de tiempo y también a cenar, pero mas que nada a ver que haría con la morena que habían encontrado

Darts- Lo mas convincente será que la regresemos a su pueblo o de donde sea

Hiroi- Concuerdo con tigo, vamos a la Gran Línea, no podemos llevarla con nosotros

Glyde- Esto nos retrazara, no hay islas cerca de aquí, pero por su bien parece lo mas adecuado

Hiroi- Y tu Ex, debes controlarte más, que pasa si esa niña descubre que somos piratas, la alterarías mas, quien sabe porque termino así

Ex- Esta bien, pero recuerda que no somos piratas cualquiera, no somos malos

Colette- Si pero es solo una pequeña no ha de comprender esto, Ex

Ex- Ok, ahora vamos a cenar, me comería un caballo

Hiroi (susurrándole a Glyde)- una vez lo hizo

Por desgracia, los X Kaizokus no se dieron cuenta que la pequeña oyó esto, así que rápidamente salio de la enfermería hacia los botes salvavidas para salir huyendo… lo extraño era que la enfermería y la cocina estaban ubicados en extremos contrarios, oírlos fue poco normal; pero al poco tiempo alguien se dio cuenta

Leviatán- ¡Muchachos, la niña escapo!

Todos- ¡QUE!

Rápidamente todos salieron del comedor solo para ver como la pequeña se perdía poco a poco en la oscuro mar

Glyde- ¡Detente!

Azuka- ¡Espera, podemos explicarlos!

Hiroi- No nos escuchara, voy a traerla

Lanzo una de sus cadenas con punta para sujetar el bote, y en ese momento las cosas sin duda se volvieron mas extrañas

Niña- Lo siento (cruzo sus brazos y…)

Hiroi- ¡¿Que es esto?!

Pequeños brazos adicionales comenzaron a surgir en el brazo del cadenero haciendo que perdiera concentración y la cadena se safara; de pronto mas brazos surgieron en el barco inmovilizando a las chicas a las paredes

Darts- Azuka-chan, Colette-chan

De repente mas brazos surgieron en el cinturón del artillero, tomando sus pistolas y apuntándole a el, obligándolo a detenerse; finalmente para derrotar a la tripulación unos últimos brazos aparecieron en el suelo y sujetaron al capitán y al navegante haciéndolos caer. Una vez que la niña había desaparecido, las misteriosas extremidades también lo hicieron.

Darts- Esto fue humillante

Hiroi- Como sea, hay muchas cosas sin explicar, porque es que la niña huyo, nos habrá espiado

Colette- Y también esos extraños brazos

Azuka- Eso debió ser obra de una fruta del diablo

Ex- Entonces hay que ir por ella, si por accidente cae al mar estará perdida

Glyde- Será difícil, escapo en un buen momento, no hay viento ahora, tendremos que remar

Ya era casi media noche y aun no había rastro de la pequeña; finalmente una pequeña luz se vislumbro.

Hiroi- ¿Será ella?

Ex- Vamos a descubrirlo (comenzando a cargar energía en su mano) **Bengala Láser**

La luz se elevo un poco para estallar y así poder confirmar que la pequeña de ojos azules estaba ahí, pero no esta sola, había 2 barcos de la marina rodeándola, posiblemente aun no la notaban, pero era raro que los marines estuvieran navegando a oscuras

Marine- Señor, un barco pirata frente a nosotros (llego corriendo con su capitán)

Capitan- Esto es un contratiempo, acaben con ellos y en la conmoción atrapen a la niña

De vuelta con los piratas

Hiroi- Esto no se ve bien

Azuka (asustada)- Ma… marines

Ex- No se preocupen iré por ella (quitándose las sandalias, para hacer _esa _habilidad)

Glyde- Detente, yo lo haré menos notorio

Darts- Tiene razón, mejor ayúdanos con la distracción (trayendo uno de los cañones a la cubierta)

Colette- Ten cuidado hermano

Glyde- Descuida (se aventó por la borda al mar, sacando sus armas apuntándole al mar) **Infusione: Celeste blu **(It, Infusión: Azul celeste

El agua se congelo formando un camino hacia la pequeña, instantes después los barcos de la marina comenzaron a atacar

Ex- Hiroi, ya sabes que hacer

Hiroi- A la orden **Red de defensa **(las cadenas se cruzaron formando una enorme red frente al barco bloqueando todos los disparos)

Ex- Ahora, vamos con el contraataque¡FUEGO!

Tanto el como el cazador de las sombras, lanzaron un poderoso ataque a los barcos de la marina, desconcertando totalmente a los marines

Marine 2- ¡Que es esto, corran!

Marine 3- ¿De donde salieron estos sujetos?

Abajo, el artista se acercaba a la pequeña al igual que otros marines

Niña (forcejeando)- Suéltenme, suéltenme

Marine 4- No te escaparas tan fácil, pequeño engendro /WAZ/

Glyde- Suéltenla (entrando con una patada, mando al sujeto al agua) No te preocupes te voy a sacar (abrazo a la pequeña quedando como una esfera, pero para no dañarla con lo siguiente) **Infusione: Rosso¡Ale di Fénix!** (Infusión: Rojo, Alas de Fenix, los alrededores se incendiaron, deshaciéndose de las molestias) demonios, derretí el camino (pronto saco una hoja y comenzó a dibujar)

Niña- ¿Qué están haciendo¿Por qué vinieron después de lo que hice? Y ¿Por qué te pones a dibujar?

Glyde (dibujando)- En orden, salvándote la vida, porque no podemos dejar a una pequeña a la merced del mar y la marina, y finalmente (con los filos se corto un dedo y tomo la sangre) **Infusione: Vida **(Infusión: Vida, aventó la hoja y la corto con su Sofía) para tener como escapar (un nuevo bote apareció)

En ese momento donde el capitán de la marina

Marine- Señor, esto es inaudito, estos piratas nos están apaleando, además tienen a la niña

Capitán- Retirada… no podemos hacer nada (dijo en medio de un cierto miedo)

Los barcos comenzaron a alejarse, pero esto ya no importo nada para los piratas, en cuanto el alvino regreso con la niña

Azuka (abrazándola)- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Colette (alado de la rubia)- Nos preocupaste mucho

Niña- ¿Por qué me ayudaron? Acaso no son piratas ¿Por qué se arriesgaron frente a la marina por mi?

Ex- Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, quien sabe que te hubiera hecho la marina

Darts- Esos perros no se apiadan de nadie (encendiendo un cigarrillo)

Hiroi- No somos piratas comunes, ya que no tenemos un capitán muy común (todos, hasta la niña, rieron)

Ex- Hey… pero bueno, ahora vamos a regresarte a tu casa para que ya no haya mas problemas

Niña- Eh… (la sonrisa se le fue y comenzó a notarse débil)

Azuka (moviendo su fleco)- Dejémosla descansar, mañana arreglaremos todo esto (llevándose a la infanta de la mano)

Por desgracia la mañana siguiente fue algo desalentadora

Azuka- ¡LA PEQUEÑA NO ESTA! (con esto todos se despertaron)

Glyde- ¿Por que volvió a escapar?

Hiroi- Leviatán¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Leviatán- Lo siento, parece que se fue en el momento en que estaba descansando

Colette- Miren dejo una nota

_Queridos piratas _

_Siento haberme ido sin despedirme pero lo hice por ustedes, son muy buenas personas, pese a lo poco que nos conocimos; la razón es que solo seria una carga y un gran problema para ustedes, pues… digamos, que soy un imán de grandes problemas._

_Por lo mismo les pido que no me busquen no quiero que algo les pase por mi culpa, yo me las arreglare para regresar a mi hogar…_

_Finalmente les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi, es bueno saber que aun hay gente noble en este mundo, y tarde o temprano, conoceré a otro grupo como ustede;, me han dado las fuerzas para seguir ahora, gracias._

_Hasta entonces, ojala nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar_

Darts- No dejo, su nombre

Glyde- ¿Qué haremos capitán¿Deberíamos dejarla sola?

Ex- Pues… /Aaarg/ (una gaviota paso arrojando el periódico al barco, golpeándolo) Maldito pájaro… si ella así lo desea dejémosla

Hiroi- ¡Miren esto!

El cadenero les mostró un cartel de recompensa anexo al diario el cual decía "Demon Child, Nico Robin, 79'000'000B"

Hiroi- Es ella

Azuka- Como es que una niña puede tener una recompensa tan alta

Hiroi- Por lo que dice el periódico (leyendo) ella es la única sobreviviente de la isla rebelde de Ohara… pero todo esto suena como un montón de mentiras

Darts- Es culpa de ese maldito gobierno

Azuka- Ex

Ex- No se preocupen ella estará bien, algo me lo dice; además si algo le llega a pasar, iremos a ayudarla (volteando a ver a su tripulación)

Las palabras de confianza dieron ánimos a todos los piratas; ahora había que seguir el camino.

El Leviatán rápidamente subía la corriente de la entrada a la Gran Línea, todos los X Kaizokus, hacían lo posible para mantenerse estables y no chocar contra los bordes del estrecho camino, pronto la punta fue visible y ayudados por la fuerza del mar el Leviatán voló por unos instantes, permitiéndole ver a todos los piratas por primera vez el majestuoso mar que estaban por navegar; en ese momento de gloria, cada quien pensó en todo por lo que estaban peleando

Hiroi- Encontrare a mi padre, mi pasado y todo aquello que no he podido responder

Darts- Los encontrare, descubriré la verdad y me vengare

Azuka- Empezare desde cero, conoceré todo el mundo y toda la medicina, para encontrar mi paz…

Glyde- Con mi hermana / Colette- Con mi hermano

Glyde y Colette (pensando al mismo tiempo)- Iré hasta al el fin del mundo

Ex- Gol D. Roger, conseguiré One Piece y aquello que prometiste regresarme (tras haber pensado esto, el capitán grito en la caída) ¡Vamos a conquistar la Gran Linea!

Todos- ¡Vamos, X KAIZOKUS!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas: Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, talvez no se hayan dado cuenta pero actualicé el capitulo 8 y ahí esta la explicación de porque Glyde y Colette se unieron a la tripulación, así como otras cosas mas; ahora si ya entraremos a la Gran Línea, y veremos si podrán con ella en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen sus **reviews**, eso motiva mucho

**Kaizoku ou16: **Hombre te debo mucho por que con tu fic me diste el valor para seguir con esto, y ver que no es una causa perdida, talvez ya te he mencionado esto, pero aun asi te vuelvo a agradecer.


	10. Chapter 10

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 10:**

**La trampa de piratas / ****Fe **

Ya hace varios días que los piratas se encontraban en la Gran Línea, hasta ahora el clima había sido generoso con ellos, ninguna tormenta o marejadas, pero eso no quería decir que fuera tan fácil

Glyde- La Gran Línea, es un mar totalmente diferente a cualquiera de los Azules (decía a sus compañeros en el comedor) Para moverse aquí, se necesita una brújula espacial, llamada _Log pose _

EX- Y que tiene de especial esa cosa?

Hiroi- Tonto, deberías saberlo, si vas a ser rey de los piratas

Glyde- Como decía, el _log_ es necesario ya que cada isla en la Gran Línea tiene su propio campo magnético, este aparato capta el campo magnético y se dirige hacia la isla… después de un cierto tiempo, el _log_ se acostumbra y apunta a otra isla

Darts- El único problema es que no tenemos uno

Glyde- Exacto (tapándose la cara de vergüenza)

EX- Solo seguiremos navegando hasta toparnos con alguna isla, así de sencillo

Azuka- No creo que eso sea convincente Ex, este mar es muy peligroso

Colette- Entonces como lo vamos a hacer, no nos vamos a encontrar un log, en medio del mar

Leviatán- Yo les puedo dar uno

Todos- ¿Que?

Leviatán- Nunca preguntaron, jeje

Glyde- Pues dánoslo ya, no podemos seguir asi como tontos

Leviatán- Esta bien, cálmense; pero esto va a agotar mi fuerza, por lo cual voy a estar dormido unos días, ya fue suficiente con lo que fue pasar Reverse Mountain

Instantes después un haz de luz cegó a los piratas, para que cuando recuperaran la vista encontraran el log en la mesa

Glyde- Ahora con esto ya podremos navegar (poniéndose el log)

Darts- Hora de comer (trayendo a la mesa un sartén algo humeante)

El menú de ese día era carne… aunque mas bien parecía carbón, nadie decía nada hasta que...

Hiroi- Bueno ya basta, ¡Ex eres un idiota!, como pudimos salir del Azul del Oeste sin un cocinero (el muchacho de la cruz volteo mientras ya mordiscaba su pedazo) Chicos hay que admitirlo ninguno de nosotros sabe cocinar

Y no era mas que la verdad, todos los hombres del barco eran un desastre cocinando, y las chicas, bueno ellas sabían un par de cosas pero no era suficiente para mantener los gustos de todos

EX- Esta bien, en la próxima isla conseguiremos una mascota y en la siguiente un cocinero /BUM/ (los 3 hombres lo habían azotado contra su plato mostrando su desapruebo)

Hiroi- Vamos por un cocinero y punto.

2 días después de obtener la brújula, se pudo ver la primera isla a la cual arribarían, una ciudad bien establecida por lo que podía notarse, el capitán se notaba alegre ante esto pero poco le habría de dudar

Darts- Oh, no… eso es Brial

Glyde- ¿Qué es? ¿El nombre de la isla?

Azuka (algo asustada)- Si… pero también la conocen como, "La trampa de piratas" (el fleco se le vino encima)

Hiroi- No estarás confundida, Azuka

Darts- Para nada, tiene razón, esa isla es conocida por ser una de las primeras en la Gran Línea y mas que nada por tener una de las bases de la marina mas importantes de esta mitad

Azuka- El camino de muchos piratas ha sido truncado en esta isla, sin siquiera haber empezado

EX- No somos piratas cualquieras, jejeje, no nos atraparan tan fácil

Azuka- /Glup/ Eso espero

Antes de llegar a la isla, pronto cambiaron las velas para evitar problemas, aun sin ser buscados no tenían porque iniciar problemas, en cuanto el log se cargara abandonarían la isla, en ese tiempo solo debían pasarse como gente normal aunque lo que hicieron el primer día no era nada para alarmarse.

Glyde y Colette irían a buscar una tienda de música para arreglar el violín de la ojiblanca, una cuerda se había roto en una de tantas tonadas en el barco; Ex, Hiroi y Darts irían en busca de provisiones, pero mas que nada por un cocinero aunque eso seria algo difícil, los últimos 2 hubieran preferido estar en el barco con la doctora, que irónicamente parecía haber atrapado un resfriado en este tiempo, pero al final terminaron escoltando al descuidado capitán sabiendo como podría terminar el solo.

Por desgracia las cosas estaban por complicarse, en ese momento en la base de la marina de la ciudad

Marine 1- Capitán noticias importantes del puerto (presentándose con toda formalidad)

Capitán- Dígame (parecía estar distraído en algo, pero pronto reacciono)

Marine 1- Hace unos días, una de las bases en el Azul del Oeste nos aviso acerca de un barco pirata no registrado…

Capitán- Ve al grano, me aburres

Marine 1- Discúlpeme… en fin hace poco nos informan que un barco muy parecido a la descripción dada encallo en el puerto

Capitán- Donde están los tenientes Zarion y Calo

Marine- Me parece que el teniente Calo esta en las cocinas, probando la comida de hoy… y el teniente Zarion… pues parece que esta perdido, aun no se ha reportado

Capitan- Jajaja, como siempre esos 2 son un problema, entonces yo iré personalmente (se levanto de su silla, guardo algo en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar) Hace mucho que perdí mi felicidad, ojala esto me anime (no en un tono desquiciado, si no como un lamento)

En el centro de la ciudad, los hermanos por fin habían dado con una tienda de música, no había nadie pese a estar abierta, así que mientras alguien se aparecía solo estaban curioseando

Colette- Quien diría que tendríamos tanta suerte, no es así hermano?

Glyde- Sin duda

Viejo- Se ve que tienes buen gusto, pequeña (un sujeto entro por detrás) Mi nombre es Enyk, soy el dueño del lugar

Colette- Yo soy Colette y el es mi hermano, Glyde (saludando con formalidad)

Enyk- En que puedo ayudarlos?

Glyde- Mi hermana necesita una cuerda nueva para su violín (dándole el estuche al dueño)

Enyk (abriéndolo)- Vaya, muy bien cuidado, de vez ser muy dedicada a esto verdad?

Colette- Si, todos los días practico

Glyde- No seas modesta, Colette, ella tiene un gran oído musical, pude tocar lo que sea con gran facilidad

Colette- ¡Hermano! (algo apenada)

Enyk- En serio… porque no me muestras un poco, usa cualquier instrumento, todos estan listos

Colette- Si usted insiste

La morena se acerco a un piano, toco unas cuantas teclas y así la sinfonía comenzó, una tonada hermosa surgió por un glorioso momento, entonces paro

Colette- Estoy algo deshabituada

Glyde- Tan modesta como siempre (revolviéndole un poco el cabello) entonces cuanto se ira a tardar con el violín

Enyk- Para alguien común, no me tardaría mas de una hora… pero tras oír esto, quiero pedirte que me dejes darle un trato completo a tu instrumento, es lo menos que puedo hacer por oír tan bella melodía, y no se preocupen no les cobrare, lo único es que me tomara un día, ¿Les parece justo?

Glyde- Por mi esta bien, hermana?

Colette- Claro, muchas gracias… solo le pido que lo cuide mucho, después de mi hermano, es la cosa mas importante en este mundo para mi (el viejo solo asintió con la cabeza)

Los hermanos estaban por retirarse, cuando el alvino surgió con una duda

Glyde- Una cosa mas, sabe cuanto tarda en cargarse el log en esta isla

Enyk- Claro, es muy poco tiempo, solo 2 días

Glyde- Entonces, antes de irnos iremos por el

Ya de noche, Ex, Hiroi y Darts, regresaban al muelle, algo frustrados, pero no por no haber encontrado un cocinero o provisiones, si no mas bien

Darts- No puedo creer que nos hayan echado de 3 restaurantes, todo por tu culpa (al capitán)

Hiroi- Y uno era un buffet, donde demonios metes tanta comida, será en tu cabeza por que no tienes cerebro

EX- No era todo lo que podía comer, voy a demandarlos

Darts- Santo cielo, mejor me hubiera quedado con Azuka-chan, me pregunto si ya estará mejor

EX- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde esta Leviatán?

Colette- ¡Ex, muchachos! (corriendo con su hermano hacia ellos muy agitada)

Hiroi- Glyde, Colette, ¿Qué sucedió?

Glyde- Terribles noticias, al parecer en la tarde los marines llegaron aquí y se llevaron al barco y a Azuka

Darts- ¿QUE?

Hiroi- ¿COMO?

EX- ¿POR QUE?

Colette- No sabemos que pasó exactamente, pero sea como sea esto esta muy mal

Darts- Silencio (se había percatado de algo) Hay marines escondidos… es una trampa

EX- ¡Entonces salgan! **Bengala Láser**

El ambiente se ilumino por un momento, mostrando como es que tras barriles, puertas y de mas había marines esperando ordenes

Darts- Malditos (sacando sus pistolas)

Hiroi- Como es que ya tenemos tantos problemas en la primera isla

Glyde- Quédate atrás de mi hermana (desenvainando sus Sofias)

Colette- Si

- Ataquen

Una voz se escucho entre los marines, pero antes de poder hacer algo balas, cadenas y energía salieron disparados en todas direcciones por parte de los piratas para acabar con los mas posibles

Hiroi (lanzando cadenas debajo del muelle)- **Laberinto de cadenas **(resurgiéndolas para atrapar a los enemigos)

Glyde- No se atrevan a acercarse (atacando cuerpo a cuerpo, sin despegar la vista de su hermanita)

Darts (pensando)-_Debo ser cuidadoso, la mayoría de mis municiones están en el barco, si me excedo no servirá de nada _(en ese momento lanzo un bomba que acabo con una buena cantidad de adversarios)

EX- ¿Qué han hecho con nuestro barco? Y ¿Qué han hecho con nuestra amiga? (nadie contestaba por el miedo que les provocaba su poder)

?- Capitán esto es una masacre, estos no son piratas cualquiera déjeme encargarme de ellos

Un sujeto fornido con una chaqueta marrón hablaba por un Den Den Mushi

¿- Que tal si los dejamos ir capitán, no parecen tan malas personas

Esta vez fue un sujeto algo delgado, con una camisa sin mangas azul marino, por lo visto algo flojo, ya de plano estaba acostado

Voz del capitán- Calo, tu no harás nada, la vez anterior destruiste el muelle y Zarion, mas vale que no estés tirado en el suelo y dejes de actuar así… además, vamos a darle una oportunidad al _escuadrón_

!- Como orden, Capitán Rouken

6 marines aparecieron en el lugar, la mitad de ellos portando espadas y los otros pistolas, parecían reclutas comunes y corrientes, su uniforme era el mismo solo que sus pantalones eran amarillos, antes de que alguien dijera algo mas estos se desvanecieron

EX- Vamos, díganos que es lo que hicieron (seguía sin respuestas, para este punto ya nadie se acercaba)

De la nada los 6 marines del escuadrón (Marines E para abreviar) aparecieron en el campo

Darts- ¿De donde salieron estos sujetos?

Marine E1- Fuego

Hiroi- **Muro de acero **/Ts ts ts ts ts ts/ Prepárense, quitare el muro y contra…

Marine E2- Muy tarde

Los 3 espadachines ya estaban por encima del muro

Glyde- Déjenmelos **Infusione: gialla **(Infusión: amarillo, colocando la esfera en la ranura) **Tuono di Zeus **(Trueno de Zeus)

Moviendo las Sofias en forma aleatoria, de la misma manera los truenos se generaron, pero aun así estos sujetos llegaron a esquivar cada uno de ellos sin error

Darts- Imposible… como pueden ser tan ágiles

Marine E2- Créanlo (sujetando a la única chica del cuello)

Colette- Glyde

Glyde- ¡Suéltala!

Lanzando un golpe con su filo a la cara de su enemigo pero este desvaneció haciendo que cortara una de las flores de su hermana

Hiroi- **Cadenas infinitas**

EX- **Ráfaga Láser**

Esto y mas resultaba inútil, estos sujetos eran mas rápidos de lo que los X Kaizokus podían hacer, hasta que uno de ellos no soporto mas esto

Darts- ¡Ya estoy harto! (Lanzando una bomba de humo) Conozcan al cazador de las sombras

Pero antes de poder hacer su primer disparo, la nube se disperso debido a una gran fuerza

EX- ¿Que es esto? (percibiendo la energía)

Estas palabras no parecieron ser importantes debido a que el artillero de la tripulación estaba por disparar con su rifle a uno de los Marines E, el cual simultáneamente estaba por rebanarle el cuerpo, solo el mas rápido saldría avante… /BUUUUUUM/

Colette- Imposible… eso lo debió haber matado

Hiroi- A donde vinimos a parar (los piratas estaban aterrorizados)

En medio del gatillero y el marine se encontraba un sujeto alto y rubio, lo sorprendente era que había recibido ambos impactos y estaba intacto… mas aun, había quebrado la espada del marine

Rouken- Rayos me acaban de despeinar (haciéndose todo el cabello hacia atrás)

Marine E2- Capitán ¿Por que hizo eso? Mi espada esta rota (el y ninguno de los suyos parecia estar impresionado)

Rouken- Se habían tardado mucho, así que decidí venir a encargarme personalmente, Escuadron y todos los marines, aun lado yo me encargare

Darts- ¿Que estas diciendo, insolente?

Rápidamente saco uno de sus pistolas apunto a su cara sin miedo y disparo, la bala reboto como canica, haciendo que el capitán lanzara su golpe

EX- Darts ¡Muévete! (no reacciono, así que lo sujeto del chaleco y lo saco de peligro) /ZAM/ (recibiendo el golpe en su lugar)

Rouken- Por esa acción tan valerosa debes ser el capitán, o el bufón, por hacer algo tan estupido

EX- ¿Que hiciste con nuestra compañera? (el golpe fue tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar)

Rouken- Yo debería hacerles esa pregunta (lanzo otro brutal golpe, pero fue detenido por Ex con su mano correspondiente) ¿Que hicieron con esa niña?

EX- _Que fuerza, apenas puedo soportarlo _(tratando de devolver el golpe pero igualmente fue detenido) X Kaizokus… ¡Escapen!

Todos- ¿QUE?

EX- Es una orden váyanse… este sujeto es demasiado fuerte, no lo detendré por mucho

Rouken- Te debí golpear muy fuerte, ya no tienes esperanzas

Hiroi- Pero Ex…

EX- ¡VAYANSE! Si no escapan… grrrrr… no habrá quien salve a Azuka, no importa si me atrapan ahora, se que puedo confiar en ustedes (el capitán de la marina dio un cabezazo al muchacho haciendo que su banda de la frente comenzara a sangrar) ¡Ahora!

**Aliento Láser**

Un fuerte disparo salio de la boca del pirata de la cruz hacia su enemigo causando una gran explosión, con la cual los demás escaparan

Marine E1- Ahí están ¡Acábenlos! (Los disparos y ataques los siguieron, todo parecía acabar)

Marine E2- ¿Pintura?

Hiroi (corriendo ya lejos de ahi)- Bien hecho, Glyde, esos dobles nos salvaron

Darts- Pero a donde iremos, no conocemos a nadie, nos buscaran sin parar, no hay escape

Colette- Hay un esperanza

Minutos después/toc toc toc/ los 4 se encontraban frente a un lugar en especial, la puerta se abrió

Colette- Señor Enyk, esto es muy complicado pero permítanos quedarnos aquí por una noche

Enyk- Eh… esto es extraño… pero creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, pasen

EX ya había sido derrotado por su propio ataque, ahora estaba esposado con kairouseki en una celda de la base de la marine, solo pudiendo esperar que sus amigos lo sacaran a el y mas que nada a Azuka, de quien aun no sabia nada. El capitán Rouken en ese momento subía hasta un cuarto que abrió con llave

Rouken- Ya capture al capitán de esos piratas… maldito cabello (todo se le vino en la frente y volvió a hacerlo para atrás) en fin, pronto todo estará bien ya no tienes de que preocuparte… vamos Azuka, ni siquiera me vas a dar las gracias por esto, hija mía

La muchacha, solo contuvo sus ganas de llorar

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Las cosas comienzan a complicarse para los piratas, en el próximo capitulo veremos como las cosas se desarrollan, así como el pasado de Azuka, aunque con esto ultimo se podrán dar una idea de lo que es, además también en el siguiente capitulo daré los datos del capitán y sus tenientes… solo espero no tardarme mucho, revisen mi **profile **para ver alguna fecha aproximada en la parte de **spoilers** y dejen sus **reveiws**, hasta entonces

**Nami-Haruno: **Gracias por tu continuidad, y espero que lo sigas haciendo; claro que habrá parejas ahorita no hubo mucho ya que Azuka no salio mucho, y ella es el objetivo del cadenero y el gatillero; en cuanto a Glyde, pues el es un hermano sobre protector pero tarde o temprano ha de dejar a su hermanita

**Kaizoku ou16: **Ya me las ingeniara para meter algunos personajes de One Piece, aun sin ser los Muwigara, ya lo veras eso te lo aseguro


	11. Chapter 11

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 11:**

**Rouken Azuka ****/ No sin ti**

En el capitulo anterior, los piratas llegaron a su primera isla en la Gran Línea, Brial, en la cual pronto encontraron problemas… Leviatán había sido tomado por los marines, Azuka desapareció sin que se dieran cuenta y los demás tuvieron una desafortunada confrontación en la cual Ex fue capturado…

Era de madrugada, en una habitación de la base de la marina se encontraba una chica rubia la cual había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en todo, aquello que había vivido con sus amigos piratas, lo que les pudo haber pasado la noche anterior, en fin…, eventualmente volvió a pensar en como es que todo había sido para ella, como habían sido las cosas antes de conocer a Ex y compañía

-FLASHBACK-

_Hace 18 años, ahí mismo en Brial, nació una niña, hija de una criada de la base naval y un marine de bajo rango, la cual fue llamada Rouken Azuka; antes de que la pequeña tuviera uso de razón su padre fue reclutado en un equipo especial para un nuevo programa de la marina, esto traería mas facilidades a la familia, pero también implicaría la ausencia del marine por un buen tiempo._

_Y así fue, Azuka creció sin conocer a su padre en persona, su madre siempre le contaba lo mucho que amaba a ambas y como es que el también tenia problemas con el cabello en la frente para que así la rubia no se preocupara._

_Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que un día una epidemia azoto en Brial, muchos murieron la pequeña estuvo en peligro pero sobrevivió, desafortunadamente su madre no tubo tanta suerte; ahora sola, aun siendo atendida por los de la base, hizo que la pequeña madurara pronto y comenzó a aprender las técnicas de la medicina, pues para ella no quería que nada de esto se repitiera._

_Algunos años después, ya a la edad de 14, el padre de Azuka regreso a la isla, como nuevo capitán de la base naval, pero mas que nada por su hija_

_Joven Azuka- ¡Papá! _

_Acompañado esto de lágrimas y un abrazo fue lo primero que dijo la rubia al volver a ver a su padre_

_Rouken- Hija mía… eres lo mas valioso que me queda en este mundo… no voy a dejar que te pase nade, lo juro (el marine también soltaba su llanto)_

_Por desgracia esta sobre protección se volvió una manía… eventualmente la rubia ya no podía salir de la base de la marina, y ya casi a los 18 esto no podía ser aceptable_

_Azuka- ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Rouken- Porque te amo y no quiero que absolutamente nada te pase_

_Azuka- Esto es ridículo, soy lo suficientemente madura y mayor como para poder cuidarme por mi cuenta_

_Rouken- No quiero ir mas de esto /chak/ (chasqueo haciendo que varios marines aparecieran) llévensela a su habitación_

_Esto no duro mucho y Azuka logro un día escaparse no solo de la base si no de la isla, decidiendo que ya no soportaría mas ser tratada como una niña, llegando así al Azul del Oeste, con sus conocimientos médicos no fue difícil adaptarse y lo demás… bueno ahí es cuando entro Ex y los demás_

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Azuka- ¿Por qué? (sosteniendo la muñeca que se parecía a ella) ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse solo así? (de la espalda del vestido de la muñeca saco una foto…) Mamá, papá (la única foto que tenia de ellos 3 juntos, cuando ella solo era una bebe)

EX- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Ya es de mañana, denme de desayunar!

Lejos de ahí, en el fondo de la base, y aun estando a esposado con kairouseki, el pirata de la cruz, no perdía su enorme apetito

?- Shichi, ya voy, discúlpenme

Un muchacho pelirrojo con anteojos se acerco a la celda del prisionero, algo nervioso y aparentemente un poco torpe porque casi se tropieza al entrar

EX- Dame, dame, dame (al ponerle el plato en frente comenzó a comer como loco sin usar las manos) We… rirro (que rico)

?- En serio… gracias, yo mismo lo hice

EX- /Glug/ Genial, los marines deben llevarse una agasaje todos los días si un chef como tu cocina

?- Gracias, shichi, pero yo no soy el chef… de hecho solo soy un lava platos, solo me dejan cocinar para los presos y no son muy amigables que digamos, shichi (algo nervioso) Tu eres muy diferente, mi… mi nombre es Nate

EX- Yo soy Ex, es un gusto

Nate- ¡Tu!, tu eres Ex… no pareces nada de lo que he oído, shichi

EX- ¿Que haz oído?

Nate- Pues todos dicen que eres el vil pirata que rapto a la hija del capitán Rouken, la señorita Azuka

EX- ¡QUE! Ella no es ninguna prisionera, ella es nuestra amiga y jamás haríamos algo semejante…(tranquilizándose) ahora que lo dices, muchas cosas comienzan a aclararse, ella siempre tenia miedo de los marines y de seguro no estaba enferma si no que no quería que la vieran en esta isla

Nate- Al parecer quien mas preocupado por este asunto, es el capitán Rouken, hace mucho que su hija desapareció y siempre se preocupo por ella, shichi

EX- Rouken, ese fue el tipo que me venció… tu debes saber algo, ¿Qué clase de fruta del diablo fue esa?

Nate- No es nada de eso, hace mucho el capitán fue elegido para ser parte de la primera generación de nuevos marines, esa generación se le fue enseñada un arte llamado _Rokushicki, _6 técnicas sumamente poderosas, el capitán se especializo en el _Tekkai _esto le permite hacer a su cuerpo tan duro como el acero e incluso el es capaz de moverse así

EX- Y que hay de los tipos de amarillo

Nate- El escuadrón e incluso los tenientes han sobre desarrollado alguna de las técnicas, así que veras lo fuerte que es esta base, shichi

EX- Aun así mis amigos van a venir a sacarme y también a Azuka (el pelirrojo se quedo atonito con toda la seguridad del pirata) No conoces a mis amigos, Hiroi, Darts, Glyde son muy fuertes y tienen sus trucos, y Colette bueno, no se si sepa pelear pero puedo confiar en ella como en los demás (sonriéndole)… por cierto, porque no te unes a mi tripulación nos hace falta un cocinero, cuando esto acabe voy a tener mucha hambre, jeje

Nate ¡QUE! Un pirata, yo?, imposible, llevo mucho tiempo aquí en la marina como para eso, shichi

EX- Pero si llevas tanto tiempo y eres tan bueno porque sigues siendo lava platos

Nate (cabizbajo)- Es por el teniente Calo, siempre va a las cocinas a probar la comida y cuando va con migo dice que sabe horrible

Calo- Y es la pura verdad

Nombre: **Calo, Teniente**

Edad: 38 años

Rasgos físicos: Como ya había dicho era un tipo fornido de estatura promedio, de tez bronceada, con el cabello oscuro corto y una barba que se juntaba con las patillas, con cejas muy pobladas

Vestimenta: Tenia botas y pantalones como cualquier marine, una gran chaqueta marrón cerrada

EX- Tienes que ser estupido para no notar que esta comida es única /Braz/ (el marine azoto al pirata contra la pared aprovechando su debilidad)

Calo- Tu no tienes en que entrometerte, inmundo pirata

EX- Púdrete (escupiéndole en la cara) /WHAM/ (esta vez fue a dar al piso con mas fuerza)

Calo- Solo vine a perder mi tiempo, ayudante lárgate de aquí tu turno ya acabo no es así (fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse)

EX- Nate… tu no te mereces esto (el pelirrojo solo recogió y se fue)

El sol estaba en su punto mas alto y una figura encapuchada entro con cuidado a una conocida tienda de música

Colette (recibiéndolo)- ¿Cómo están las cosas Darts?

Darts (quitándose la capucha)- La seguridad es enorme, sobre todo en el muelle y la base, esto no se ve bien

Enyk- Para ser unos novatos piratas, ya han causado muchos problemas

Colette- Señor, por favor perdónenos por ponerlo en esta situación

Enyk- No hay de que temer, yo de hecho fui un pirata (la ojiblanca se exalto por esto) pero esos tontos de la marina no lo saben, además ya estoy muy viejo para esto… voy a dejarlos, aun tengo que trabajar en tu violín, pequeña (saliendo de la habitación)

Glyde- Esta es la situación (dibujando un mapa en una mesa) esta es la isla de Brial, la base se encuentra en la parte mas al norte de la ciudad, sobre unos riscos, en cambio el muelle donde debe estar Leviatán, se encuentra en el sudeste

Hiroi- Penetrar en ambos lugares no será sencillo,

Darts- Y menos de noche, o al menos hasta que el Log se cargue

Hiroi- Para empezar nos dividiremos en 2 grupos, una pareja se encargara de sacar a Leviatán de ahí y lo llevara aquí (un punto tras el cuartel de la marina) mientras los otros irán a sacar a Ex y Azuka de donde quiera que estén, una vez hecho saltaremos al barco desde la base, los marines nunca esperaran que escapemos por un lugar tan peligroso, de esa manera tendremos un poco de ventaja para escapar

Darts (tono de burla)- Y déjame adivinar cadenero, yo iré a sacar al barco y tu iras por la dulce…

Hiroi- No es hora de tonterías Darts (mostrándose serio) tu y yo iremos a sacar a los cautivos, no por una estupida riña entre los 2, sino porque somos los mas aptos, con tu habilidad de infiltración y mi capacidad de defensa

Darts- Lo siento… entonces el pintor y….

Glyde- Si, mi hermana y yo iremos sacaremos a Leviatan, esperando que no haya ningun contratiempo

Colette- Aun así no debemos olvidar que existe esta posibilidad

Hiroi- Entonces esta decidido, esta noche los liberamos a todos y huiremos (todos asintieron con la cabeza)

El ambiente pronto se oscureció, los 4 piratas salieron del establecimiento agradeciendo toda la hospitalidad y antes de retirarse

Enyk- Colette olvidas esto (el violín)

Colette- Que torpe soy… gracias (tomando el estuche)

Enyk- Escúchame pequeña, la música es un elemento único en el mundo, prométeme algo… cuando no sepas que hacer, toca, no importa la situación, tócalo y encontraras la respuestas

Colette- Gracias de nuevo

Medianoche. Marines armados protegían la parte grande del muelle, aquella donde todos los barcos eran encerrados, 2 figuras se movía sigilosamente entre las sombras, primero una para asegurar el área y luego la otra

Glyde- Esta bien, ven hermana

Colette- Voy /TAS/ (la morena se tropezó haciendo algo de ruido) Lo… siento

Glyde- No importa (levantándola) mientras no nos hayan o… demonios

Este pequeño tropiezo, había hecho que varios marines los descubrieran y avisaran a otras docenas de grupos

Colette- Lo siento hermano, lo siento

Glyde- No te preocupes (colocando esferas rojas en las ranuras) no dejare que nada te pase **Ale di Fénix **(Alas de Fénix)

El fuego creo una división entre ellos y los enemigos, dándoles algo de ventaja, o eso pensaron ya que mas adelante las complicaciones seguían, aun así el alvino no dejaría que nada le sucediera a su hermana deshaciéndose de los marines que fueran necesarios… pero la mala suerte parecía perseguirlos

Colette- Suéltame, tonto, suéltame (forcejeando contra un marine con una daga)

Marine 1- Y crees que será tan fácil

Glyde- ¡Colette! (no había forma en que pudiera alcanzarlo, y su pintura se había agotado por el momento) ¡NO!

?- ¡No te atrevas!

Un sujeto apareció de la nada tecleando al marine permitiéndole al pintor hacerlo pagar, ya que el misterioso sujeto llevaba una gorra de la marina, el hermano artista pronto reacciono y lo estrello contra una pared poniéndolo en el medio de los filos de su Sofia

Glyde- ¿Quién eres?

?- Mi… mi nombre es Nate

Nombre: **Natelus, alias Nate (se pronuncia Nait)**

Edad: 20 años

Rasgos físicos: Uno o dos centímetros mas alto que Glyde, en el punto entre flaco y normal, como ya saben es pelirrojo y usa gafas de poco grosor cubriendo sus ojos ambar, su cabello es todo un desastre, un tanto largo, por eso lo esconde con su gorra de la marina

Vestimenta: Ya que no esta de servicio trae ropa casual, de hecho trae unos tenis blancos pantalones caqui, una camisa blanca y sobre esta una camiseta verde a cuadros abierta, además de la gorra de la marina

Colette- Glyde, hermano detente, el no me hubiera salvado solo para hacerme daño

Glyde- Lo se Colette pero quien sabe en que estén pensando

Nate (aun entre las armas)- ¿Glyde, Colette? Entonces ustedes son amigos de Ex, shichi

Glyde- ¿Que sabes de el?

Nate- Pues no es tan malo como dicen, y parece un sujeto divertido, shichi

Colette- Si Ex lo conoció debe ser buena persona

Glyde- Esta bien (liberándolo) Solo una cosa, ¿Por qué ayudaste a mi hermana? Es tipo te pudo haber matado

Nate- Pues…este, shichi, vera no, no quería que le pasara algo a una señorita tan… tan lin…

Glyde (interrumpiendo)- Con eso me basto, vamonos Colette no hay que perder mas tiempo

Colette- Espera, Nate, no sabrás donde esta nuestro barco

Nate- Claro…oi unas cosas en la base, shichi

Colette- Entonces nos puedes ayudar verdad (viéndolo con una cara de encantadora) vamos (lo agarro de la mano y lo jalo, susurrando un ultima palabra) Gracias

12:40. Cerca de la base, el cadenero y el gatillero vigilaban la gran puerta principal de la base de la marina, debían esperar un poco mas para darle tiempo a los hermanos quienes les darían una señal

Hiroi- Como esta tu "parque"

Darts- No muy bien, el viejo apenas si me dio algo de pólvora y balas, la mitad de mis bolsillos están vacíos

Hiroi- Toma (metió la mano en la gabardina sacando)

Darts- Que clase de armas es esa (era un pistola con un enorme cañón cuadrado)

Hiroi- Es la **Tetra-blast, **tiene 4 diferentes funciones, solo debes rotar el cañón (girándolo) úsalo te será útil

Darts- Gracias (colocando el arma en el cinturón)

Voz por el altavoz- ¡Emergencia! Se solicita el apoyo en de todos los marines posibles en el muelle, los piratas han iniciado su ataque

Hiroi- Oh, oh, presentí que los descubrirían

Darts- Entonces hay que detener a los refuerzos

Hiroi- Si yo me encargare de eso (el castaño voltio a verlo pero no pudo decir nada) Darts no podrás durar tanto con tan pocas municiones, tu ve y rescata a Ex y Azuka, yo los detendré

Darts- Pero… (el peliazul ya iba hacia la puerta) mas te vale vivir, aun tengo cuentas pendiente con tigo (yéndose por su lado)

Cientos de marines avanzaban hacia la puerta, pero de repente esta se cerro por un muro de cadenas

Marine 2- ¿Qué es esto?

Hiroi- Lo siento señores, pero nadie sale de aquí hasta que me venzan

El pirata estaba encima de la puerta observando a todos sus adversarios, de repente una enorme esfera con picos encadenada mas grande que la manga salio de ahí, comenzó a girarla sobre si con facilidad y luego

Hiroi- **Estrella de la noche** (arrazo con una buena cantidad de navales, para luego hacerla estallara y lanzar los picos en todas direcciones)

Dentro de la base, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse, muchos de los marines estaban totalmente confundidos y atemorizados por lo sucedido, en cambio otros apenas si sabían lo que pasaba

Marine 3- Esto es aburrido, cuidar el cuarto de reservas

Marine 4- Si pero nadie viene aquí, no hay por que preocuparnos tanto por lo que suceda

Marine 3- Todo se ha vuelto tan complicado desde que la hija del capitán Rouken, reaparezco… como se llamaba?

Marine 4- Azuka

/BOOOOOM/

La puerta del cuarto de reservas estallo súbitamente

Darts- ¡Azuka-chan es la hija de ese tipo!

Marine 4- ¿Quién rayos eres tu? (en el suelo por la explosión)

Darts- Eso explica muchas cosas… Díganme donde esta Azuka o les vuela la cabeza (apuntando con sus pistolas)

Marine 3- Ella debe estar en su habitación en la torre del norte

Darts- Gracias (salio del lugar totalmente re equipado con lo que encontró en la bodega)

Marine 5- Hey es uno de los piratas ¡Deténganlo!

Darts- Ustedes los marines tienen juguetes muy divertidos (sacando una bazooka de su espalda)

Marine 5- ¡Corran/BOOOOOOM/

Lejos de ahí, aun en el cuartel, el capitán Rouken comenzaba a enterarse de todos los sucesos que acontecían, al mismo tiempo alguien intentaba penetrar en la oficina

Marine 6- Señorita por favor deténgase, el capitán… /Zaz/

Azuka- Fuera de mi camino (golpeando al guarda, la rubia entro donde su progenitor) ¡Padre! Que esta sucediendo

Rouken- Azuka… que haces aquí

Nombre: **Rouken Astion, capitán de la base naval de Brial**

Edad: 44 años

Rasgos físicos: Alto poco menos de 2 metros, aun así impresionante, rubio con el cabello todo el cabello levantado con mucho gel, aunque de vez en cuando se le caí, sin pelo facial, de ojos azules

Vestimenta: Con la ropa reglamentaria para alguien des u rango, botas negras, pantalones azules, solo con un chaleco blanco y una chaqueta blanca con el kanji de "justicia" en la espalda, y algo como un collar atado al cuello pero oculto en la ropa

Azuka- Prometiste que no les pasaría nada a los piratas (quitándose el mechón de la cara) pero toda la base se ha salido de control

Rouken- Nunca dije que no me defendería si fuera necesario

Azuka- No hay necesidad de esto, por favor déjame hablar con ellos y haré que se vayan (la desesperación de su rostro fue cubierto por su cabello)

Rouken- No puedo ponerte en una situación tan difícil, apenas ayer te salve de esas escorias, jamás

Azuka- Ellos no me hicieron nada, ellos son mis amigos entenderán todo esto y se irán, por favor

Rouken- ¡Tonterías! (al exaltarse el cabello se le cayo) Lo único que hicieron ellos fue lavarte el cerebro, oye lo que estas diciendo… capturare a esos malditos para que jamás vuelvan a hacer algo semejante (tras tranquilizarse comenzó a arreglarse el peinado)

Azuka- ¡YA BASTA! Puedo aceptar el hecho de vivir aislada del mundo como tu quieres pero no permitiré que digas esos de aquellas personas que me apoyaron, me ayudaron todo este tiempo (la rubia ya estaba llorando)

Rouken- En ese caso… háganlo entrar (Una puerta se abrió y alguien aventó al esposado capitán) No quería hacer esto en tu presencia Azuka, pero veo que la única forma que entiendas que te amo, es matando a este sujeto y a todos sus compañeros

Azuka- ¡PADRE, NO! (varios marines la sujetaron)

EX- Si tanto ama a su hija, porque no la deja vivir como ella quiere, que acaso uno no quiere ver a sus hijos felices /PAWH/ (la respuesta inmediata fue un devastador golpe)

Rouken- Escoria tu que sabes de felicidad

EX- Se que Azuka ha sido mas feliz con nosotros de lo que podría ser aquí… y nada de lo que diga o haga me detendrá a mi o a los X kaizokus para hacerla feliz otra vez

Azuka- ¡NOOO! (la rubia se libero y corrió para detener el golpe pero…)

/WHAAAAM/

Darts- ¿Qué fue eso?

Tras la sacudida el pistolero siguió su camino hacia la torre norte, pronto llego a una amplia habitación, lo cual antes de que se diera cuenta fue cerrada con llave

?- Vas a algún lado, Darts "Shade"

Darts- Excelente… esperaba encontrármelos… tengo mucho que arreglar con ustedes… ya salgan cobardes (sujetando fuertemente sus revolvers)

Pronto los 6 miembros del Escuadrón se aparecieron frente al artillero

Marine E1- Dinos Darts, como es que piensas vencernos, ahora solo estas tu solo y ademas estas en nuestro territorio

Marine E2- Además nunca podrás superar nuestro _Soru_

Darts- Digan lo que digan, yo voy a ganar, porque no hay nadie que pueda en la noche contra el "cazador de las sombras" /POFFFF/

Antes que pudiera reaccionar el escuadrón el pirata lanzo una bomba de humo al suelo oscureciendo en su totalidad el cuarto, disparos, explosiones y resonancias de metal comenzaron a oírse.

En el muelle los artistas y el cocinero marine, ya habían llegado sin mas contratiempos al hangar donde se encontraba el Leviatán, el cual estaba totalmente escaso de luz

Colette- Gracia Nate, has sido muy útil

Nate- Jaja, pues gracias… ahora si pudiera encontrar el botón de la luz, shichi… aquí esta

/SSHHH/ En efecto el barco estaba ahí esperando, aunque tal vez por haberse quedado dormido talvez ni siquiera sabia que había pasado

?- Sabia que eras un asco de cocinero, pero no pensé que fueras un traidor

Nate- ¡Teniente Calo!

Calo- Muere traidor (el marine se arrojo desde lo alto de unas vigas dispuesto a aplastar brutalmente al pelirrojo)

Nate- ¡AAAAH! (El temor no le dejaba moverse)

Glyde- No te quedes parado

/CRASH/ Los 3 escaparon del colosal impacto que genero un hoyo en el piso

Calo- Tienes suerte, ayudante, pero esto se acabo ahora, al fin voy a poder darte tu merecido sin recibir represalias

Glyde- Cuida a mi hermana (agarro al de la gorra y lo aventó cerca de la ojiblanca) Si algo le pasa te mato… en cuanto a ti (viendo al marine) yo seré tu adversario

Calo- Me da igual, mientras pueda sacarle provecho a esto (salto un poco en el aire y…) **Geppou**(salio disparado hacia el pintor)

Glyde (pensando)- _Que demonios_

Nate- Señorita Colette, vamonos (tomándola de la mano para huir, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar)

/CRASH/ Algo o alguien se había estrellado abrumadora mente contra algunas cajas

En la puerta de la base de la marina la situación había cambiado dramáticamente, el cadenero seguía como si nada obstruyendo la salida, además de que a su alrededor había un radio vació de al menos 200 m, ningún marine se atrevía a acercarse

Hiroi- Vamos, apenas estamos comenzando

- ¡Disparen! (grito alguien desesperadamente)

Balas de cañón iban dirigidas hacia el de cabellos azules

Hiroi- **Guillotina Lunar **

De cada manga y de la parte de atrás de la gabardina salieron enormes cuchillas que cortaran las balas, haciéndolas explotar antes de tiempo, solo una de las hojas iba hacia los marines para atemorizar /Zash/ Pero esta se partió en 2 al ser rebanada por una espada

Marine 7- Teniente Zarion llego en el momento oportuno

Zarion- La verdad es que iba a la cocina, pero por accidente termine aquí

Marines- ¡QUE!

Zarion- Y ahora supongo que voy a tener que pelear, que flojera

Marine 7- No diga eso Teniente, le da mala fama a la marine

Zarion- A mi me da igual, mientras me den lo suficiente para vivir y mantener a mi esposa y a mi futuro hijo

Hiroi- ¡HEY! Quien demonios eres tu

Zarion- Lo siento, que descortés de mi parte… soy Roronoa Zarion

Nombre: **Roronoa Zarion, Teniente**

Edad: 28 años

Rasgos físicos: Flaco, estatura aceptable, un poco desarreglado, con largo cabello verde claro, cejas delgadas

Vestimenta: El no respetaba mucho el reglamento que digamos, llevaba sandalias con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul sin mangas, además de una bandana negra atada en el brazo izquierdo

Equipamiento: Una espada, aparentemente de buena calidad, con su funda colgada en la cintura

Zarion- Y creo que no me queda de otra mas que derrotarte, no lo tomes a mal, pero ya sabes como son las cosas (entrando al radio vació tomando una posición de batalla)

Hiroi- Ittouryu? (Una espada, pregunto por lo aparente)

Zarion- Mas bien, Santouryu (3 espadas, con mucha confianza)

Hiroi- No juegues con migo **Cadenas infinitas**

Los eslabones comenzaron a surgiría de todos lados del a gabardina avanzando hacia su rival para atraparlo y acabar con esto rápido, aunque esto no parecía ser tan fácil, el peliverde salto en el aire y…

Zarion- **Rankyaku**

3 fulgores de energía surgieron rompiendo la mayoría de las cadenas, anonadando al pirata, tras esto la espada y las piernas de Zarion echaban humo

/WHAAAAM/ Azuka abrasaba fuertemente a su padre tratando de detenerlo pero era inútil Ex de nueva cuenta había hecho un hueco en la pared

Azuka- ¡Padre por favor detente!

Rouken- No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero (aumentando su fuerza drásticamente fue como hizo que Azuka lo soltara y la tirara en el suelo)

EX- Suficiente (volviéndose a parar) Con todas las tonterías que dijo fue suficiente dolor para Azuka pero esto es demasiado (comenzó a avanzar tratando de embestirlo aun en su condición)

Azuka- ¡EX!

Ahora lo sujeto a el, esperando cambiar la situación /WHAM/ pero aun así el capitán, logro golpear al pirata en la cara, mandándolo a el y a su hija a volar

Rouken- Infeliz, mira lo que haz hecho ¡Pagaras! (lanzo otro golpe, pero…)

EX- Gracias Azuka

Había detenido el impacto con su mano totalmente encendida en energía, ya que la doctora sutilmente robo la llave a su padre y había liberado a su capitán

EX- **¡Puño láser!**

Antes de que pudiera activar el Tekkai, el muchacho de la cruz lo mando a volar por la ventana haciéndolo caer sobre el techo de los cuarteles inferiores, para que inmediatamente Ex lo siguiera

EX- Azuka (sabiendo que lo estaba viendo) Perdóname, pero voy a vencer a tu padre para poder hacerte feliz y vuelvas con nosotros… ¡NO NOS IREMOS SIN TI!

CONTINUARA…

Notas: El pasado de Azuka fue revelado, ahora su futuro esta en juego… el desenlace en el siguiente capitulo. Recuerden dejar sus **reviews** y nos vemos

**kaizoku ou16: **Pues ya viste como resultaron las cosas, en efecto fue el Tekkai lo que uso Rouken y bueno su escape ya esta en progreso solo falta atravesar estos inconvenientes, ZYA


	12. Chapter 12

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 12:**

**Jamas estare solo / Shichi**

En el capitulo anterior, los X Kaizokus iniciaron su plan contra la marina; Glyde y Colette, junto con el cocinero Nate se han topado con uno de los tenientes para poder rescatar a Leviatán; Hiroi retiene la salida de la base contra otro de los tenientes; Darts en busca de Azuka, es truncado por el Escuadrón; y Ex enfrenta a Rouken, para poder liberar a la doctora de ese lugar

La luna brillaba esa noche, el cielo se veía tranquilo, ojala se pudiera decir lo mismo de la tierra, Brial se encontraba en emergencia por los piratas. En la puerta principal de la base, cientos de marines estaban asombrados por la batalla que presenciaban, mas que nada por la gran habilidad de su teniente.

Cuchillas, cadenas, esferas con picos, hachas, en fin todo tipo de armas de metal caían como lluvia en el lugar, el teniente Zarion hasta ahora se encontraba intacto todas estas armas habían sido cortadas de sus ataduras, cosa que empezaba a desesperar a Hiroi

Hiroi- A este paso quien sabe cuanto mas pueda aguantar (decía a si mismo)

Zarion- ¿Por qué no te quitas esas cadenas de atrás? Apuesto a que así pelearías mejor

Atrás de la gabardina del pirata habían permanecido varias cadenas que resurgían en la puerta de salida, ciertamente esto lo limitaba un poco

Hiroi- Si lo hago todos los marines presentes se escaparan e irán a molestar a mis amigos

Zarion- Con que ese es el caso, entonces (voltio a ver a los marinos) Escuchen esta orden, nadie abandonara este lugar hasta que yo venza a este muchacho

Marine 1- Pero teniente (con esta contradictoria, el peliverde dio un corte con su espada delimitando una línea con los marines)

Zarion- Si asi lo quieren, aquel que pase esa línea yo mismo lo noqueare (ya nadie mas dijo nada) Adelante, libérate y pelea como debes

Hiroi- En ese caso (la puerta quedo abierta) te arrepentirás (las cadenas de las mangas y la espalda se hundieron en la tierra haciéndola vibrar) **Constrictor Grillete**

Serpientes de metal comenzaron a salir de todas partes tratando de morder al marine, pero este no se dejaba, desvió un par con sus espada, luego la clavo se apoyo en ella y…

Zarion- **Rankyaku **(Así destruyo a todas las serpientes, o eso creyó) ¡Ah! (mas de estas salieron atándose a el y mordiéndolo) ¡RAAAAAH! (expulsando una enorme fuerza logro eliminar todas su ataduras) A eso me refería, ahora puedo pelear en serio (tomo su bandana y se la coloco en la cabeza)

Hiroi- Genial (un tanto irónico)

Mientras tanto en la azotea de los cuarteles

EX- **Ráfaga Láser **(decenas de disparos acertaron en el adversario pero este estaba intacto)

Rouken- No me hagas perder mi tiempo

Dio un pase en el suelo con su pie, quebrándolo y por la misma fuerza lanzándose hasta el enemigo, pero el pirata de la cruz lo esquivo saltando por encima de todos los proyectiles, una vez arriba contraatacó, genero una gran esfera sobre su cabeza y…

EX- **Gran EXplosión **(la esfera creo un fulgor que ahuyentó las sombras de la noche por un momento) y ahora, **Jet láser **(como un cohete intento azotar al capitán naval pero fracaso)

Rouken- Ya es suficiente (sujetando al pirata con una mano y con la otra) /WHAM/ (casi cae del techo) ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para hacer esto?

Azuka- Ex basta no sigas con esto

La rubia quería su libertad, amaba a su padre, pero en este momento no podía decidir que era lo que deseaba y menos aun viendo a estas 2 importantes personas pelear

EX (levantándose con dificultad)- Yo soy… yo soy EX, capitán de los X Kaizokus (voltio su capa revelando su emblema) y el próximo ¡Rey de los Piratas!

Rouken- No me hagas reír, escoria

EX-… (su brazo derecho comenzó a brillar por su intensa energía) Veo que tendré que dejar de contenerme ¡YAAAAA! (en un instante ya estaba frente al rubio y) **Puño láser**

Esta vez el ataque fue mas que energía concentrada, una leve explosión se genero en el punto de contacto, el Tekkai no lo soporto, mas aun un disparo salio de la espalda de Rouken, en ese instante Ex retrocedió

Rouken- ¿Que demonios fue eso?

EX- Mi nivel de **sobrecalentamiento **(prácticamente podía verse la energía corriendo por sus venas) prepárate, porque una vez en esta etapa, no hay marcha atrás

Glyde-** Frusta di Salamander** (It, Látigo de Salamandra)

El hangar donde se encontraba Leviatán retumbaba por la batalla, las poderosas ráfagas de fuego parecieron dar en el marine, un fuerte golpe se escucho, pero instantes después este salio del humo intacto, saltando por segunda vez en medio del aire azotando al artista

Colette- ¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso? (ella y el cocinero estaban tras unas cajas)

Nate- Es una técnica llamada _Geppou, _pero eso no parece ser lo mas importante, sino como es que puede evitar todos esos ataques de Glyde, shichi

Colette- Hermano

Glyde (pensando)- _Esto es inútil, ningún color lo ha dañado, tal vez deba intentar un ataque directo_

Comenzó a correr hacia su adversario con las Sofias, atrás de el, para en el momento de llegar dar un corte rápido… pero usando esa salto, Calo lo esquivo con facilidad

Calo- No te das cuenta que esto no sirve de nada /Fus/(ahora se impulso sobre el alvino y lo golpeo) ríndete de una vez **Presión de 100 kilos **

Dio el Geppou justo en el pecho del navegante haciéndolo golpear el suelo dejando un gran hundimiento

Calo- Uno menos… faltan 2 (volteando hacia donde estaba la ojiblanca y el pelirrojo)

Colette-

Nate- Esto no es bueno (preparándose para emprender la retirada)

/Zash/

Glyde- Aun no me has acabado

Una de sus armas había causado un buen corte en el costado del marine, pero este pronto reacciono con un codazo

Calo- Veo que voy a tener que ser más enfusido (comenzó a saltar hasta el techo del lugar) Con esto los acabare a todos

Una enorme presión comenzaba a sentirse, el teniente esta flotando en el aire como si tratara de quebrarlo con todas sus fuerzas

Glyde- No te lo permitiré (colocando una esfera de pintura azul en una Sofía) es hora de la segunda lección de arte (ahora puso una esfera amarilla en la otra)

Las cajas del lugar, el piso, hasta las vigas de metal comenzaba a abollarse y eso que el ataque aun no estaba completo

Nate- Señorita Colette, tenemos que irnos, este es el ataque mas devastador del teniente, shichi

Colette- No voy a dejar a mi hermano

Nate- Perdóneme (pronto la cargo por encima de su hombro corriendo fuera de ahí)

Colette- ¡GLYDE!

Glyde (chocando sus armas)- **Infusione: Verde **

Calo- **Presión de 500 kilos**

Glyde- **Affrontare di Pegaso **(Embestida de Pegaso)

Una enorme esfera de aire salio por parte de la presión de Calo, por otro lado la silueta del legendario corcel iba en contra de esto resultando un tremendo ventarrón que voló una de las paredes del lugar

Colette- Auch (levantándose)

Nate- Se encuentra bien, señorita Colette (debajo de ella)

Colette- Lo siento (algo sonrojada)

Los 2 habían sido atrapados por la fuerza, aun así Nate logro proteger a la morena, terminando con ella encima

Nate- Parece que todo acabo, shichi

El artista seguía de pie, algo agotado, pronto los vio y sonrió un poco /BAM/ pero de alguna manera Calo logro sobrevivir el impacto

Glyde- Imposible, en medio del aire debiste morir¡QUE! (pronto se dio cuenta que había recibido el golpe de una estatua de piedra)

Calo- Cierto (llegando detrás de la estatua, sumamente dañado) pero gracias a mi fruta _tsuin tsuin _(twin) puedo crear una copia de cualquier material para que acabe con lo que empecé

Glyde- Por eso no te hacia nada con mis ataques, tu doble te protegía

Calo- Eres listo… pero ya no importara, mátalo (la estatua comenzó a moverse plantando un puñetazo en el alvino)

Colette- Hermano

La violinista estaba por encaminarse a una incierta batalla, pero /Klash/ una gran piedra dio justo en la cabeza del marine derribándolo y haciendo que la copia se esfumara

Nate- Ya no lo soportare mas (finalmente había tomado la iniciativa) todos estos años me ha humillado sin razón alguna, pero ahora… si no puedo hacer algo por ellos que han confiado en mi (Colette ya estaba con su hermano, sacándolo de peligro) ciertamente ¡No seré NADA!

Con esto último corrió hacia el marine, con las únicas armas disponibles, un par de cuchillos de cocinero

Calo (en el piso)- Idiota

Toco una viga de acero caída, de la cual en segundos apareció una replica del marine, en el momento exacto para dejar fuera de combate al pelirrojo

Calo- Tu mismo lo dijiste, no eres nada (y con una patada mas lo saco de la batalla) ya solo queda la pequeña (mirándola con malicia)

Colette- Hermano… Nate (estaba al borde del llanto) _que puedo hacer… ambos, se han preocupado solo por mi y yo no he podido hacer nada_

"cuando no sepas que hacer, toca, no importa la situación, tócalo y encontraras la respuestas" estas palabras retumbaron en su mente, era una idea descabellada, pero ahora parecía lo único por hacer

Calo- ¿Qué estas haciendo niña? Tocar ese violín no te va ha salvar de nada (ella continuaba sin escucharlo) Suficiente¡Mátala!

La copia avanzaba con rapidez, soltó un golpe a la cara de la chica y…

Colette- ¡Por favor!

Dio un último pase con el arco del violín, haciendo que una potente onda se emitiera… centímetros antes de que tocara a la ojiblanca, el doble estallo

Calo- Que demonios

Colette- El violín… las cuerdas… todas están cambiadas, pero como (ni siquiera ella lo creía) Sea como sea, esto se acabo… (Una melodía comenzó a sonar, fuerte, con gran energía y espíritu)

Calo- No lo permitiré (esta vez el iba aprovechando su Geppou)

Colette- **Inno di battaglia **(Himno de batalla)

El marine se detuvo en el aire, después decenas de cortadas destrozaron su cuerpo para que finalmente una onda mas lo alejara de golpe

Colette- No puedo creerlo lo hice… (Arrodillándose en el suelo) ¿Pero como?

Glyde- Ahora no hay tiempo para averiguarlo, iré a sacar a Leviatán (reincorporándose un tanto tembloroso) tu ayuda al de lentes, casi lo matan

Colette- Pero hermano, tu solo…

En ese momento Glyde creo algo de ayuda con algunos de sus dibujos (retratos de los de la tripulación). Poco después, el barco ya estaba en el camino hacia el mar, la morena aun estaba abajo con el pelirrojo

Nate- Que le vaya bien, señorita Colette, shichi, siento no haber sido de ayuda

Colette- No digas eso, nos ayudaste a encontrar el barco y me protegiste cuando la explosión, eres valiente, gracias

Nate- Señorita Colette (con las mejillas rojas como su cabello)

Glyde- Hermana, hay que irnos (ya arriba del Leviatán) ya mande la señal, tenemos menos de una hora para llegar atrás de la base

Colette- ¡Voy! (estaba por irse cuando) Que no me vea mi hermano /smack/ eres muy lindo (y tras un beso se retiro)

Con esto el cocinero solo se tocaba la mejilla que había recibido el cariño, mientras veía como se alejaban

El salón donde se encontraban el gatillero y el Escuadron de marines, estaba totalmente destrozado, lo único intacto eran unas velas en la pared. Por otro lado el único dañado de ahí era Darts, varios cortes en la ropa y la piel y un par de balas en puntos de poca importancia, en ese momento se encontraba rodeado

Marine E1- Que sucedió "cazador" acaso no dijiste que eras el mejor en las sombras

Darts (ignorándolo pensó)- _Esto esta mal, con esa endemoniada técnica no puedo enfocarlos o defenderme de ellos, a este paso todo será inútil…_

Marine E2- Esto se esta poniendo aburrido, acabamos con el de una buena vez (blandiendo la espada)

Darts (aun pensando)- _Que hago, ya no tengo casi nada… 5 balas en una pistola y uno en mi rifle, tendría que matarlos a todos de un golpe… a menos que_

Los 3 porta espadas se lanzaron a el, antes que nada pudo lanzar un bomba de humo al suelo y sacar algo de ventaja; los 3 entraron y el pistolero salio por arriba

Darts- Muéstrame que tienes **Tetra-blast**

Jalo el gatillo de la particular arma, lanzando flechas de metal a gran velocidad, como una ballesta

Marine E1- Veamos si eres tan hábil ¡Disparen!

Al momento de hacerlo, el castaño giro el cañón apunto a un candelabro y pronto pudo escapar gracias a un arpón integrado

Marine E2- Maldito (quitándose unas flechas) ¡Vamos por el!

De nueva cuenta los 3 espadachines lo siguieron con enormes saltos, el artillero volvió a cambiar la función esta vez disparando unas redes de metal inmovilizando y tirando a los de amarillo

Marine E1- Bájenlo, así tiren el techo

Darts- Esto no va a aguantar, veamos el ultimo lado (al girar, la parte de arriba se abrió mostrando el cañón hueco) ¿Dónde esta todo lo demás?... no importa talvez pueda meter lo que quiera… (Lleno el cañón con todos sus explosivos, saltando antes que lo tiraran)

Marine E2- ¡Ya no te burlaras de nosotros!

Darts- Ya lo veremos

Jalo el gatillo, creando así una brutal explosión, el apenas si pudo resistir el golpe

Marine E1- Quien diría que tendríamos tantos problemas contigo (tras el humo, el pirata volvió a estar rodeado)

Marine E2- Vas a sentir nuestro mejor ataque…

Todos- **Hexagrama**

Su velocidad se volvió insuperable, los 3 espadachines lo atacaron al mismo tiempo por ángulos diferentes, luego los pistoleros, y así cada vez mas y mas rápido, hasta que el cazador no pudo mas.

Su ensangrentado cuerpo callo al suelo derrotado, cortes profundos y disparos en todos lados, los ojos en blanco… en su agonizante lecho, pensó en sus ultimas palabras

Darts- _Todo va acabar así, sin poder haber salvado a Azuka-chan, derrotado por 6 idiotas, sin esperanza… parece que al final se cumplió la maldición… "morí en batalla"_

?- _**No aun no…**_(Otra voz se escuchó en su cabeza)_** aun te necesito, pero en este momento tu me necesitas**_

Su sangre comenzó a detenerse, las balas salían de su cuerpo, las heridas se cerraban con suturas negras, y un humo oscuro comenzaba a salirle del cuerpo

Marine E1- ¿Qué es eso?

Darts, poco a poco se levanto, tomo sus lentes del piso y se los coloco, tomo su arma con municiones y las tiro, con la otra mano coloco un cigarro en su boca, lo dejo ahí y todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, solo su cigarrillo emitía algo, aspiro fuerte, lo tiro, y la luz volvió

Marine E2- Ataquemos de nuevo, esta vez destájenlo

Los 3 espadachines se acercaron, justo cuando soltó el humo del cigarro, o mas bien una neblina oscura y cegadora

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Garrazos se escucharon, luego los 3 marines terminaron estrellados en las paredes. Inmediatamente múltiples disparos salieron de la niebla dejando humeantes agujeros en 2 pistoleros, el tercero trato de huir

Darts- **¿A donde crees que vas? **

Fuertemente lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto, dejo sus gafas oscuras en su cabeza revelando un par de ojos rojos, pero lo mas raro era que el tatuaje en el pecho del pirata comenzaba a moverse, subió en espiral por el brazo y luego a la cara del marine, se metió en su ojo y…

Marine E1- ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El tatuaje de dragón regreso a su lugar por el mismo camino que vino, soltó al sujeto estuviera vivo o muerto… realmente no había mucha diferencia. Tras esto mas humo negro salio de Darts, liberándose del transe

Darts- No voy a agradecerte nada, hubiera preferido morir

?- **Y que hay de tu noviecita… no quieres salvarla**

Darts- Cállate

?- **Si vuelves a perder tan patéticamente, no volveré ayudarte**

Fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz, y Darts siguió su camino en busca de la doctora

En la entrada, Hiroi ya había podido darle unos buenos golpes a su adversario, aun así el seguía en desventaja, incluso había recibido uno Rankyaku en un costado. Por el momento solo estaban frente a frente sin hacer nada

Hiroi- ¿Como es que puedes cortar el acero tan fácilmente?

Zarion- ¿Como es que tu escondes tantas cadenas y demás en esa gabardina?

Hiroi- Es algo difícil de explicar

Zarion- Pues lo mío es algo sencillo… solo es escuchar el _aliento_ de las cosas, un aura que tienen todo lo existente en el mundo (el cadenero lo vio con cara de raro) es algo difícil de entender pero muy provechoso cuando lo logres

Hiroi (pensando)- _Ciertamente no entendí nada, sea como sea esto va para mal _(en eso se vio las manos) _No quiero usar de nuevo estas cadenas, entonces tendré que usar las normales como jamás lo he hecho_

Zarion- Esto se prolonga demasiado, ha sido una batalla única… pero esto debe acabar

Hiroi- Tienes razón… **10 espadas **(alzo sus brazos lanzando espadas cosa que fácilmente el peliverde logro bloquear, pero no pudo romper)

Zarion- Parece que vas entendiendo pero solo fueron o… /Clash/

Hiroi- Aquí están las otras 2

El cadenero forcejeaba frente al marine sosteniendo espadas en cada mano, hasta que finalmente el espadachín lo repelió

Zarion- ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

Hiroi- Ya veras

El choque de espadas continuo, aunque podía notarse la diferencia de habilidad entre el experto y el novato, pronto una de las espadas bloqueadas salio de la tierra hacia el teniente

Zarion- ¿Eh? (asombrado)

Hiroi- No te desconcentres (intento atravesarlo pero con facilidad fue esquivado)

Zarion- No te pierdo la vista (levanto su espada para partir la espalda del pirata) /ZAS/ (3 espadas se le clavaron en la espalda de la nada)

Hiroi- No hablaba de mi (saliendo de peligro, comenzando a hacer movimientos raros con los dedos) **Decálogo **(Todas las espadas ahora flotaban en un circulo alrededor de Zarion)

Zarion- Sorprendente, controlas cada espada con un dedo, aunque con esos hilos de metal no se cuanto aguantes

Hiroi- Me descubriste, pero no te preocupes esto no es nada después de todo el tiempo que llevo usando cadenas… **Danza de espadas**

Las espadas atacaron al marine cada una de diferente forma, como si cada una fuera controlada por alguien diferente, Zarion podía con mas de eso, pero en el momento la impresión había reducido su habilidad, aun con su Rankyaku, las espadas no se destruían

Hiroi (pensando)- _No se cuanto mas aguantaran _

Sus dedos ya sangraban, pero las espadas eran su mayor preocupación, cada vez que una se quebraba por medio de los delgados hilos mandaba mas metal para mantenerlas unidas, enviar el metal implicaba un gran daño a sus dedos

Zarion- Suficiente (se paro en una mano y giro) **Tatsumaki **(usando sus piernas y su espada para crear un devastador tornado) Dejémonos de juegos, que tal si acabamos todo con el siguiente golpe (el pirata accedió con la cabeza) Pero antes quiero conocer el nombre de tan sorpréndete rival

Hiroi- Hiroi

Sin decir nada mas, los 2 se prepararon Zarion enfundo su espada, haría un movimiento _Iai _(sacar la espada, atacar y guardarla); Hiroi por su parte junto sus espadas atrás de el, formando un circulo en su espalda, tomo la de arriba y la giro, colocándola en su lado derecho, todas las espadas se fundieron en esa, pronto obtuvo una forma final, grande, larga y ancha, la sujeto con ambas manos y la puso frente a el

Hiroi- Espada de la justicia… (se abalanzó hacia su enemigo)

Zarion- **Shishi sonson **(Lion's song)

Hiroi- **Gran Centurio **

Ambos se daban la espalda/clack/ el marine termino de guardar su espada, y con esto el filo de la Gran Centurio, se partió por la mitad, instantes después una colosal herida se abrió en el pecho del peliverde tirándolo en el suelo

Zarion- Para no ser espadachín lo hiciste bien

Hiroi- Hay mejores…

Zarion- Entiende el aliento y lograras mas de lo que te imaginas (con esto ultimo cerro los ojos y se desmayo)

Una gran luz se vio en el techo…

Hiroi- Ex… ya no tiene caso estar aquí, el tiempo se acaba, mas vale que vaya

De la espalda de la gabardina salieron 8 piernas como de araña con la cual comenzó a escalar hacia la azotea, los marines solo se hicieron a un lado, no podían creer lo que vieron, ya incluso habían olvidado su misión de refuerzos en el muelle.

Una explosión mas se suscitó, Ex finalmente le estaba dando batalla a Rouken, quien ya tenia algunas partes de su ropa y cuerpos quemados, esto permitió ver lo que colgaba de su cuello, un relicario

Rouken- A que ha venido esa repentina fuerza¿de donde la sacas?

EX- De mis amigos, se que en este momento ellos están haciendo lo necesario por salvar a Azuka, y como capitán no me puedo quedar atrás

Rouken- Tal vez quisieras ver otra vez (Azuka ya no estaba en la ventana) Parece que estas solo

EX- Jamás he pensado eso **Ráfaga Láser**

Tras la lluvia de disparos, el combate se reanudo, el puño de acero del marine y las explosiones de energía del pirata continuaban, la mayoría de los ataques no lograban su cometido, los 2 se encontraban en el mismo nivel… un ganador seria difícil de definir.

En un imperdonable descuido, el rubio atrapo a su enemigo inmovilizándolo totalmente

EX- ¡Aaah¿Por qué le hace esto a Azuka? (estaba a poco que le rompieran todos los huesos)

Rouken- No quiero oírte mas, maldito pirata, ella es mi único tesoro y haré lo que sea por protegerla (apretando cada vez mas fuerte)

EX- Aunque eso signifique privarla de sus sueños (tratando de liberarse)

Rouken- ¡Como te atreves!

-**Shigan… Contracción muscular**

Una perforación precisa en un punto de la columna del capitán naval, lo obligo a liberar al muchacho de la cruz

Rouken (viendo al que le hizo esto)- Azuka

Azuka- Lo siento padre, pero he tomado una decisión (apuntándole con sus agujas) y aunque no lo aceptes, esta es mi vida

Rouken- ¡Demonios! (pronto se levanto, descargaría toda su furia contra el moreno) Tu eres el culpable de esto

EX- Vencerte es la única opción que me queda (alzo su brazo derecho el cual ahora era azul por toda su energía, concentrando una esfera de energía en el) **¡Estrella Láser! **(de la esfera surgió un potente rayo de luz)

Rouken- No te servirá de nada, haciendo mi piel de acero, **Tekkai**

El disparo parecía haber sido inútil, al chocar en el cuerpo del enemigo no pareció hacer ningún tipo de daño

EX- Dime (aun disparando) puedes también hacer tu interior de acero?

Finalmente el ataque se detuvo, fue cuando Rouken comenzó a notar que su interior ardía e instantes después, toda la espalda le estallo por la energía que salio de su cuerpo, con esto todo había acabado

EX- Rayos, ah ah ah, casi me arranco el brazo (el marine trataba de arrastrarse aun no quería darse por vencido) Detente, solo te haces mas daño… no morirás, no tienes de que preocuparte

Rouken- Azuka…

Azuka- Padre, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien… (acercándosele) estoy con mis amigos, son como mi segunda familia

Hiroi- ¡Azuka! (el cadenero llego por fin a la cima)

Darts- ¡Azuka-chan! (una explosión en el techo dejo entrar al gatillero)

Glyde- Muchachos

Colette- ¿Se encuentran bien? (el Leviatán ya estaba atrás de los riscos esperando a los demas)

Rouken- Azuka… ya no puedo hacer nada, así que solo cuídate y toma esto (entregándole el relicario) esas son las únicas fotos que tengo de ti… (una pequeña Azuka con su madre y otra de la rubia con su padre, días después que regreso) llévatelas y por favor no olvides que te amo hija mía

Azuka- Padre… no puedo, aceptar esto

Rouken- Hazlo, además pronto esta derrota llegara a los altos mandos y si descubren que tengo fotos tuyas, serás su primer blanco, no puedo permitir eso

Azuka- Esta bien… pero tampoco olvides que te amo papa, toma (saco su muñeca de ella, le quito la foto escondida y dejo a la pequeña Azuka frente al marine) Mama me la hizo cuando pequeña

EX- Es hora de irnos (estaba por aventarse, pero la rubia fue la primera) ¡Vamos! (se tiro al Leviatán seguido de Hiroi y Darts)

Para salir aun había que rodear la isla, en ese momento muy arriba del barco un pelirrojo con una gran mochila esta tembloroso por lo que haría

- Hazlo muchacho

Nate- ¡AAAH! Abuelo no hagas eso me asustas, shichi (un sujeto vestido de blanco con un gran barba)

Abuelo- ¿Por qué estas tan indeciso? Aquí te tratan como basura, acabas de ayudar a unos piratas y te revelaste contra el marine que mas te odia… tienes que irte hijo

Nate- Diablos es cierto

Abuelo- Además así puedes cumplir tu sueño…y por lo que balbuceabas en casa, veo que hay una chica de por medio (el pelirrojo se exalto)

Nate- Tienes razón… esto es lo mejor para mi

Abuelo- Solo 2 cosas mas, toma esto (abrió un pedazo de tela con 7 cuchillos ahí) si vas a ser un pirata, necesitaras con que defenderte tómalos (entregándoselos) y ahora /pas/ (lo empujo del risco) Lo siento, pero se que no eres tan arriesgado para hacerlo

Nate- ¡AAAH!

EX- Tengo hambre, ojala Nate hubiera venido

Darts- ¿De quien hablas?

/CRASH/

EX- De el, es un fantástico cocinero

Hiroi- Al menos logramos cubrir el puesto… pero ya abra tiempo para explicaciones ahora hay que irnos de aquí y rápido

Leviatán (despertando)- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Me han despertado

Glyde- Es increíble que hayas estado dormido todo este tiempo

Nate (tras reincorporarse)- Se… señorita Colette

Colette- No tienes que llamarme así, solo dime Colette

Nate- Claro se… es decir, Colette

EX (sobre la cabeza del barco)- Vamos muchachos, la siguiente aventura nos espera

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas: Un nuevo integrante se ha unido a la tripulación y la Gran Línea aun tiene mucho por mostrarnos, el viaje apenas ha comenzado, en el próximo capitulo veremos el pasado y sueño de Nato, además de otras cosas. No digo mas, solo les pido sus **reviews **y nos vemos en otra ocasión

**kaizoku ou16: **Siento que Nate no haya demostrado habilidades en esta batalla, tiene buen corazón y por Colette haría lo que fuera, pronto lo mostrara ya veras, nos vemos

**Nami-Haruno: **Que bueno que el pelirrojo fue bien recibido, ciertamente Glyde lo tendrá vigilado… claro que no lo puede hacer todo el tiempo, jeje, con el tiempo lo descubrirán; gracias por el apoyo

**DX-fan: **Que te puedo decir, me gusta lo romántico en pequeñas dosis, luego esos son los momentos importantes en la historia, pero claro que la acción ha sido predominante y lo seguirá siendo; tus preguntas no me las esperaba, de hecho yo quería hacer eso a unos amigos, pero me siento alagado por esto, así que aquí están las respuestas y no dudes de preguntar mas

**Los cumpleaños:** EX (10 de Agosto, hace poco), Hiroi (20 de Diciembre), Azuka (24 de septiembre), Darts (24 de Enero), Glyde (17 de Octubre), Colette (2 de Mayo) y Nate (7 de Julio)

**La fruta de EX: **La fruta _kousen kousen _(beam), es en efecto Paramecia, ya que su cuerpo obtiene la propiedad de expulsar energía


	13. Chapter 13

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 13:**

**Por nuestros sueños ****/ La tripulación del 111**

Brial, había quedado atrás hace mucho, Azuka estaba de vuelta mejor que nunca, Ex libre de su cautiverio, Colette ahora con un violín único con muchos por revelar, pero lo mas importante con un nuevo miembro y cocinero, Nate

EX- Que delicioso, dame otro plato

Azuka- Te has lucido de nuevo, Nate (haciéndose a un lado el mechón)

Hiroi- Quien diría que Ex encontrara a alguien como tu, somos suertudos

Nate- No hay de que no es para tanto, shichi… además no es la gran cosa, son platillos sencillos

Colette- Gracias Nate, estuvo muy rico

Nate (un poco sonrojado)- Jeje, ya les dije no es para tanto

Leviatán- Veo una isla, muchachos

Nate- ¡Ah! (cayéndose por el susto)

Aunque el pelirrojo ya llevaba tiempo ahí, aun no se acostumbraba a que el barco hablara

Darts- Cálmate, cocinero (ayudándolo a parase) toma aunque no se para que la guardas (la gorra de Nate)

Nate- No puedo evitarlo es parte de mi, aunque este tan dañada

La antigua gorra de la marine estaba partida por la parte donde estaba el logo (el cual ahora estaba arrancado) esto gracias a su ultima confrontación

Pronto los piratas llegaron a la isla de Yoam, una ciudad tranquila y pacifica, con ningún marine a la vista, esto era de importancia tomando en cuenta los eventos de hace poco.

Glyde- Yo me quedare a cuidar el barco, así que no tienen porque preocuparse

Colette- Yo también me quedare, estoy algo cansada

Nate- En ese caso yo iré a comprar las provisiones, como cocinero creo que al menos me debo de encargar de eso, shichi, alguien quiere acompañare

EX- ¡Yo iré! (alzando la mano y corriendo hacia el)

Hiroi- Ten cuidado, Ex es muy impulsivo, si le pierdes el ojo se mete en problemas

EX- ¡Oye! Eso no es… (Recordando veces anteriores) bueno esta vez no lo haré, además tengo que saber que clase de comida va a comprar

Nate- No se preocupe capitan, shichi, confie en mi para esto

EX- Perfecto, ahora vamonos… (casi empujándolo) y llámame Ex

Nate- Volveré para preparar la cena (pronto desapareció pero alcanzo a decir algo ultimo) ¡descanse, señorita Colette!

Glyde- ¿Eh?

Colette- Jeje, le dije que no me llamara señorita (un tanto ruborizada)

Azuka- Yo iré a comprar algunas cosas… cuando salimos de Brial no empaque muy bien (volviéndose a quitar el fleco) ¿Alguien quiere ve?

Hiroi y Darts- ¡Voy contigo Azuka!

Pronto los 2 comenzaron a atacarse con la mirada hasta que…

Azuka- Entonces vamos muchachos (la doctora los agarro por las manos y se los llevo)

Glyde (mirando)- Me pregunto si es que acaso no se da cuenta de las intenciones de esos 2 o si solo esta jugando con ellos

Alrededor de una hora después de que la mayoría se fue; el artista bajo a las habitaciones, a la de su hermana para ser exactos, en busca de algo

Glyde- ¿Colette/toc toc/ Debe estar dormida, entrare sin hacer ruido

El alvino entro con cautela viendo como la ojiblanca dormía totalmente cubierta por las sabanas, pero aun así algo fuera de lo normal se suscitó

Colette- ¡Au!

Glyde- Hermana (le quito las sabanas) ¿Por qué estas cosiendo mientras duermes?

Colette- Este, yo (de un movimiento guardo todo atrás de ella) me quede dormida… si…, y tu que haces aquí

Glyde- Eh… (Tratando de ignorar tan extraña excusa) quería revisar tu violín, aun estoy intrigado por lo que paso ese día

Colette- Claro, ahí esta (señalo, sacando su mano de la espalda pero aun estaba sujetando cierta gorra)

Glyde- ¿Que es eso?

Colette (ocultándola)- Nada

Glyde- ¿Es la gorra de Nate? (haciendo una pregunta algo redundante)

Colette- Solo quería arreglársela… es solo, yo…

Glyde- No importa… como me va a costar aceptar esto

Esto ultimo era algo una extraña forma de decir que "Nate no era tan mala opción", tras esto tomo el violín en su estuche y volvió a la cubierta, alegrando así un poco a su hermana

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo esa tarde, el de cabellos azules y el castaño estaban sentados en una banca un poco agotados por todas las bolsas que cargaban

Darts- ¿Cómo es que puede hacer esto sin cansarse? (poniéndose un cigarro en la boca)

Hiroi- Y yo que voy a saber

Azuka- Muchachos

Pronto los 2 se levantaron de golpe como si no estuvieran cansados, incluso el pistolero escupio su cigarro

Azuka- Tengan (dándole una bolsa a cada quien)

Hiroi- Pónmelo en la boca, ya se me acabaron los dedos

Azuka- Que tal si dejan las bolsas, esto es para ustedes de mi parte (sonriéndoles con gracia, justo en el momento en el que el cabello se le vino encima) pruébenselo por favor

Ninguno de los 2 se resistió a esto, así que soltaron todo lo comprado y corrieron a algún vestidor para así impresionar a la rubia; a gran velocidad como si se tratara de una competencia se desvistieron y vistieron, saliendo al mismo tiempo.

Hiroi ahora traía una gabardina negra hasta los talones, y en la parte de atrás, un delicado bordado con hilo blanco de lo que parecían ser alas largas hasta la cintura de la prenda; Darts por su parte vestía una camiseta gris (para al fin cubrir su descubierto pecho) y un chaleco guinda el cual parecía haber sido una camisa a la cual le arrancaron las mangas, con el dibujo de un dragón negro en la espalda

Hiroi- Woa

Darts- Vaya…

Azuka- Que bueno que les gusto muchachos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes

Hiroi- Gracias Azuka… (Entonces pensó) _supongo que puedo adaptar mis cadenas a esta nueva gabardina_

Darts- No tenias por que Azuka-chan (también pensó) _con la protección correcta este chaleco será indestructible_

Por otro lado, el pirata de la cruz y el pelirrojo de anteojos ya iban de regreso al barco con todas las provisiones necesarias, además de algunos interesantes ingredientes que solo Nate pudo haber pensado en utilizar

EX- ¡Yack! (escupiendo algo) este polvo sabe muy raro, Nate

Nate- Ex, los condimentos son para sazonar no para comérselos así solos, shichi, espera un poco y les daré una buena cena

EX- Genial

Nate- Oye, Ex… dime, shichi no he querido preguntarles esto pero dime ¿Por qué todos estan en este viaje tan peligroso?, shichi

EX- Por nuestro sueños… todos estamos buscando algo; cosas significativas como Glyde y Colette que solo quieren ver la belleza del mundo, o un objetivo fijo como Hiroi que busca a su padre aun sin saber donde podría estar o yo que añoro con One Piece y cumplir una promesa

Nate- Vaya (estaba un tanto fascinado)

EX- Que hay de ti, no solo viniste con nosotros para huir de la marina o si?

Nate- Pues, shichi… de hecho hay algo que yo quiero encontrar, la _"Ambrosía" _un alimento con un sabor incomparable y con todos los nutrientes que el cuerpo necesita… quien come de ella, jamás sufrirá por el hambre… pero shichi, según la leyenda solo hay un lugar donde este fruto crece, en una isla llamada _"Raftel"_

EX- Entonces, sin duda estas con la tripulación correcta (el moreno le sonrió a su nakama) … solo una cosa mas, puedo saber ¿Por qué deseas eso?

El cocinero se detuvo un momento, miro hacia abajo, respiro y comenzó…

-FLASHBACK-

Hace 10 años en una isla a la mitad de la primera parte de la Gran Línea, la vida era fácil y pacifica para todos los habitantes. Nate era el hijo de los dueños del mejor restaurante de la isla, incluso figuras de otros lugares recorrían medio mundo para poder llegar a probar tal comida; no era por su elegancia por lo que eran reconocido el lugar si no por esa sazón única que los dueños lograban, nadie en la isla conocía el secreto, solo su pequeño hijo, que al parecer seguía esos pasos.

Pronto la isla se vio en dificultades, los extraños cambios climáticos de la Gran Línea crearon una barrera de tormentas y ciclones a su alrededor cualquier intento de entrar o salir de la isla era un inminente suicidio; los habitantes continuaron sus vidas como si nada, solo esperaban que todo esto acabara… lo cual nunca sucedió.

El alimento fue lo primero en escasear, la hambruna pronto comenzó a cobrar vidas, el padre de Nate fue uno de los primeros, y al parecer él y su madre serian de los siguientes. Antes de que algo pasara, la mujer dio al pequeño pelirrojo el ultimo alimento que tenia un pequeño dulce, al probarlo el hambre que rugía en Nate se calmo, sintió como si la vida le regresara… era la Ambrosía.

Nate sobrevivió con esto… por desgracia su madre no compartió ese mismo destino, sin padres, el niño solo le quedo un alternativa escapar de la isla, tomo una balsa y se aventuro, solo resulto en una catástrofe; por suerte un barco de la marina lo salvo de ahogarse, así fue como Nate termino en Brial.

No tenia familia alguna, pero un viejo conserje de la base naval, lo tomo bajo su cuidado, ahora su vida era estable, tenia techo, alimento, y un par de años después trabajo en la base, en la cual esperaba resaltar con su habilidad en la cocina, pera gracias a cierto teniente, el pelirrojo jamás pudo progresar…

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Nate-… y luego llegaron ustedes, shichi, y bueno eso ya es historia… ahora comprendes por que quiero la Ambrosía con ella, nadie en el mundo jamás volverá a sufrir al menos de hambre (el capitán le puso la mano en el hombro)

EX- Te repito, estas en lugar correcto, vayamos ahora también a cumplir tu sueño

Nate- Gracias

/GRRRRRRROAR/

EX- Pero antes vayamos a cenar, jeje (sonrió despreocupadamente relajando el ambiente)

Sujeto- ¡Oye! Tú eres Ex

EX (volteando)- Si, así me dicen /TAS¡Hey que te sucede! (el sujeto y otros atrás de el le había disparado)

Sujeto- ¡Atrápenlo!

EX- No lo creo **Ráfaga Láser **(disparo con sus dedos a todos los asechantes) vamonos Nate

Pronto los 2 escaparon del lugar; ahora en un callejón, el de los lentes hecho un vistazo para ver que todo estaba seguro, mientras empezaba a preguntarse que pasaba

Nate- ¿Qué le hiciste a esos sujetos?, shichi

EX- Nada lo juro, yo ni los conozco

Encapotado- Tal vez yo pueda decirles

Nate- ¡AAAAH¿De donde salio?, shichi

Encapotado- Eso no importa, pero esto tal vez si (entregándole al moreno unos papeles)

EX- ¡GENIAL!

Nate- No es posible (casi desmayándose, pero lo evito ya que no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado) Ex, tenemos que irnos de esta isla de inmediato, antes de que se den cuenta que…

Encapotado- No creo que sea posible, el log tarda 4 días en cargarse (el cocinero estaba ahora mas alarmado) aunque si les parece, podrían aceptar este _eternal pose,_ es una isla cercana, ahí reciben muy bien a los piratas (al sostenerlo, tapaba el nombre de la isla)

Nate- Un momento como podemos confiar en usted

/chak chak/ un par de chasquidos se escucharon de la nada y de pronto aquellos que le habían disparado a Ex entraron al callejón

Sujeto- ¡Que no escapen!

No había otra opción el cocinero tomo el pose, sin preguntar y corrió del lugar seguido por el capitán que aun observaba las hojas

Sujeto- Fuera de nuestro camino, estamos tras esos 2

Encapotado- No saben con quien se meten /chak chak/

Ya era de noche, Azuka, Hiroi y Darts fueron los primeros en regresar al barco

Glyde- Cambio de atuendo, y eso? (fijándose en los 2)

Darts- Solo fue un regalo

Hiroi- En fin, ya regresaron Ex y Nate

Colette- No aun no, es extraño, ya tardaron demasiado

Hiroi- Con Ex no me resulta raro… de seguro se metió en problemas y ahora los 2 lo están pagando, ese sujeto no cambia

Voz de Nate- ¡Muchachos, malas noticias!

Voz de EX- ¡GRANDES NOTICIAS!

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo agitados por la corrediza, las palabras no les salían, además habían estado cargando todas las provisiones

Azuka- ¿Qué sucedió?

Hiroi- ¿En que problema te metiste ahora?

Nate- Tenemos que irnos de aquí y rápido, shichi

EX- Miren esto es genial

Tiro los papeles en el suelo para que asi todos vieran sus recompensas

**EX (27,000,000 B): **Acusado por el escape de una base naval, derrotar al capitán en turno, y ser líder de una banda pirata / su foto solo mostraba su rostro sonriente, con la banda de sus cabeza volando con el viento, y uno de sus puños alcanzaba a verse en un extremo

**Hiroi "****∞****" (21,000,000 B): **Acusado por intervenir en las labores de cientos de marines, vencer a un teniente y se le considera un peligro por su misterioso estilo de pelea / su cara aparece de un lado del cartel y del otro una de sus manos soltando algunas cadenas

**Darts "Shade" (21,000,000 B): **De nueva cuenta, acusado por la infiltración en una base naval, así como haber dejado en graves condiciones a un escuadrón de marines / En la imagen estaba su cara de perfil con los lentes puestos y a su lado una pistola soltando algo de humo

**Glyde (12,000,000 B): **Con los cargos de robo de evidencia de un cuartel de marina, además de haber derrotado a un teniente / en su foto estaba sujetando sus Sofias en forma cruzada

**Natelus (10,000,000 B): **Perteneciente a una tripulación pirata, la demás información es clasificada / su foto no era tan favorecedora, era una que encontraron en la base, en la cual el se estaba tropezando, con una expresión de susto

**Colette (10,000,000 B): **Acusada de poseer una misteriosa fuerza capaz de controlar el sonido / En la foto la morena estaba con la cabeza baja por lo cual no se podio notar su mirada, además tenia los brazos extendidos hacia el lado derecho, tapando un poco mas su cara

**Azuka (10,000,000 B): **Su pasado y sus habilidades son desconocidas, pero se le debe tener en consideración por pertenecer a una banda pirata / su cartel era el único dibujado, y esto solo complicaba mas su reconocimiento ya que, en el dibujo estaba ella de perfil agarrándose el mechón con una mano, prácticamente tapándose la cara

EX- Genial no es así (todos tenían algo que decir)

Darts- ¡Porque le cadenero tiene un recompensa igual a la mía!

Hiroi- Cierto debería tener mas

Glyde- Hermana, esto es, esto es… (la rabia y la confusión lo consumían)

Colette- Te vez muy bien hermano, y tu también Nate

Nate- Shichi, gracias, usted también se ve muy bien

Azuka- Padre (sujetando su relicario) Gracias

Sabia que el había hecho todo lo posible para evitar esto, aun por lo menos había logrado omitir las partes mas relevantes de Azuka, incluso su apellido, haciéndola un blanco de poco importancia

Nate- Casi lo olvido, debemos irnos, unos mercenarios quisieron atrapar a Ex, si no nos vamos luego podría ser cualquiera de nosotros, shichi

Glyde- Pero a donde, el Log aun no esta cargado (mostrándoselo)

Nate- Cierto, esto nos debe servir (ahora el mostrando el eternal pose)

Glyde- Bueno ahora tenemos rumbo, pronto desaten el barco hay que irnos

Asi los X kaizokus en poco tomaron sus posiciones y zarparon ahora hacia un nuevo rumbo. Al día siguiente, ya en alta mar las cosas parecían calmarse, abajo en las habitaciones, la ojiblanca había detenido al pelirrojo al salir de su cuarto

Nate- Sucede algo se… es decir, Colette

Colette- Eh… esto, esto es para ti (dándole algo envuelto, para que pronto el muchacho lo abriera)

Nate- Mi gorra, ahora esta como nueva (donde estaba antes la cortada ahora había una cruz roja como en la bandera de la tripulación) muchas gracias, shichi

Colette- No hay de que

Ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro por un rato, como si el tiempo se les hubiera detenido; mientras arriba, Glyde estaba pegado al suelto tratando de oír, aunque no podía hacerlo /Splash/

Glyde- Que fue eso

Azuka ¡Glyde! (le había aventado un balde de agua) no estés espiando, déjalos

Mientras el artista se reincorporaba y trataba de secarse un poco, en la cabeza del barco el capitán trataba de entender como funcionaba el Eternal pose, hasta que por fin

EX- ¡SIII!

Hiroi (subiendo)- Ex, cállate, que diablos te pasa

EX- Mira a donde vamos Hiroi, me acabo de dar cuenta del nombre

Hiroi- Eres tan listo (con ironía)

EX- Mira vamos a Deibimerc (mostrándole el pose)

Hiroi- ¡QUE! (y con estruendoso desmayo todo esto termino)

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Nota¿Qué tendrá esa isla para haber causado tal impresión en Hiroi? Es solo cosa de tiempo para que lo averigüen, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen sus **reviews**

**kaizoku ou16: **Pues ya sabes, me esmero mucho en las peleas, es de las partes que hasta que no las plasme en el fic no se salen de mi cabeza; en cuanto al cocinero... pues que te dire es un personaje muy divertido, pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano mostrara sus trucos, solo sean pacientes

**Nami-Haruno: **Que bueno que Nate fue de mucho agrado, y su forma de entrar, pues sin duda fue unica... tal vez me pase un poco; los ataques son algo que me salen sin darme cuenta, solo me concentro en sus recursos (rayos, cadenas, colores) y luego trato de darles una presentacion impresionante, tanto en forma como con el nombre

**DX-fan: **No sabes como quiero contestar tus preguntas, son muy buenas, esta ultima hizo que pusiera como loco para diseñar de la mejor forma posible a Leviatán, pero no voy a contestar nada hasta saber que fue lo que paso con tu ultimo review, ya que si no te has fijado, tu ultimo review tiene como nombre "kaizoku ou16", solo quiero saber que paso y una vez aclarado esto contestare lo que quieras. No lo tomes a mal, pero no me vas a negar que esto es muy raro


	14. Chapter 14

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 14**

**Que comiencen los juegos ****¡A ti!**

Azuka- Hiroi despierta, Hiroi (la doctora tenia al muchacho en su regazo haciéndolo respirar una sustancia para reanimarlo) Vamos Hiroi

Hiroi- A…zu…ka (comenzando a despertar a un sueño estando en las piernas de la rubia)

Darts- ¡Despierta, BAKA! (pateándolo con fuerza en el estomago)

Hiroi- ¡AAAH!... ¿Por qué hiciste eso estupido? (ya con las fuerzas de vuelta)

Darts- Porque te desmayaste cuando el imbecil que tenemos por capitán te dijo a donde ibamos… no nos ha querido decir que rayos hay en Deibimerc

EX- No hay nada que saber, lo único importante es que es un lugar genial

Hiroi- Oh no Ex, no, no y no (volteando a verlo) pase lo que pase no vamos a hacer eso que estas pensando

EX- ¿Por que? Si será divertido

Glyde- Bueno esto es suficiente, solo nos están confundiendo mas, ya díganos de que se trata todo esto

Hiroi- Tienen razón, disculpen… verán este loco (señalando al moreno) se crió oyendo muchas historias de piratas y la de Deibimerc era una de sus favoritos

EX- Es verdad (sonriéndoles a todos)

Hiroi- Esa isla es reconocida por los piratas como el origen de la leyenda de Davy Jones, un pirata tan grande que solo podría comparase con Gol D. Roger… (ahora todos por lo menos podían darse una idea) Johns era alguien que creía mucho en el honor de una tripulación y también era un jugador compulsivo, pero mas que apostar tesoros jugaba a los miembros de su tripulación contra otros piratas

Azuka- Vaya (moviéndose el mechón)

Colette- Eso se oye arriesgado

Nate- Cierto… shichi

Hiroi- Hoy en día, los piratas que siguen las enseñanzas de Jones, inventaron el Davy Back Fight originando precisamente en Deibimerc, una competencia en la cual 2 tripulaciones se enfrentan en diferentes eventos, en los cuales el ganador tomara un integrante del grupo perdedor

Glyde- Eso quiere decir que… (las piezas empezaban a embonar)

Colette- Ex tu no querrás (algo nerviosa)

Darts- No te atreverás (amenazándolo)

EX- Claro que si, vamos a participar en un Davy Back Fight y vamos a ganar todos los eventos

Instantes después /Crash, Bow, Rash/ el cadenero, artillero y navegante le plantaron unos buenos golpes al capitán tratando de acomodarle los pensamientos en la cabeza

Darts- Ya viste cuantos somos?

Glyde- Si por una tontería como esa me separaran de mi hermana, no te lo perdonaría

Hiroi- Digas lo que digas, no lo vamos a hacer, tarado

EX- Auch… es por nuestro honor, voy a ser rey de los piratas y por ende debo estar dispuesto a poner mi honor en juego

Después de lo sucedido, no hubo mas platica de esto en todo el recorrido; el plan acordado (al menos por la mayoría de los tripulantes) seria mas que nada esperar a que el log se cargara para irse y evitar salir del barco, o mas que nada dejara a Ex salir… pero el momento en que llegaron a la isla

EX- ¡Aquí voy, Deibimerc! (y el muchacho salto del barco corriendo hacia la ciudad)

Hiroi- Con un demonio (tapándose la cara)

Azuka- Nate, no usaste el somnífero que te di en la comida de Ex

Nate- Eh… tal vez confundí los platos

Del otro lado

Colette- Hermano despierta, ya llegamos

Glyde- Zzzzz

Darts- No se queden ahí, vamos a cazar a ese infeliz así sea necesario, vamos

Y de esa manera los X kaizokus iniciaron la búsqueda de su capitán. La gran ciudad aparentemente era un paraíso pirata, múltiples tripulaciones se encontraban en el muelle, a lo cual los habitantes ya se habían acostumbrado a esto, con restaurantes, bares y diversas tiendas abiertas todo el día, pero lo mas impresionante de todo era el gran estadio del Davy Back Fight en el fondo del pueblo, ese fue el primer lugar al que los piratas X fueron.

El estadio era como un coliseo romano, lleno de gradas con una inmensa arena, además de contar con playa y vista al mar, para los diferentes eventos que podrían presentarse. En ese momento se esta llevando acabo una competencia, el lugar estaba a reventar y por una extraña suerte, los piratas dieron con Ex, el cual les había reservado lugares a todos.

Hiroi- Ex no puedes quedarte quieto ni un instante

EX- Ssssh, todos siéntense esto se esta poniendo bueno es "Groggy Ring", parece que va a acabar

Voz de un anunciador- GOOOOOL!!! Y con esto el 3er juego concluye, manteniendo el record invicto de los "Aces", esto suma 24 DBF sin haber perdido un solo evento para la legendaria tripulación

En el centro se veía a un pequeño grupo de la inmensa tripulación saludando al publico, parecía ser el capitán y sus subordinados mas leales; todo esto termino una vez que hicieron posesión de un miembro mas, el capitán de la tripulación perdedora

Voz de otro anunciador (2)- Uhhh… que deshonroso para los derrotados, no solo perdieron su dignidad sino también a su capitán… parece que el capitán de los Aces, Luck va a hacer un anuncio

Luck- Gracias, gracias, las ovaciones son lo mas satisfactorio de esto pero todo debe acabar ahora con una tripulación de mas de 200 miembros, incluyendo a todas las adquisiciones, es hora de levar anclas pero no sin un ultimo Davy Back Fight (la multitud enloqueció de euforia con esto) así que reto a aquella tripulación que se crea lo suficientemente buena como para quitarme mi titulo

Inmediatamente gran parte del público comenzó a gritar "¡YO!" como si su vida dependiera de eso, pronto uno de los hombres de Luck se le acerco

Pirata- Señor, parece que están aquí, _esos_ piratas… el problema es como saber quienes son

Arriba en las gradas

Hiroi- Ex ni se te ocurra

EX (el cual ni hacia esfuerzo por entrar a la competencia)- Ya lo se Hiroi, gritando no conseguiré nada (en eso le mostró su brazo cargado de energía) tengo que ser diferente **¡BENGALA LASER! **(un fulgor azul silencio a todo mundo, para luego formar una X en el cielo)

Luck- Creo que ellos son

Pronto la banda de piratas bajo a la arena y así conocer de cerca a sus futuros adversarios; gran parte de la tripulación se quedo atrás, dejando a un pequeño grupo de los Aces frente a los X Kaizokus

Sujeto de cabello negro- Jajaja, dime que los demás de sus miembros les dio miedo bajar muchacho, jajaja (riéndose ante la inevitable diferencia de gente)

EX- No, ellos son todos (como si nada)

Luck- Silencio "Andre" /chak chak/ (con un chasquido el capitán lo callo mientras un subordinado le colocaba una chaqueta en los hombros con una guacamaya encadenada)

Nombre: **Luck L'Marc**

Recompensa: 37,000,000 B

Símbolo: Una calavera en forma de As de espadas, los dientes son la base y la cabeza la punta cruzada con un par de espadas con un fondo blanco para hacer contraste

Edad: 37 años

Rasgos físicos: De buena complexión y forma, tez bronceada, ojos cafés y con un peinado en puntas de tonalidad bronce tirándole a rubio, además de que al sonreír su dientes literalmente brillaban

Vestimenta: Zapatos bien lustrados, pantalones negros con aros amarillos en la parte baje, y donde se encuentran las rodillas, cinturón igualmente negro con una hebilla de As, una camiseta blanca, además de la chaqueta sobre puesta de color oro con los bordes negros

Equipamiento: Podía notarse que un par de espadas en funda colgaban de su cinturón delgadas pero de buena longitud, además la guacamaya podría considerarse algo extra, de plumaje verde claro totalmente únicamente con una sola pluma amarilla en la frente como _ahoge_

Nombre: **Andre**

Edad: 31 años

Posición: Primer oficial

Rasgos físicos: Mas alto que su capitán y posiblemente mas que cualquiera de la tripulación además de tener los brazos sobre ejercitados, moreno de piel y de corto cabello negro, era tan poco que parecía que tenia el cabello pintado con marcador, además tenia un tatuaje de un As en el brazo (todos los de la tripulación tenia el símbolo en alguna parte)

Vestimenta: Sandalias, y bermudas blancas, una camisa sin mangas de color gris

Luck- Así que ustedes son los que intentaran quitarme mi titulo de invicto

Darts- Si no le gusta, puede elegir a otra tripulación

EX- Jajaja, que bromas dices Darts (dándole palmadas en las espalda)

Luck- Entonces comencemos (sacando unas monedas)

Guacamaya- Arrr, comencemos

Luck- Silencio "Kalara" (a lo cual la avecilla se encogió como sumisión) Entonces cuantos juegos están dispuestos a arriesgar

EX- Bonita ave

Hiroi- Concéntrate idiota, solo juguemos uno y larguémonos

EX- Claro que no jugaremos a lo grande, que sean 3

Luck- ¡Que así sea! (lanzando las monedas al mar e inmediatamente dispara su revolver en el aire) /chak chak/

EX- ¡SI! (haciendo lo mismo)

Darts- ¡Hey! Devuélveme mi arma

Debido a la importancia del evento, cada día se jugaría un juego comenzando al día siguiente, lo cual esa noche permitió a las tripulaciones seleccionar a sus participantes para cada evento, aun sin saber que clase de juego seria.

En el primero toda la tripulación debía participar, esto podría ser un problema tomando en cuenta el numero de piratas de Luck, aun así no estaban dispuestos a perder; en el segundo deberían participar 4, para no poner a los mas fuertes en una sola competencia, en este los elegidos fueron Hiroi, Glyde, Nate y Colette, (los 2 de en medio mas que nada para proteger a la ojiblanca); en el ultimo evento participarían los 3 restantes, Ex, Darts y Azuka (esto no le agrado mucho al cadenero pero tubo que aceptar por el bien del equipo)

El primer día comenzó, desconociendo el evento, todos fueron preparados con todo su armamento, Darts con sus armas y municiones mas poderosas, Glyde con sus Sofias afiladas y varios esferas de colores, Azuka con sus agujas cargadas, Nate y sus 7 cuchillos en una tela de cuero atada a su cuerpo, Hiroi con su gabardina e incluso Colette y su violín.

Anunciador 1-Bienvenidos al primer día, del DBF de despedida de los Aces en el cual enfrentaran a la pequeña pero intrigante tripulación de los X Kaizokus

Anunciador 2- Tienes mucha razón, estos piratas parecen novatos pero la verdad es que cada uno de ellos tiene un precio por su cabeza sumando un total de 111 millones de Beris

Anunciador 1- Basta de plática, parece que las cosas están por empezar, primero que nada el primer juego cera "Deadball", hace mucho que no teníamos este evento

Anunciador 2- Sus reglas son muchas, y por eso se utiliza a 5 árbitros para que haya legalidad, pero las más fundamentales implican eliminar a tus contrincantes a base de balonazos, la primera tripulación en perder a todos sus miembros será la perdedora

Anunciador 1- Debido a que los Aces son demasiados para el campo solo 50 de ellos están en el mientras los demás permanecerán alrededor para dar ayuda

Anunciador 2- Por lo visto también los X Kaizokus también tendrán a alguien fuera de esta competencia…

Glyde- Colette, hermanita, no me lo perdonare si alguien te da con un balón aunque sea por accidente

Nate- Se… se… señorita Colette, su hermano tiene razón esto podría resultar muy peligroso, shichi, es por su propio bien

Colette- Esta bien, esta bien, me quedare fuera

Referi 2- Oigan ustedes, el uso de armas esta prohibido durante el juego, así que dejen todo eso fuera del campo

La mayoría- ¡QUE!

Darts- Demonios vine con lo mejor para nada (comenzando a desarmarse al igual que los demás) Tu no te quitaras tus cadenas, chico azul

Hiroi- No es de tu incumbencia

Colette- Disculpe señor réferi, podría explicarme las reglas del juego

Referi 2- Eh… es algo complicado, si quieres toma mi reglamento puedes usarlo (sacando algo así como una enciclopedia de 15 kilos)

Colette- Gra… cias (tratando de no caerse)

Referi 1- Muy bien comencemos esto con el "doble salto" (ya en el centro del campo con los 2 balones con picos)

EX- Comencemos

El capitán y el artillero se acercaron al centro, mientras que Luck mando a Andre y a otro igualmente alto a este. Las pelotas se elevaron con fuerza al aire y esto comenzó, los 4 saltaron con todas sus fuerzas, Darts pateo a su adversario, cogio el balón y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrello en el y en otros abajo en el campo; por su parte Ex y su rival tomaron el balón al mismo tiempo pero el moreno la puso por encima de su cabeza con todo y adversario, lanzándole contra un grupo. Una vez abajo los X recuperaron el balon

EX- Tomo Glyde divierte (pasándola)

Azuka- Darts, dámelo por favor

Darts- Por su puesto Azuka-chan

Glyde- Voy a partirle la cara a es tal Luck (tomando vuelo)

Azuka- Veamos quien lo logra primero (se soplo el cabello de la cara) **Shigan**

Ambos, poderosos tiros fueron directamente hacia el capitán contrario

Luck- luck luck /chak chak/

Chasqueo al mismo tiempo, pero al mover la cara uno de los balones le dio en la cara; la otra pelota fue detenida por Andre (quien fue lanzado por Ex pero no eliminado), pero el impulso del Shigan fue tanto que el sujeto solto un manotazo sacando a varios compañeros del campo

Nate- Bien hecho, Glyde, shichi, nos decidimos del líder

Referi 1- ¡Falso! La cara es un lugar seguro

Glyde- ¿Que?

Colette- Tiene razón hermano, es una de la primera reglas (aun así la pequeña ya iba como a la mitad)

Anunciador 1- Un buen comienzo por parte de los X kaizokus, pero parece que las cosas estan cambiando ahora que los balones están con los Aces

Luck- Arrg (sobandose la cara) Andre encárgate de ellos (dándole ambas bolas)

Andre- Délo por hecho (hizo hacia atrás ambos brazos los cuales se pusieron rígidos, soltando así un par de cañonazos)

Azuka- ¡Cuidado!

Hiroi- Eso estuvo cerca

Pronto los balones pasaron sin dañar a ninguno de los presentes en el campo, pero aun habia alguien en peligro

Glyde- ¡Colette!

Nate- ¡Señorita Colette!

El alvino pronto se coloco frente a uno de los esféricos deteniéndolo con las manos pero la fuerza fue tanta que lo hizo retroceder quedando fuera del campo; la historia del pelirrojo no fue tan afortunada el pobre, recibió el impacto directo en el estomago pero evitando que la joven sufriera algún daño

Referi 1- Ambos ¡Eliminados!, uno por contacto y otro por salir del campo

Glyde- ¡Maldita sea! (en eso volteo y vio como su hermana consolaba al de anteojos) Al menos tu estas bien

Colette- Gracias hermano, gracias Nate (abrazando a este ultimo, sonrojándolo tanto como su cabello)

Anunciador 2- Un increíble sacrificio, y ahora gracias a Glyde, de cabellos blancos, su tripulación tiene un balón

Glyde- Estas reglas me están hartando

Colette- Aunque algunas son muy extrañas, mira esto (enseñando una pagina del libro)

Glyde- Esto puede ser útil, hey Hiroi (volteo a verlo) ven, y cuidado no salgas (pronto este le susurro algo a su nakama)

Darts- ¿Que te dijo el pintor? (girando la bola en un dedo)

Hiroi- Creen poder cubrirme un minuto… confíen en mi

EX- Hagámoslo esto se pone emocionante

De esta manera, Hiroi comenzó a sacar cadenas de su nueva gabardina haciéndolas girar a su alrededor

Referi 3- Alto, el uso de armas esta prohibido, estas fuera

Colette- Un momento, según la regla 406, párrafo 3° dice "las armas están prohibidas en contra de los adversarios o del balón" así que mientras no toque a nadie con las cadenas no esta violando ninguna ley

Referi 3- Eh…

Referi 1- Idiota, vuelve a leer las reglas, o acaso quieres que te decapiten

Referi 3- Lo siento

Luck- En ese caso, Andre dispara a las cadenas y sácalo del juego

Andre- Entendido (de esta manera repitió el disparo ahora con dirección a Hiroi)

Darts- No lo creo amigo (igualmente cargo toda su fuerza e hizo chocar ambas pelotas hasta hacerlas estallar)

Referi 1- Destrucción de los balones¡Fuera!

Darts- ¡Que, no!... Cadenero mas vale que hagas algo bueno o me las pagaras (decía con rabia saliendo del campo)

Pronto un nuevo balón fue entregado a cada bando e inmediatamente el cañón humano lanzo otro de sus brutales tiros /TAS/

EX- Es todo lo que tienes (había detenido la pelota como si nada con la mano)

Hiroi- Listo ¡Raaaaaaa! (pronto las cadenas envolvieron a Hiroi, fundiéndose en una extraña figura) **Bull's eye**

Anunciador- Increíble el sorprendente Hiroi "infinito", se ha sacado de la manga el cañón Bull's eye, la única arma permitida en el Deadball

Hiroi- Ex préstame los balones, yo no he jugado

EX- Claro, diviértete

Hiroi- Gracias… aunque lo odie mucho (colocando uno de los balones en el dispositivo de municiones) Esto va por el gatillero

Tiro la palanca disparándole a Andre y aunque este detuvo el disparo, el impulso fue tanto que lo saco del lugar, aunque había obtenido el balón, con el siguiente tiro Hiroi se deshizo de todos los Aces a excepción de Luck

Hiroi- Acabemos con esto (apuntándole)

Luck- Ya lo veremos, luck luck /chak chak/ (lanzo la pelota justo al cañón del Bull's eye, haciendo que al disparar la maquina estallara)

Hiroi- ¡AAAAH! (callo cerca de la orilla pero una de las pelotas lo elimino)

Glyde- Bien hecho, hombre

Darts- No estuvo mal (le decían mientras salía del campo)

Azuka- Podemos hacerlo Ex, solo queda el

Luck- No se confíen, la suerte siempre esta de mi lado /chak chak/ (volvió a lanzar ahora con dirección a Ex)

Azuka- Muévete

EX- ¿Eh? (al momento de abrir la boca la pelota entro atorándosele en la garganta) ¡Arrgh!

Luck- ¿Qué fue eso?

Referi 4- Que dice el libro de reglas acerca de si alguien se traga el balón

Referi 5- No estoy seguro

Referi 1- No hay una regla acerca de eso, quien seria tan estupido como para tragarse un balón

Azuka- Vamos Ex (aplicándole la maniobra Heimlich) Comes de todo pero esto es una broma

Luck- Si no hay una regla entonces invéntenla /Blaf¡Ah! (en su distracción, el pirata de la cruz escupió la pelota golpeándolo)

Referi 1- Eliminado, los ganadores, los X Kaizokus (la muchedumbre se hundió en gritos y ovaciones ante este suceso inesperado)

Anunciador 2- Increíble, en un suceso sin precedentes, los X Kaizokus acaban de hacer perder por primera vez a los Aces

Anunciador 1- En efecto, acaso podrán estos piratas también hacerlos perder su record invicto

Anunciador 2- Eso lo sabremos mañana, pero ahora vamos a la elección, que miembro sera tomado de los Aces y jurara lealtad a la bandera de los X

EX- Mmmm… (se veía indeciso)

Darts- Podríamos no agarrar nadie

Hiroi- Mejor toma su bandera y acabemos con esto ya

EX- No digas tonterías, calmados, déjenme pensar

Habia de todo por parte de los Aces, hombres fuertes y hábiles, lindas chicas con miradas seductoras, inclusos algunos tritones; por su lado Luck no podía creer la vergüenza que esta enfrentando, su ave estaba riéndose como si entendiera lo que pasaba, pero con una mirada la calló

EX- Lo tengo te elijo (levantando su dedo al aire) ¡a ti! (y apunto)

Darts- Tienes que estar bromeando

Glyde- ¿Ah?

Hiroi- Dios (con una mano en la cara) al menos no escogiste a alguien problemático… espero

Luck- ¡¿Quieres el ave?! (todos los presentes se vinieron de espaldas) /chak chak/ tomen, dáncenla en un jaula (sus subordinados pronto tomaron a la guacamaya y la encerraron)

EX- Graaaaa /tas/ (tomo la jaula y cayo al suelo)

Hiroi- Esto es kairouseki¿Cómo supieron que…?

Luck- Nos veremos mañana y no se preocupen por que quiera de vuelta a esa cosa, no la necesito (retirándose con los suyos)

Kalara- Kalara… feliz, arrg

Darts- Vamonos, también tenemos que descansar

EX- Hey Hiroi, dámela o al menos sácala¡Vamos!

Hiroi- No puedo (cargando la jaula) no nos dieron la llave… pero una vez en el barco podré sacarla

Kalara- Si

Una vez de regreso en el Leviatán, y tras una cena de victoria por parte de Nate, todos se propusieron a relajarse antes de dormir, excepto por Hiroi, fue a la bodega para liberar fácilmente a la ave

Hiroi- Calmada te sacare (sacando unas cadenas comenzando a moldearlas hasta hacer varias llaves)

Kalara- Kalara feliz… arg, tu amo

Hiroi- No me digas así (comenzando a poder con la cerradura) dime Hiroi /clack/ listo, ahora estas libre (abrió la pequeña puerta, la saco y tiro la jaula a una esquina) te dejare salir (la avecilla volaba por el cuarto, mientras Hiroi se acercaba a la puerta)

Kalara- ¡Gracias amo Hiroi!

Hiroi- No hay de… (volteo y)

Mientras en la cocina

Nate- Ex… no se te hizo familiar ese tipo, Luck

EX- Porque lo dices… aunque se oye muy parecido como el tipo que nos dio el eternal pose

Nate- Lo sabia, es el mismo tipo, Ex esto debe ser una trampa (el ambiente se tenso en ese momento pero un ensordecedor grito hizo que todos fueran a ver que pasaba)

Glyde (abriendo la puerta de la bodega)- Hiroi que paaaaAAAH

Colette- ¿Hermano¡AAAH!

Glyde- No veas hermana (tapándole los ojos)

Colettte- Tu tampoco (haciendo lo mismo)

Nate- Santo cielo (se desmayo al ver la escena)

EX- Hiroi, jajaja

Azuka- ¡Ah¿Hiroi?

Darts- Demonios cadenero, no tienes dignidad

Hiroi- ¡Cállense y quítenmela de encima!

Kalara- ¡Gracias amo Hiroi, gracias!

La verdad era que Kalara en realidad era una sensual chica de gran busto, la cual ahora abrazaba/estrangulaba al cadenero por haberla liberado… y por cierto estaba totalmente desnuda

CONTINUARA…

Nota: Pues aquí empieza la siguiente saga, como verán hay muchas cosas por explicar sobre todo por la peculiar Kalara además de los juegos que hacen falta, pero tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Recuerden dejar sus **reviews** y nos vemos

_ahoge, _es el cabello revelde, el "gallo" que algunos personajes del anime poseen y que nunca se peinan, un ejemplo facil de esto es Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero

**kaizoku ou16: **Que bueno que el pelirrojo sigue teniendo impacto; en efecto el apodo de Hiroi es "infinito", pero también puede interpretarse como una pequeña cadena

**DX-fan: **Me alegra que todo el asunto se haya aclarado, ahora voy a contestar tu review pasado, y espero quedes satisfecho. Y por favor sigue haciendo tus preguntas, amigo, porque la verdad es que me encantan

**Nami-Haruno: **Cierto el pobre Nate siempre le toca le peor parte, hasta en su póster, pero en cuestión amorosa es a quien mejor le va

Ahora empecemos con las especificaciones del **Leviatán, **originalmente el diseño del barco era un galeón de gran capacidad y tamaño, pero una vez que los X kaizokus lo poseyeron este se transformo en algo mas adecuado para la pequeña tripulación, un carabela (lo se igual que el Going Merry, pero ya notaran las diferencias) con 2 vela, la mayor en el centro portando la bandera de la tripulación y con su "carajo", o sea el puesto de vigilancia, y la menor en la parte trasera; con todo el casco pintado totalmente de blanco, excepto la cabeza de dragón que era color azul marino

En el barco hay 4 secciones importantes, las cuales son:

**1) Las habitaciones y el baño: **Ubicados debajo de la cubierta, aquí es donde cada quien duerme en su propia habitación; los cuartos se encuentran distribuidos unos pegados a estribor (derecha) y otros a babor (izquierda) con un pasillo en el centro y la base del mástil en medio, por el cual suben a cubierta

A la derecha, de popa a proa (atrás hacia adelante) los cuartos son: Baño, Ex, Hiroi, Darts, Glyde, Nate y uno vació; de la izquierda de la misma manera: Cuarto de lavado, Azuka, Colette y uno vació. El baño esta frente al cuarto de lavado, Ex y Hiroi frente a Azuka, Darts y Glyde frente a Colette y Nate y el cuarto vació frente al otro cuarto vació (en efecto del lado de las chicas los cuartos son el doble que el de los hombres)

El baño, hay lo necesario, una regadera/tina, una taza y un lavabo, aunque los hombres muchas veces orinan en el mar (claro sin que los vean). En el cuarto de lavado, es donde cada quien lava personalmente su ropa, además que ahí se encuentran las escobas, trapeadores y productos de limpieza

**2) La cocina: **Ubicada en la proa de la cubierta, atrás de la cabeza de Leviatán; desde la pared del fondo hasta un poco mas de la mitad del cuarto hay una barra que divide la cocina de la mesa para comer (izquierda y derecha respectivamente). La mesa es rectangular para 10 personas, 2 cabeceras y 2 largas bancas para sentarse a los costados. Por su parte la cocina, cuenta con una gran parrilla/horno para las exigencias de la tripulación, así como un lavabo para limpiar los cubiertos, los cuales son guardados en la parte de debajo de la barra, finalmente en una esquina es donde se encuentra el refrigerador cargado con algunas de las provisiones a disposición

**3) La bodega: **Se encuentra también en cubierta, pero en la popa, frente a la cocina (dejando un considerable espacio entre estas que es la cubierta). Dentro se encuentran un par de cañones, uno apuntando a derecha y otro a izquierda, en el fondo un montón de refacciones (tablas, cuerdas, varillas de metal, etc) y los remos para cuando no hay viento para mover el barco, a la izquierda en la esquina se encuentra el refrigerador grande en el cual se guarda la mayoría de las provisiones, y a la derecha en la otra esquina se encuentra la cruz/palanca para levantar el ancla y en la pared derecha en medio de la palanca y el cañón se encuentran las municiones, balas, pólvora, y demás conciérnete a la artillería

**4) La enfermería: **Se encuentra arriba de la bodega, relativamente es un cuarto pequeño, adentro solo hay un escritorio, una cama, un librero con libros de todo tipo (medicina, cocina, historia) y un gabinete con diversos tipos de medicinas. Frente a la enfermería se encuentra el timón (de rueda)


	15. Chapter 15

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 15:**

**La chica dentro del ave ****/ Amigo**

Después de la inesperada sorpresa de los piratas, la situación logro tranquilizarse un poco, Azuka y Colette se llevaron a la nueva chica a ponerse un poco de ropa… pero paso media hora y aun no salían, los muchachos esperaban en la cocina hasta que finalmente Nate fue mandado a ver que pasaba

Nate- Shichi (tocando la puerta del cuarto de Colette) chicas no es por nada, pero ya ha sido mucho tiempo no creen, shichi

Colette (abriendo la puerta)- No puede decidir que ponerse

Azuka- Mas bien es que nada le queda

Y es que el busto de Kalara era mucho mayor que el de la rubia y la morena

Nate- ¿Y donde esta? (al entrar solo las encontró a ellas 2)

Azuka- Pues ella… (Estaba por señalar cuando)

Hiroi- Esto ya esta tardando demasiado (interrumpió y entro)

/TAS/ Uno de los baúles se abrió ya que una pequeña niña salio de el, corrió hacia el peliazul celeste y al aventársele creció a su tamaño normal

Kalara- ¡Amo Hiroi!

Nombre: **Kalara**

Edad: 22 años

Fruta: Tori Tori (Bird), modelo: guacamaya

Rasgos físicos: Es alta a comparación de las chicas, tanto como Hiroi o Darts, con un cuerpo deslumbrante de una tez un poco bronceada (cosa que se notaba mucho), ya había mencionado su gran busto. De ojos azules y de largo y desarreglado cabello verde, hasta la mitad de la cintura, con un pequeño mechón rubio en la frente en forma curveada (el ahoge). En su punto intermedio, todas sus medidas se reducen proporcionalmente, al cuerpo de un niña de 1.20m de alto, de igual manera el cabello le llega a la mitad de la cintura, sus uñas son mas afiladas y en todo el cuerpo le salen plumas verdes, excepto en la cara donde se le hace un marco

Vestimenta: Usando una mini falda color arena y una diminuta blusa blanca dejando ver su ombligo, por lo visto un poco pequeña para ella (cuando estaba reducida en tamaño las ropas le quedaban bien), además de una pañoleta dorada atada sobre su hombro izquierdo y un par de brazaletes tanto en muñecas como en los tobillos… y estaba descalza

Nate- ¿Qué fue eso?

Azuka- Eso fue su estado intermedio, su cuerpo se redujo debido a que su forma de ave es muy pequeña

Hiroi- ¡Bájate de mi! (le decía a la peliverde pero era inútil)

Un poco después de ese incidente, regresaron al comedor, donde comenzaron a resolver todas las dudas acerca de esta chica.

Kalra- Amo Hiroi ¿Quiénes ellos son? (sujetándolo del brazo)

Hiroi- No tienes porque decirme amo… (parecía que ella solo quería respuestas) Las que te vistieron son Azuka y Colette

Kalara- Si, Kalara recuerda, Zuki-chan y Collete-san (todos se quedaron un momento pensando como las había llamado)

Hiroi- El es Glyde y el es Nate (señalándolos)

Glyde- Es un placer (sin verla, tratando de no recordar la primer impresión que les dio)

Nate- Ho… hola, shichi

Kalra- Tu Layd, tu Shichi (dándoles sus propios nombres)

Hiroi- El es Ex, el que en realidad te libero, ahora déjame

EX- ¿Qué tal?

Kalara- No, Kalara sabe que Exy ganarla, pero Kalara también sabe que quien pudo sacarla fue el amo Hiroi (como que haciendo puchero)

Darts- Jajajaja, no te quejes cadenero, te sacaste la lotería

Hiroi- Y el imbecil de ahí es Darts

Darts- ¡Repite eso! (colocándose frente a Hiroi en forma amenazadora) /SASH¡AAAAH¿Por qué hiciste eso niña ave? (ahora su cara tenia las marcas de las uñas de Kalara)

Kalara- Hombre malo no debo molestar a mi amo

Hiroi- Eso no estuvo mal… peo deja de llamarme "amo"

Glyde- Ya cállense, hay muchas preguntas por hacer y no tenemos tiempo que perder

Azuka- Cierto… para empezar, Kalara como es que terminaste así

Kalara- Mmm (se llevo un dedo a la boca como pensando) Cuando Kalara pequeña, Kalara comió fruta muy fea y desde entonces Kalara puede hacerse ave… un día Kalara se fue de su casa y se perdió, entonces el malo de Luck la encontró y le dijo que si le ayudaba, el ayudaría a Kalara… pero cuando Kalara fallo, Luck la atrapo como ave con ese metal feo, hasta que el amo Hiroi vino y la salvo¡Gracias Amo! (trato de abrazarlo pero este se resistía)

Colette- Kalara ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas como ave?

Kalara (contando con los dedos)- Mmm… Kalara no sabe (con tanta inocencia)

Glyde- Si siempre estuviste alado de Luck debes saber sus trucos sucios no?

Nate- Es cierto… lo había olvidado, Luck es el que nos trajo aquí, esto debe ser una trampa

Kalara- Aja (asintiendo con la cabeza) El malo de Luck engañaba a las tripulaciones para que jugaran con el, hacia trampa y así perdieran personas fuertes… Kalara sabe que Luck quiere a alguien de la tripulación en la cual esta el amo… pero Kalara no sabe a quien quiere

Darts- Era evidente…

Hiroi- Ex no podemos seguir en esto, tenemos que irnos, sino quien sabe quien podría perderse

EX- No… si eso es lo que el quiere, entonces jugaremos y lo venceremos en su propio juego y le daremos una lección… además retirarme seria algo vergonzoso y deshonroso, no solo para mi, si no para toda la tripulación, están con migo, nakamas?

Todos de alguna manera asintieron, confiaban en el pirata de la cruz, y mas que nada en el hecho de no separarse de sus otros nakamas… y para finalizar todo esto

Kalara- Si amo Hiroi pirata, entonces Kalara también será pirata

Hiroi- Dios líbrame (estrellándose contra la mesa)

Poco después de eso todos fueron a acostarse, pero pronto alguien toco a la puerta del cadenero

Hiroi- ¿Kalara?

Kalara- Kalara quiere dormir con su amo

Hiroi- ¿EH?... ¿Cuantos años tienes? (a lo cual la chica le mostró 2 en cada mano) ¿4? Eso explica muchas cosas

Kalara- Jaja, amo gracioso, Kalara tiene 22

Hiroi- Ya estas grande para eso… además tu habitación es mas grande que la mía mira (se dio la vuelta mostrando el pequeño cuarto)

Kalara- No hay problema (ahora en su forma pequeña, y la ropa le quedaba) ¡Chibi-Kalara!

Hiroi- Ven (La cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa, dirigiéndose al cuarto de la chica)

Chibi Kalara- ¿El amo Hiroi dormirá con Kalara?

Hiroi- Kalara se obediente con tu amo, y duerme tu sola (empezando a seguirle el juego)

Chibi Kalara- Si amo…

Aunque pensó que nadie lo había visto, hubo alguien que logro espiarlos por accidente, por la puerta medio abierta de su cuarto, Azuka vio esta situación

Azuka (pensando)- _¿Por qué me molesta esto?... acaso… ¿son celos?_

Llego el día del segundo evento, los Aces ya habían llegado antes que los X Kaizokus, pero los primeros fueron los mas sorprendidos al ver con quien venían acompañados

Andre- No es posible, capitán, esos sujetos lograron liberar a Kalara, esto no puede ser bueno

Luck- De que te preocupas… esa tonta literalmente tiene cerebro de pájaro ella no sabe nada, jeje; además si pudieron liberarla de una jaula de kairouseki confirma que estos piratas tienen habilidad

EX (acercándose)- Muy bien, estamos listos para la segunda competencia, venga voy a ganar /pas¿Por qué fue ese golpe?

Hiroi- Recuerda que hoy no te toca, así que no actúes así

EX- Esta bien, esta bien

Luck- Veo que pudieron sacara a la chica dentro del ave, jeje, hola Kalara, ya no recordaba lo linda que eras

Kalara- Mmmph (sacándole la lengua) Luck malo, el amo Hiroi y los demás van a ganar

Luck- Ahora también recuerdo porque te deje como ave, así eras menos bocona (esto hizo que la chica comenzara a enfurecerse)

?- Kalara¿eres tu? (una niñita salio de la multitud de piratas de Luck)

Kalara- ¡AH! Tizia (el enojo se le fue y el miedo la invadió) Amo Hiroi, protéjame Tizia es niña muy mala, a Tizia le gustaba arrancarle las plumas a Kalara (colocándose atrás del cadenero)

Tizia- Kalara no seas mala, te arrancaba esas plumas porque no me dejabas quitarte esa amarilla, jiji

Kalara- Mala, la pluma amarilla de Kalara es la mas bonita

Hiroi- Ya basta de todas estas niñerías, comencemos de una vez con el juego

Unos minutos después, solo quedaron los 4 miembros participantes de cada tripulación (aunque tomo un rato separar a la peliverde de su amo). Como recordaran Hiroi, Glyde, Colette y Nate fueron los elegidos, mientras que los Aces mandaron a Andre, a un pistolero (Bac) y a dos tritones, uno mitad pez espada (Crebus) y otro mitad anguila eléctrica (Doltz). Estos últimos dos resultarían ser una complicación, se dieron cuenta de esto al momento que cada equipo subió a unas pequeñas balsas quedando en medio del mar, cerca del estadio.

Anunciador 1- Bienvenidos al 2° día de juegos, las tripulaciones están listas para la siguiente competencia, "Captura de bandera"

Nate- Shichi, suena sencillo

Anunciador 2- Las reglas del juego son simples, un máximo de 3 participantes podrá entrar al agua para buscar y quitarle a un tiburón panda la bandera del color de su bote

Nate- ¡Dijo Tiburón!

En ese momento, uno de los susodichos tiburones (para quienes no recuerden, es aquel que atrapo a Yozaku al final de la saga del Baratie) salto del agua haciendo mostrar su presencia

Anunciador 1- En efecto, y para que no digan que no hay reto, hay mas de una docena tiburones panda allá abajo, pero no nos prolonguemos mas, parece que esto esta por comenzar

Un disparo se escucho en el cielo, confirmando el inicio de esto, pronto Andre y los 2 tritones se sumergieron tomando así la iniciativa, pero por otro lado

Hiroi- Glyde, Nate, vamos no hay que perder tiempo (sin decir mas se tiro al agua con todo y gabardina)

Nate- Eh… este, yo… shichi

Glyde- Nate… (viéndolo a los ojos, en este momento el pelirrojo estaba atemorizado) Sabes lo que sucederá si perdemos verdad

Nate- Yo… shichi

Glyde- Al menos no dejes que le pase nada a mi hermana (en un tono decepcionante, el alvino se lanzo al agua)

Bajo del agua, los tritones se movían a toda velocidad recorriendo a los tiburones, buscando la bandera, igualmente Andre que gracias a su protuberante físico se movía tan rápido como ellos; antes de sumergirse los X, habían establecido que mientras Hiroi distraía a los 3, Glyde conseguiría la bandera, el plan parecía adecuado, pero al momento en que el azulado lanzo las primeras cadenas se dio cuenta de algo

Hiroi (pensando)- _Oh no _(las cadenas se comportaban de manera extraña) _bajo el agua no tengo tanto control de mis cadenas_

Doltz- ¿Qué es esto tonto humano? (sujeto una de las cadenas) este es terreno de los tritones /Tztztztztz/

Hiroi- ¡AAAH!

La potente descarga recorrió el cuerpo del cadenero a mas no poder, haciendo que el agua a su alrededor comenzara a condensarse

Glyde (volteando a ver)- _Hiroi _/Splash/ (alguien mas entro al agua) _Nate _(El pelirrojo lo vio y le dio una señal indicando que el sacaría Hiroi) _Bien hecho, sácalo de aquí_

Crebus- A donde vas rojillo (moviéndose con dirección al cocinero)

/Tas/ La puntiaguda y filosa nariz del triton choco contra las Sofias del navegante, el cual estaba lleno de rabia ante tanta injusticia, el mitad pez retrocedió un poco, para entonces el alvino había cargado con esferas de pintura sus armas

Glyde (En su mente)- _**Infusione: Blu marino**_(It, Infusión: Azul marino) _**Bolla Bombardare **_(Bombardeo de burbujas)

Dibujando esferas en el agua, gigantescas burbujas de aire rodearon el lugar dejando entre ellas un espacio insignificante

Crebus- ¿Crees que con esto? (reventó una de las burbujas y…)

/TAG TAG TAG/ inevitablemente todas reventaron provocando que ambos tritones y el pintor fueran empujados por la explosión, los subacuaticos hacia el fondo y el pirata X hacia la superficie; mientras, Nate forcejeaba para poder subir de nuevo al bote a un aturdido Hiroi

Nate- Vamos, ayúdame Hiroi (empujándolo)

Hiroi- Estoy bien, déjame, volveré en al agua en unos instantes

Colette- No, por favor, no estas en condiciones para hacerlo, descana

Nate- No te preocupes yo ayudare a…

/TAG/ La explosión se suscito elevando al que estaba por ser mencionado

Colette- ¡Hermano! (a punto de lanzarse cuando)

Glyde- Colette ¡Quédate en el bote!... no es nada, la explosión me salvo, no se cuanto mas hubiera aguantado bajo el agua… ah ah

Nate- Demonios, shichi, ellos tienen toda la ventaja, vamos a perder

Hiroi- Se están rindiendo muy rápido (parandose ya en el bote) yo me encargare

Se seco un poco la gabardina, extendió sus brazos y disparo un par de cadenas hacia sus compañeros en el agua, pronto una esfera con un visor rodeo sus cabezas

Nate- Que es esto, shichi (tocando el casco)

Hiroi- Con estos cascos podrán respirar bajo el agua, yo me quedare aquí para que eso sea posible

Glyde- Excelente, Nate vamos, no hay tiempo que perder (sumergiéndose, seguido por el pelirrojo)

Abajo, los Aces aun no habían podido conseguir su bandera por suerte, lo aun mas sorprendente era como es que Andre ya llevaba 10 minutos sin haber ido a la superficie siendo un solo un humano, al notar el regreso de los X al agua, el fortachón dio una señal a sus camaradas para que se encargaran de ellos

Doltz y Crebus- ¡Entendido, Andre!

Glyde- Nate, ve por la bandera yo me haré cargo de ellos

Nate- Pero… ellos son tritones

Glyde- Confía en mi para que yo pueda confiar en ti

El de los anteojos ya no contesto y fue en busca del tiburón /Clas/ un golpe contra los arrecifes se escucho, había sido Glyde, a lo cual el cocinero se detuvo un momento y luego escucho

Glyde- ¡Confia en mi!

Ante esto aumento la velocidad para acabar esto lo mas pronto posible

Doltz- Que piensas hacer insignificante humano (al alvino)

Crebus- Enfrentar a un triton es estupido pero a dos de nosotros es una completa locura, jajaja

Glyde-… **Infusione: Vida **(Aprovechando un poco de la sangre que la salía, la insertó en las ranuras y…) **Kraken **(Al clavar sus armas en las piedras, la susodicha criatura cobro vida de la nada)

Doltz y Crebus- ¿Qué rayos?

Mientras en la superficie todo parecía tranquilo, el efecto eléctrico en Hiroi se estaba pasando, pero aun así la ojiblanca no podía evitar ver al mar y tratar de captar algo de las profundidades

Hiroi- Cálmate estarán bien

Colette- Lo se es solo que… no puedo ayudarlos, me siento mal, como ayer…

Hiroi- No digas eso, ayer fuiste de gran ayuda y hoy también lo has sido, por ti esos 2 estan haya abajo, eres su motivación

Colette- Gracias /Bam¡Aaah!

El bote tenia una humeante marca de bala en el borde

Bac- Me debo estar oxidando, iba directo a tu cara niña (el pistolero había reaccionado, soltando un segundo tiro)

Hiroi- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Bac- ¿Por qué crees que uno se queda arriba? Para eliminar a las reservas del otro equipo

Hiroi- ¡Eso es trampa¡AAAH! (una bala le rozo el hombro)

Kalra (desde las gradas)- ¡Amo! (la peliverde estaba por lanzarse al agua, pero…)

Azuka- Kalara, detente, si entras nos descalificaran y perderemos a alguien (sujetandola)

Kalara- Pero Kalara quiere ayudar a su amo

Azuka- Creeme, Hiroi es muy fuerte esto no es nada

Kalara- ¿En serio, Zuki-chan? (a lo cual la rubia asintió con la cabeza)

Darts- No es para tanto

Azuka- ¡Darts! no digas eso ahora

Kalara- Mmph (sacándole la lengua) Sujeto malo, celoso de mi amo

Volviendo abajo del agua Nate estaba frente al tiburón con su bandera portando 2 de sus 7 cuchillos

Nate- No me intimidas, he cocinado a docenas como tu antes

La respuesta fue una ataque con la mandíbula que pudo esquivar y aprovechar para clavarle uno de los cuchillos entre los ojos, seguido de una patada en la trompa y antes de que este huyera, el cocinero le arrebato la bandera a la criatura.

Por su parte, el navegante ahora tenía el control total de la situación la colosal bestia de piedra ya tenia atrapados a ambos tritones imposibilitándoles el movimiento

Glyde- Nunca subestimen a un humano, par de iditoas (sobre la cabeza de la bestia viendo a estos 2)

/BRAM/ En ese instante la situación volvió a dar un giro, el Kraken se agrieto y luego estallo gracias a la colosal fuerza de Andre, parecía que había venido a salvar a sus compañeros pero al ver la expresión de su cara era mas bien para reprenderlos por un error tan tonto como dejarse capturar.

Doltz- Lo sentimos Andre, no volverá a suceder

Crebus- Déjanoslo a nosotros, tu ve y entrega la bandera

El primer oficial de los Aces ya la tenia en su mano, pero este negó con la cabeza y trono sus nudillos infiriendo que ahora los 3 se encargarían del alvino

Glyde- Atrevance (poniéndose en posición de batalla) _Nate, apresúrate y gana_

Arriba, el bote del equipo de los X, ahora parecía haber sido comido por termitas, gracias a los disparos de Bac, Hiroi, esquivaba sin poder defenderse, ya que mantener los cascos de sus compañeros era lo primordial, y Colette por ordenes de el, se mantenía abajo en el bote

Hiroi- aj aj, esto no es bueno (jadeando)

Bac- Vamos que apenas comienzo (mientras recargaba)

Colette- No… no quiero seguir así (la pobre en el piso estaba al borde del llanto) Hermano, Nate /Bam¡AAAH! (una bala dio justo frente a ella, esto hizo también que de una bolsa que había subido Glyde algo saliera) Mi violín… hermano

Hiroi- Ya no aguanto

Colette- Hiroi, yo me haré cargo (levantándose del piso, comenzando con la melodía)

Bac- Niña tonta, si así lo quieres muere tocando

El disparo salio, la bala iba directo hacia la cabeza de Colette, pero centímetros antes de tocarla, la bala se desmorono

Colette- **Sfrozando **(It, Fuerza / Termino musical en el que se da énfasis, fuerza a una parte de la tonada)

En el punto mas alto de la melodía se sintió una potente pero invisible sensación la cual se pudo notar al momento que el pistolero se paralizo para luego caerse en el bote por la gran onda sonora

Hiroi- Y decías que no nos ibas a ser de ayuda… gracias me salvaste

Colette- Jeje, no es nada

Debajo, Nate ya comenzaba su rumbo a la superficie pero aun estaba muy abajo, en cuanto a Glyde

Crebus- Jajaja, este tonto cree que aun tiene oportunidad

El navegante estaba todo golpeado, ensangrentado y un poco electrificado, aun así seguía levantando a sus Sofias

Doltz- Andre mira, el otro ya tiene la bandera, vamos por el, este ya no es un obstáculo (todos se dieron la vuelta, pero…)

Glyde- ¡ALTO! No los dejare ir

Crebus- Oblíganos (los 3 comenzaron a alejarse)

Glyde- Que así sea, **Infusione: Celeste blu **(It, Infusión: Azul celeste) **Iceberg zero**

La temperatura del agua alrededor de el artista descendió bruscamente hasta el punto de congelarlo todo a su paso, pronto atrapo a los 2 tritones antes de que se dieran cuenta y detuvo las piernas de Andre, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su cuerpo, la presión fue demasiada para Glyde y termino congelándose a el también

Glyde (congelado y pensando)- _Siento no poder ayudarte mas Nate_

El pelirrojo se percato de este sacrificio acelerando su nado, pero Andre no se dejaría vencer tan fácil de un solo golpe con su sobre ejercitado brazo quebró el hielo de sus piernas, comenzando a nadar hasta su barco a toda marcha… la ventaja de Nate, la velocidad de Andre, estaban tan parejos, el final fue de fotografía

Anunciador 1- ¡Se termino!

Anunciador 2- Los ganadores del segundo evento, los ¡Aces!

El alma se le fue a todos los X kaizokus hasta el suelo y mas abajo, había sido poco para haber ganado, Nate había tocado el bote, pero Andre ya había subido desde hace mucho

Poco después las tripulaciones volvieron a verse cara a cara.

Nate- Shichi, lo siento Glyde, todo esto es mi culpa, tal vez yo debería ser al que se llevaran

Colette- Nate, no

Glyde (con una toalla y temblando)- Ba… ba…basta, no fue tu culpa, si no la mía, si hubiera resistido un poco mas hubiera atrapado a Andre, di… di… discúlpame Nate (el de los anteojos no se creía esto)

Kalara- ¡BWAAAAA! Mi amo perdió ¡BWAAAA! (abrazando al peliazul mientras lloraba)

Hiroi- Kalara, ya cálmate no es para tanto

Kalara- Pero amo, Kalara tiene miedo de separarse de su amo

Hiroi- No seas dramática

Luck- Jajaja por lo visto voy a disfrutar mucho mi siguiente elección… tu te unirás a mi tripulación (señalando)

Kalara- No, no, no y no, Kalara no quiere volver con el malo de Luck, Kalara tiene a su amo Hiroi (sujetándose ahora mas fuerte)

Luck- Tu no, niña estupida, hablado del cadenero Hiroi

Todos los X se quedaron atónitos por la elección, sin decir nada mas el seleccionado dio un paso a las filas de los Aces

Hiroi- Azuka, perdóname por mojar la gabardina que me regalaste… ojala no le pase nada

Azuka- Hiroi…

Darts- Cadenero (en voz baja)

Kalara- Amo (conteniendo las ganas de llorar)

El pirata de la cruz era el único que no dijo nada, antes de terminar con esta escena, Hiroi se detuvo

Hiroi- Ex… eres el único capitán en quien pondría mi confianza y se que mañana ganaras, no me decepciones, amigo

EX- Dalo por hecho, seguir sin ti no será lo mismo, amigo

Con esto, en medio de una represión de sentimientos, los X kaizokus se retiraron, sabiendo que ahora su única opción mañana era ganar

CONTINUARA…

Nota: He aquí la continuación, siento la tardanza pero es que volví a la horrible realidad de la escuela y de hecho voy muy atrasado con mis otros fics, en fin. En el siguiente capitulo veremos la conclusión de esta saga¿Cuál será el ultimo juego¿Podrán recuperar a Hiroi?. Recuerden dejar sus reviews

**Nami-Haruno: **Así es, Kalara es algo mas que una ave, espero te haya gustado esta chica, y en cuanto a las frases finales, yo también me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte

**kaizoku ou16: **Tus predicciones son interesantes, pero creo que ya es obvio como van las cosas; lo que visto ahora de Kalara es solo un poco de ella ya veras, y prepárate para el siguiente evento, será algo inesperado, te lo aseguro

**DX-fan: **Gracias por lo del DBF, tenia que utilizarlo, y que bueno que Kalara tubo tanto agrado con todos ustedes. En cuanto a tu pregunta, rayos me hiciste pensar mucho, pero aquí están las medidas de las chicas, y sigue haciendo tus preguntas

Azuka- 91-58-88 (Apuesto a que Hiroi y Darts ya lo han de haber anotado)

Colette- 96-55-85 (Si Glyde se entera de esto, seguro y me mata)

Kalara- 101-57-89 (Aunque su estadía aun es insegura, será interesante saberlo)

He aquí algo extra:

**El camino de Falia…1**

5 Figuras se reúnen en las ruinas del castillo del Falia, el caballero de la armadura quebrada, el humillado salvaje que había sido derrotado por una chica, la sirena de las manos quemadas, la bruja que fue enterada en la tierra y el ninja ahora sin tanto misterio, Kolek

Kolek- ¿Y ahora que haremos?


	16. Chapter 16

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 16:**

**Hiroi vs Darts / 0 por ciento de probabilidad**

La situación en el Leviatán era deprimente, hasta el mismo barco lo noto

Leviatán- ¿Qué les sucede muchachos? Ayer llegaron con esta chica y hoy regresan sin Hiroi

Kalara- ¡Bwaaa! Amo /snif/ (quería llorar mas pero ya estaba seca)

Darts- ¡Basta! (apuntándole con una pistola) Si tanto te importa te hubieras largado con el

Azuka- ¡Darts! No seas así con ella (poniéndose enfrente haciendo que el pistolero se tranquilizara)

Kalara- Kalara quiere a su amo Hiroi… pero Kalara no quiere volver con esos piratas feos, Kalara quiere quedarse con los X (abrazando a Azuka por la espalda)

Darts- Aun siendo piratas nosotros

Kalara- Kalara no tiene familia… y los X son muy buenos con Kalara… Kalara sabe que X pueden ganar, por favor traigan a mi amo

Glyde- ¡Achu! (había atrapado un resfriado)

Colette- Hermano, tienes que tomarte esto (unas pastillas)

Nate- Espera Colette, primero debe comer algo, toma Glyde (sopa, recién hecha)

Glyde- Kalara, nosotros fallamos, ahora todo esta en manos de Ex, Azuka y Darts, ¡Achu!

Kalara- Zuki-chan, Exy, hombre malo, por favor háganlo

Darts- ¡Hey!

Azuka- Kalara cálmate no me muevas tanto, lo haremos (la peliverde movía a la rubia de lado a lado haciendo que el mecho le fuera y viniera)

EX- Ya se lo prometí a Hiroi, y ahora a ti Kalara, lo traeré de vuelta y no solo lo haría por el, lo haría por cualquiera de ustedes, de eso no duden (su mirada era esa legendaria actitud de decisión, la confianza los rodeo a todos)

Día del tercer y último evento. Ambas tripulaciones llegaron al mismo tiempo, la tensión se sentía en el campo. Darts vistiendo su chaleco de dragón que Azuka le dio, equipado con sus mejores municiones, y de vez en cuando rozaba un poco el Tetrablaster que Hiroi le hizo; Azuka con su maletín medico, sus agujas guardadas y cargadas para toda situación; y Ex con la banda de su frente bien apretada y su capa con su bandera pirata siendo aleteado por el viento.

Anunciador 1- Parece que estamos listos para el tercer evento

Anunciador 2- Aunque aun ambas tripulaciones están estáticas, deben dejar a sus 3 participantes para esta etapa

Anunciador 1- En ese caso vamos con la lista, de elegidos para goce del público. Primero por parte de los X Kaizokus, primero el legendario pistolero temor de los reyes marinos, Darts "Shade", luego, la bella pirata Azuka y finalmente el capitán de esta tripulación, Ex (las tribunas enloquecieron de la emoción)

Glyde- Suerte (retirándose con los demás)

Colette- Ustedes pueden

Nate- Shichi, muéstrenles quienes somos

Kalara- Tu puedes Zuki-chan (hoy la peliverde tenia el cabello atado en un cola de caballo)

Anunciador 2- Y por parte de los Aces, esta es la lista… primero su capitán Luck L'Marc, inmediatamente después… oh vaya, no ni mas ni menos que la pequeña Tizia…

Colette- ¡¿Esa niñita va a pelear?!

Nate- Debe ser una broma, shichi

Chibi Kalara- No… Tizia muy mala, ella asusta a Kalara (la ahora pequeña se ocultaba tras Colette)

Anunciador 2- Y finalmente el ultimo miembro es… ¿esto esta bien? (un sujeto paso y le hablo al oído) me acaban de informar que esta es la lista oficial que se dio, entonces Luck si que es un arriesgado, su ultimo miembro es Hiroi "el infinito"

Todos los X (hasta el mismo Hiroi)- ¡QUE!

Hiroi- Fuera de mi camino (el cadenero salio de entre la multitud de piratas hasta llegar al frente) ¿Cuándo yo acepte participar de tu lado, idiota?

Luck- Jajaja, el momento en que perdiste muchacho

Tizia- Wiii (subiéndose a la espalda de Hiroi sujetándose del cuello) vamos a ganar con el Hiroi-kun

Nombre: **Tizia**

Edad: 9 años

Posición: Pirata de clase S

Rasgos físicos: Pequeña apenas si alcanza el metro de altura, tez bronceada, de un tierno y gran rostro, facciones delicadas, ojos grandes color rubí y corto cabello violeta, como hongo

Vestimenta: Zapatillas rojas, calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas, con un elegante vestido guinda que le llega igualmente hasta las rodillas, atado con un cinturón blanco (que mas bien parecía solo hilo atado)

Hiroi- Niña bájate, yo no voy a hacer nada, me niego a participar en este evento

Luck- Como quieras muchacho, pero solo lo puedes hacer en medio del juego /chac chac/ (chasqueando)

Anunciador 1- Tienen mucha razón, uno solo puede retirarse una vez empezado el juego… me pregunto en que estaba pensando Luck al hacer esta lista, tal vez creyó que el cadenero seria mas leal

Anunciador 2- Que lastima, pero bueno es hora de comenzar el ultimo juego "Combate", pero al ser 3 miembros, la pelea se desarrollara de la siguiente manera: solo serán batallas uno contra uno, al momento de que uno quede inconciente o se rinda un compañero lo remplazara, así seguirán hasta que un equipo pierda a todos sus miembros y por ende pierda

Hiroi- En ese caso yo voy primero, así podré irme mas rápido

Tizia (aun en su espalda)- Tu puedes ganar, Hiroi-kun (y antes de bajarse lo beso en la mejilla)

Hiroi- Si como no

Del otro lado

Darts- Yo empiezo

EX- No yo, ya quiero pelear

Azuka- Lo mejor será que tu seas el ultimo, eres el mas fuerte de nosotros Ex

EX- Ok

El cadenero y el gatillero estaban cara a cara en el vació campo de batalla

Darts- Que lastima que no podremos realizar esta pelea cadenero

Hiroi- Si, tienes suerte, te hubiera acabado muy rápido, jeje

Darts- ¿Me estas provocando?

Hiroi- Ok, ya fue suficiente de esto yo me reti… (de la nada se paralizo)

- No lo harás

Darts- ¿Cadenero?

Luck- Hey Hiroi, creo que olvidaste algo (le lanzo un trapo y este lo atrapo estando de espaldas pronto se lo ato a la cabeza, una banda con el símbolo de los Aces)

Darts- Cadenero deja de estar bromeando

Hiroi- …**Cadenas infinitas **(y la batalla comenzó)

Azuka- ¿Qué demonios? (ella y Ex estaban con los demás esperando su turno)

Kalara- Es por Tizia, Tizia niña mala, ella le esta haciendo ver cosas al amo Hiroi para manipularlo

EX- ¿Qué, como?

Kalara- Tizia tiene poder de fruta mala, Tizia hacia que Kalara viera cosas para jugar con ella (las lagrimas le estaban medio saliendo)

En la cabeza de Hiroi había una horrible imagen, una isla de terreno seco, el Leviatán en la costa volcado, destruido, la arena cubierta de sangre y alrededor los cuerpos muertos de todos sus compañeros, el único que estaba de pie era Darts, bañando en sangre con una sonrisa macabra

Darts- Ahora sigues tu

Hiroi- ¡Maldito muere!

Aunque lo que en realidad había dicho era…

Darts- ¿Qué te sucede?

Hiroi- ¡Maldito muere! (cuchillas salieron de las mangas del peliazul, por el momento Darts solo esquivaba

EX- ¡Darts!... (no podía decir lo siguiente pero sabia que no había solución) ¡Derrota a Hiroi!... yo jamás podría hacerlo (esta ultima frase fue mas bien un susurro)

Por mas que lo negaran, sabían que esa era la única opción

Darts- Solo esperaba su orden, _senchou_ (desenfundo sus pistolas dando los primeros disparos)

Las balas y las cadenas comenzaron a sonar, los 2 rivales al fin habían comenzado una batalla inigualable. Cadenas con picos en las puntas salieron de todas partes de la gabardina, a lo cual Darts respondió con un par de bombas destruyendo la mayoría de los ataques

Hiroi- **Marabunta de eslabones **(Sin darse cuenta gran parte del piso se había cubierto de estas piezas las cuales se levantaron como una enorme ola hacia el gatillero)

Darts- Sabría que algún día iba a necesitar esto **Bomba corrosiva** (un par de estas cosas estallaron soltando un potente gas marrón, oxido, con el cual las cadenas se descompusieron en cuestión de segundos) ¡Toma! **Rugido de león **

Del rifle una poderosa ráfaga de pólvora estallo envolviendo al cadenero, dándole al tiempo al tirador para retroceder… o eso pensó

Hiroi- **Mil navajas **

Cientos de armas blancas salieron disparadas sin misericordia pero antes de que la primera tocara al castaño, este soltó una explosivo y lo detono con un disparo protegiéndose del daño de los cuchillos

Darts- Cadenero, detente, no ves que te están usando

Aunque lo que el peliazul oyó fue

Darts- Cadenero, no me detendrás, no ves que los estuve usando

Hiroi- ¡DESGRACIADO! **DECALOGO **

Las 10 espadas surgieron de la parte trasera, sosteniendo el 2 mientras las demás atacaban por separado como si cada una estuviera poseída; Darts no tuvo mas opción mas que usar otro de sus explosivos prácticamente entre los 2 para liberarse de algo peor. Hora de un cambio Shade saco el Tetrablaster

Hiroi (reincorporándose)- Crees que me vencerás con una arma que yo cree

Darts- Si así es, te sentirás muy estupido (el azulado escucho lo mismo en su trastornada ilusión)

Inicio disparando la red de metal, pero el infinito se protegió en una esfera de metal, al momento que la red atrapo la atrapo, Darts dio un giro al cañón haciendo que el final de la red se convirtiera en una cadena

Voz de Hiroi- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Darts- Tu deberías saberlo… ¡A volar!

Sujetando la cadena con una brutal fuerza mando a volar al encapsulado Hiroi, ya arriba este se libero viendo que no era bueno; en ese momento, el cazador de las sombras utilizo el compartimiento vació y lo lleno de bombas, lo cerro y dio un giro a la modalidad ballesta

Darts- **Flechas kamikaze**

/BROOOROOOROOOM/ Una nube de humo negro fue lo que quedo de Hiroi, pero estaba muy lejos de rendirse, antes de poder hacer algo mas, unas cuantas lanzas de metal cayeron formando un circulo alrededor de Darts

Hiroi- **Tornado de Acero **(Las lanzas y muchas mas comenzaron a girar cortando al artillero) Voy a matarte, ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

Darts (en medio de la ventisca)- ¡AAAH! No ves lo que tu estas haciendo… pero si así lo quieres (lanzo varios bombas de humo negro hacia su adversario cegándolo) enfrenta al cazador de las sombras (se coloco sus lentes y ascendió a la nube de humo)

Dentro de una patada en el abdomen del ex compañero, Darts ascendió hasta salir de la nube, encima tiro varias grandas al momento que el peliazul caía

Darts- Esto lo hago por ti, cadenero **Ignición **

Acciono el lanzallamas de sus botas detonando no solo las granadas sino también la nube que en parte era pólvora… pero un segundo antes de que la explosión sucediera

Hiroi- Si muero… mueres con migo (encadeno de los pies a su rival, lo jalo e hizo que ambos recibieran la colosal explosión)

Ambos yacían en el suelo, pero en poco ya estaban de pie, tambaleantes pero de pie.

Azuka- Hiroi… Darts (las lagrimas ya casi no las podía controlar)

Kalara- Amo

Colette- Esto no es posible, aun siguen peleando, hermano… que estas haciendo

Glyde- Dibujo (eran Darts y Hiroi peleando en todo su esplendor) Todos supimos que esos 2 son rivales a mas no poder, por fuerza, por orgullo y por otra cosa (viendo a Azuka) sabia que algún día terminarían peleándose pero no espere que fuera bajo estas circunstancias

Nate- Eso es muy frio, shichi

Glyde- Pero es la verdad y la estamos viendo… están peleando con todo lo que tienen, de lo contrario no podrían contra el otro

Colette- Entonces tenemos que detenerlos

Glyde- No podemos, no estamos a su nivel y posiblemente Ex no podría contra ellos 2 al mismo tiempo, solo ellos pueden dar fin a esta disputa

Darts- Parece que la única forma de detenerte es usando mi mejor carta

Hiroi- Lo mismo digo… (ante esto apretó sus puños los cuales comenzaron a sangrar)

Darts- Que así sea… (tomando su rifle y descargándolo) pero Hiroi, quiero pedirte una cosa, si vamos a terminar nuestra pelea, hazlo como mi rival, como un X kaizoku (no hizo ningun comentario y simplemente se quito la banda de los Aces)

Luck- ¡Tizia! ¿Qué significa eso?

Tizia- Hiroi-kun aun esta bajo mi hechizo, pero no entiendo eso

Hiroi (con las manos sobre los hombros contrarios)- Cadenas prohibidas (la espalda de la gabardina, en la cual estaban las alas grabadas se rompió comenzando a salir alas de metal, obra de las cadenas)

Darts (con un cigarro en la boca)- Dragón de las sombras, escúchame (el cigarro se encendió, su tatuaje comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta adentrarse al rifle, provocando una energía tan caótica que empezó a desgarrar el chaleco de Darts)

Darts le apunto a su enemigo, Hiroi extendió sus manos haciendo que las alas hicieran lo mismo, la fuerza de ese momento hizo retumbar el coliseo, las aguas temblaron y en el cielo nubes negras y blancas podían notarse en un extraño y único fenómeno

Hiroi- **¡Alas del Ángel de plata/ **Darts- **¡Furia del dragón oscuro!**

Las alas se fraccionaron en cuchillas uniéndoos en la forma de un ángel de metal avanzando a gran velocidad, mientras que la fuerza oscura salio disparada del rifle como una dragón de humo negro, los 2 entes se encontraron… y atravesaron el uno al otro

EX- ¡Oh no!

Glyde- Ninguno detuvo al otro

Colette- Los 2 recibirán el impacto

Kalara- ¡AMO!

Azuka-… Deténganse

/KROOOOOOOOOASSSSSSSH/

Hiroi y Darts- ¡AAAAAAH!

Todas las cuchillas se incrustaron en el artillero mientras que el dragón entraba y salía del cuerpo y la mente del ex primer oficial…; de manera simultanea los ataques se detuvieron y regresaron a sus dueños, las cuchillas entraron a la ahora destruida gabardina y el dragón volvió a fundirse en la piel del cazador… tras esto ambos cayeron inconcientes. Tras esto ninguno de los X pudo contenerse y corrieron en ayuda de sus nakamas

Kalara- ¡Amo! ¡BWAAAA! (a poco de poder tocarlo alguien la detuvo)

Luck- No lo creo… Hiroi es parte de mi tripulación, yo me haré cargo de el

Kalara- ¡Malo!

Azuka- Kalara detente… que siga la pelea (conteniendo las lagrimas) ya solo quedan este idiota y esa niña, cuando acabemos traeremos a Hiroi de vuelta

Glyde- Pero que hay de Darts, tienes que venir a atenderlo

EX- Deja que yo sea el siguiente Azuka, no tendré problemas (iracundo por lo sucedido)

Azuka- No Ex, yo quiero seguir voy a matar a esa niña por haberle hecho a eso a Hiroi y Darts (el moreno desistió pero aun se notaba su furia)

Tizia- Mmmph, no me vas a ganar solo porque seas una niña grande

Nate- Azuka…

Azuka- Tomen, laven sus heridas, úntenle esto y véndenlo (dándole a los demás todo lo necesario) Ahora váyanse, es mi turno

Luck- Me parece bien /chac chac/ llévense a este inútil, al final resulto una mala adquisición (un par de tipos se acercaron para llevárselo)

EX- **Rayo Láser **(no se contuvo mas y disparo, pero Luck lo evito) Como te atreves a tratar así a los tuyos, ¿Qué clase de capitán eres?

Luck- Tantas ganas tienes de pelear (quitándose su chaqueta) entonces hagamos esta una pelea de 2 contra 2

EX- Que así sea (choco sus puños sacando chispas)

Azuka- Te voy a enseñar una lección

Tizia- Hora de jugar, jijijiji

Los X kaizokus rápidamente regresaron a su lugar, antes de que la batallara estallara

Kalara- ¡Malo, malo! Dragón malo y feo casi mata a mi amo Hiroi, ¡Malo!

Colette- Kalara basta, el lo hizo para salvar a Hiroi

Kalara- Aun así, es muy malo el Dragon

Usando movimientos rápidos y sin tener compasión de su oponente Azuka inicio la pelea, pero la pequeña era muy ágil y escurridiza

Tizia- Eres lenta (desenrollo su cinturón en un delgado hilo blanco) **Corte fantasma**

Sin darse cuenta uno de los brazos de Azuka se vio atado e instantáneamente, al jalar el hilo este provoco varias cortadas en toda la extremidad

Azuka- ¡Ah! No te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores (aventando las agujas hacia la niña)

Tizia- No… ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí/Sssh/ (otro corte en el costado de la rubia)

La doctora se volteo rápido para lanzar mas agujas, pero de nueva cuenta el ataque fracaso, y antes de darse cuenta, la niña de ojos rubí, estaba en su espalda

Tizia- ¿Qué tal si cambiamos papeles?

Un fuerte impulso en la cabeza de Azuka la hizo caer al suelo, pronto recupero la conciencia pero se sentía muy extraña, muy débil, muy… pequeña

Tizia- Ahora quien es la pequeña

La pelivioleta, ahora se podía ver que tenia unos dieci-tantos años (con la misma ropa pero mas crecida), la del mechón en cambio ahora era la pequeña que no le llegaba ni a la cintura

Azuka- ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

Tizia- Pequeña no entenderías, jijijiji

Todo se debía a la fruta _hisu hisu _(abreviación de _oashisu_, oasis; también significa histeria) con este poder uno podía inducir a aquel que toque en una ilusión especifica, desde fantasías hasta pesadillas, haciendo que todo lo que se vea parezca muy confuso; en este caso Azuka no había rejuvenecido, simplemente creía eso y la intimidaba totalmente

Azuka- No todo esto es falso, es imposible

Tizia- Tal vez un pellizco te regrese a la realidad **atadura fantasma **(el hilo ato por completo a la doctora y…)

Azuka- ¡AAAAH!

Tizia- Se una niña buen y ríndete

Azuka- No… lo haré… sacrifique mucho como para rendirme aquí (apretando su relicario) y me sacrificare todo lo necesario para salvar a mis amigos (en eso el efecto se anulo)

Tizia- Imposible (ahora volvía a ser un simple niña)

Abrio el compartimente de la hebilla de su cinturón, para así ingerir un nuevo suero verde

Azuka- **Regeneración **(las heridas se cerraron) Seas una niñita caprichosa o uno chica tonta, no me va a importar acabarte

Tizia- Inténtalo, rubia tonta (desapareció para dar otro ataque, pero…) No es cierto (la doctora igualo su velocidad)

Azuka (con una mancha azul en su labio)- **Velocidad extrema… Punto de inconciencia ¡Shigan!**

El potente toque del dedo índice en el pecho de la infanta fue todo lo necesario para dejarla fuera de combate

Azuka (tirándose al suelo)- No debía usar otro suero tras el regenerativo… Ex, solo faltas tu, gana, por favor (cerro los ojos y durmió)

EX- **Ráfaga láser**

/Brumrumrumrum/ los disparos impactaron una y otra vez /chac chac chac / pero solo resultaron fallidos. Luck estaba totalmente intacto, en cambio el pirata de la cruz ya se estaba cansando de fallara tanto

EX- Demonios, como puedo fallar

Luck- La suerte no esta de tu lado muchacho (desenvainando un par de espadas negras en forma de estirados ases)

EX- **Cañón láser **(un fuerte disparo con toda la palma)

/chac/ el pirata Ace, ya estaba aun lado suyo

Luck- No sirve de nada muchacho

/SASH/ dándole un buen corte en el pecho, Ex trato de contraatacar con su puño y a unos instantes de que poder golpearlo /chac/ el enemigo se quito y le regreso el golpe con el mango de las espadas

Luck- Sabes tu tripulación ha sido una de las mas problemáticas en todo este tiempo, aun con mi fruta _rakku rakku _(Luck) han sido una verdadera molestia

EX- ¿Qué tu que? (asombrado por la revelación de dicho poder)

Luck (hablando como si nada)- Si, aun con mi poder que me hace que cualquier situación se torne a mi favor, ustedes han encontrado la forma de molestarme, por eso cuando te venza no tomare a ninguno de los tuyos, simplemente tomare su bandera para humillarlos mas que si fueran mis sirvientes

EX- Como si lo fuera a permitir (saltando para caer con su…)** Martillo láser**

Junto sus manos y las cargo de energía haciendo que el suelo se sumiera por la fuerza /chac chac/ pero el rubio con toda la suerte de su lado lo evito

Luck- Mejor ríndete muchacho, ya no me importas tu o ninguno de tus inútiles amigo (con una de las espadas lo empujo y la otra) **As de espadas **(se la perforaría en el estomago)

/ssssssss/ pero el metal se derritió en las manos de Ex

EX- Te dije que no me rendiré **¡GRITO LASER!**

Luck no tuvo escape y recibió el golpe en toda la cara, sin oportunidad de chasquear pero aun estaba lejos de ser derrotado

Luck- Maldito, pero este juego esta a mi favor (en eso vio que su otra espada también estaba derretida) ¡Andre, espadas!

Inmediatamente el primer oficial siguió órdenes y lanzo otras espadas a su capitán

Luck- Además de mis poderes, soy un excelente espadachín, el corte adecuado y te matare (preparándose para el ataque)

EX- Me das asco, no mereces ser un capitán, quien podría tratar a los suyos como basura el momento que fallan, no mereces participar en el Davy Back Fight, si no juegas con el honor de un pirata, y para nada mereces llamarte espadachín (esta ultima acusación no parecía tener mucho sentido, pero el muchacho hablaba muy serio)

Hiroi (medio inconciente con los Aces)- Ex… creo que necesitas esto (con sus ultimas fuerzas alzo un brazo y de la manga salio algo disparado)

Luck- ¿De donde salieron esas espadas? (Ex las recogió) Veamos que tan bueno eres novato

El capitán cargo ambas espadas con energía a mas no poder, su enemigo avanzo con furia dispuesto a acabarlo, Ex salto abriendo sus brazos con las espadas prácticamente llameantes, Luck ante este espectáculo chasqueo para activar sus poderes y /SWRRRASH/

EX- **Corte X **(Una gran cruz de sangre se le hizo a Luck dejándolo agonizándolo) por lo visto si tienes 0 posibilidades de ganar tu poder no sirve para nada

Luck- Mala suerte (antes de caer inconciente solo vio como las espadas de Ex estaban derretidas)

Pirata 1- Como es que el capitán perdió, el es el mejor espadachín

Hiroi- Jaja, comparado con Ex apenas si es un novato… si tan solo tuviera una espada que resistiera tanto poder… Ex sin duda seria el mejor espadachín del mundo

El Davy Back Fight había terminado, solo faltaba la elección, la cual tardo un poco mientras la mayoría recuperaba la conciencia

EX- Como lo dije, me das asco Luck, por eso usare esta oportunidad y te quitare el honor de pirata tomando tu bandera, para deshacer a tu tripulación y que nadie jamás vuelva a caer con tus sucios trucos

Mas de la mitad de los hombres de Luck alabaron esta decisión, ahora eran libres, y por ende también Hiroi

Tizia- Capitán /sniff/ (medio llorando acercándose a Luck)

Andre- Señor (también compadeciéndolo)

Luck- Me las pagaras, pirata de la cruz, Ex

Los 3 y unos cuantos mas se retiraron del lugar, por otra parte el peliazul se acerco a los suyos, causando un fervor de alegría, algunas lagrimas y uno que otro abraso. Una inevitable celebración de victoria se suscitó tras esto en el Leviatán, los X kaizoku tenia mucho que celebrar, el regreso de Hiroi, la unión de Kalara y mas que nada el haber podido salir victorioso en tan legendaria competencia.

Tras la inolvidable velada, cada quien tomo su lado, Nate… con ayuda de Colette se proponía lavar los platos (que gracias a Ex parecían una infinidad) pero junto al otro no parecía importar tanto; Glyde aun un poco enfermo se fue pronto a descansar, Azuka solo revisaba algunas cosas en la enfermería y Ex aparentemente se había quedado dormido en el puesto de vigilancia. Hiroi estaba sentado en la cubierta, con Kalara en forma Chibi, dormida en sus piernas

Hiroi- Al menos así no eres tan problemática (acariciándola)

Darts- Ya te encariñaste con tu mascota (saliendo de abajo)

Hiroi- No seas así con ella, "dragón malo", jeje

Darts- No empieces (se sentó a lado del cadenero, encendiendo un cigarro) Tuvimos una buena pelea, no crees

Hiroi-… Aun bajo ese hechizo, concuerdo contigo, que malo que no hubo ningún ganador

Darts- Fue porque me suavice contigo, si no, te hubiera acabado

Hiroi- Si como no, te hice sudar como nadie lo ha hecho

Darts- Me estas provocando

Hiroi- Tal vez

Azuka- ¡Alto! (la rubia estaba frente a los 2) Hiroi… Darts… ¡Por favor no vuelvan a pelear! (sin aviso, se aventó sobre ambos sujetándolos del cuello, llorando en los hombros de ambos) ¡Si le pasara algo a cualquiera de lo dos, no me lo perdonaría!

Darts- Perdona, Azuka-chan

Hiroi- Por ti no volveremos a pelear (con estas palabras la doctora estuvo satisfecha y los soltó)

Azuka- /sniff/ perdón… y gracias… mejor me voy a dormir, este, me llevare a Kalara (tomo a la ahora pequeña y se retiro)

EX (desde lo alto)- Creo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad… que bueno

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Notas: Bueno con esto concluye la saga del DBF, una nueva aliada se ha unido a este peculiar grupo de piratas. El siguiente capitulo nos toparemos con unos conocidos de One Piece, lo único malo es que tardara un poco ya que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, pero no se preocupen porque lo compensare con un importante noticia

**Tendré**** el honor de poder trabajar con uno de los autores de esta pagina que mas respeto y que es un gran amigo mío "kaizoku ou16", el al igual que yo creo sus propios piratas y desde hace mucho teníamos planeado el hacer un cross over entre nuestras tripulaciones, ahora es cuando por fin podremos realizarlo y próximamente podrán ver nuestro trabajo, estén pendientes.**

Nami-Haruno: Ya no llores que Hiroi esta de vuelta; en cuanto a la forma de hablar creo que te refieres a Kalara, pues veras el hablar en tercera persona es común en personajes que actúan infantilmente, un ejemplo es Amane Misa de Death Note

kaizoku ou16: En efecto adivinaste muchas cosas, pero a que no te esperaste el primer combate; y bueno ya di la noticia que a ti se te paso en tu fic, pero bueno vamos a darle

DX-Fan: Como veras Kalara ya es parte del equipo… en cuanto a tu pregunta de las comidas:

Ex: El comería lo que fuera, pero su preferencia por excelencia son las costillas en salsa BBQ

Hiroi: Nada como una pasta bañada en salsa de tomate y pan de ajo para el cadenero

Azuka: Mas que nada tiene un peculiar gusto de combinar queso y chocolate fundido, la mayoría de la tripulación prefieren pasar

Darts: Su predilecto es el pescado frito con papas

Glyde: La ensalada Cesar es una de sus primeras elecciones, pero una con una presentación elegante

Colette: Tiene un refinado paladar, que fácilmente Nate puede complacer, pero su debilidad es el pastel de fresas, y cuidado de aquel que trate de robarle la fresa de arriba

Nate: Con todo su conocimiento gastronomico es un poco difícil decidirse por algo, pero uno de sus predilectos son los omelets, siempre los prepara con diferentes ingredientes

Kalara: Irónicamente su comida favorita es el pollo rostizado y las alitas de búfalo (que se suponen son de pollo y no de búfalo, o si?)


	17. Chapter 17

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 17:**

**Espadachín sin espada ****/ Mi mejor amigo, mi mejor rival**

Era un nuevo día en alta mar, Deibimerc había quedado ya muy atrás, y ahora los X Kaizokus estaban en pos de la siguiente isla, la cual aun no parecía vislumbrarse. El sol apenas había salido, pero el pelirrojo cocinero ya estaba despierto y listo para preparar el desayuno, pero se llevo una sorpresa al entrar a la cocina

Nate- ¿Hiroi, que haces aquí? Shichi

Hiroi- Eh… (se encontraba medio despierto tirado en la mesa del comedor) ¿Ya es de mañana?

Nate- ¿Qué haces aquí es demasiado temprano?

Hiroi- Ayer me toco la guardia, recuerdas… yaaaaaaaaawn, por lo general tomo algo de café para estar despierto… pero el café se nos acabo

Nate- Me hubieras dicho, pude haberte preparado algo, shichi (acomodándose las gafas)

Hiroi- Déjalo, además… si ya es de mañana, iré a dormir, guárdame algo de desayuno

El de la gorra solo asintió mientras veía a su amigo irse (debido a lo sucedido en el Davy Back Fight, el peliazul había vuelto a usar su gabardina escarlata); era algo temprano para preparar el desayuno pero mas bien Nate se preparaba a cocinar la exuberante cantidad que consumía su capitán además de la que tenia que hacer a los demás… poco a poco el tiempo paso hasta que ya todos habian comido

EX- Tan bueno como siempre, Nate, no queda algo mas

Glyde- Rayos, tu no tienes fondo, jeje

Darts- Mas bien no tiene vergüenza (por la misma razón que el cadenero, el castaño ahora traia su chaleco azul marino)

Colette- Que rico, Nate

Nate- Shichi, muchas gracias Colette, viniendo de ti significa mucho

Azuka- Oigan… ¿donde esta Hiroi? No se apareció en toda la merienda (moviéndose el mechón de la frente)

Kalara- Si, ¿Dónde esta el amo? (este día la peliverde tenia el cabello atado en 2 coletas, y aun el ahoge rubio se le salia)

Nate- No durmió por su guardia, así que esta descansando ahora

EX- En ese caso iré a despertarlo, a de estar exagerando (dirigiéndose a la puerta)

Darts- El cadenero te puede sacar volando si lo molestas, _senchou_

EX- No se puede molestar tanto

Salio por la puerta e inmediatamente /Wham/ algo lo aventó contra la cubierta del barco

Glyde- Eso fue rápido

Voz EX- Desgraciado ¿Qué estas haciendo?

?- Cierra la boca, esto será rápido /Bamm/ (fuera quien fuera había azotado la cara de Ex contra el piso)

Con esto, los piratas se dieron cuenta que esto ya no era cosa de risa, pronto todos salieron para ver a su capitán inmovilizado contra el piso por un sujeto de capa negra y a su lado otro de vestimenta púrpura

Azuka- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué esta haciendo? (el mechón le callo)

El de la capa- ¿Con que esa es tu tripulación? ¿Qué tan fuertes serán?

EX- Lo suficiente para patearte el trasero, infeliz

El de púrpura- Yo lo descubriré

Darts- Descubre esto /Tas/

Sin advertencia el cazador disparo justo al medio de los ojos de este sujeto pero, de un sutil movimiento este se movió dejando que la bala perforara el piso

El de púrpura- Tratare de hacer esta pelea justa (desenvainando una espada sin filo y oxidada) pero siento que aun hay mucha diferencia

Glyde- Te haré tragar tus palabras (bajo de un salto atacando con sus Sofias… pero el sujeto lo contuvo con la espada)

El de púrpura- Patético (y con esta frase lo aventó contra la pared)

Darts- Toma esto (lanzándole bombas en su salto)

Solo con dar un movimiento con su espada, todas las bombas salieron desviadas

El de púrpura- ¿Eso es todo?

Darts (aun en el aire)- Claro que no, **patada de fuego** (activando sus botas) Ahora Glyde, terminémoslo

Glyde- Aquí voy (poniendo esferas amarillas) **Infusione: gialla **(Infusión: amarillo) **Tuono di Zeus **(Trueno de Zeus)

Llamas y relámpagos cubrieron al sujeto, en una enorme esfera pero… /Sssssssash/ De la nada esta se partió como si nada golpeando en el corte al gatillero y al artista

Azuka- No es posible esto

Colette- Hermano (el alvino fue empujado hasta el borde del barco)

Nate- Glyde, te vas a caer (corriendo para evitar esto)

Kalara- Kalara ira por el amo (convirtiéndose en ave para pasar rápidamente)

El de la capa- ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?

EX- Que no los intimiden, demuéstrenles quienes somos (antes de decir algo mas, lo volvieron a azotar)

El cocinero ayudaba a subir al navegante, la morena estaba intimidada por lo sucedido, la doctora ya había sacado sus agujas, pero no creía poder contra este sujeto.

Darts- Azuka, no te ensucies tus manos con este tipo (saliendo muy a su pesar de la pared) No perderé tan fácil

El de púrpura- Demuéstralo…

Shade se abalanzó a su adversario este estaba listo para el ataque y entonces…

Hiroi- ¡Alto!

Cadenas salieron de todas partes deteniendo tanto a los 2 polizontes como a su compañero

Darts- Estupido, que diablos estas haciendo suéltame

Kalara- Si el amo Hiroi es el mejor (atrás de el… desnuda)

Hiroi- Ustedes 2 que demonios creen que están haciendo, van a partir el barco por la mitad (ignorando a la chica)

EX (ya libre)- Hiroi, libéralos, voy a mostrarles quien es el mas fuerte

Hiroi- También debí encadenarte a ti verdad

El de la capa- Te has vuelto fuerte Hiroi… pero es aun no basta

Su cuerpo emitió una especie de vibración y /Trrr……TRASH/ las cadenas se rompieron

Kalara- Amo que…. (antes de terminar su oración se desmayo)

Hiroi- Kalara (la detuvo)

Colette- Ahh

Azuka- Colette… te tengo (casi se desmayaba al sostener a su amiga)

Glyde- Gracias Nate (ya en el barco)

Nate- No hay de… (igualmente quedo inconciente y de no ser por el albino se habría caído)

El de la capa- Como lo imagine, solo ellos son los únicos con alta resistencia (viendo a los que quedaban de pie)

EX- No tenias porque usar la _presión_ en ellos… Shanks

Como una hora después los afectados comenzaron a recuperar la conciencia, para que asi se pudiera explicar todo el malentendido que había sucedido. El pelirrojo Shanks era un amigo de la infancia de EX, aun siendo alguien muy importante para el, el pirata de la cruz no contaba mucho de el.

EX- Compañeros les presento a mi mejor amigo de cuando era niño y bueno aun lo es, Shanks

Azuka- Es un placer

Colette- Todo un gusto (haciendo reverencia)

Nate- Shichi (saludando)

Kalara- El pelirrojo divertido, amo (diciéndole al peliazul)

Hiroi no decía mucho, al fin y al cabo ya conocía a Shanks; Darts se mantenía indiferente por la paliza que les habían metido, Glyde en cambio, por cortesía le dio la mano para saludarse

Nombre: **Shanks**

Edad: 18 años

Rasgos físicos: De estatura y complexión promedio, tez normal levemente bronceada, como ya se había mencionado pelirrojo, con un poco de barba de chivo

Vestimenta: Pantalones negros desgarrados, sandalias, una camisa blanca de botones parcialmente abierta arremangada en los codos, una capa negra en su espalda y un sombrero de paja con una banda roja

Equipamiento: Un sable

El de púrpura- Shanks me engañaste, dijiste que íbamos a ir a un bar y en vez de eso me trajiste aquí

Shanks- De que te quejas, aquí podemos dar un trago y además con buena compañía, no es así Ex

EX- Claro, Nate, ve por algo de tomar, esto hay que celebrarlo

Darts- Un momento (finalmente dio palabra) primero nos humillan un par de dizque "amigos" y luego los estas invitando a beber que rayos te sucede Ex

Hiroi- Darts, Ex le debe a este tipo mucho, mas de lo que tu imaginas

EX- El es como un hermano para mi, entiéndelo

Darts- … Solo estoy algo precipitado, al menos díganme quien es ese sujeto que pudo derrotarnos

El de púrpura- Mi nombre es Dracule… (y antes de continuar alguien lo interrumpió)

Kalara- "Hawk eye"

Hiroi- Kalara, no interrumpas

Kalara- Pero amo Hiroi, el tiene ojos de halcón, ojos malos, me da miedo, amo (poniéndose atrás de el, en su forma chibi)

Hawk eye- Pequeña, como te atreves a…

Shanks- Jajajajajaja, tiene mucha razón, tienes ojos que dan miedo "Hawky"

Hawk eye- No empieces tu también Shanks

EX- Jajajaja, pero tiene mucha razón, jajaja

Nombre: **Dracule "Hawk eye" Mihawk**

Edad: Tal vez unos 20 años, como en la serie no han dado su edad, no me atrevo a asegurar nada, solo imagínenlo 20 años mas joven

Rasgos físicos: Un tanto mas alto que Shanks, de complexión delgada, corto cabello negro, solo con barba, no tan picuda como la tendría en el futuro

Vestimenta: Botas, pantalones blancos, una camisa púrpura abierta totalmente y su crucifijo (en esta época no tiene sombrero)

Equipamiento: La espada oxidada

Azuka- Ex pero de donde viene ese lazo entre Shanks y tu

El pirata de la cruz y el del sombrero de paja se miraron uno al otro recordando su pasado para comenzar a contar lo que los había unido en ese entonces

-_FLASHBLACK-_

En una pequeño poblado del Azul del Oeste, las cosas no lucían del todo bien, por los últimos meses, bandidos habían azotado el lugar, abusando de la gente a mas no poder, nadie podía aguantar mas, pero no había quien se les opusiera… bueno solo una persona

EX niño (sin la marca de la cruz)- Hey bandidos de mierda, lárguense de aquí o yo mismo lo haré

Bandidos- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Bandido 1- Niño idiota, vete con tu mami antes de que te rompamos la cara, jajajaj

El joven moreno, no se resistió y se abalanzó blandiendo una espada /BLAAAAAM/ lo único que consiguió fue que lo patearan a la calle

Bandido 2- Si tanto quieres que te maten, que asi sea

Bandido 3- Veamos cuantos golpes aguantas antes de romperte todos los huesos, jeje

Lanzaron el primer ataque pero… /Zash/

?- Yo no haría eso (tras esto todos los bandidos cayeron inconcientes)

Bandido 1- ¿Qui quien eres tu?

?- Mi nombre es Gol D. Roger, y por lo menos se que no caería tan bajo como para golpear a un niño

Poco después el legendario pirata se encargo de todos los rufianes sacándolos del pueblo lo mas pronto posible

Gol D. Roger- Niño, tienes mucho coraje, jeje, aun te falta mucho para dominar la espada pero eso se puede arreglar

EX- En serio…

Gol D. Roger- Serias un gran pirata

EX- ¿Un… pirata?

Unos días después, el pueblo había vuelto a la normalidad, agradeciendo a los piratas por esto, aparentemente la tripulación de Roger necesitaba detenerse por algún tiempo ahí, el pequeño Ex estaba sumamente entusiasmado por esto

Gol D. Roger- ¿Con que quieres ser mas fuerte, eh?

EX- Si… asi puedo proteger a todos… y poder ser pirata

Gol D. Roger- Jejeje, con que es eso… en ese caso, ¡hey, Shanks! Pequeño rufián, ven aquí

Shanks niño- ¿Qué quieres viejo? (con el sombrero de paja)

Gol D. Roger- Soy tu capitán, tenme mas respeto (dándolo un coscorrón) este niño es Ex, quiero que le enseñes a usar una espada

Ex y Shanks- A/Con el???????

Gol D. Roger- Así es, aunque no lo creas Ex, Shanks es alguien muy habilidoso con la espada a tan corta edad, y rojillo, este chico tiene mucho espíritu, quiero ver si en realidad lo puede demostrar

Los dos se miraron por un momento, se vieron a los ojos y sintieron que lo que les había dicho el futuro rey de los piratas era cierto, por lo cual se asintieron con una sonrisa cerrada. El tiempo fue transcurriendo, día y noche, el pequeño sin cruz y el joven de sombrero de paja entrenaban arduamente, Ex pronto fue mejorando con su dominio en la espada, por su parte Shanks lograba notar es espíritu semejante al suyo en Ex, dándole ánimos en todo esto, pero lo que compartían ambos era una amistad que pronto se volvía hermandad.

Paso un año, era hora de que Gol D. Roger y su tripulación zarparan para hacer historia en la Gran Línea

EX- Quiero ir con tigo viejo y con Shanks, sniff (reprimiendo las lagrimas)

Gol D. Roger- No, niño tu no tienes razón para irte de este pueblo

EX- Claro que si, quiero ser pirata, quiero ser mas fuerte /Pas/ (lo abofeteó)

Gol D. Roger- Que no aprecias a la gente del pueblo, al lugar donde naciste, a tu madre, en cambio nosotros no tenemos quien llore nuestra partida; cuando crezcas podrás hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, pero ahora lo importante esta aquí

EX- No me importa eso, ¡Quiero ser pirata! (estaba por recibir otra bofetada pero Roger se detuvo)

Gol D. Roger- En ese caso, te propongo un desafió, si vences a Shanks en un duelo puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si pierdes harás caso a lo que te he dicho

EX- En ese caso… lo haré

Shanks- Ex… nakama (acercándose) perdóname pero no quiero que te pase nada en el mar, así que te derrotare

/Ziiing/ y así fue, Ex perdió

Gol D. Roger - Ex, escúchame bien (consolándolo poniéndole su capa encima), se que un día serás un gran pirata, un día nos encontraremos en el mar y recordaremos esto, un día regresare a esta isla que jamás olvidare

EX- Prometes que regresaras verdad (el pirata asintió) Toma… (entregándole algo en una pequeña bolsa)

Gol D. Roger- Esto que mas has dado lo atesorare hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Ex

Shanks- La próxima vez que nos veamos voy a ser mas fuerte y espero tu también lo seas

EX- La próxima vez, yo te venceré, tenlo por seguro (dándose esa mirada que se dieron al conocerse)

-_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_-

Hubo una pequeña pausa, los presentes estaban esperando mas de la historia

Glyde- El rey de los piratas fue capturado, no pudo regresar a verte, verdad Ex?

Colette- Hermano, no seas así

Darts- ¿Que sucedió entonces?

EX- Lo que sucedió fue…

-_FLASBACK-_

Era hace menos de 2 años, la muerte de Gol D. Roger había dado la vuelta al mundo, Ex ya estaba enterado de esto, y las últimos días los había pasado encerrado en su casa, para esto, Ex ya poseía la marca de la cruz en su ojo izquierdo y Hiroi ya había llegado al pueblo

Hiroi (levemente mas joven, con la gabardina)- Ex ya no estés con estas cosas, vamos por lo menos a desayunar, yo invito

Voz de Ex- No tengo hambre

Hiroi- Rayos…

?- Ese no es el Ex que yo conozco, sal de ahí ceroso o acaso pasaste todos estos años escondido en tu casa

Hiroi- ¿Quién demonios eres tu? (en eso la puerta se abrió)

EX- ¡SHANKS! Volviste

Hiroi/Mihawk- Con que este es el famoso Shanks/Ex

Ese día los 4 pasaron un buen tiempo conociéndose y reconociéndose, Mihawk había sido un gran amigo que Shanks había conocido en la Gran Linea, tras la ejecución del rey de los piratas, había pedido al sujeto de intimidantes ojos que lo acompañara a ver a EX; el pelirrojo por su parte conoció al cadenero, que hace un par de años había llegado al pueblo haciéndose un gran amigo del pirata de la cruz, lo que había sucedido en este tiempo, las aventuras de Shanks, la marca de cruz en el ojo de Ex, pero muchas de estas serán historias futuras.

Shanks- Esto ha sido muy grato, amigo… pero mas vale que no lo prolongue mas, la verdad es que he venido a entregarte esto (dándole una carta envuelta a Ex) poco antes de que atraparan al viejo, me entrego esto… dijo que si no la libraba te la entregara

EX- No… (tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla lentamente) ¿Por qué viejo… por que/sniff/ no es justo, no lo es, dijiste que volverías… lo prometiste (parecía que el joven pirata estaba por romper en llanto, pero respiro profundamente y dijo) Gracias Shanks, muchas gracias por esto

La noche continuo tranquilamente, pero desde ese entonces la vida de Ex no seria la misma. A la mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo ya se iría, no sin antes hacerle una ultima proposición a su amigo

Shanks- Ex, se cuanto deseabas ir con el viejo y ser pirata, el tiempo ya ha pasado, y tras todo lo que ha sucedido vengo a pedirte que te unas a mi tripulación pirata, pronto juntara a un buen grupo y…

EX- No, lo siento Shanks (el pelirrojo se quedo asombrado) como lo has dicho el tiempo ha pasado y por desgracia solo me he vuelto mas débil, mis habilidades con la espada… ya no me sirven

Shanks- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Este no es el Ex que yo conozco

EX- La prueba esta aquí (señalando la marca de su ojo)

Hiroi- Ex… tu sabes que eso no es tu culpa

EX- Hiroi, por favor… miren (sacando unas monedas, las apretó en su mano y pronto comenzó a verse un luz) comí una Fruta del Diablo… ahora puedo lanzar rayos de mi cuerpo, el problema es que en plena batalla mi poder se sale de control y /sssssss/ todo se derrite (abrió la mano, el metal comenzó a escurridle por la palma)

Shanks- ¿Por qué Ex, porque lo hiciste?

EX- Era cosa de vida o muerte… no tuve otra alternativa, discúlpame ya no puedo ponerme a tu nivel

Shanks- ¡Estupido! (plantándole un puñetazo en la cara) Deja de lamentar lo que perdiste y empieza a dominar ese nuevo poder, si no como piensas convertirte en pirata, que pensaría el viejo si te viera en este momento… yo me largo de aquí (dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle con Mihawk, pero unos cuantos pasos después, Ex le disparo cerca de los pies)

EX- ¡Shanks, ten cuidado!... porque cuando te vuelva a ver será en la Gran Linea, amigo y te prometo que seré mas fuerte (el del sombrero de paja volteo, viéndose cara a cara, sabiendo que en ese momento su amistad se vuelto a reforjar)

-_FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Shanks- Por desgracia, sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, jajajaja

EX- Callate, sombrero de paja, te voy romper la cara, jejejejeje (por mas insultos no dejaban de llevarse bien)

Mihawk- Shanks ¿que acaso no me dijiste que venias a advertirles algo? (todos se silenciaron ante esta revelación)

Shanks- Es cierto… Ex, la razón por la que vine era para informarte de ciertas personas muy poderosas; debido al inicio de la Era de Oro de los piratas, cientos de tripulaciones han surgido, la marina no puede con tantas, así que en una medida inesperada, el Gobierno del Mundo, creo un grupo para eliminar a todos estos piratas… los _Shichibukais_ (Seven Military Seas)

X-kaizokus- ¿Shichibukais?

Mihawk- Es un grupo conformado por 7 de los piratas mas poderosos de la Gran Línea, muy poco se sabe aun de ellos, lo cierto es que el Gobierno les ha retirado sus recompensas a cambio de estar ahora al servicio de este

Shanks- Lo peor Ex, es que en tan poco tiempo te has hecho de fama, apenas entraste en la Gran Línea y ya todos tus compañeros tienen una recompensa

EX- Jajaja, me halagas hombre

Hiroi- Oye lo que te esta diciendo, tonto

Darts- ¿Qué tan fuertes son estos Shichibukais?

Shanks- No conozco a todos, pero se que sus recompensas rondan entre los 300,000,000 B… cada uno

Azuka, Nate, Glyde y Colette- ¡Cada uno!

Hiroi- Imposible, nosotros juntos apenas sumamos mas de 100 millones

EX- No importa, los haremos pedazos si nos topamos con ellos

Shanks- Eso es lo que temo… que no puedas derrotar a uno de ellos Ex (el moreno volteo a verlo totalmente serio) Ex, no podrás contra ellos, por eso vengo a pedirte que te unas a mi tripulación, a todos ustedes, al menos asi tendremos mas posibilidades de vencerlos

EX- No me vengas con esas estupideces (pronto se sintió una aura agresiva en el lugar, tanto que Shanks se hizo un poco hacia atrás)

Shanks- En ese caso… vamos a pelear, si yo gano vienes conmigo, junto con todos tus compañeros

EX- Me parece bien, pero voy a ganar y nada de mi tripulación va a cambiar… Hiroi, damela

Unos minutos después, el Leviatán había anclado en un pequeño banco de piedras en el cual el par de amigos tendría su duelo, todos los demás permanecerían en el barco, el peliazul bajo para entregarle una espada en una funda negra a su capitán, para luego regresar

Azuka- Pensé que Ex, ya no usaba espadas (moviéndose el mechón)

Hiroi- No es una espada cualquiera, ha sido refundida con una aleación especial que yo hice

Nate- Aguantara el poder de Ex, shichi

Hiroi- Ojala, es la 25ava vez que reconstruyo esa misma espada (todos menos Mihawk quedaron sorprendidos)

Kalara- Hawk eye, malo, no impresiona amo Hiroi… mmmph (sacándole la lengua)

Mihawk- No me obligues a hacer algo que no quieras, niñita (volviéndola a intimidar con sus ojos)

Sin decirse nada, solo con las miradas fijas en el otro, la batalla comenzó, el metal choco una y otra vez, mostrando que aun sin haber practicado tanto el muchacho de la cruz era muy hábil con el arma, lo malo era que Shanks apenas estaba calentando.

En uno de esos movimientos, ambos tomaron espacio, y con dar un corte al aire una onda comenzó a avanzar destruyendo la piedra en el piso… ambas ondas chocaron con un gran estruendo.

Kalara- Amo… Kalara se siente cansada (agarrándosele de uno de sus brazos)

Hiroi- Kalara no estés jugando (en eso se percato de que ella no era la única)

Nate- Colette… ¿te encuentras bien? (sujetándola)

Colette- Eh… si Nate, solo me siento algo cansada (la chica estaba cabeceando)

Darts- Cadenero que es esto, ya es la segunda vez este dia

Mihawk- Es la _presión_ que ocasionan esos dos

Azuka- ¿Presión?

Hiroi- Todos tenemos una presencia a nuestro alrededor, pero hay gente que de alguna manera logra generar una mas fuerte de lo normal, por eso todos se desmayaron la vez pasada, por eso ahora se sienten débiles… es algo así como la habilidad de intimidar

Mihawk- Estos 2 tienen unas muy particulares (refiriéndose a los combatientes)

Shanks (en el campo de batalla)- No estas tan oxidado como creía, Ex

EX- Y tu sin duda te has vuelto mas fuerte Shanks (ambos ya estaban un poco agitados)

Shanks- Ojala pudiéramos seguir así…pero parece que tu espada esta echando humo

En efecto la espada del pirata con la banda en la frente, comenzaba a sentir los efectos de su portador

EX- En ese caso… terminemos esto ahora (corriendo hacia su amigo-enemigo)

Shanks- Lo siento Ex, pero te derrotare otra vez (acercándose)

Los 2- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Al momento del choque, ambos pusieron toda su fuerza en el ataque, pero Ex además de eso logro infundir gran parte de su energía, terminando esto en un destello azul. Al final… la espada de moreno estaba derretida, pero aun así Shanks estaba en el suelo

EX- Solo hice lo que me dijiste amigo, logre desarrollar mis nuevas habilidades

Shanks (en el suelo)- En ese caso, parece que ya no necesitas de mi ayuda

Era de mañana, y de nueva cuenta, como hace 2 años, el pelirrojo y el intimidante Hawk eye, se retirarían. Todos en cubierta, comenzaron a despedirse, y entre risas y proposiciones de quedarse una noche mas surgió, algo trascendente

Shanks- Por lo visto nuestros caminos se vuelven a separar amigo

EX- Nos volveremos a encontrar, lo se, de hecho espero que al llegar al final de la Gran Línea, tu estés ahí, y así poder pelear por el tesoro del viejo

Shanks- Dalo por hecho (Con unas de sus miradas sellaron este pacto de hermandad)

Solo uno no estaba presente en la despedida, Darts, pero el hábil espadachín se le apareció

Mihawk- ¿Aun molesto por lo sucedido?

Darts- _Uruse _(Cállate, no se si así se escriba) fue humillante, si no fuera por que conocías a Ex quien sabe que hubiera pasado, no me puedo permitir ser tan débil

Mihawk- ¿Cuál es tu sueño? (el pistolero se le quedo viendo extrañado) Tu meta, vamos

Darts- Quiero vengarme de ciertas personas y matar a la Hydra, el emperador del mar

Mihawk- Aspiras alto, con razón… y dime que harás después de eso (otra vez la mirada) Cuando se cumplen sueños de ese estilo, uno queda vació tras conseguirlos.

Darts- Así y que sueñas tu

Mihawk- Ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, y cuando lo consiga buscara a alguien que me sobrepasa, para saber que el titulo estará en buenas manos

Darts- Vaya (comenzando a reflexionar un poco las palabras)

Mihawk- Eres hábil y fuerte, nunca espere esa llamarada; piensa bien lo que hagas Darts, vas por un camino difícil (se retiro del lugar)

Darts (en voz baja)- Gracias…

Lejos, lejos, muy lejos de ahí..., en Marijois, capital del Gobierno del Mundo. Varios Vice-Almirantes se encontraban presentes, así como el Almirante de Flota, Sengoku, pero además frente a ellos había 7 peculiares figuras, algunos con vestimentas no tan acordes a la formalidad de la situación

Sengoku- No puedo creer que el Gobierno haya tenido que caer tan bajo como para permitir a un montón de inmundos piratas hacer su trabajo…

Pirata de corto cabello blanco- Bla bla bla, vamos al grano abuelo, no tenemos todo el dia

Pirata con un par de paliacates, cubriendo su rostro y cabeza- Silencio, deberías estar agradecido por esto, idiota

Sengoku- En fin, de hoy en adelante ustedes serán conocidos como miembros de los Shichibukais, gozaran de inmunidad mientras cumplan con sus misión de erradicar a la plaga de piratas que desato ese Gol D. Roger; antes de que se retiren, seria que revisaran a algunos de los piratas que últimamente han estado causando problemas de magnitud para la marina y el gobierno (pronto algunos asistentes comenzaron a entregar carteles de recompensa a los 7 presentes)

Pirata de corto cabello blanco- Ex… que nombre tan intrigante

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**El camino de Falia…2**

Kolek (antes Misterio)- Sin Eydan, ahora somos libres

Eiks- Libres de volver a nuestras antiguas vidas

Lia- Mis bebes y yo podemos regresar a mi hogar

Enkantra- Me pregunto si aun no será demasiado tarde

Aoz- Mi linda sirena y encantador brujita (abrazándolas por los hombros) nada me haría mas feliz que acompañarlas a donde fue

Lia y Enkantra- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA, PERVERTIDO! (azotando al salvaje contra el piso)

Notas: Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta con mas aventuras de estos peculiares piratas, siento haber tardado un poco, pero bueno ya se los había dicho la vez pasada. ¿Qué pasara ahora con nuestros héroes? ¿Cuál será su siguiente destino? Todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo. Ya saben, para una estimación del próximo capitulo vean mis** spoilers **dentro de mi **profile**, y claro no se olviden de dejar sus **reviews**, los cuales agradezco mucho, ahora contestemos los pasados

**Nami-Haruno: **Hiroi esta de vuelta, eso dalo por hecho; espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, gracias por el apoyo y gracias por los besos, jeje

**kaizoku ou16: **Me esmeré mucho en la pelea del capitulo anterior, que era una de las que mas deseaba hacer, ahora hay que continuar con la historia…y en cuanto a nuestro proyecto, pues creo que lo hemos dejado un poco, pero en estos días a ver que hacemos

**DX-fan: **Tanto el cadenero y el gatillero tienen un gran nivel y es muy difícil saber quien podría ganar, pero ya con el tiempo demostraran quien es el mejor; ojala te des un vuelta por el crossover, ya que es algo único en su tipo, además de que se que conoces muy bien a ambas tripulaciones; en cuanto a tus características preguntas, las respuestas se encuentran al final

**Kakushi Miko: **Que bueno que has podido leer una gran cantidad de mis fics, me siento muy alagado por esto. Y vaya, leer todos los episodios en tan poco tiempo, increíble, estoy sumamente agradecido por tu aprecio. Un empate, era lo que tenia contemplado ya que estos 2 son sumamente hábiles y orgullosos como para ser derrotado por el otro. Ojala no te haya hecho esperar mucho, y pues bueno aquí esta el capitulo. En cuanto tu pregunta con respecto al Director de la Preparatoria Grand Line, debo decir que esa información es confidencial, no es por ser malo, solo me gusta mantener el misterio, jeje… pero no te preocupes algún día lo descubrirán

**Nivel de inteligencia de los X-kaizokus: 1-**Colette (ya que todo el tiempo que vivió en Falia, tomaba sus ratos libres para leer algo de la inmensa biblioteca del castillo) **2- **Azuka y Glyde (La doctora debe su conocimiento a haber sido hija de un capitán marino abriéndole las puertas a una buena educación. El pintor por su parte, aunque tiene la misma educación que su hermana, los años que paso en el exilio lo desventajaron un poco) **3- **Nate (El haber entrado como asistente de cocinero en la marina le permitió tener una educación aceptable aunque un tanto limitada) **4- **Hiroi y Darts (Ninguno de los 2 tubo una educación formal, sus conocimientos se derivan mas bien de sus experiencias y habilidades obtenidas con el tiempo, muy ingeniosos y estratégicos) **5- **Ex (Igual que Hiroi, el no tubo educación, esto hace notar su actitud poco coherente e impulsiva, sus únicos conocimientos son en el arte de la espada y su gran espíritu de valor) y **6- **Kalara (Su personalidad y conocimientos se asemejan a la de una niña de 5 años, es muy inocente mas que nada, además que estar prisionera en forma de ave le hizo olvidar muchas cosas, como hablar en primera persona)


	18. Chapter 18

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 18:**

**Alas negras ****/ Vientos oscuros**

El Leviatán surcaba los mares de la Gran Línea, por el momento había algo de tranquilidad, hace unos días habían llegado a una isla pacifica y ya habían partido ahora estaban en rumbo de su siguiente destino… pero había algo que en el momento resultaba extraño

Darts- A ver una vez mas… ¿Cómo conseguiste es cofre?

Todos los tripulantes estaban reunidos en la cubierta, alrededor de un inesperado cofre que su capitán había conseguido

Chibi Kalara- ¡Cofre! (comenzando a morder el candado que lo protegía)

Hiroi- Kalara, no hagas eso, compórtate

Chibi Kalara- Si amo, Kalara obedece

Bajándose del tesoro, este dia Kalara tenia puesta una diana en su cabeza con todo el cabello peinado hacia atrás pero con el ahoge sobresaliéndole como siempre

EX- Ya les dije, un tipo me lo dio en la isla de la que salimos

Azuka- Tal vez podrías ser mas explicito, Ex, como ¿Por qué te lo dio?

Glyde- ¿O, por que no te dio la llave?

Chibi Kalara- Amo Hiroi, lo puede abrir como cuando abrió la jaula de Kalara

Hiroi- De hecho…

EX- Entonces hazlo, ya quiero ver que tiene

Darts- Ex, no te hagas tonto y dinos que fue todo lo que paso

EX- Esta bien, lo explicare un poco mejor... esto fue un día antes de que nos fuéramos de la isla, yo había ido a cenar, pero como no tuve con que pagar me echaron…

Nate- Shichi, como siempre

EX- Entonces me propuse a regresar al barco… lo único malo fue que como era de noche y todo estaba mas oscuro, pues… se me olvido el camino (la mayoría de los presentes se fue de espaldas), así que anduve un rato vagando por las calles, hasta que me tope con ese sujeto…

-FLASHBACK-

Ladrón- Muy bien, ya vasta de tanto correr, nos vas a dar lo que tienes, si no quieres que te vaya peor tonto

Un grupo de maleantes rodeaban a un sujeto en medio de uno de los escasos iluminados callejones /TSSSS/ pero una luz destello en el momento alertando a los villanos

EX- Tengan algo de dignidad y lárguense de aquí, si saben lo que es bueno para ustedes (en sus manos se veía algo de humo por la pasada explosión)

Rufian- Jajajaja, no sabes con quien te metes verdad, ustedes (ordenando a la mitad del grupo) denle una paliza a este boca floja

/Crash, Zap, Was/ Pronto el grupillo cayo y la otra mitad los siguió, al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban inconcientes, uno que otro dentro de un bote basura o atascados

Sujeto- Gra… gra… gracias

EX- No hay de que, si tiene a donde ir hágalo, lo escoltare si desea

Sujeto- Tiene razón, pero no es necesario

EX- No por favor… necesito que alguien me diga como llegar al muelle estoy perdido

Sujeto- Eh?... bueno en ese caso, venga, en la posada le dirán como irse, por cierto mi nombre es Jidro

De vestimentas blancas, sandalias y una especie de pañuelo en la cabeza, de tez morena

Una vez en la posada

Jidro- Gracias por la ayuda, podría ofrecerle algo, agua, vino, tal vez una bebida en especial (sirviendo algo para el)

EX- No, gracias, ya estoy lleno, y no me hables tan formal, llámame Ex

Jidro- Bueno, si tanta es la confianza, puedo preguntar para que vas al muelle (tomando lo que se había servido)

EX- Voy a regresar a mi barco, soy capitán de una banda de piratas

Jidro- ¿Que? (casi se ahogaba con lo que se tomo) Entonces… tu…

EX- No te pongas así, somos de los piratas divertidos, no comenzamos una pelea sin algún motivo y nunca hemos robado… aunque esta mañana me robe la ultima rebanada de pastel que había en la cocina

-Interrupción del Flashback-

Colette- ¡Hey! Era mía, Ex

EX- Ups…

Darts- ¿Por que rayos contaste eso? Ve al grano

-Continuación del Flashback-

Jidro- Esto sonara extraño pero… veras, podrías hacerme un favor

EX- Claro, que necesitas

Jidro- Hace tiempo comencé a viajar dejando a mi familia atrás, así que traje con migo muchos recuerdos de ellos en ese cofre (señalándolo medio escondido en un rincón), por lo mismo muchos ladrones creen que es un gran tesoro y tratan de robarme; aun tengo cosas que hacer antes de regresar a mi casa, pero no creo que pueda continuar si me siguen atacando

EX- Entiendo, entonces quieres que…

Jidro- Quiero que lleves este cofre de regreso a mi familia… es un petición muy extraña, pedirle a un desconocido que se encargue de algo tan importante para mi… pero mi situación no tiene igual (arrodillándose) te prometo que si lo entregas te recompensaran Ex, te lo juro

EX- Ok, lo haré… pero no te preocupes por la recompensa, eso me da igual, jejeje

Jidro- Gracias, gracias, de igual manera informare para que no se genere un inconveniente

EX- Por cierto a donde debo llevarlo

Jidro- Claro, toma este _eternal pose _te llevara directo a mi isla, la isla de…

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

EX- Y se me olvido de donde dijo que era… (caerse una vez mas, no serviría de nada)

Colette- Si te dio el pose, entonces sabremos a donde vamos

EX- Es cierto aquí esta (sacándolo de su bolsillo)

Glyde- Déjame ver… esto no tiene ningún nombre grabado¿Cómo no notaste esto en un principio?

/Clack/ Se oyó como un seguro se abría

Kalara- Mire Amo, Kalara abrió el cofre

Hiroi- ¿Qué demo…? Kalara por que, como lo hiciste

Kalara- Kalara muy buena abriendo cosas (mostrando una ganzúa)

Darts- Si ya lo abrió al menos veamos que hay adentro

El contenido fue un tanto sorpresivo para todos…

Nate- Esto es una broma verdad

Colette- Solo son…

EX- Vaya a ese sujeto le gustan mucho las piedras (en efecto eso era lo que había dentro)

Hiroi- Piedras tienes en el cerebro idiota… quiero decir un grosería pero no puedo pensar en nada tan grande para este momento¡Aaaah! (Sujetando a su amigo por la camisa agitándolo a mas no poder)

Glyde- Esto no tiene ningún sentido, porque ese tipo te mandaría a una isla desconocida solo para entregar piedras, que ganaría con ello

Kalara- Gly-san (tratando de llamar su atención)

Azuka- Lo único posible es que todo esto sea una trampa esperándonos en dicha isla (moviéndose el mechón del frente)

Kalara- ¿Zuki-chan?

EX- Pero Jidro era un buen sujeto, además si no era un tesoro eso porque lo perseguían esos ladrones

Kalara- Exy…

Nate- Podrían haber sido sus cómplices, para todo esto

Kalara- Shichishi

Colette- Entonces deberíamos ignorar el eternal pose, si ese es el caso

Kalara- Collete-san (insistiendo mas y mas)

Hiroi- ¿Qué sucede Kalara, no ves que esto es importante?

Kalara- Pero amo… Kalara no entiende esto (mostrándole un libro)

Darts- De donde sacaste ese libro, chica ave

Kalara- Pues del cofre… dragón feo, mmmmmmph (sacándole la lengua)

Todos- ¿Del cofre?

En el fondo, debajo de muchas piedras, la peliverde había encontrado posiblemente el único objeto de valor, un manuscrito un tanto viejo y polvoso

Kalara- ¿Hizo Kalara algo malo, amo?

Hiroi- Eh… no para nada, esto nos debe ayudar (comenzó a leer, pero…) no entiendo nada, estas letras no las conozco

Todos los piratas X, echaron una mirada a tan extraña lectura, pero todos lo veían con cara de "que", excepto…

Colette- El… camino… a la… verdad (traducía con dificultad)

Nate- Vaya, Colette, sin duda eres lista para entender esto

Colette- Jeje, pues se un poco pero me puede tomar un rato poder traducirlo

Hiroi- En ese caso que debemos hacer ahora

Glyde- No creo que haya muchas opciones… miren (poniendo juntos su log y el eternal pose, mostrando que las agujas apuntaban el mismo lugar) Queramos o no, vamos para allá

Por lo visto el destino los llevaría a cual fuera su futuro, bueno o malo. Al día siguiente, las cosas aun seguían algo tensas por la situación, la isla aun parecía estar lejos, lo cual les daría algo de tiempo para pensar que hacer. Ya era de noche, la mayoría se encontraba en la cocina discutiendo lo que pudiera suceder, Azuka por su parte arreglaba las cosas en la enfermería, Glyde vigilaba desde el nido de cuervos cualquier movimiento, y su hermana aun seguía traduciendo el misterioso libro abajo en su habitación

Glyde (viendo que alguien pasaba en la cubierta)- ¡HEY! A donde crees que vas

Nata- ¡Aaaah! (casi tirando la bandeja que traía) Shichi, solo iba abajo a darle un refrigerio a la señorita Colette, Glyde… shichi

Glyde- ¿Con que si eh?

Azuka (Saliendo de la enfermería)- Glyde, deja de molestar a Nate

El albino no dijo nada mas y volvió a su trabajo, para que así el chico de la gorra pudiera bajar con la ojiblanca. Mientras en la cocina…

Hiroi- Algo aparte, Ex, no recuerdas algo particular de esos ladrones, una seña, una marca, algo que todos tuvieran (en ese momento Azuka se les unió)

EX- Mmmm… (se hizo un silencio incomodo) ¡Ya recuerdo! Casi todos tenían marcados una "BW" en alguna parte (esto hizo que 2 de los presentes reaccionan por instinto)

Azuka y Darts- **B**lack **W**ings/**W**inds (cada quien dijo uno diferente)

Kalara- ¿Que?

Antes de poder responder, aparentemente el pronunciar esas siglas convoco este gran problema

Glyde- ¡Muchachos salgan!

Todos obedecieron solo para toparse en medio de una repentina tormenta… una tormenta de polvo negro

Darts- Cof cof, no puede ser, esto no es cierto (cubriéndose la boca como todos)

Pronto una gran embarcación se puso a la par del Leviatán, portando en sus velas el emblema de una calavera cruzada con 2 floretes y 6 alas negras, yendo desde las 10 hasta las 2, si se compara con un reloj, esto también podía interpretarse como un tornado negro, en pocas palabras Black Wings/Winds; al poco tiempo decenas de piratas comenzaron a atracar el barco de los X

Azuka- Ex tenemos que detenerlos, BW es una de las bandas piratas mas conocidas, si los dejamos destruirán al Leviatán

EX- Ni de broma, X Kaizokus, al ataque

Y así comenzó la confrontación Ex rápidamente fulminaba a los enemigos con sus poderes de su Akuma no mi, Darts, con todas sus armas mantenía al margen a aquellos que trataban de unirse a la batalla, tirándolos de las cuerdas o los puentes que habían puesto; Hiroi, Azuka y Glyde se encargaban de dejar libre la cubierta y evitar que los rufianes entran en alguna parte del barco

Kalara- ¡AAAH! (transformándose en Chibi pudo evitar ser rebanado por uno de los enemigos)

Pirata- No se como hiciste eso, pero así será mas fácil mata… /whammm/

Hiroi- Piénsalo otra vez (azotando al sujeto con una esfera de acero) Kalara ven con migo, tendré que protegerte

Chibi Kalara- Si amo

Corsario- Rápido hay que encontrar el cofre (acercándose con otros a la puerta que daba a los cuartos de todos)

Glyde- ¡Aléjense! (entrando con una patada y deshaciéndose de todos)

Azuka- Tenemos que hacer algo, Colette y Nate no podrán solos contra todos estos sujetos si tienen mala suerte

Hiroi- Yo iré abajo y los protegeré, así también pondré a Kalara en un lugar mas seguro

Chibi Kalara- Amo…

Glyde- Baja, te cubriremos

Rápidamente el cadenero bajo a los dormitorios, cerro la puerta y luego la rodeo con varias cadenas y seguros

Glyde- Muy bien, es hora de encender esta pelea **Infusione: Rosso** **¡Ale di Fénix! **(Infusión: Rojo, Alas de Fénix)

Con este incinerante ataque, decenas de los BW no tuvieron otra opción que aventarse al mar para aplacar las llamas, los puentes comenzaban a quemarse como algo extra, pero esto no parecía ser una desventaja para el enemigo

?- **Lanza llamas**

Glyde- ¿Que? **Infusione: Blu marino,** **Typhoon** (Infusión: Azul marino, Tifón)

De no ser por un rápido movimiento con sus Sofias, el artista albino se hubiera visto consumido en sus propias flamas

?- Yeah, eres hábil hombre

Glyde- ¿Quién eres?

?- Tormod, "la Flama" Tormod

Nombre: **"La Flama" Tormod**

Puesto: Jefe de artillería de BW

Edad: 19 años

Rasgos físicos: De estatura promedio y tez morena, con la cabeza rapada, además de muchos rastros de cenizas y hollín en el cuerpo, con una BW, tatuada en el hombro izquierdo

Vestimenta: Pantalones blancos, zapatos negros, sin camisa usando un collar de enormes esferas cafés

Armas: Un par de bastones negros encendidos en llamas

Glyde- Yo soy Glyde, y te voy a regresar por donde viniste (preparando otro ataque)

Tormodo- Solo inténtalo, hombre (arrojando de sus bolsillos unas esferas a Glyde)

/Plash/ Muchas de las esferas fallaron y reventaron alrededor, mientras que unas pocas dieron con el pirata X

Glyde- Esto es… (oliendo el contenido de las esferas)

Tormod- **Agua llameante **

Colocando uno de sus bastones en frente de su boca soplo un llamarada encendiendo el agua que Glyde había creado con su ataque anterior

Glyde- Aceite, maldito **Infusione: Verde, Vento **(Infusión: Verde, Viento; de esta manera disperso las flamas a su alrededor) ¿A dónde se fue? (pero en la conmoción el moreno había desaparecido)

Tormod- Arriba /Whaaa/ (de nuevo dio un soplo desde el aire, incendiando a Glyde gracias a que estaba cubierto por el aceite de las esferas)

Glyde- ¡AAAAAAH!

Azuka- ¡Glyde! (era la única cerca de el) Te atrapare, en la caída, **Shigan**

Dispuesta a perforarle las costillas al Black Wind, la rubia acelero su paso, no parecía haber forma de que fallara…

?- Cuidado niña (deteniendo a la doctora por la muñeca) No te metas en el camino (sujeto totalmente su brazo y la lanzo fuera del lugar como si nada)

Tormod- No tenias por que intervenir Kukia, yo pude haberme encargado

Kukia- Si claro, te iba a arrancar un pulmón, estupido (dándole una bofetada suave)

Tormod- Ruuria por qüe haces esdo (la mitad de la cara se le entumió)

Kukia- Ya se te pasara

Nombre: **Kukia**

Puesto: Vigía

Edad: 21 años

Rasgos físicos: De buena figura, aunque de poco busto, ojos oscuros y corto cabello negro

Vestimenta: Una sabana negra con rosas verdes cubre todo su cuerpo excepto sus ojos (de momento no se ve mucho de ella)

Del otro lado, el gatillero seguía manteniendo al margen, a los piratas enemigos a mas no poder, pero esto no pudo durar lo suficiente

?- Fuera de mi camino, pirata de cuarta (uno de los enemigos se abalanzo)

Darts- Veamos cuantas agallas tienes (lanzando unas bombas)

/Boom/ pero tras la explosión el sujeto seguía su camino, atacando esta vez con una enorme hacha, a lo que Shade escapo con un poco de dificultad

?- Mi nombre es Cram, recuérdalo bien porque será el que te…

Darts- Vete al diablo, me importa un bledo quien seas

Cram- Que insolente

Nombre: **Cram "Maestro de las armas"**

Puesto: Primer oficial de BW

Edad: 31 años

Rasgos físicos: De complexión robusta y un tanto alto, ojos pequeños, cejas delgadas y corto cabello castaño curvo

Vestimenta: Botas y pantalones cafés, en vez de una camisa como cualquiera, el porta una armadura grisácea con las siglas BW en el pecho, con guantes negros, además de una corta capa blanca que tapa lo que parece ser una mochila en su espalda

Equipamiento: En dicha mochila se ven diferentes tipos de armas, espadas, lanzas, garrotes, además del hacha que va cargando

Darts- Veamos si soportas esto (sacando su rifle)

Cram- Entonces igualemos el juego (igualmente sacando un rifle)

/Baaaaam/ Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo, el castaño de lentes oscuros se disperso con esto, pero el Black Wing simplemente recibió el impacto como si nada

Cram- Necesitaras algo mejor

En esta ocasión saco una ballesta, Darts trato de emparejarse pero los disparos de Cram fueron mas rápidos que los reflejos del pistolero, haciendo que cayera abruptamente

Darts- Maldito (arrancándose una flecha)

Cram- Recuerda mi nombre, torpe, porque voy a matarte (El enorme sujeto salto cargando una garrote con picos para pulverizar al cazador de las sombras definitivamente)

Darts- Piensa rápido, cerebro de pájaro (aventó una granada hacia su enemigo y…) **Aliento de dragón **(la activo antes de tiempo con los lanzallamas de sus piernas)

/CRRRRRASH/ De la explosión solo salio uno, Darts, impulsado por el brutal golpe del garrote de su adversario, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el mástil

Cram- Te dije que necesitarías algo mejor (solo con unas marcas en su pesada armadura)

EX- **Martillo láser**

/SSSlam/ por detrás con este poderoso golpe, el capitán pirata derribo al maestro de las armas haciéndolo estrellarse contra la cubierta

EX- Darts, te encuentras bi… /Fooooos/

Pero antes de poder acercarse una llamarada lo detuvo

Tormod- Debes tener mucha suerte para tirar al cabeza dura de Cram, hombre

EX- Fuera de mi camino (comenzando a cargar energía en sus puños para amenazar)

Kukia- No lo harás (apareciéndose frente a el)

EX- No me importa golpear a una chica, si es por mis amigos

Kukia- No te estoy preguntando (se quito el velo de sus sabana revelando su cara) Te lo estoy diciendo

EX- Que demo… mis brazos… mi cuer…po (había quedado inmóvil)

/Fooooos/ "la flama" repitió su ataque mientras su compañera se hacia a un lado acertando esta vez en el chico de la cruz el cual no podía defenderse /Crrrasssh/ además aprovechando su desventaja, Cram tomo venganza contra el embistiéndolo con su colosal cuerpo.

Abajo, se escuchaban los ajetreos de la pelea, pero ninguno de ellos daba seguridad de los hechos, por el momento solo se podía esperar lo mejor; Hiroi y Nate estaban fuera de la habitación de la ojiblanca en el angosto pasillo listos por si alguien lograba introducirse por la puerta de la cubierta, Kalara de vuelta a su forma original se ocultaba tras ellos 2, mientras que Colette permanecía encerrada, esperando que su hermano y los demás resultaran avantes

/Ssssssss/

Kalara- Amo… mire (había algo de polvo en los bordes de uno de los cuartos)

Hiroi- Es la habitación del pistolero, debe ser pólvora (se acerco y tomo un poco, para olerla) No es pólvora es…

Nate- ¡ARENA!

/SSSSSSSSSSSSSS/ Rápidamente de todos los cuartos frente a ellos, las puertas se cayeron por las marejadas de arena negra, llenando el pasillo hasta la mitad, pronto la arena comenzó a formar una figura humana

Hiroi- **Aguijones asesinos **(lanzo sus cadenas con picos una y otra vez, pero al entrar en contacto con este sujeto era como golpear arena)

?- No juegues con migo, novato(dando un movimiento con su brazo la arena los ataco a los 3)

Nate- Tu… (tirado como los demás) tu eres… eres

?- Crocodile

Nombre: **Crocodile**

Puesto: Capitán de la banda pirata BW

Edad: Posiblemente unos 30 años a lo mucho, no estoy seguro debido a que su edad no fue especificada en la serie original

Rasgos físicos: Aun que es mas joven de lo que recordamos, tiene los mismos rasgos, de figura fornida y aceptablemente musculosa, todo su cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás muy pegado, dejando mostrar su frente, con un porte elegante

Vestimenta: Pantalones oscuros, zapatos de la misma tonalidad, una camiseta marrón, con los últimos botones desabrochados, y una bufanda blanca, cubriendo totalmente su cuello

En este momento no posee la cicatriz en medio de la cara y tiene su mano izquierda…, es decir no trae garfio

Crocodile- Solo les haré una pregunta, y si la contestan ordenare a mis hombres retirarse¿Dónde esta el cofre?

Hiroi- Sea lo que sea, tu no lo tendrás **Mil navajas **(El efecto fue el mismo y la respuesta también)

Crocodile- Solo recuerden que esto pudo haber sido fa… (los sollozos de Colette comenzaron a oírse) ¿Con que aun hay alguien mas? (entro a la habitación y vio a la chica temblando en el piso)

Colette- Ah…. Ah (el miedo no le dejaba decir nada)

Crocodile- Solo una niña, que perdida de tiempo… pero que tenemos aquí (levantando una de las hojas en la cual estaba parte de la traducción del libro) Por lo visto ya encontraron el libro y mejor aun, esta chiquilla pudo descifrarlo; Dime… donde esta el manuscrito (tocando delicadamente la cara de Colette)

Nate- ¡Aléjate!

/Slash/ El pelirrojo lanzo uno de sus cuchillos trazando una raya en la cara del capitán de BW, pero hubo algo diferente a comparación de los ataques de Hiroi

Crocodile (tocándose la cara)- Sangre… ¡Como te atreves, pedazo de idiota! (extendió su brazo hacia Nate y pronto este se convirtió en un torrente de arena negra azotándolo con la pared)

Colette- ¡DETENTE! Te lo daré (sujetando el libro frente a su cara)

Crocodile- Perfecto (detuvo su ataque, para usar su mano y tomar el libro) pero por la estupidez de tu amigo ahora tendrás que venir con migo, por lo visto aun te falta mucho por traducir, no es así, linda (ella no podía contestar)

Nate- ¡NOOOO!

Aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, salio de la arena dispuesto a apuñalar a su enemigo, pero este fácilmente lo detuvo sujetándolo del cuello y levantándolo del suelo

Crocodile- Por lo visto tienes ganas de morir… pero haré algo peor

De nuevo lo golpeo contra la pared solo para iniciar el espectáculo mas horroroso del momento, la piel de Nate comenzaba a secarse, pronto su cuerpo se fue encogiendo haciendo que sus ropas quedaran muy grandes para el

Colette- ¡Por favor, DETENTE! (la pequeña se encontraba en medio del llanto)

Crocodile- Si te niegas a venir (soltando al deshidratado de anteojos) le haré eso a todos tus amigos y los tirare en una isla desierta para que se pudran (la morena asintió con miedo) Entonces vamonos

Kalara- ¡Alto hombre malo! (trato de embestirlo pero lo único que consiguió fue atravesar arena)

Colette- Kalara, no lo hagas, por favor

Kalara- Collete… san (viendo el dolor y sufrimiento en la cara de su amiga)

Crocodile- No tenemos todo el día

Afuera, la situación solo empeoraba, al momento que Ex estaba en medio de los tres Black Winds/Wings, aun tratando de levantarse, para pelear

Cram- Ex, capitán de los X Kaizokus

Kukia- 27,000,000 B

Tormod- Yo diría que estas sobrevaluado, hombre

EX- Asi… y quienes son ustedes para juzgarme

Los tres sacaron de alguna parte carteles: Tormod 26,000,000 B / Kukia 25,500,000 B / Cram 29,000,000 B

Kukia- No eres nada contra nosotros, novato

/BRRRRRRRAM/ La puerta que había sido sellada por Hiroi estallo por un impacto de arena

Cram- Y mucho menos contra nuestro capitán

Tormod (Sacando el cartel de el)- Crocodile, 81,000,000 B

Crocodile- Ya tengo lo que necesitaba, vamonos de aquí

Kukia- Que hacemos con estos inútiles, jefe

Crocodile- Déjenlos, que la Gran Línea termine el trabajo, nosotros ya hicimos el nuestro… en cuanto a esta niña, cuídenla bien nos será de utilidad por un tiempo (haciendo que unos de sus hombres escoltaran a Colette fuera del Leviatán)

Los BW, comenzaban a retirarse pero había quien aun no aceptaba la derrota

EX- ¡No te lo permitiré! (corriendo con su puño encendido)

Crocodile- Si así lo deseas

/tststststssss/ Un tornado de arena cubrió al muchacho llenándolo de heridas a mas no poder, tras esto los BW se retiraron del barco, y poco después su barco desapareció en la noche

Darts- Demonios (reincorporándose, encendiendo un cigarro)

Glyde- Colette… hermana, no otra vez

Azuka- Ex, te encuentras bien (el muchacho aunque despierto, no reaccionaba)

Kalara- ¡Zuki-chan! Ven pronto, Shichishi esta muy mal (llegándola a abrazar rápidamente)

Azuka- ¿Que, como, a que te refieres?

Hiroi- Rápido, traigan agua y mucha, ese monstruo dejo a Nate sin una gota de agua en su cuerpo

Horas después, la situación ya estaba parcialmente controlada, Nate logro salvarse, pero sin duda seria la vez que la muerte había estado tan cerca de el, Azuka ya había atendido las heridas de todos y las propias, para luego tomar una decisión pronto sobre el que hacer ahora, pero había un inconveniente

Glyde- ¿Cómo rayos vamos a encontrar a Colette, si no sabemos a donde se dirigieron? (la respuesta era imposible, bajo esas circunstancias)

Kalara- Amo… (puso sus manos juntas sobre la mesa y poco a poco revelo lo que había adentro)

Hiroi- Kalara… como lo conseguiste (era un eternal pose, con el símbolo de los BW en la parte de arriba)

Kalara- Cuando Kalara se aventó al hombre malo de arena, logro sacárselo de un bolsillo… ¿Ahora podemos ayudar a Collete?

EX- Lo haremos (saliendo de su transe en el que había estado todo este tiempo)

Todos notaron que EX tenia esa mirada de decisión, dándoles un segundo aire, sabiendo que esta vez no fracasarían

EX- Vamos X Kaizokus, venguémonos de esos malditos y rescatemos a Colette

X Kaizokus- ¡SI!

CONTINUARA…

Notas: Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero poder actualizar pronto para no perder la continuidad. Como siempre recuerdo pueden ver en mi **profile** en la parte de **spoilers** la aproximación del siguiente capitulo. Recuerden dejar sus **reviews **y ahora contestare a los pasados

**Nami-Haruno: **Bueno aquí te entrego otro capitulo, espero te haya gustado, y si te impacto que Shanks y Hawkeye se hayan aparecido, a ver que me dices de Crocodile, nos vemos luego

**kaizoku ou16: **Saludos amigo, otro que se sorprendió con la aparición del pelirrojo, jeje; en cuanto a los Shichibukais pues por un momento no aparecerán pero ya saldrán a su tiempo; un nuevo miembro?... bueno ya habíamos discutido esto así que pues no te preocupes

**Kakushi Miko: **Vaya, yo casi pude oír tu grito al ver tu review, jeje, muchas gracias por ello; en efecto Shanks y además el pirata Buggy, fueron aprendices con Gol D. Roger en esos gloriosos tiempos, es un hecho en la historia, y pues ya lo veras; ya a su tiempo veremos los pasados de Ex y Hiroi, yo también estoy muy emocionado por ello, ya lo verán; en cuanto tu comentario, pues se me hace raro, ya que llevo aquí ya un año, he hecho la mayoría de mis fics así, y jamás me habían dicho algo así, pero créeme que tendré en mente tu comentario, gracias


	19. Chapter 19

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 19:**

**Fuego, plumas y aliento**** / Tormenta**

_En el capitulo anterior__… Siguiendo la petición de un desconocido Ex acepta llevar un cofre a la isla de este personaje, mas su contenido parece atraer a la peligrosa tripulación de los Black Winds/Wings. Derrotados, sin su paquete, y con Colette raptada, es hora de retomar la historia de los piratas X_

En el interior de la base de los BW, la joven ojiblanca era inspeccionada por el temible Crocodile, mientras se veía rodeada por sus secuaces.

Crocodile- Quien diría que mi suerte seria tanta, una linda niña capaz de interpretar este único lenguaje… pero maldito sea ese muchacho (tocándose la herida que le atravesaba la cara)

Cram- Se le hará una cicatriz señor, ya déjese la…

Tormod- Pero que esperamos jefe, saquémosle lo que necesitamos a esta muñeca para luego ver que hacemos que haremos con ella (Acercándose inapropiadamente a ella)

Kukia (Aun totalmente cubierta)- No puedes ser mas degenerado Tormod, contrólate

Crocodile- Ambos tienen razón, así que la decisión es toda tuya niña

Colette- ¿Eh?

Crocodile- Tomate tu tiempo resolviendo esta cosa (aventándole el libro) pero mientras mas te tardes, peor te ira

Colette- No te tengo miedo (un tanto tambaleante)

Cram- ¿Qué acabas de decir? Niña ingenua

Colette- Que… que no tengo miedo, mi hermano y los demás X kaizokus vendrán por mi

Kukia- Pobre ilusa

Cram- ¿Quién te crees para hablar así?

Crocodile- Cálmense, por mi que vengan pequeña, si lo que quieren es morir, que asi sea. En este caso, todos regresen a sus posiciones parece que podemos tener visitas, en cuanto a ti… Tormod llévala al calabozo

Tormod- Será todo un placer amo… ven muñeca (colocándole uno de sus bastones apagados en el cuello)

Mientras sobre el Leviatán, a poco del paradero de la isla de BW

Azuka- Ya termine de curar a todos…

Leviatán- Hey, y que hay de mi, tengo varias abolladuras

Hiroi- Yo me encargare de eso, pero ahora no es el momento Leviatán

Ex- En este momento lo que importa es rescatar a Colette y enseñarles a esos piratas que no somos cualquieras en estos mares

Darts- Cierto, ya lo verán

Azuka- Pero no todos están en condiciones de pelear por ahora (dándole una mirada a Darts)

Darts- Yo puedo con esto Azuka-chan (sujetándose las vendadas costillas)

Kalara- En serio, dragón feo (toco sus costillas y)

Darts- ¡Ah! No hagas eso tonta (asustándola)

Chibi Kalara- Amo… (sobre la cabeza de este)

Hiroi- No tenias porque hacer eso

Glyde- Pero demostró un punto

Azuka- Así es Darts con eso aun no estas en condiciones de pelear y tampoco tu Glyde, tienes quemaduras muy graves

Glyde- ¿Que? No… yo iré a rescatar a mi hermana, ya lo hice una vez y lo…

Nate- Yo iré (entrando al comedor)

Glyde- Tu estas tan mal como yo

Azuka- De hecho no… el solo estaba deshidratado con algo de agua se le quito, no como a ti que estas tan quemado (Glyde vio esto con desprecio)

Nate- Glyde confía en mi… yo no he podido demostrarte nada, solo he fracasado una y otra vez al tratar de defender a la señorita Colette, te juro que esto no volverá a suceder, porque la aprecio tanto como tu… tal vez mas

El alvino lo vio un momento, y con una mirada seria le puso su mano en el hombro

Glyde- Hazlo

Ex- Si ya esta todo, entonces vamos X Kaizokus

Poco mas de unas horas, ya entrando el amanecer, el barco llego a la pequeña isla, con costas de arena negra, mucho viento y la gran montaña que hacia parecer que el lugar era solo una archipiélago de una sola piedra. Ex, Hiroi, Azuka y Nate, fueron los que bajarían mientras los demás resguardaban el barco

Hiroi- Seguros que no estarán en problemas, gatillero

Darts- Si alguien trata de acercarse le volare los sesos (apuntándole con su pistola)

Kalara- Amo, Kalara también quiere ir, buaaaaa

La peliverde trataba de brincar pero el cazador la detenía

Darts- Dile a tu mascota que no dudare en dispárale

Hiroi- Kalara, no te portes mal, pero no desesperes al dragón feo

Darts- Oye, tu también vas a empezar

Kalara- Esta bien amo

Voz de Ex- Hiroi rápido, se hace tarde, quiero regresar antes del almuerzo

Hiroi- Como piensas en eso… ya voy

Y así comenzó todo en su base la montaña tenia una cueva por la cual los 4 accedieron al lugar, pronto los enemigos comenzaron a surgir, pero ninguno de estos parecía estar al nivel de cualquiera de ellos, hasta para Nate, que pudo dar unos buenos golpes. Vino la primera división, pero solo para estar seguros

Ex- Muy bien ¿ahora a donde lleva cada túnel? (amenazando inocentemente a un enemigo)

Pirata derrotado- No… no… no te lo diré

Hiroi- Amigo te recuerdo que uno de tus compañeros quedo incrustado en el techo quieres el mismo destino (tronando sus nudillos)

Pirata- Esta bien, esta bien, confesare, el túnel de la izquierda lleva a los calabozos ahí es donde llevaron a la chica y por la derecha lleva a la habitación del jefe… pero no podrán contra el, el ya los ha derrotado una…

/CRASH/ De un puñetazo, Ex lo lanzo a la pared

Ex- Esta vez es diferente, vamos por el cocodrilo

Nate- Pero si estamos con el, otros podrían hacerle algo a Colette

Azuka- Ustedes 2 vayan por ese imbecil, Nate y yo iremos por Colette, así la pondremos a salvo y ustedes saldrán a tiempo para irnos de aquí

Hiroi- Me parece

Ex- Vamos

La rubia avanzo un poco, pero vio que ninguno de los muchachos la siguió

Azuka- Que les pasa, vamos muévanse, que paso con esos anim…

Nate- No… me puedo mover

Hiroi- Ni… yo

Ex- Es… esa… chica

Precisamente, tras ellos se encontraba Kukia, ya totalmente descubierta, mostrando su buena figura, ojos y cabello negro corto y de poco busto, en minishorts y top con el mismo diseño de la sabana que la cubría (negro con rosas verdes), con bandas en los pies y brazaletes en las muñecas

Kukia- Hombres, animales tratando de poder razonar, pero mas que nada animales dominados por sus instintos… me repugnan

Ex- Azuka… porque… tu no

Azuka- Es una hormona, no es así (viendo a la enemiga) como puedes tener un nivel tan enajenado

Kukia- Lo que hace la vida, deja a estos idiotas a un lado, es por tu bien

Hiroi- De que hablas… Azuka (aun con dificultad)

Azuka- Esta chica tiene un desarrollada una hormona de atracción femenina, hasta el punto de paralizar a los hombres (comenzando a acercarse a ellos)

Kukia- Si así lo quieres, quédate con tus hombres

Dando un salto la morena pateo a la doctora para luego hacer lo mismo con los 3 machos, para que cayeran sobre su nakama

/tsh tsh tsh/ Pronto los 3 se volvieron a incorporar

Nate- Me puedo mover

Hiroi- ¿Qué hiciste Azuka?

Ex- Que importa, me las pagara esa maldita

Azuka- No… solo toque unos puntos suyos para anularles el olfato un momento (levantando sus agujas) cuando lo recuperen serán presa fácil, váyanse yo me haré cargo de ella

Ninguno de ellos quería aceptar esto, pero era su única opción, Nate pronto se alejo por el túnel de la izquierda y Ex a la derecha

Hiroi- Azuka… cuídate

Azuka- No te preocupes, ve con Ex

Hiroi- Que… pero debería ir con Nate

Kukia- No dejare que se vaya ninguno de ustedes novios (lanzando otra patada)

Hiroi- **Muro de acero **(Kukia reboto en esto)

Azuka- Déjalo el debe hacerlo solo

Con una dulce mirada y una suave petición el peliazul dejo a su en secreto querida para que batallara, siguiendo a su amigo

Kukia- Talvez no te pueda paralizar (hablándole a la única que había permanecido) pero eso solo hará que te vaya peor por enfrentarme

Dando una pisada en el suelo, este se fragmento mostrándole a la doctora que esto iba muy enserio

Azuka- No me impresionas (abalanzándose a ella)

Minutos mas tarde, Hiroi corría por el túnel lleno de piratas derrotados, para tratar de alcanzar a su amigo, mientras mas avanzaba se notaban que la iluminación iba mejorando de simples antorchas a ya bien labrados faroles

Hiroi- Rayos que tanto te adelantaste Ex

Ex- Aquí estoy (apareciéndole a lado)

Hiroi- Que rayos… pero si tu ibas al frente

Ex- Eh… no lo se

Hiroi- No importa (tapándose la cara de vergüenza)

Asi siguieron los 2 un rato, deshaciéndose de aquellos que intentaron detenerlos sin éxito alguno. Finalmente llegaron a una gran sección, donde en una de las paredes había un par de huecos que dejaban ver los fuertes vientos y el clima nublado de afuera

Hiroi- Estamos cerca mira (señalando un gran montón de arena negra en el siguiente cueva del fondo)

/clack/ En ese momento algo se acciono, múltiples armas salieron volando del techo a todas direcciones, pero con sencillos movimientos el capitán y el primer oficial se deshicieron de las molestias

Voz de Cram- Si son tan hábiles, evadan esto

El fuertemente armado enemigo cayo entre los 2 con una enorme hacha, dándoles solo segundos para moverse

Cram- No pasaran, y de nada les servirá ya que el jefe se encuentra…

Hiroi (Interrumpiendo)- Yo me hago cargo de este payaso, tu ve por el cocodrilo, Ex

Cram- Hey es una falta de respeto interum…

Ex (Interrumpiendo)- Perfecto, confió en ti amigo (saliendo del lugar)

Cram- Grrrrrr…

Hiroi- Así que tu eres el que se burlo del gatillero

Cram- Te importa mucho tu amigo

Hiroi- La verdad no tanto, pero yo soy el único que lo puede humillar

Cram- Que engreído son todos ustedes, pero bueno prepárate muchacho a enfrentar al maestro de las armas (sacando una espada y una cuchilla encadenada)

Hiroi- Con que maestro de las armas, pues yo soy entonces el maestro del acero (liberando algunas cadenas a su alrededor)

Instantes antes, el pelirrojo de la gorra avanzaba con cautela hasta el calabozo, aunque no había muchos guardias en esta parte, prefería evitar batallas innecesarias, finalmente dio con el lugar, un enorme parte, que al parecer también usaban como bodega para infinidad de cosas metidas en cajas y barriles, con la celda al fondo, era enorme, pero solo había una persona adentro, Colette, amordazada y atada, sentada en una silla

Nate- Gracias a Dios, señorita Colette, se encuentra bien (el muchacho avanzo rápidamente, aprovechando que no había ningún guardia) La sacare en un momento, por suerte Kalara, me enseño a abrir las cerraduras como lo hizo con el cofre, shichi… bueno mas bien la vi una vez abriendo la alacena pero esa es la idea, shichi

Mientras el de anteojos, maniobraba el cerrojo con 2 de sus cuchillos, la ojiblanca, hacia gestos, tratando de safarse

Nate- No te preocupes, me estoy apresurando, yo mismo te liberare, Colette, shichi

/rash/ La capturada, rompió la banda en su boca, para alcanzar a decir

Colette- A tras de ti, ¡Muévete Nate!

/GRRRRRRRROOOOORRRRRRR/ Una inmensa llamarada golpeo en la espalda del cocinero

Colette- Porque no te moviste, Nate (el pobre yacía de rodillas con la espalda ardiendo por no decir mas)

Nate- Porque si lo hubiera hecho tu hubieras resultado herida… shichi

Tormod- Bah, que patético eres hombre, ni yo estoy tan loco por una chica

Nate- Infeliz, que clase de hombre puede decir eso (volteando a verlo con rabia)

Tormod- Si vienes por ella, creo que necesitaras esto (mostrándole las llaves)

Nate- Dámelas

Tormod- Como si fuera tan fácil

Comenzó a exhalar para su próximo ataque, en eso, el pirata X se movió para así desviar su atención de la inhabilitada

Tormod- **Bola de fuego**

Logro esquivar el ataque e inmediatamente contraatacar lanzando golpes con los cuchillos, pero sin ningún acierto

Tormod- ¿Quién te enseño a pelear? ¿Un gato?

Aprovechando la falta de estilo de Nate, en un abertura le lanzo una patada para dejarlo a merced de otro ataque de fuego

Tormod- **Lanza llamas**

Pero en vez de huir, el pelirrojo avanzo entre el fuego, para lanzar un par de cortes directos en el descubierto pecho

Tormod- Infeliz (tratando de golpear con su bastón en llamas, pero…)

Nate- No me vencerás (deteniendo el bastón con el cuchillo) Que clase de cocinero seria si le temiera al fuego /tas/ (casi dando otro golpe) Que clase de amigo seria si no pueden confiar en mi /tas/ (pensando en lo que Glyde le dijo) Que clase de caballero seré si no puedo salvar a una señorita en peligro /TAS/ (Un golpe directo)

Tormod- Ya basta hombre, toma

Esta vez le lanzo una bomba de humo y en la ceguera aprovecho para lanzarlo contra la pared, Nate, callo sobre varias de las cajas del lugar

Nate- Auch… sniff sniff, el olfato me vuelve, sniff, esto es (detectando en que había caído)

Tormod- **Pólvora infernal**

Lanzando una llamarada para detonar los barriles con una estruendosa explosión /BOOOOOOOOOM/ Nate salio volando, cayendo de regreso al punto de partida, frente a Colette, justo después uno de sus cuchillos lo siguió, el miedo fue grande al ver que casi le rebana los dedos, pero el instrumento solo se incrusto a lado de su mano; el metal estaba al rojo vivo, comenzó a desequilibrarse cayendo sobre su mano

Nate- Que es esto… el filo, debería estar quemándome, pero no lo siento (en eso algo se quebró en la base del cuchillo, revelando una gema roja)

Tomo el arma con su otra mano, para poco a poco reincorporarse

Tormod- Hombre, ya déjate morir, mírate, mas patético no puedes estar… ya no te soporto, te mandare al infierno (tomo una especie de aceite, inhalo tanto como pudo y…) **Volcán**

Nate- "Este es el cuchillo que se alimenta de flamas y las cortas" (como poseído comenzó a decir; precisamente con dar un pase al aire las flamas se partieron y luego fueron absorbidas)

Tormod- Eh?

Nate- "El cuchillo que estalla con la furia del infierno… **¡Fulgora!**"

Con otro pase al aire, una marejada de flamas salio del arma, consumiendo a "la flama" en un poder mas allá del que hubiera imaginado. El joven veía incrédulo lo que había sucedido, vio el cuchillo y todos los que carga consigo

Nate- ¿Qué me diste abuelo? (recordando que el se los había entregado)

Colette- Eso fue increíble Nate (decía sonriéndole tiernamente)

Con esto el cocinero se olvido de lo sucedido y rápidamente fue a desatar a la joven violinista.

De vuelta en la bifurcación, las chicas piratas combatían con fervor. Kukia sin duda tenia una gran técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Azuka ni siquiera había podio clavar una sola aguja, por su parte la rubia, aun con su buena evasión, ya poseía unos moretones en el cuerpo

Azuka (jadeando)- No lo entiendo como puedes decir que los hombres son despreciables y estés bajo las ordenes de alguien como Crocodile

Kukia- El señor Crocodile es alguien por encima de cualquier vulgar macho, por eso lo sigo, no tengo mas motivos que dar

Azuka- Me compadezco de ti por tener una mente tan cerrada /fuus/ (soplando su mechón)

Kukia- Te voy a cerrar lo boca, princesa (corriendo hacia ella a gran velocidad)

Azuka (pensando)- Ahora es mi oportunidad

La doctora lanzo un puñetazo con agujas entre sus dedos pero su rival fácilmente la detuvo, la pirata X lo esperaba así que en el momento lanzo una patada con la pierna contraria, pero aun así fue detenida y sin mas contratiempos mandada a volar /Crash/ dando con la pared

Kukia- Hubieras dejado que tu príncipe de cabello azul se quedara, jeje (Viéndola con burla tirada) Ya no hay quien te ayude

La joven Rouken estaba en aprietos, y hasta punto la morena tenia razón… talvez era el golpe del momento pero, esto le hice ver algo muy peculiar

Azuka- Ka… Kalara

Chibi Kalara- Hola, Zuki-chan

En efecto la peliverde miniatura se había adentrado en el túnel como si nada y además en esa forma tan pequeña

Azuka- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? (poniéndose de pie, apresuradamente)

Kukia- Esto no es un jardín de juego, pequeña

La paralizante rosa verde se elevo para pulverizar a la pequeña con una patada, Azuka estaba muy lejos para poder hacer algo, no le quedo mas que…

Azuka- ¡Kalara, HUYE!

Pero en ese momento… /Smash/ Kukia partió el suelo, pues de un salto la pequeña se había salvado, pero no fue lo único /Powwww/ Kalara tomo su forma humana para conectar una patada directamente en la cara de su agresora y lanzándola a volar

Azuka- Kalara… como hiciste eso

Kalara- Eh pues… Kalara no lo sabe, jiji (rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo)

Azuka- Pero aparte, que haces aquí (acercándose)

Kalara- Cierto, Kalara se sentía muy sola y el dragón feo ya no quería jugar conmigo así que me dijo que me fuera con mi amo

Azuka- Ahí Darts… porque no le tienes paciencia. Kalara no debes estar aquí, es peligroso (se hizo a un lado el mechón, que se le había caído en el impacto)

Kalara- Zuki-chan (tomándole la mano) también esta en peligro (viendo un golpe en ella) Kalara quiere ayudar, el amo pelea para protegernos, y Kalara no quiere quedarse sin hacer nada

La doctora no sabia que decir, la inocencia de Kalara y su deseo de pelear eran una mezcla extraña, en ese momento, la BW, se volvió a parar

Kukia- Mira a esa pobre tonta, princesa, un hombre sin corazón le ha quitado su propia libertad

Azuka- Ya basta, jamás oi tantas tonterías de una chica, Kalara tiene libre voluntad, tu eres la que esta siendo controlado por un hombre desalmado… vamos Kalara, callemos de una vez a esta tipa

Kalara- Kalara lo hará porque Kalara quiere mucho a su amo y a todos los Exis

Kukia- Solo inténtelo (de nuevo avanzando hacia ellas)

La doctora saco de su cinturón uno de sus sueros, el azul, **Velocidad extrema**, le dio su mano a Kalara, mientras estaba en su estado intermedio, giro rápidamente y la lanzo como una bala, una vez acercándose al objetivo, volvió a crecer, la enemiga no pudo hacer mas que bloquear el golpe con los brazos cruzados haciendo que la peliverde se elevara

Kukia- Demonios (el contraataque era inminente por parte de arriba)

Azuka- No te descuides, querida (ya estaba frente de ella agacha) **Shigan: Ballet**

Usando la punta de sus dedos infundidos con dicha técnica, Azuka patio en la barbilla a su enemiga, solo para prepárala para algo peor

Kalara- **Kalara remata**

Con su pierna alzada lo mas posible, la chica ave estrello a la morena contra el piso inmediatamente para así acabar con esto y dejarla inconciente. Poco después ya con la situación controlada, la ahora pequeña comenzó a picar a la derrotada con uno de sus dedos para ver si reaccionaba

Azuka- Kalara no hagas eso, ya la vencimos

Chibi Kalara- Entonces… Zuki-chan y Kalara ganaron (la rubia asintió) WIII, el amo estará muy feliz

Inmediatamente cambio a su estado humano para abrazar o mas bien estrujar a su amiga

Azuka- Si… Kalara (lográndose liberar) pero por ahora tenemos que ir con Nate, ojale este bien, fue a rescatar a Colette

Kalara- Pero el amo Hiroi…

Azuka- No te preocupes el estará bien, es muy fuerte

Mientras ellas comenzaron a dirigirse a donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, el cadenero se encontraba batallando contra el auto proclamado maestro de las armas. La situación no era difícil, simplemente era tardada

/ZASH/ El metal rugió al mismo tiempo que un trueno afuera, gracias a la grieta de la pared el haz de luz fue el momento en el cual los 2 tomaron distancia

Hiroi (pensando)- Demonios… este sujeto no es algún reto pero no puedo atravesar esa maldita armadura… además ya gaste muchas de mis armas (viendo como el lugar se veia lleno de armas tiradas)

Cram- Te estas cansando muchacho, jeje prepárate para mi arma mas poderoso, forjada por mi mismo la única y poderosa…

Hiroi (aun pensando y ahora cerrando los ojos)- Este tipo no se calla, ya no se que hacer con un demonio… vamos piensa Hiroi, piensa

/aaah/ Un respiro… un jadeo se escucho

Hiroi- ¿Que es eso?

_-FLASHBACK-_

Hiroi- ¿Como es que puedes cortar el acero tan fácilmente?

Zarion- Solo es escuchar el _aliento_ de las cosas, un aura que tienen todo lo existente en el mundo es algo difícil de entender pero muy provechoso cuando lo logres

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

Hiroi- Lo oigo… las armas caídas, mis cadenas, y su armadura oigo sus alientos

Cram- Deja de estar soñando despierto y muere, muchacho (el BW ya estaba a unos pasos de masacrar al peliazul con su colosal arma)

Hiroi- **Gran Centurio**

Fracciones de segundo antes de recibir tal golpe, el de la gabardina reacciono formando la colosal espada y /ZASH/ Los 2 estaban dándose la espalda

Hiroi- Ahora entiendo lo que querías decirme, Roronoa Zarion… Gracias

En ese momento la armadura de Cram se quebró desde una pequeña grieta, causada antes previamente por Darts, para luego una gran herida se abriera en su torso

Hiroi- Parece que una tormenta se esta dando (viendo por la grieta como la lluvia y los rayos incrementaban)

/BRRRRAAAAM/ se oyó un gran derrumbe, aparentemente donde estaba Ex

Hiroi- Ex… (Viendo el túnel por el cual su amigo se había retirado)

El lugar donde estaban combatiendo los 2 capitanes, en efecto se estaba viniendo abajo, las piedras del techo caían a por mayor, además de inmensas cantidades de arena negra… pero lo mas horrendo no era eso

Crocodile- Dijiste que no te subestimara… pero no eres mas que basura (sujetando en sus manos a un totalmente seco Ex)

CONTINUARA…

**El camino de Falia 3**

Del ahora destruido camino, el gigantesco caballero de la tierra, bajaba cabizbajo, desarmado solo con su quebrada armadura en una bolsa al pueblo de Falia

Aldeano- Miren es Eiks, corran

Pueblerino- No, si lo que busca es pelea, eso le daremos vamos

Pronto medio pueblo lo rodio, viendo esto el caballero, se deshizo de su bolsa, se hincó y luego se puso con las manos en el piso

Eiks- Mis errores no pueden ser perdonados, solo soy un caballero mi armadura solo servia a la corona, ya fuera a los benévolos reyes o su maniaco descendiente yo fui fiel al reino de Falia, y ahora le imploro al pueblo que me permitan seguir sirviéndoles, porque esa es mi uncía razón de vivir

Todos los presentes no sabían que decir… pronto uno de los mayores del pueblo se acerco

Mayor- Eres un caballero muy noble Eiks, Falia te debe perdonar por esto

El caballero alzo la cabeza con un sonrisa

**Notas:** Pues bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, ya poco a poco actualizando mis fics y para los que no se han enterado pues regresando de una mala racha, pero así como el fénix he resurgido con mayor fuerza, así que prepárense para lo que venga. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo con el desenlace de esta parte. Dejen reviews si pueden, eso me da muchos ánimos y siento no contestar esta vez los reviews pasados se los debo a:

**Azy Kiro – Kaizoku ou16 – Kakushi Miko - ****aikokudo96**

**Extra: **Como han de recordar todos los X Kaizokus tiene sus cumpleaños menos Kalara, pero ya no, pues queda establecido que su cumpleaños es el 11 de Febrero


	20. Chapter 20

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 20****:**

**Tempestad Negra ****/ Calma…?**

_En el capitulo anterior… Los X arriban a la guarida de los BW, derrotando uno a uno a los subordinados de Crocodile, Nate a Tormod con un misterioso poder, Azuka con la in__esperada ayuda de Kalara vencen a Kukia y Hiroi utilizando el aliento para perforar al colosal Cram. Ahora es el turno de Ex…_

/BRRRRAAAAM/

La puerta que cubría el cuarto de Crocodile voló en mil pedazos, gracias a la entrada de cierto pirata con una banda en la frente

Ex- Crocodile, he venido por lo que nos has robado

El muchacho observaba a su adversario con decisión y enérgico, en medio de la enorme habitación cubierta de arena negra y café, el capitán BW, por su parte solo le veía sin importancia, sosteniendo el libro que había robado

Crocodile- No me hagas perder mi tiempo, novato, lárgate de aquí si es que aprecias tu vida

Ex- ¿Quién rayos te crees? Estamos al mismo nivel, los 2 somos piratas

Crocodile- No lo somos, tú no eres mas que uno tonto con suerte, lárgate

Ex- Suficiente (la energía comenzaba a notarse alrededor) vine por el cofre que le robaste a Jidro y por Colette, así que entrega el libro y libérala a ella, si no quieres que te vaya peor (en eso se desato la capa, para preparase)

Crocodile- Jajajajaja, no sabes que rayos dices, con esto en mis manos, y con es chica tuya, tendré acceso a uno de los poderes mas grandes del mundo, y así nadie podrá detenerme en ser Rey de los Piratas

Ex- Vasta, un ser tan vil como tu, ni siquiera merece llamarse pirata, **Rayo Láser**

La batalla dio inicio, el poderoso disparo de energía atravesó al pirata de 81 millones de berries, pero por su habilidad de la fruta Suna Suna (Arena) el ataque simplemente lo pasó

Crocodile- Si así lo quieres (guardando el libro en sus ropas) **Desert Ola**

Con un pase de su mano, la arena de ambos colores se alzo frente al moreno y lo enterró o eso intento, siguiendo usando los poderes de su akuma no mi, la ola se partió por la mitad.

Ex- **Ráfaga Láser**

Esta vez fueron cientos de disparos, pero el resultado fue el mismo, con esto el pirata de la cruz solo consiguió levantar mucho arena haciendo que al finalizar se levantara una gran nube de polvo

Crocodile- Tonto, en serio crees que lo conseguirás (mas al disiparse el polvo ya no había nadie frente a el) ¿Qué demo…?

Ex- **Azote Láser**

Del cielo apareció, tratando de impactar en la tierra a Crocodile con una patada, aunque pudo evitarlo, le dio una gran impresión tal sorpresa

Crocodile- Como lo dije, un tonto con suerte… **Desert Spada**

Lanzo un manotazo transformándolo en una gran cuchilla, mas en un movimiento hacia atrás, como acrobacia, Ex escapo del golpe y en medio aire dio su contraataque

Ex- **Cañón Láser**

Soltó un disparo con ambas manos, que de nueva cuenta atravesaban la arena. Ya estar en esa posición se volvía incomodo para Crocodile, además de que si su adversario se equivocaba podría volar el cofre, tomando eso en cuenta, se deshizo en arena apareciendo en medio del aire

Ex- No vas a escapar

Repitió, la Ráfaga láser ahora disparando al techo de piedras negras siguiendo, al líder de BW, mas este era demasiado escurridizo

Crocodile- Basta de tu insolencia (en un movimiento ya estaba lejos de los disparos comenzando a cargar el propio) **Sables Pesado**

Una inestable esfera de arena se creo en su mano y desde la posición que tenia la arrojo contra Ex, creando una enorme explosión de arena. Muchos golpes se escucharon, para luego cesar abruptamente, con esto el usuario de la fruta Suna descendió, solo para ver que tras su ataque había una esfera azul de energía

Ex- Te dije que no me subestimaras (ya se encontraba un poco agitado)

Crocodile- Que demonios estas diciendo tan solo mírate eres patético, no me has podido dar un solo golpe, que no entiendes el concepto del poder Logia (en eso Ex cayo arrodillado de cansancio) así esta mejor, híncate como perro

Ex- Geiser…

Crocodile- ¿Que?

Ex- **¡Geiser Láser!**

Su mano tocaba el suelo arenoso, un circulo azul se formo alrededor desapareció e inmediatamente regreso debajo del de Crocodile envolviéndolo en un disparo que se alzo hasta golpear el techo.

El ataque concluyo, tras esto Crocodile seguía ahí mas partes de sus ropas estaban quemadas, el por su parte estaba intacto, pero agradecía a sus reflejos ya que no de haber desaparecido hubiera sido calcinada como los bordes de sus vestimentas

Crocodile- Demonios tu suerte no parece acabar… pero de eso me de encargar yo (múltiples tornados comenzaron a formarse en la habitación)

Ex- Ya no digas tantas tonterías, te hace ver mas estupido

Aun en ese ambiente lanzo otro disparo…

/Plug/

Un enorme cúmulo de agua cayo en el hombro de Crocodile e inmediatamente el ataque de energía lo golpeo

Crocodile- ¡AAAAH! (se agarraba el hombre ensangrentado)

Ex (en un tono algo tonto)- Tengo que admitir que eso fue muy extraño (entonces escupió al suelo) Claro (viendo su gargajo enlodando la tierra) Si la arena se hace dura ya no la puedes controlar y no te puedes desaparecer

Crocodile- Grrrr (viendo que ayo su debilidad)

Ex- En ese caso, volare el techo, para sacar el agua de arriba (comenzando a disparar en todas direcciones)

Crocodile- Estupido, este es granito negro, uno de los minerales mas duros de ahí consigo mi arena negra, no podrás romperlo por mas que intentes… pero sea como sea, voy a a matarte de una vez** ¡¡Sables!!**

Una tormenta inmensa se genero levantando hasta las piedras, antes de poder notarlo Ex ya estaba en el aire siendo abatido por los golpes de arena.

/BRRRAAAAM/ Se oyeron las rocas caer de nuevo al suelo como si algo se hubiera derrumbado

Hiroi- Ex… (Viendo el túnel por el cual su amigo se había retirado)

La tempestad ceso, el pirata comenzó a caer pero antes de dar con el suelo, Crocodile lo agarro del cuello.

Crocodile- Muere infeliz

El capitán X no pudo hacer nada mientras toda el agua de su cuerpo era drenada, dejándolo tan esquelético como fósil

Kalara- Amo Hiroi, amo Hiroi, Kalara vino a ayudar (la peliverde llego por la espalda a su amo)

Hiroi (casi regañándola)- Kalara, que haces aquí, te debiste quedar en el barco

Azuka- Parece que no aguanto mas a Darts, y vino a ayudar, jiji (llegando)

Hiroi- Azuka, estas bien… y ustedes también (detrás venían Nate y Colette)

Nate- Si, algunas quemaduras pero todo bien, shichi

Colette- Que hay de Ex… como esta

Hiroi- Se acaba de oír una estruendo, de seguro ya todo acabo

Ex-… (no podía ni hablar)

Crocodile- Dijiste que no te subestimara… pero no eres mas que basura. Una ultima petición antes de morir

Ex- a… lien… to… láser

Un último y débil disparo que simplemente perforo a Crocodile como si nada y fue a dar en la pared

Crocodile (limpiándose la cara)- Tonto

/cr…crack…CRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSH/

Ese último disparo fue lo necesario para que todas las grietas hechas en ataques anteriores desistieran y se quebraran

Glyde- Como que Kalara se fue

Darts- Si, esa niña, me desespero y le dije que se largara

Glyde- Tonto, no ves la tormenta que esta comenzando

/splash/ una enorme gota le cayo al alvino haciendo que su peinado se le viniera encima

Darts- De seguro fue con su "amo", estará bien, vayamos a resguardarnos

Glyde- Ah… has de tener razón, vamos (levantándose el cabello)

La tormenta entro por el techo ahora quebrado como un cascada, bañando a los 2 capitanes

Crocodile- Maldita sea (aun sujetaba a Ex), no importa, no necesito mis poderes para matar a un… ¡Aaah!

El moreno de la cruz se había rehidratado totalmente y como primer movimiento tomo la izquierda mano de Crocodile que lo sujetaba y se la quito del cuello para luego rompérsela

Ex- No importa que tengas una recompensa mayor a la mía, o muchos subordinados, si eres una mierda de persona no vales nada y menos como pirata, te haré pagar por todo lo que has dicho y hecho

Crocodile (tratando de safarse)- No sabes de que estas hablando novato

/SASSSSSSSH/

De un manotazo la herida en la cara de Crocodile se abrió mas profunda y extensa que antes

Ex- Esto es por Jidro

/CRACK/

La muñeca del villano se quebró prácticamente quedándole al revés, para inmediatamente ser elevado al cielo lluviosos

Ex- Eso es por Colette y por Nate

De un salto se puso frente al BW, extendió su brazo hacia atrás creando una gigantesca esfera de energía que luego la comprimió en una pequeña esfera colocándola en la cara de su adversario

Ex- Y esto es de mi parte y de todo aquel que has subestimado por tu estupida actitud… **Nova EXtrema **

Crocodile- NOOOOOOOOOO (coloco su mano destruida frente a el, como si fuera a hacer alguna diferencia)

Un catastrófico rayo cubrió a Crocodile estrellándolo en el fondo de la habitación llena de arena negra, la batalla había concluido

Al poco tiempo, los X kaizokus que se habían adentrado llegaron donde Ex, viéndolo recogiendo algo del suelo

Azuka- Ex, te encuentras bien (al detenerse el fleco se le vino encima)

Ex- Si ya todo ha concluido (se volteo) es bueno verte otra vez Colette

Colette- Lo siento, esto fue en parte mi culpa

Ex- No digas esas cosas, ya todo volverá a la normalidad (mostrando el libro que en ese momento…)

Hiroi- Idiota se esta quemando

Ex- Oh rayos, debió caerle una chispa de mi ataque (entonces aventó el antiguo manuscrito y comenzó a patearlo para apagar el fuego)

Nate- Si ya todo parece mas normal, shichi

Hiroi- Ex ten cuidado… Ex mi gabardina

Kalara- Kalara lo ayuda amo Hiroi (aventándosele para hacerlo caer)

La banda de Black Winds/Wings había sido derrotada, su base masacrada y su líder, yacía tirado en sus arenas negras, viendo como ahora tendría una buena marca en la cara y su mano izquierda… bueno pronto habría algo mas en su lugar, algo dorado y peligroso

Crocodile- ¡Maldito seas, EX!

Por su parte ahora los X kaizokus retomaban el rumbo para regresar el cofre; por los eventos que sucedieron Colette desistió en la traducción del libro, y al igual que todos los demás piratas, acordaron que esto era algo fuera de su inconveniencia.

Pasaron un par de días, todos ya estaban recuperados de sus heridas pasadas y todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, como habían dicho antes… excepto por una cosa

Nate- ¿Dónde esta Ex? A sobrado demasiada comida (el cocinero por lo general preparaba otras 5 raciones para el capitán)

Glyde- Es raro, Ex no se pierde el desayuno

Darts- Ni la comida, ni la cena, ni ninguna otra cosa que implique comida

Kalara- Zuki-chan, Exy podría estar enfermo? (este dia la peliverde traía un gran moño blanco en la cabeza, con el cabello suelto y el característico ahoge rubio)

Azuka- Se veía bien, no creo que le haya pasado algo

Hiroi (entrando al comedor)- Nada como una noche de vigilancia y un buen desayuno (en eso vio que todos estaban algo extrañados) ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Colette- Ex, no se presento a desayunar… eso es raro

Hiroi (acariciando su escasa barba)- Podría ser… vamos a buscarlo

La mayoría bajo con el, excepto por Glyde que iría a revisar unas cosas de la trayectoria del barco y Nate que tenia que ver que haría con tanto sobrante. Así los demás fueron a la habitación del capitán donde yacía profundamente dormido, soltando unos grandes ronquidos

Darts- ¿Se quedo dormido?

Colette- Eso solo lo hace mas raro, no creí que el sueño pudiera vencer su apetito

Hiroi- No es tan extraño, de vez en cuando sucede que este sujeto se duerme 2 o 3 días para recuperar fuerzas. En pocas palabras se esta tomando un descanso, ya despertara… y cuando lo haga comerá como nunca

Ante esto la mayoría soltó una risa, hasta ser interrumpidos por el estruendoso grito del artista de la tripulación, la primera reacción de los demás fue el hecho de que el capitán no despertó, dándose cuenta que el peliazulado tenia mucha razón, inmediatamente luego fueron a ver que era lo sucedido

Azuka- Glyde ¿Qué paso estas bien?

Glyde- Si… pero esto esta mal, miren (señalando una isla a las cercanías)

Kalara- Yupiii, una isla

Darts- Genial, ya devolveremos es cofre

Glyde- Ese es el problema, vean

Mostrando el log pose de su muñeca y el eternal pose a lado, el primero apuntaba a la isla y el segundo en otra dirección

Glyde- No puedo creer que el log se allá descalibrado con estar tan poco en la isla de esos piratas, además me vengo dando cuenta de esto hasta ahora… que torpe soy

Colette- Hermano no te culpes, son cosas que pasan

Nate (saliendo de la cocina, aunque ya había oído unas cosas)- Si ese es el caso, porque no simplemente cambiamos el curso a donde dice el eternal pose

Hiroi- Pero también hay que hacer algunas reparaciones a Leviatán, cuando nos atacaron dejaron unas buenas marcas dentro y fuera

Darts- Parece razonable

Azuka- Entonces, parece tomaremos un descanso como Ex

Kalara- Wiii, vacaciones (corriendo hacia Hiroi para que la atrapara en su forma chibi) Verdad amo?

Hiroi- Si… eso parece

Pronto llegaron a la costa, aparentemente era una tranquila isla de ambiente tropical, densa selva y amplia vegetación.

Nate- Cuantos árboles debe haber mucha fruta y vegetales exóticos

Azuka- Además de todas las hierbas que ha de haber por aquí

Glyde- Woa, miren cuan bello paisaje, desde lo alto se debe hacer un hermosa paisaje (aun el reservado navegante tenia interés en la isla)

Colette- Hermano, vamos a recorrer la isla

Darts- Azuka-chan seria un placer acompañarte para hacer tu travesía segura (acercándose a la rubia)

Hiroi- Hey un momento, que nadie piensa ayudarme con las reparaciones

Kalara- Kalara ayuda al amo (cayéndole por la espalda para tirarlo)

Hiroi- Oh por Dios, ya que…

En fin la mayoría de los piratas a excepción del primer oficial y la chica ave, dejarían el barco para darse una vuelta por la isla. Azuka y Darts irían por el sur de la isla, a la parte mas frondosa, mientras Glyde, Colette y Nate irían a lo alto de la isla.

Ya transcurrido el tiempo, la doctora se encontraba en medio de la jungla maravillada por la variedad de plantas medicinales de la isla, colectando unas muy raras hasta otras que desconocía totalmente; por su lado el pistolero solo descansaba sobre una roca, puliendo sus armas y lentes de paso.

Azuka- Darts… Darts, podrías ven… (antes de terminar la frase el castaño ya estaba frente a ella)

Darts- En que te puedo ayudar Azuka-chan

Azuka- Mira eso (señalando una baya púrpura en la rama de un árbol) podrías conseguírmelo

Darts- Claro, no sera problema (apuntando con su pistola)

Azuka- Solo ten cuidado no vayas a darle a algo mas en el disparo

Darts- No te preocupes, mi puntería es perfecta

/tas/ el disparo destruyo la baya

Azuka (un tanto enojada)- ¡Darts! ¿Por qué hici…?

Darts- Abajo

Sujetando a la rubia se aventó al suelo justo para esquivar la envestida de una enorme serpiente. Tras el ataque fallido el reptil se volteo a verlos, haciendo ese sonido con su viperina lengua.

Darts- Esa maldita cosa ya te había puesto el ojo, estaba a nada de comerte

Azuka- Gracias (los 2 se pararon)

Darts- No me atemorizas, lombriz sobre desarrollada, he vencido cosas mas grandes

/Rash/ la víbora volvió a abalanzarse provocada por esto, los piratas esquivaron saltando en direcciones contrarias, mas la salvaje criatura continuo persiguiendo al cazador de las sombras, el cual en respuesta comenzó a dispararle, mas no lograba con esto detener su determinación terminando siendo azotado contra un árbol por su cabeza.

Darts- Demonios (viéndose atascado en el tronco)

La bestia estaba por tragárselo de una bocanada cuando… se detuvo, en la extensión de su cuerpo la rubia había clavado varias de sus lancetas

Azuka- Los puntos de presión podrán ser diferentes, pero el poder de mis medicamentos son igual de de efectivos

Con esto ahora la serpiente cambio de objetivo, antes de que los narcóticos tuvieran efecto completo, pero antes de poder intentar devorar a la doctora, algo lo detuvo nuevamente, un arpón enredado en su cuello

Darts- Ni se te ocurra

Sujetando fuertemente el Tetra-blast, alo tirando a la serpiente y con ese mismo impulso salto sobre ella dejando caer todos los explosivos de uno de sus cinturones. Tras la inmensa explosión, los 2 se acercaron a ver lo que había quedado del animal, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Darts- Oh genial…

Azuka- ¿Que es esto?

Darts- La maldita cambio de piel en el momento mas oportuno

Frente a ellos había un gran cáscara de escamas verdes.

Mientras este extraño suceso ocurría, en la playa las cosas parecían mas tranquilas mientras el cadenero se dedicaba a darle reparación a Leviatán…

Kalara- Amo, va a terminar pronto (preguntando por enésima vez)

O bueno, de la forma mas tranquila posible

Hiroi- Kalara por favor, esto me va a llevar un buen tiempo (siguiendo con el martilleo)

Kalara- Pero Kalara esta aburrida

Hiroi- Que no tienes con que entretenerte, Kalara, ahora estoy ocupado

Kalara- Si, Kalara tiene a Chibi Kalara

Hiroi- ¿Con que? (dio su vuelta para ver que estaba diciendo y en eso…)

/Tas/

Se martillo un dedo

Hiroi- ¡AAAH! (haciendo una reacción por su estupido golpe) Bueno… ya esta, ¿de donde sacaste esa muñeca?

Viendo que la chica ave se refería a Chibi Kalara por una muñeca parecida a ella que traía

Kalara- Zuki-chan se la hizo a Kalara, también Kalara le pidió a Zuki-chan que le hiciera un Chibi amo

Hiroi- ¿Eh? (sorprendido por la respuesta que obtuvo) voy a vendarme el dedo, vuelvo en un momento, sirve que asimilo todo esto

Kalara- Ok, amo

Pasaron unos minutos de cuando fue el cadenero a la enfermería cuando…

/BOOOM/

Se escucho la explosión generada por Darts

Kalara (reacciono inmediatamente)- Zuki-chan, Kalara ira a ayudar

A gran velocidad salto del barco a la playa y asi adentrarse a la jungla, avanzo rápidamente gracias a sus cambios de Chica-Chibi-Ave, tenia un gran ritmo, se balanceaba en las lianas, se encogía para esquivar obstáculos o sobrepasar a los mas altos, pero entonces…

/KYYYYYAAAA/

Al estar como guacamaya una gigantesca ave, estuvo a punto de partirla con sus enormes garras, de no ser porque regreso a su forma humana, hubiera sido destazada

Kalara- Ave mala, Kalara no hizo nada para que la atacaras

Una imponente águila de plumaje marrón, con un mirada fulminante y malévola, no dejaba de observar a la del ahoge, como si no notara diferencia entre ella y su forma ave

Kalara- Ave mala, vete (lanzándole una piedra)

Pero en vez de huir el ave se cubrió con una de sus alas y al momento de que la piedra la toco dio un revés regresándola cerca de Kalara

Kalara- Kalara no te tiene miedo

/KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA/

Extendió sus alas y chillo dando aviso de su prominente ataque, la chica pirata tardo en reaccionar, dio un salto para colgarse de una liana, pero aun así golpearía su parte inferior así que paso a su parte intermedia, pera que el águila golpeara el árbol en vez; fue tan fuerte el impacto que el tronco se vino abajo, la bestia no desaprovecharía y daría un golpe mas, viendo esto Kalara se convirtió en ave para escapar volando.

Por desgracia la persecución no duraría mucho, ella no era tan rápida contra semejante criatura, así que antes de que la atrapara, se elevo un poco, el águila la persiguió, sabiendo que esto sucedería, la peliverde regreso a su forma humana y dio una fuerte patada para mandar abajo al fondo de un barranco al águila.

Aunque avante, Kalara estaba cansada, no reacciono a la hora de descender, pero por suerte alguien la atrapo

Darts- ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar quieta como una niña normal?

Kalara- ¡WAAH! Dragón feo (cambio a su estado chibi y le rasguño la cara)

Azuka- Kalara, no hagas eso (tomándola de los brazos de Darts, antes que la matara)

Chibi Kalara- Perdón Zuki-chan, pero Kalara tenia mucho miedo, ave fea quería lastimar a Kalara

Las cosas parecían estar bien con ellos, pero un poco antes de eso, cierto peliazul se dio cuenta de que alguien había desaparecido

Hiroi- Kalara… ¿Dónde se metió? (ya comenzando a buscar en la playa, a lado del barco)

Leviatán- Parece que la pequeña, se fue a buscar a la doctora

Hiroi- ¿Qué, por que?

Leviatán- Oyó un explosión y fue en su ayuda

Hiroi- ¿Y por que no la detuviste?

Leviatán- Soy un barco, no una niñera

Hiroi- No es posible, ella estará bien, se adentro sola a la base de los BW, supongo que volveré a… (como por instinto se detuvo)

Leviatán- ¿Primer oficial?

/Rash/

De frente de Hiroi surgió una enorme aguijón de la arena y le hubiera perforado el pecho de no ser por la reacción y el salto hacia atrás que dio él. Pronto un colosal escorpión púrpura salio de la tierra, debía medir al menos un metro de largo, grandes pinzas y unos penetrantes ojos rojos.

Hiroi- De donde salio esta cosa (tomando una pose de batalla)

El arácnido repitió su ataque de aguijón, y de nueva cuenta el pirata esquivo esta vez para colocarse sobre unas piedras

Hiroi- Veamos que te parecen mis **Aguijones de furia**

Una docena de picos de metal salieron de las mangas de su gabardina para picar al sobre desarrollado insecto pero este se bloqueo con sus tenazas para luego hundirse en la arena otra vez.

De donde saldría ahora para atacar, la respuesta fue abrumadora, las piedras sobre donde estaba el de la gabardina comenzaron a figurarse, el escorpión las estaba destruyendo por dentro, Hiroi salto para eludir otra vez, pero su lento reaccionar hizo que sus pies fueran capturados por las pinzas del animal, una vez atrapado el golpe del aguijón era inevitable

Hiroi- **Escudo**

La redonda defensa lo protegió… pero esta comenzaba a derretirse, el veneno seria mortal

Hiroi- Un simple insecto no me va a derrotar

Finalmente habían caído contra el suelo cosa que aprovecharía ahora el cadenero para atacar, azotó sus palmas contra este y…

Hiroi- **Cadenas infinitas**

Decenas de cadenas salieron detrás de la purpúrea bestia para atraparla y contenerla de matar al pirata, incluso la obligo a liberarlo de la piernas. Era el momento de contraatacar, tomo todas sus cadenas halo con tanta fuerza para levantar a su bestial enemigo e impactarlo contra unas rocas cercanas

Aun así, el escorpión se levanto, vio al peliazul con desprecio dio media vuelta y se desapareció en la arena

Hiroi- ¿Qué demonios fue esto?

Aun con una victoria, la duda seguía en pie. Por otro lado, aun ignorantes del asunto, el cocinero pelirrojo y la morena violinista daban un paseo por el selvático ambiente. Nate sentía una gran confianza en ese momento no solo porque Glyde no estuviera con ellos, si no porque aparte al momento de separarse el le dijo "Cuídala" no como una orden, sino como una petición, tras lo sucedido hace unos días el alvino ahora confiaba mas el muchacho de la gorra.

Nate- Mira Colette (señalando una fruta)

Colette- Vaya nunca había visto una fruta así de grande

Nate (acercándose al árbol)- Veía una de estas cada año en la base, son una delicia, esta isla es una verdadera fuente de ambrosia… bueno algo así (ya con la fruta en la mano)

Colette- Jeje, tienes algo de poeta (tapando su cara de risa con el estuche del violín)

Nate- Shichi, no solo fue algo de momento, eh… te gustaría probar un poco (mostrando la fruta y un cuchillo)

Colette- Por favor

El de anteojos partió un pedazo, se lo puso para que la ojiblanca lo tomara, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella tenia la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, como tratando de decirle "dámelo en la boca". Con delicadeza tomo la rebanada y la coloco sobre su lengua, con esto la chica cerro lentamente saboreando de paso el dedo índice del pelirrojo

Colette- Fue muy dulce… también la fruta

Pronto Nate se puso tan rojo como su cabello, pero el gusto le duro poco pues algo lo golpeo mandándolo a dar contra una palmera, Colette se acerco a ayudarlo e hizo notar lo que lo había derribado

Colette- Es un carnero

Nate- ¿Qué hace un animal como ese en esta isla?

En efecto un carnero, de blanco pelaje, pesadas y grises pesuñas, enormes cuernos en espiral y un mirada asesina

Colette- Se ve enojado

Nate- Shichi, tal vez solo quiere algo de fruta

Como si lo hubiera entendido el animal machaco la fruta que había tirado el cocinero, denotando que ese no era su objetivo. Tras bufar algo de aire con ira se lanzo sobre los 2

/Clash/

Nate- No lo permitiré (deteniendo la cornamenta con 2 de sus cuchillos) Colette, ve con Glyde

Colette- Pero…

En eso el animal retrocedido un poco para luego avanzar con mas fuerza derribando de nuevo al pelirrojo

Nate- ¡Colette!

Colette- Yo tampoco permitiré que le hagas mas daño (en un rápido movimiento ya tenia su violín de fuera y una melodía comenzó a tocar)

La bestia blanca cargo de nuevo, esta vez contra la violinista, estaba a poco de ejecutar su envestida cuando a pocos centímetros se detuvo, la música la detuvo, comenzó a agitar la cabeza como para safarse de la tonada pero no podía, comenzó a retroceder, Nate vio esto impresionado hasta el punto en que se fue por unos arbustos

Nate- Colette, eres fantástica (acercándose a ella)

Colette- No es nada, tu habías arriesgado tu vida por mi, por algo mas que un animal salvaje

Nate- Gra… gracias, Colette (en eso la abrazo, haciendo que ella ahora se ruborizara)

/ROOOOOAAAAAR/

De los mismos arbustos que se fue el cordero salto un descomunal león, ambos vieron aterrados pues su momento de reaccionar había desaparecido, con solo un zarpazo los partiría como papel

/CLASH/

De un golpe el león fue contrarestado

Glyde- Ahora es mi turno

El alvino llego en el momento oportuno, portando sus Sofias listo para vérselas con la bestia frente a el, de pelaje dorado, temibles y afiladas garras y dientes, con unos ojos de locura

Colette- Hermano / Nate- Glyde (dijeron efusivos)

Glyde- Uno ya no puede pintar a gusto con ustedes metiéndose en problemas

Nate- Eh, este yo… (Sintiendo el reclamo encima)

Glyde- Solo bromeo, quien diría que un maldito león saldría de la nada, lo mandara al infierno de un solo golpe **Infusione: Rosso **(It, Infusión: Rojo. Insertando las esferas de color)

El rey de la jungla lo veía desafiante, pero pronto su confianza se desplomo

Glyde- **Frusta di Salamander** (It, Látigo de Salamandra)

Dando pases con las katars el fuego se extendió en todos lados, haciendo a la bestia ponerse a la defensiva, mas aun no parecía asustado hasta el momento en que el artista alzo ambas armas y las azoto contra la tierra, haciendo que los látigos bañaran en llamas todo el lugar, de esa manera el león no pudo hacer mas que escapar.

Poco a poco las llamas se extinguieron, pero ahora estaba latente la duda de que era lo que había pasado. Eventualmente todos los X kaizokus regresaron al barco y contaron su experiencia, eso solo lo volvió mas confuso

Darts- Que demonios tienen los animales de esta isla (técnicamente era lo mas importante)

Nate- Tal vez deberíamos irnos y retomar el rumbo a esa isla… además no podemos dejar el libro sin su dueño

Azuka- Puede ser una solución

Hiroi- No podemos, aun no término de reparar a leviatán, si navegamos asi seria peligroso

Glyde- Buen punto, no podemos arriesgarnos. Cuanto tardaras en repáralo

Hiroi- Un día, ya mañana por la noche podremos zarpar

Darts- Si te ayudamos será menos tiempo

Colette- En dado caso, es mejor que no vayamos a la isla

Kalara- ¿Las vacaciones se acabaron amo?

Hiroi- Eso parece Kalara, eso parece…

CONTINUARA…

**El camino de Falia 4**

En el medio del mar una pequeña embarcación navegaba a lado de 2 reyes del mar

Lia- Seguro que estarás bien Enkantra (decía la sirena desde una de sus mascotas)

Enkantra- Si no te preocupes, además no quiero retrasarte mas, se que te han de estar esperando en tu hogar

Lia- Eres muy considerada, eres una gran amiga

Enkantra- Tu también, Lia, se que nos volveremos a ver

Pronto el mar se estremeció un rey del mar, aun mas grande que las mascotas de la sirena se apareció frente a ellas, rugiendo para advertir que las devoraría

Lia- Una ultima pelea por los buenos tiempos

Enkantra- Que así sea

**Notas: **Pues bueno espero les guste este capitulo, el numero 20 y pues aquí estoy dispuesto a dar 20, 40 o todos los capítulos que sean necesarios (que no tengo la mínima idea de cuantos irán a ser); se que estuvo algo largo, pero termina una parte y comienza una nueva, prepárense pues de aquí en adelante comenzaran a develarse muchas cosas, conoceremos pasados, sueños y muchos nuevos y peculiares personajes. Nos estamos viendo, si pueden dejen un review, que animan mucho y pues ahora contestare los pasados

**Eagle.D.ClawXXX****: **Gracias por el apoyo, siento la tardanza, y pues bueno Kalara, físicamente es mas fuerte que Colette y Azuka (excepto cuando esta ultima usa sus sueros). Y pues si la comparamos con los hombres, digamos que le da una buena competencia a Nate, pero no se acerca a los otros 4

**aikokudo96: **Al contrario te agradezco que me prestaras tu fecha, para Kalara; y si tratare de hacer lo que pueda para nuestro fic

**kaizoku ou16: **Pues gracias por el apoyo Kaiz, a ver que me dices de la batalla y todo lo sucedido en el capitulo. Y te agradezco ya que de no ser por ti no hubiera llegado al capitulo 20, nos vemos

**Actualmente estoy trabajando con mi querida ne-chan "****aikokudo96****" en un fic LuNa llamado "Verdad o mentira", acerca de misterios y fantasmas, si pueden dense una pasada y léanlo, para que vean el potencial de esta niña linda, con un poquito de mi ayuda. Eso es todo hasta luego, ZYA**


	21. Chapter 21

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 21:**

**Mitos / ****La promesa de la bestia**

_En el capitulo anterior… La batalla entre los respectivos capitanes de BW y los X Kaizoku había finalizado favoreciendo a Ex, dejándole unas marcas que Crocodile jamás olvidaría. Ahora por error de navegación han dado en una isla selvática, donde los animales parecen ser mas agresivos de lo normal, salir de ahí se ha vuelto lo primordial…_

El audaz capitán de la tripulación, seguía en un profundo sueño, que según el primer oficial tardaría varios en días en despertar. Pero la principal preocupación por el momento eran las bestias de la isla, antes de que atacaran de nuevo, los piratas debían terminar las reparaciones a su barco para poder zarpar lo mas pronto posible de ahí.

Era ya de noche, durante el día la mayoría había cooperado en las reparaciones, ahora todos se merecían un buen descanso para así partir mañana por la mañana. De guardia de momento estaban Azuka y Colette, pero pronto saldría un tercero por la puertilla que daba de los cuartos a la cubierta

Colette- ¡Darts!

Azuka- Trabajaste mucho en el día, deberías descansar por ahora (moviendo clásicamente el mechon de su frente)

Darts- _Yawn, _No sabiendo que en cualquier momento uno de esos animales locos podría salir de la nada… (su respuesta no convencía mucho a Azuka) no te preocupes dormiré cuando estés en el mar

Azuka- Mas te vale, iré a prepáranos uno poco de café, ya vengo (tomando camino a la cocina)

El cazador se acerco al barandal, aun lado de la violinista, saco uno de sus cigarros, pero antes de prenderlo, noto como ella se cubría sutilmente la boca

Darts- Lo siento, Colette-chan, olvidaba que te molestaba el olor del cigarro (guardándolo)

Colette- Oh vaya… pensé que no lo sabias

Darts- Seré reservado, pero no un desatento, además creo que es la primera vez que podemos hablar sin la conmoción de siempre, verdad

Colette- Si, así es (asintiendo con una sonrisa)

Darts- Y entonces, tu y el cocinero… (no termino de preguntar cuando ella ya estaba exaltada)

Colette- Pues la verdad, es que… es algo difícil de explicarlo (ruborizándose poco a poco)

Darts- Jaja, no te preocupes, es un buen tipo, algo distraído, pero se nota que le importas mucho

Colette- Si lo se (volviendo a sonreír) y que hay de ti, Darts

Darts- Eh? (el también se exalto ya fuera por no entender la pregunta o por saber lo que le iba a preguntar) ¡Mira!

Colette- Vamos, no vas a engañar con un truco tan viejo

Darts- Hablo en serio mira (señalando algo al otro lado de la playa)

A lo lejos en vuelto en la oscuridad se podían distinguir esos ojos, llenos de furia, rabia, llameantes

Darts- La serpiente (sacando su rifle)

Colette- El león

Darts- Rápido ve por los demás, tengo un mal presentimiento (pronto la ojiblanco bajo, permitiendo a Darts tomar un cigarrillo) ven si te atreves

/Clack/

Con el sonido del encendro del gatillero, la criatura salia de las sombras, en efecto era la serpiente. Los disparos comenzaron, pero el reptil evadía hábilmente cada tiro, fue justo a mitad del camino que pudo darle un disparo directo entre esos enfermizos ojos, pero la bala reboto con algo de dificultad, provocando que la fiera se hundiera en la tierra totalmente

Darts- Así que tus escamas se volvieron mas duras, eh, entonces tendrán que dejar de jugar

Abrió el rifle para cambiar las municiones antes de que volviera a surgir su adversario, mas no esperaba la llegada de otro problema

/KYYYYYYA/

El águila que atacó a Kalara, surgió de la nada para intentar arrancarle la cara a el artillero

Azuka- Cuidado (desde el barandal de la cocina)

Lanzando sus agujas hacia el ave, logro que esta cambiara su curso, y en esta escapatoria, Shade aprovecho para darle un buen tiro, haciéndola caer del otro lado del barco

Darts- Gracias Azuka-chan, pero aun hay mas animales por aquí

Azuka- Hay que llamar a los demás

/GRRRROOOAR/

Del lado que el águila había caído, como siguiendo ese rastro, surgió el león entrando de un salto hacia donde estaba la rubia, levanto su garra para así partirla en 2 o 3, no había forma de reaccionar

Hiroi- Aquí estamos (saliendo de la parte de abajo con un salto)

El peliazul detuvo el zarpazo, sujetando al león con una de sus cadenas, dándole una vuelta en el aire y haciéndolo azotar fuera del barco como lo había hecho antes con el escorpión. El golpe levanto mucha arena pero al caer toda, ya no había nadie ahí

Hiroi- ¿Qué sucedió? Por que de repente salieron todos estos animales

Darts- Yo que se, pero vamos a bajar, el león y también la serpiente aun siguen escondidos por ahí

Hiroi- Hagámoslo, los demás quédense en el barco (todos le asintieron, excepto…)

Kalara- Pero amo (tallándose los ojos, pues aun tenia sueño)

Hiroi- Kalara, no es momento para estas cosas, quédate aquí

Así el primero oficial y el artillero bajaron a buscar en la playa indicios de los animales, aunque no fueron muy lejos al momento que el carnero había subido al barco por mismo lado que el león. Abalanzo sin dudarlo hacia Colette, aparentemente aun tenia el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho, siguiendo lo de la vez pasada la pirata comenzaría a tocar, pero quien sabe si le daría tiempo

Chibi Kalara- Alto, alto animal feo (se había subido al carnero sujetándolo por la cornamenta) ¡AAAH!

La música de la tripulación aprovecho para tocar antes de que empeoraron las cosas, los demás no podían hacer mucho mientras la peliverde estuviera montando en el; pero al poco tiempo se detuvo de golpe, la del moño blanco casi salio volando pero seguía agarrada, en eso cambia a su forma humana y aprovechando el impulso lanzo fuera del barco al animal impactando contra uno de los árboles de las cercanías. Viendo con ira a todos volvió a adentrarse a la jungla.

Glyde- Kalara, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste resultar dañada

Kalara- Si pero Kalara esta bien, Gly-san, además Kalara quería ayudar a Collete-san

Glyde- Bueno no puedo decir nada contra eso

Kalara- Jiji

Nate- Lo volviste a hacer Colette, detuviste al animal con la música

Colette- Supuse que volvería a resultar, tal vez sirva con los demas animales

/tas tas tas tas tas/

Algo subía por uno de los lados del barco, el de la gabardina y el de los lentes, corrían de regreso para detenerlo y advertirles a los demás

Hiroi- Muchachos cuidado, el escorpión esta subiendo

Darts- Deténgalo

En ese momento los 2 atacaron con sus respectivas armas, pero solo lograron destrozar parte del barandal, ya que el escorpión había subido. El arácnido volteo a la derecha, a la izquierda buscando su objetivo, a Colette, lanzo sus pinzas para capturarla, pero en vez de eso ahora sujetaba 2 de los cuchillos de Nate

Nate- Colette, toca, rápido

Colette- Lo… lo hare (algo asustada por la escena)

Por desgracia el superdesarrollado animal tenia una carta mas por jugar, su aguijón, hizo que tomara vuelo para que así pudiera golpear al pelirrojo y con suerte a travesarlo

Glyde- No lo harás (sujetando el aguijo con sus manos)

El escorpión tendría ahora que encargarse primero de el, soltó al de anteojos y estaba por darse la vuelta, pero el alvino le gano la idea giro brutalmente su cuerpo para aventarlo al orificio en el barandal; antes de que pudiera reaccionar Glyde lo pateo a la arena, y solo para finalizar, saco sus Sofias y las cargo

Glyde- **Infusione: Celeste blu… Torre di Ghiaccio **(It, Infusión: Azul celeste… Torre de hielo)

Dibujando medio circulo frente al ponzoñoso ser, las líneas azules cerraron el circulo creando un pilar congelado con la endemoniada criatura adentro.

Azuka- Parece que es uno menos (acercándose a ver con los que aun permanecían en el barco)

Darts- Cierto, pero donde están los demás

/Crack/

Pronto la torre se destrozo lanzando los pedazos de esta en todas direcciones, pero esto no fue lo mas exaltante, lo que estaba había salido no era el escorpión

Nate- Que demonios… shichi

Colette- Esto quiere decir que… (no podía completar la frase)

Hiroi- Así que era un usuario Zoan

Kalara- Jiji, esta desnudo

En efecto frente a ellos se encontraba un tipo desnudo, de largo cabello castaño pero con esa misma mirada como los demás animales

Glyde- Donde están los demás, habla, donde se esconden tus compañeros (amenazando con la Sofia)

Sujeto escorpión- Tontos humanos ustedes no entienden nada… ya no jugare mas con ustedes, GRAAAAAAAAAAR (comenzándose a transformar)

Pero había algo extraño en su transformación, se coloco en 4 patas pero en vez de tornarse su piel dura y purpúrea como la del escorpión, su cabello comenzó a crecer en todo el cuerpo hasta cubrirlo, alrededor de su cabeza surgía una gran melena y sus facciones se volvían felinas

Azuka- Un momento que el no era el escorpión

Hiroi- Acaso alguien puede comer 2 Akuma no mi

Nate- Que rayos, ¿3 colas?

Y eso no era lo único, su pelaje se tornaba rojizo y parecía endurecerse mas, de las sienes comenzaban a salir cuernos para enroscarse, grandes y gruesos, parecían como de piedra; además las 2 colas extras fueron creciendo mas y mas hasta que una se lleno de escamas verduscas saliéndole en la punta una boca y ojos, en fin una serpiente, la otra en cambio acumulo una gruesa parte al final y un aguijón hasta volverse el purpúreo aguijón de escorpión; para finalizar de su espalda comenzaron a brotarle un par de alas doradas enormes

Darts- ¿Qué carajos es esa cosa?

Colette- Es una… quimera… pero eso es un ser mitológico es imposible

Quimera- Castigare a los humanos por traspasar mi hábitat… GRAAAAAAAAR

La diabólica bestia dio un gran salto como lo había hecho antes el león teniendo como objetivo principal a la morena del violín, el miedo los inmovilizo a ella y a quienes la rodeaban como para reaccionar a tiempo… justo en el momento las cadenas de Hiroi y el arpón de Darts detuvieron a la criatura por las extremidades y colas

Hiroi- Listo… gatillero (forcejando para que no escapara)

Darts- Te estaba… esperando

Los 2- ¡AAAH!

Halando al unísono lograron hacer retroceder a la quimera otra vez a la arena de la playa. Esta se reincorporaba, gruñendo con furia a los presentes

Glyde- Tu eres el que nos hizo todo esto, no es así?... (no le contesto pero era evidente la respuesta) Sea como sea, no te hemos provocado de ninguna manera para que nos quieras atacar

Quimera- Su simple presencia me resulta una razón suficiente para eliminarlos… GAAAAAAAAAH (Abrió la boca generando una esfera en sus fauces)

Hiroi- No nos queda de otra, si esta cosa quiere pelear hay que defendernos

Darts- Concuerdo… ahora corran de esa cosa

La criatura mítica voló un poco, lanzando un letal rayo de energía fundiendo todo a su paso, los 3 piratas lograron salvarse de esto

Hiroi- Si esa cosa nos toca… podemos darnos por muertos

Azuka- Voy a ayudar, no me puedo quedar como si nada (lanzándose al campo de batalla)

Kalara- Kalara también ayudara al amo y a Zuki-chan (siguiéndola)

Colette- Nate, vamos tenemos que ayudar también

Nate- Pero señorita Colette, no vio lo que acaba de suceder

Colette- Soy parte de la tripulación y mientras pueda ayudar peleare, asi sea con mi música (poniendo su violín frente, para luego bajar)

Nate- Tiene razón… espéreme

Darts- Parece que todos vamos a pelear… excepto por Ex

Hiroi- Podemos ganar, demostrémosle a nuestro capitán que somos la tripulación del futuro rey de los piratas

X Kaizokus- ¡Vamos!

Enfurecido por este grito de batallada, el bestial tipo quimera repitió su ataque enfocando otra vez a Colette, quien estaba al fondo de todos, por esto mismo, cada uno lo evadió sin fijarse quien estaba atrás

Glyde- Colette quítate (advirtiendo el peligro en que estaba su hermana)

Parecía no escucharle, pues ya había comenzado a tocar su violín, o eso les hizo creer

Colette- **Diminuendo **(Termino musical para suavizar la melodía)

El disparo choco contra una onda que envolvía a la violinista, haciendo que el ataque se anulara totalmente, aun con esto la bestia no desistiría, aprovechando la apertura de los X, se apresuro a ponerse frente a la pequeña y tratar de nuevo de eliminarla

Colette- **Crescendo **(Termino musical para energizar la melodía)

El campo que ahora la cubría se concentro en un solo punto en el centro golpeando a la bestia hasta regresarla mas lejos de donde había empezado antes

Nate- Increíble, Colette eres fantástica, shichi

Colette (jadeando)- Ah… hice lo que pude, además, si me hubiera… si me hubiera quitado Leviatán hubiera sufrido el daño

Hiroi- Tiene razón (diciendo desde su posición) tenemos que alejarnos del barco, no servirá de nada que lo derrotemos si el barco queda destrozado

Darts- Dime como paramos a esa cosa, mira se esta volviendo a parar como si nada

Azuka- Hay que tranquilizarlo, aun como un animal sigue siendo una persona debemos poder controlarlo

Quimera- No me comparen con ustedes, inmundos humanos

Aparentemente ofendido, la rojiza criatura arrebato contra la doctora, solo chocando contra un escudo de acero y un rifle, aun manteniendo con fuerza los 2 portadores fueron vencidos, pero para esto la doctora ya había escapado del daño

Hiroi- No hay duda tenemos que controlar a este tipo

Glyde- No se diga mas, me encargare de ello (cargando sus armas con 2 colores) **Infusione: Arancio **(It, Infusion: Naranja. Clavando un arma en la arena mientras la otra la hacia rozar la tierra y levantándola) **Mano di Golem**

Del suelo surgieron manos de arena tomando cada extremidad de la criatura, hundiéndola en el suelo para no dejarla salir de ahí, sintiendo esto comenzó a aletear para poder liberarse, pero alguien trataría de evitar este escape

Kalara- Kalara detendrá, cosa muy fea

La peliverde se lanzo para abrazar a la criatura del torso y de esa manera las alas no se movieran, pero se lo olvidaba algo

Kalara- WAAAAH, serpiente, cosa puntiaguda (estas partes extras no dudarían en atacarla)

Hiroi- ¡Kalara! (sujetando a la serpiente con varias cadenas)

Darts- Entrena mejor a tu mascota cadeneros (jalando las flechas encadenadas del Tetra blast en el aguijón)

Hiroi- Silencio, ahora tenemos demasiados problemas para discutir

Azuka- Sosténganlo un poco mas, lo tranquilizare con todos los calmantes de mis agujas (acercándose para detener a la bestia por fin)

Pero esta no se mantendría quieta, aun siendo retenida, vio con fijeza a la rubia y comenzó a cargar su disparo. Lo lanzo pero antes de tocarla alguien lo pudo detener… o mas bien cortar, Nate, con uno de sus cuchillos había partido el rayo, aunque parecía haber recibido algo de las brazas del calor

Azuka- Nate, ¿Qué hiciste?

Nate (echando algo de humo)- No se fije en mi… haga lo que tenga que hacer para acabar con esta pesadilla señorita Azuka

Azuka- Si, no hay que prolongar esto (corriendo hacia la bestia) **Garra **(coloco todas las agujas de sus manos sobre los inicios de sus dedos para dar la impresión de garras) **Shigan **(clavándolas con profundidad en el cuello de la quimera)

La bestia comenzó a retorcerse en una extraña forma, pronto todos los involucrados la soltaron pues ya no parecía ser un peligro, los rasgos de todos los animales comenzaban a desaparecer y el sujeto parecía volver a su forma humana,

Glyde- Si lo que quieres es que nos retiremos esa ha sido nuestra intención desde que nos atacaste

Sujeto Quimera- No… puedo… dejarlos… no confío en… ninguno (tratando de pararse pero era útil tanto calmante lo acalambro)

Colette (acercándosele)- ¿Por qué dices eso? Quien eres, que te han hecho para que tengas esos resentimientos

Sujeto Quimera- Yo era un simple ladrón, que robaba para poder comer algo cada día (varios le comprendían) pero por este acto de supervivencia la gente me marcaba como escoria, hasta el punto de ser capturado por la propia marina y ser enviado a una prisión

La anécdota hizo que todos los X kaizokus se acercaran para rodearlo y oír, unos con mas interés que otros

Sujeto Quimera- Fue todo un infierno para mi... y entonces apareció "el", el sujeto que me prometió una salvación a cambio de un favor que vine pagando muy caro… me usaron como conejillo de indias y comí esa rara fruta, la _Shinwa Shinwa no mi _(Mito Mito) versión Quimera

Hiroi- Que demonios, nunca había oído de tal estirpe de Akuma no mi

Darts- Entonces como explicas que el tipo se vuelva tantos animales

Sujeto Quimera- En efecto, era una fruta muy rara, muy extraña… pero parecía ser mi única opción, tras eso los malditos me usaron como perro de pelea para su malencaradas acciones

Azuka- Pobre

Kalara- Kalara entiende a niño desnudo

Sujeto Quimera- Por esto un día finalmente pude escapar a esta isla deshabitada para vivir en paz… pero ya no mas como un humano… no, un humano esta lleno de errores y maldad (la fuerza comenzó a volverle, su piel volvía a tornarse roja)

Nate- Shichi, esto esta mal, Azuka ponle mas tran…

Pero antes de poder terminar todos volaron por la gran cantidad de energía que soltaba el sujeto

Sujeto Quimera (transformándose)- Ahora vivo como una animal, una criatura que solo sigue sus instintos, que no traiciona, no hace mal… solo actúa como su naturaleza lo indica (pero algo había de diferente en esta transformación…)

Colette- Puede ser cierto, pero es también rasgo de las personas, perdonar, ayudar, amar… dime que no has extrañado todas esas cosas que dejaste atrás por esto

Sujeto Quimera- ¡CALLAAAAA! (Ahora estaba parado con una fuerte musculatura, aun con garras pero con pulgares, pero aun con todos los rasgos de animales) Tu música ha sido un martirio para mi, pero tu voz solo resulta mas perturbadora, te hare sufrir a ti y a todos el poder del Hombre-Quimera

Acumuladnos sus fuerzas como lo había hecho antes disparo un rayo ahora dorado de sus leoninas fauces directo para fulminar a la violinista

/CRASSSSSH/

El cocinero pelirrojo con su cuchillo humeando a brillando al rojo vivo, mientras el muchacho tambaleaba; una gigantesca mano de piedra café-anaranjada a lado y del otro un enorme escudo de acero, tras estos todos los demás piratas que con sus cuerpos habían empujado para defender el brutal disparo y proteger así a Colette

Colette- Puedes insultarme a mi y a mi música, dañar a mi hermano, a Nate y a todos los demás y actuar lo mas salvaje que quieras… pero aun así sigues siendo humano, con todo y defectos… así que voy a hacerte recordarlo con lo único que parece detenerte (tomando su violín y comenzando a tocar)

Hombre Quimera- Ya lo veremos, empezare con ti…

Lanza, cuchillos, piernas, katars y un rifle ya estaban frente a el antes de que terminara, acompañado todo esto de una música de cuerdas fue impactado brutalmente contra el suelo mientras le melodía no se detenía

Hiroi- Comenzaras con migo… **Lanza alada de plata**

Las puntadas comenzaron por el cadenero, logrando dar cortes rápidos y múltiples ya fuera con la punta o las filosas alas que habían en ella, finalmente esta perforo su hombro pero todo fue para que el mitológico ser sujetara el arma y lanzara su devastador golpe al presente… o eso intento, inmediatamente incrustada el peliazul acciono un botón para que la lanza se alargara con una cadena en medio, pudiendo escapar en el momento.

Kalara- Amo Hiroi, Kalara ayuda

La chica paso a su fase media, escalo la espalda de su amo para saltar hacia la bestia y terminar con una patada en su estado normal, fue tanta la fuerza que la punta del arma del cadenero se safo; estaba preparada para caer y retomar el ataque, mas no esperaba que alguien o algo lo estuviera esperando

Glyde (aun con sus Sofias naranjas)- **Ira di Gaia**

La figura de todo un titán de piedra apareció tras la Quimera, imitando los movimientos que el pintor hiciera de manera que lo tomo por la espalda se levanto a los cielos y se estrello en la tierra como todo un meteorito con el de pelaje rojo, pero en el suelo no terminaba la masacre, el cazador ahora tenia a su presa donde quería

Darts (en medio del salto con sus pistolas y piernas apuntándole)- Veamos si tu puedes soportar algo de calor…**Lluvia explosiva**

Flamas cubrieron al sujeto haciéndolo sentir un propio infierno, cuando todo termino parecía ser el momento de contraatacar, se reincorporo y

Azuka- **Shigan: Ballet… Un… Deux… Trois **(Frances, 1…2…3)

Tres golpes dados con toda la fuerza con las puntas de los pies de la rubia tan potentes y rápidos como un Shigan. La bestia ya no podía mas estaba prácticamente arrodillado escupido sangre, hasta la serpiente en su cola parecía no poder mas… todos se tranquilizaron un poco, fue que lo percato alzo rápido su cabeza para lanzar un ultimo disparo

Nate- Estalla con la furia del infierno… **¡Fulgora!**

Mas rápido que nunca el pelirrojo se lanzo de la retaguardia al frente para tocar con la punta del cuchillo que había usado en toda la batalla al disparo e invertir el efecto hacia su dueño.

La quimera callo derrotado finalmente, fue en ese momento que también la música finalizo

Colette- **Rapsodia di pace **(Rapsodia de paz)

Ondas comenzaron a envolver al caído y a elevarlo pero no para darle el tiro de gracia, sino como para tranquilizarlo, cuando todo termino, las ondas lo dejaron suavemente sobre la arena de vuelta en su forma humana. La batalla había concluido… todo estuvo en calma, en silencio, hasta que por fin

Hombre- Pequeña (refiriéndose a Colette) gracias… muchas gracias, la música era de las pocas que disfrutaba cuando vivía libre… nunca creí volver a oír tal belleza, tal vez por eso todas mis bestias se descontrolaban, pues me recordaban que aun era un hombre… ahora puedo morir en paz

Todos- ¡Ah!

Colette- No, por favor, no ahora, tienes mucho por vivir aun (acercándose a el, seguidos de los demás)

Hombre- No, esta será un forma bonita de despedirme… pero solo quiero pedirles un favor… no soy el único que sufrió esto, hay mas como yo, deténganlos, pero mas que nada… detengan al que inicio todo esto… el _Dr. Vegapunk_

Colette- Lo… lo hare _sniff _(prácticamente llorando)

Tras estas palabras el chico quimera cerro los ojos, comenzando a respirar cada vez mas y mas pasivamente, mientras todos presenciaban la escena, la morena de ojos blancos solo pudo hacerle decir una ultima cosa al derrotado, su nombre…

Unas horas después los piratas lo enterraron en medio de la selva, en medio de cual había sido su paraíso, con una cruz labrada con su nombre grabado; pocas palabras surgieron, solo esperando que el por fin estuviera descansando en un lugar mejor.

Eventualmente los X dejaron la isla retomando su curso, ese mismo día por la tarde Ex despertó diciendo 2 cosas sobre salientes

Ex- ¡Tengo hambre! (salio a cubierta, notando algo en todos sus compañeros) Oigan por que están tan cansados, si aun no es de noche

Darts- Hijo de tu…

Al final de su maratón de engullimiento, los demás pudieron explicarle al capitán todo lo que habían enfrentado en su somnolienta ausencia, el solo se termino quejando por no haberlo despertado… pero aun así compartía el sentimiento por el sujeto quimera.

Ahora la tripulación tenia una nueva misión a futuro, pero por el momento había que regresar el cofre y su contenido a quienes le pertenecían. Tras unos días finalmente llegaron a la tan esperada isla

Ex (sobre la cabeza de Leviatán)- Ahí esta… esa debe ser, ¡ALABASTA!

Ya en tierra los piratas comenzaron su búsqueda por según Ex, "un tipo con rombos en su ropa"… cosa que no resultaba muy útil para identificar a una persona en ese pueblo costero

Moreno con cabello estilo "casco"- No puedo creer que Jidro te haya usado como señuelo y digo… además vestido así

Sujeto pálido con rombos en la ropa- Oh calla, _Chaka_ no se ve tan mal… además es algo pasajero ni que fuera a usar esto todo el tiempo, lo que me perturba un poco es la vaga descripción que nos dio del mensajero que traería el paquete

Chaka- Cierto, _Pell _posiblemente lo hizo por si pudiera haber espías o impostores

Pell- Mmm… supongo que ya nos toparemos con el muchacho con la cruz en el ojo

Voz de Hiroi- Idiota esos son cuadros no rombos

Voz de Ex- Bueno se parecen, debemos estar cerca no?

Voz de Glyde- ¿Qué clase de razonamiento sin sentido es ese?

Voz de Kalara- Amo amo, mire a Kalara, Kalara se compro algo para el amo

Voz de Hiroi- ¡Kalara! Eso es un atuendo de bailarina ex…, digo de… (tratando de explicarle sin hacer esto mas vergonzoso)

Al poco tiempo medio mundo ya volteaba a ver el espectáculo que tenían todos ahí

Hiroi- Dios mio… otra vez somos una burla

Pell- Disculpen (acercándose algo temerosos) podría ser que tuviéramos algún asunto pendiente

Darts- Demonios, parece que Ex tenia razón, estábamos cerca

Azuka- Jiji, lo que son las cosas

Ex- Oh el tipo con los rombos… tu debes conocer a Jidro

Hiroi- No sabes actuar discretamente verdad

Chaka- Sin duda les estamos muy agradecidos por todo esto que han hecho, no saben lo importante que resulta esto para muchas personas

Ex- De cierta forma lo sabemos, esto ahora estará en mejores manos y mas seguro espero (enseriendazo un poco)

Pell- Vaya, no esperábamos algo como esto

Glyde- Adelante tómenlo (dejándolo en el suelo, junto con Nate que lo ayudaba)

Nate- Y creo que es importante decir, que sentimos si hubo algún daño, shichi

Chaka- Supongo que era inevitable… pero bueno ya eso será cosa nuestra

Ex- Entonces nos retiramos, por cierto, saluden a Jidro cuando lo vean, jeje

Así el grupo comenzó a retirarse, pero había algo aun por aclarar

Pell- Esperen… no nos dijeron quienes son, a quienes debemos de agradecer

Ex- Somos, ¡Los X Kaizokus! (revelando la bandera de su capa)

Chaka- Pi…

Pell- …ratas

Los 2 no se creían que tal preciada reliquia fuera traída a ellos por piratas, inmediatamente abrieron el cofre, confirmando que todo estaba en orden (a excepción de que la portada y los bordes de unas hojas estaban quemadas), no podían creer que un grupo de piratas había tenido en su posesión la llave a cual poderosa arma que yacía escondido en las profundidades de Alabasta

Pell- Como vamos a explicar esto

Chaka- Jidro es el que tiene mucho que explicar, pero quien diría que unos piratas ayudarían, aun sin saber, a este reino

Pell- Pasaran miles de años antes de que esto vuelva a suceder

O Bueno tal vez menos tiempo…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

**El camino de Falia 4**

El rey del mar callo como si nada por la fuerza de las Caballeras del agua y la naturaleza

Lia- Eso fue fácil, no es así, Enkantra… Enkantra?

Enkantra- AAAH!

La bruja salía volando por los aires ya que la caída del rey del mar provoco una enorme ola que deshizo la barca de esta y mandándola muy lejos

Lia- No te preocupes yo te salvare

/SWOSH/

Un fuerte viento paso por ahí y pronto todo estaba en orden, Enkantra yacía sobre el pecho de alguien

Enkantra- Gra… gracias (quitándose el sombrero de encima para ver a…)

Aoz- Con un beso podrías agradecerme mejor, mi sexy brujita

Enkantra- ¡ESTUPIDO!

Dándole un golpe en la quijada mando al salvaje al agua

**kaizoku ou16: **Gracias por el comentario tratare de cuidar mis horrores amigo y espero te hayas divertido y por cierto, jeje, creo que se te paso que el capitán dormía en su camarote, que va, nos vemos luego

**aikokudo96: **Hola ne-chan, no te preocupes por nada que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites, ahí luego seguimos con nuestra historia y espero te haya gustado este capitulo


	22. Chapter 22

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 22:**

**El rey dormido**** / Pesadilla**

_En el capitulo anterior… La banda de piratas, omitiendo al somnoliento __capitán, concluyeron la batalla contra el misterioso hombre quimera, otorgándole en sus últimos momentos de vida la paz que le había sido arrebatada, y además cargaban con la promesa de detener al culpable de esta monstruosa condición. Y una vez despierto el capitán, dieron con una conocida isla, regresando el cofre con el misterioso manuscrito, dejando una peculiar expresión a los heraldos_

Amanecía nuevamente en el Leviatán y parecía ser ya la hora del desayuno, el pistolera del grupo aparentemente seria el ultimo en llegar, ya que recientemente el insomnio lo había invadido

Darts- Pesadillas… que las habrá convocado (decía mientras se tocaba la frente)

Fue una gran sorpresa entrar a la cocina y ver todo vacío, como si el desayuno ya hubiera pasado hace mucho, no había ni sobras ni basura, incluso no había ningún plato sucio en el fregadero

Darts- ¡Cocinero! Todos… ¿Dónde están? (no hubo respuesta)

La enfermería, la bodega abandonadas, el mismo Barco parecía ignorarlo, literalmente; venia de abajo, de los cuartos, de donde sabia que no había nadie, de igual manera bajo, esto ya se convertía en una broma de mal gusto

Darts- Basta de tonterías, ¿Dónde están todos?

/Foooooooooo/

Un extraña brisa en el viento, lo hizo desenfundar sus armas, algo andaba realmente mal. Un sollozo se oyó en el cuarto del fondo, uno de las chicas, el cazador avanzo sabiendo que esto ya no era una broma…

/Crash/

Pateando la puerta entro al lugar, apuntando sus armas, dentro estaba quien producía el gemido, Kalara en su forma reducida, llorando en el piso

Darts- ¿Chica ave?... ¿Qué ha sucedido? Ugggh

Entonces lo noto, un horrible hedor, aroma de sangre, de muerte, en toda la habitación; la pequeña peliverde volteo con su cara envuelta en lagrimas y sangre, viendo con terror al castaño

Chibi Kalara- Dragón feo… hizo daño… hizo daño a todos, _sniff_

En eso los cuerpos aparecieron, todos los X kaizokus, tirados en el suelo, bañados en su propia sangre, llenos de heridas como garrazos

Darts- No… no, no, ¡NOOOOOO!

Se vio sus manos, eran negras comenzando a afilarse, mientras el tatuaje del dragón en su pecho le corría por el cuerpo haciéndose mas y mas grande

**?- De que te sirve negarlo Darts, este es quien en verdad eres****, quien en realidad somos**

Darts- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Fin de la pesadilla-

/Pow/

Algo callo encima de el, despertándolo de golpe, algo como un saco de papas

Ch Kalara- Dragón feo asusta Kalara

Darts- ¿Que? (abriendo los ojos para ver a la pequeña en su estomago)

Ch Kalara- Si, Dragón feo ronca muy fuerte

Darts- Que estas haciendo aquí mocosa

El gatillero se encontraba dormido en el puesto de vigía, un lugar incomodo para 2 personas

Ch Kalara- Zuki-chan, envío a Kalara a bajar al Dragón feo, porque Zuki-chan dijo que el clima iba a cambiar

Darts- Iba a que? (aun un tanto dormido)

De pronto sobre una de las mejillas del adormilado se poso un copo de nieve, luego otro y otro y así cada vez mas rápido

Ch Kalara- ¡Nieve! Al amo le gustara la nieve

La pequeña se lanzo del "nido de cuervos" transformándose en ave para así ir a buscar al susodicho

Darts- ¿Que me paso?

Regresando a lo suyo mientras se quitaba la ropa que Kalara había dejado sobre el, dándose cuenta 5 segundos después que sostenía su ropa interior aventándola fuera del puesto

Voz de Hiroi- Kalara ¿Estas loca? Te dará un resfriado, ¿Dónde esta tu ropa?

/flop/

Voz de Kalara- En la cabeza del amo, están las panties de Kalara, jiji

Tiempo después en el enfermería

Kalara- Achuuuu!!... _sniff, _Kallara no se siente ien, _sniff _

Azuka- Kalara, Hiroi te lo advirtió, no es nada bueno que estés… así en este tipo de ambiente

Hiroi- O en cualquier otro

Kalara- Kallara llo siente amo… Achuuuu!!

Hiroi- No te preocupes (quitándose con un pañuelo el estornudo) son cosas que pasan, ahora no te quites la ropa, y Azuka se hará cargo de que mejores

El peliazul, le puso un gorro a la plumífera, la cual ya estaba mas arropada, aunque esto no evito que el ahoge rubio le brotara de las orillas del gorro. En eso la violinista y el cocinero entraron a la enfermería, este ultimo trayendo en una charola algo de sopa caliente

Colette- Como estas Kalara, ¿ya mejor?

Kalara- Ji (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Nate- Con esto estarás mejor aun, mi abuelo me lo daba cada vez que me enfermaba, además es muy rica, shichi (colocando la charola a un lado de Kalara)

Azuka- De Kalara ya no me preocupa, se recuperara pronto, lo que si es que se me ha terminado el medicamento para el resfriado y si alguien mas se contagia no podría atenderlo adecuadamente

Kalara- Ah…. Quema (dando el primer sorbo)

Colette- No hay de que preocuparnos mi, hermano ha dicho que debemos estar cerca de la próxima isla, ahí debe haber algo si es una isla de invierno

Kalara- _Fossss fosssss fosssss _(soplando a la sopa)

Nate- Pero todos estamos en buenas condiciones, no hay de que preocuparse

Hiroi- ¿Qué tal el gatillero?, por lo que se ve no ha dormido mucho

Kalara- Mmmm… muy rico

Azuka- Creo que tengo algo para el insomnio

Voz de Ex- Hey muchachos que tanto hacen, venga a jugar en la nieve, hay tanta que hasta hice un hombre de nieve

Todos los presentes solo rieron un poco, pero quien si fue convencida fue la enferma

Kalara- Si, nieve (corriendo a la puerta)

Hiroi- No Kalara, tu te quedas aquí, hasta que mejores, me entendiste

Kalara- Ahhhh… si amo (un tanto desanimada)

Voz de Glyde- Ex ¿Por qué usaste mis pinturas para este muñeco de nieve?

Nate- Mejor vamos a ayudar antes de que suceda algo malo, shichi

Colette- Concuerdo, vamos Nate

Ya al medio día, el barco arribó a las costas de la isla, aparentemente no era de gran tamaño, lo único relevante era una gran montaña a un costado de la isla, en el otro extremo se distinguían algunas pequeñas edificaciones y los humos de las chimeneas.

Esta vez, Nate permanecería en el barco para preparar la comida para cunando los demás regresaran, junto con Kalara, que obviamente no podía salir y Darts que prefirió quedarse para descansar además argumentaba que el frío no era lo suyo.

Así pues Ex, Hiroi, Azuka, Glyde y Colette, partirían al poblado para comprar provisiones y medicamento, además de descubrir cuanto tardaría el log en cargarse. Antes de irse, la doctora paso a ver al artillero, preocupada aun por su problema

Darts- Sucede algo Azuka-chan (un poco falto de animo)

Azuka- Veras, yo y los demás hemos notado que te ves muy cansado, así que… te traje esto (dándole una bolsita)

Darts- Eh… gracias

Azuka- Son hierbas relajantes, dile a Nate que te las prepare si quieres, te ayudaran a descansar (sonriéndole, mientras se movía el mechón de la cara)

Darts- Gracias de nuevo Azuka-chan, gracias por preocuparte

Azuka- Es de parte de todos, no te fijes… bueno te veré en la cena, bye (retirándose del lugar)

Concluido esto, los demás partieron a su encomienda, vistiendo ahora ropas mas adecuadas, Ex ahora usaba su capa como bufanda, Hiroi extrañamente portaba su gabardina escarlata sobre su chaqueta para el frío, Azuka y Colette tuvieron que sustituir las atractivas falda y minishorts por algo mas adecuado y finalmente Glyde ahora usaba una chaqueta de cuerpo completo mas gruesa que la que usaba siempre.

Pronto el grupo llego a la aldea de la invernal isla, parecía un pueblo tranquilo, la gente caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles cubiertas de nieve; al percatarse de la llegada de los piratas, 3 sujetos se acercaron a ellos con la misma vestimenta y portando armas, el mas fornido se les acerco

?- Mi nombre es _Odizes _patriarca de la isla, bienvenidos _Eoren… _piratas

Nombre: **Odizes**

Edad: 39 años

Rasgos físicos: Estatura promedio, levemente mas alto que Hiroi, de un cuerpo un tanto ancho, pero por la musculatura, corto cabello negro aunque ya algunas partes grisáceas, con barba de candado, igualmente negra con gris. Frente plana, cejas delgadas y ojos de pequeña pupila café oscuro, con un cicatriz en la mejilla derecha

Vestimenta: Botas de montaña marrón, con un pantalón del mismo color, portando una amplia chaqueta blanca con cierre en el medio, guantes oscuros además de un collar con una especie de cristal colgándole en el medio del pecho

Equipamiento: Atado a su cintura había 2 especies de espadas rectangulares, aunque solo se lograba ver los mangos de las esquinas, ya que estaban en sus fundas de cuero

Glyde- Esto no se ve bien (el y todos los demás se habían asustado por estas palabras)

Odizes- Calmados, es una isla pequeña, notamos hasta cuando una pequeña balsa se acerca a las costas

Hiroi- Entonces, no hay problema con que hayamos llegado

Odizes- A menos que busquen problemas, no… esta isla vive en paz, gracias a unas simples reglas que esperamos cumplan

Azuka- De eso no se debe preocupar, solo hemos venido a hacer unas compras para abastecernos (la rubia paso al frente del grupo sonriendo y quitándose la mecha de la frente)

Odizes- Eso suena bien; pero si llegan a causar cualquier alboroto, los echáremos sin compasión, y también si se atreven a acercarse a la _Montaña Serena_ (apuntando al gran monte al otro lado de la isla)

Ex- A si… y por que no? (preguntando casualmente)

Glyde- No le haga caso (tapándole la boca) no iremos ahí para nada, en cuanto el Log se cargue nos iremos… por cierto cuanto tardara eso

Odizes- Tardara menos de un día, posiblemente mañana en al amanecer puedan partir, debido a esto Eoren, es considerada una isla de paso, por ello mismo somos muy indiferentes a quien venga, mientras respetan nuestras tradiciones

Colette- No se preocupe señor, todo estará bien

Odizes- Eso espero… hasta entonces piratas (retirándose con sus subordinados)

Pronto se volvió de noche, Nate trabajaba duro para la cena, ya que en poco tiempo los demás llegarían, posiblemente agotados, así que era su deber encargarse de devolverles fuerzas; Kalara estaba con el en el comedor, ya mejor de su resfriado, mientras jugaba con sus muñecas (ahora con la adición de un Chibi Hiroi).

Mientras afuera, Darts veía la noche con mucha profundidad, pensando en tantas cosas, dándole bocanadas a su cigarro poco a poco, mirando también la bolsa que le había dado la rubia doctora, ya un poco vacía por usar algo del contenido.

La fría noche hacia que todos los pobladores de Eoren, regresaran a sus casas y avivaran las chimeneas para descansar en tranquilidad. Por parte de los piratas X, estos ya iban de camino a la salida con todas sus compras, en eso pudieron notar a Odizes, sabiendo que mañana podrían no volver a esta isla, alguien no quería quedarse con la duda del misterio de esta.

Azuka- Disculpe Odizes-san (llamando su atención) siento molestarlo, pero yo y posiblemente mis compañeros quisieran saber porque es que no podemos ir a la Montaña de la isla

Odizes- Supongo que si mañana partirán, no hará daño decirles, verán hace muchos años cuando los reyes del mar, dominaban gran parte de los mares, hubo uno de ellos _Aizen_, una criatura blanca como la nieve, como la niebla, que moribundo llego a esta isla e inicio un descanso eterno, con el tiempo Aizen fue enterado por la naturaleza formando la montaña

Los muchahos se acercaron a escuchar la historia, aunque en el principio les había disgustado la idea de preguntar

Odizes- Al llegar los ancestros de esta isla y comenzar a explorar, dieron en las profundidades de la montaña con la criatura, despertándola de su sueño, enfurecida por esto amenazo con salir y destruir la isla, pero en el mismo momento, el patriarca de ese entonces acordó con la bestia proteger sus aposentos para evitar esta crisis.

Hiroi- Vaya, con razón habla con tanta seriedad

Glyde- Estas cosas a un foráneo no le importarían

Odizes- Exacto y por ello, desde entonces la descendencia del patriarca han sido los únicos en entrar a la cueva para evitar que algo de esa magnitud suceda, volviéndose los guardianes de la Montaña y por ende de la isla

Ex- Increíble, hombre, esas cosas son de admirar, tienes mis respetos

Odizes- Gracias por el cumplido

Lejos de ahí, en la mencionada base de la montaña, un grupo de guardias hacia su ronda de siempre cuidando la entrada de la cueva, aunque la monótona vigilancia hacia que los presentes ignoraran que el algo los estaba observando

/Sash/

En unos sutiles y rápidos movimientos, todos ellos ya se encontraban derrotados en el piso incapaces de hacer algo, mientras la criatura entraba a la morada del rey marino.

Hiroi- Es hora de retirarnos, gracias por su confianza siendo nosotros piratas

Odizes- Lo repito mientras no causen problemas pueden hacer lo que quieran

/Beru beru beru beru/

La atención de los piratas mientras se iba, volteo inmediatamente al patriarca que saco un Den den mushi, de sus bolsillo

Odizes- Aquí Odizes, que es lo que sucede

Voz de un Guardian- O… Odizes-sama (hablaba con dificultad) una emergencia… alguien ha entrada la Montaña serena

Odizes- ¡QUE! (hasta los mismos piratas se asustaron por la noticia)

Voz de un Guardian- Si… nos ataco a todos los guardianes por sorpresa, no pudimos hacer nada

Odizes- ¿Cómo era el sujeto? (volteando a ver a ellos con algo de rabia)

Voz de un Guardian- Era… era… su piel era oscura, negra, era como un demonio con ojos rojos de llamas

Odizes (sin apartar la vista)- Entendido, mandare a todos los guardianes inmediatamente, fin de la comunicación (guardando al caracol) Les resulta familiar? (preguntándoles por la descripción)

A todos les vino el recuerdo de la batalla entre el cadenero y el gatillero, de esa aura oscura que emitió el ultimo, en su ataque final para frenar a su compañero

Ex- No (fue el primero en decir algo) Ninguno de mis nakamas haría algo tan tonto como eso

Odizes (dudando un poco de la respuesta)- Mas les vale, pero si están mintiendo les recomiendo que se vayan en este momento o ya saben lo que sucederá, hasta nunca… piratas (retirándose ágilmente hacia el lugar de la profanación)

Azuka- Todos están pensando en Darts, no? (la mayoría asintió)

Ex- Yo no, el no lo haría después de todo este tiempo, por eso vamos a seguirlo y demostrar que no somos culpables de nada

Glyde- Ex, si estas tan seguro entonces hay que ir al barco

Hiroi- Ya es muy tarde para disuadirlo, ya puso su mirada (viendo al moreno de la banda en la cabeza) Ustedes tres regresen al barco con las provisiones, luego nos veremos en la montaña, y ojala Darts este con ustedes cuando vayan

Azuka, Glyde y Colette- Ok

Colette- Tengan cuidado ustedes muchachos

Ex- Si ya esta todo, vamos no hay tiempo que perder, tal vez hasta puedan necesitarnos

Poco tiempo después en el barco, ya el pelirrojo colocaba la mesa pues los demás estarían por llegar, aunque había alguien que no podía esperar mucho

Kalara- Kalara tiene hambre, Shishishi dale a Kalara de cenar

Nate- Kalara, no te apresures, la paciencia es una virtud, shichi, además es mejor cuando todos comemos juntos

Kalara- Como el amo Hiroi (abrazando su muñeco del peliazul)

Nate- Exacto… por cierto háblale a Darts, necesito que me ayude, además lleva mucho tiempo afuera se va a enfermar, shichi

Kalara (con algo de mal gusto)- Mmm, si a Kalara no le queda de otra

Asi, la chica ave salio y a la brevedad regreso

Kalara- Dragón feo no esta

Nate- ¿Cómo que no esta?

Leviatán- Se fue hace tiempo, se veía muy apurado, salio corriendo

Nate- Y por que no dijiste nada

Leviatán- Soy un barco, no una niñera… aunque con la niña que raya mi interior con crayones tendría que hacer una excepción

Kalara- Kalara estaba aburrida, barco gruñón

Nate- Esto esta mal, shichi (preocupado por el inesperado evento)

Entonces las cosas se complicaron mas, los 3 indicados llegaron a la embarcación gritando el nombre del ausente, poniendo mas nervioso al de la gorra

Nate (saliendo a la cubierta)- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué buscan a Darts?

Colette- Nate, escuchamos una noticia en la aldea, que una criatura oscura ataco a unos guardias en la montaña

Nate- Criatura oscura (igualmente recordando la pelea ya antes mencionada)

Glyde- Todos pensamos en Darts, y el que no este aquí solo aumenta las sospechas

Nate- Oh diablos… shichi

Azuka- ¿Hace cuanto lo viste, Nate?

Nate- Le prepare un te que me pidió hace horas, y luego lo vi en el barandal por un buen rato viendo el paisaje, o eso pienso, cuando me puse a cocinar le perdí la atención; en este momento Leviatán me dijo que se fue

Glyde- Esto esta muy mal

Azuka- Darts…

Alrededor de la entrada a la cueva, la guardia se había doblado, además de atender a los heridos, dentro el resto de los guardianes buscaban con prisa al intruso para poder sacarlo antes de que sucediera algo catastrófico; fuera el capitán y su primer oficial, analizaban la situación, no podían entrar a la fuerza ni podían ser vistos, ya que solo causarían mas alboroto a lo sucedido, aunque había algo mas que parecía perturbarlos.

Hiroi- Ex, mira esto (mostrándole una bolsa con unas hojas y especias)

Ex- ¿Que es eso?

Hiroi- Hojas de te, Azuka dijo que le daría algo a Darts para que durmiera

Ex- No insinúas que…

Hiroi- Espero que no, pero te diré algo, si descubro que nos traiciono, déjamelo a mi

Ex- Todo esto debe ser un malentendido, tenemos que entrar y resolverlo por nuestra cuenta, si las cosas siguen así

Hiroi- Mas vale que todo sea un malentendido… ahora como entraremos

Ex- Ya lo tengo (cargando una esfera de energía)

Hiroi- Espera, no hagas algo estu…

El disparo salio con gran velocidad dando justo en el suelo frente a los guardias

Guardia- ¿De donde salio todo esta niebla?

Ex- Corre (adentrándose a la humeante distracción)

Hiroi- Pudiste habérmelo dicho primero (siguiendo)

Dentro de la cueva, las antorchas alumbraban el camino, mientras los 2 piratas avanzaban, varias divisiones, complicaban un poco la elección, al final en el 3er cruce de caminos el moreno y el peliazul se separaron para poder así abarcar mas terreno. Pronto Ex encontraría su primera dificultad, algo se acercaba a gran velocidad por el túnel, el sonido de rocas quebrándose no parecía bueno, así que el muchacho corrió hasta llegar a una área mas abierta y alcanzar a esquivar justamente un enorme boomerang de acero que se clavo en la pared frente a el

Ex- Esa estuvo cerca

/Pow/

Sin embargo la tacleada que vino por su espalda no la evito, había sido Odizes, quien tras derribar al chico de la cruz se acerco al boomerang y lo safo de la pared, separándolo por la mitad en su enorme par de espadas cuadradas, agarrandolas con el filo hacia abajo

Odizes- Piratas, siempre serán piratas, no me equivoque al pensar que tenían malas intenciones en la isla; actuaron muy bien sobre todo esas chicas, pero veo que todo fue solo un jueguito para ustedes

Ex- Todo es un malentendido, siento haber entrado sin permiso a la cueva, pero si lo hice es para demostrarte que ninguno de mis nakamas es culpable de esto

Odizes- Tonterías, se lo que están buscando tu y todos los demás que llegan a esta isla, por ello no dejare que le pase nada a Eoren (colocándose en posición de batalla)

Ex- Te respeto mucho eso, pero en el momento en que acusaste a mis amigos ya no lo soporte, voy a tener que noquearte para que cuando despiertes veas que todo fue un mal entendido (cargando energía en su puño) **Impacto Láser!!**

Acercándose a gran velocidad el joven pirata lanzo su puñetazo a su ahora enemigo, este bloquearía el ataque con una de sus espadas, Ex sabia que fundir el metal no seria complicado

/Clank/

Ex- ¿Qué demo…? (su poder se cancelo inmediatamente)

Odizes- Como lo pensé

Aventando al moreno con el arma que uso para el bloqueo, e inmediatamente rematarlo con un golpe directo del filo de su otra espada, dejando al muchacho en el suelo

Ex- Kai… kairouseki (comenzando a levantarse)

Odizes- En efecto… esta cicatriz (mostrando la de su mejilla) fue por culpa de otro pirata usuario de una Akuma no mi, de ello aprendí que si quería vencer a tontos como tu tendría que usar lo único que pude detenerlos de verdad, prepárate muchacho, tu viaje acabo

El barbudo se lanzo al ataque dando un golpe con ambas espadas, el de la bufanda escapo con facilidad, pero solo para ver como la tierra recibía el poderoso impacto del golpe fallado

Ex- Ya he enfrentado a muchos con esas armas (aterrizando del salto que dio) y se que para derrotarlos debo hacerlo indirectamente (cargando energía en ambos brazos) **Sismo… Láser**

La tierra comenzó a moverse por el colosal golpe que había dado en esta, las paredes incluso llegaron a sentir el efecto, pronto el suelo que los sostenía comenzaba a coartarse y desmoronarse, revelando que bajo de ellos había un profundo hoyo, haciendo que ambos cayeran inevitablemente

Por otro lado, Hiroi avanzaba rápidamente, queriendo aclarar esto de una buena vez, a la vez cuidándose de no ser visto por otros guardianes; pero hubo un momento en que esto fue inevitable, aunque al mismo tiempo a ellos no les importo verlo. Los guardianes corrían despavoridos en dirección contraria a Hiroi, incluso pasando alado de el como si fuera un obstáculo, y su miedo era de reconocerse, debido a que segundos después una pared fue derribada mostrando al demonio de piel oscura y ojos rojizos

Hiroi- ¿Gatillero? (viendo dudoso)

El misterioso ser contesto con un furioso gruñido abalanzándose sobre el cadenero sin pensarlo 2 veces, al cual no le quedo mas que tratar de defenderse poniendo un escudo de metal frente a el, pero la fuerza de la criatura oscura lo mando a volar através de la pared hasta otra parte de la cueva; el ser lo siguió para ver los restos del pirata, pero lo único que logro fue ser encadenado y azotado contra los rocosos muros del lugar

Hiroi- Seas quien seas, no te las veras fácil conmigo

La criatura rugió mas fuerte, haciendo que la furia fuera el motor de su energía, golpeando el suelo con su puños una enorme piedra se levanto para que luego el demonio la quebrara en miles de proyectiles para el cadenero, viendo la imposibilidad de detenerlos uno por uno, volvió a colocar una defensa

Hiroi- **Gran escudo Gardna**

Ahora los ataques que caían sobre este escudo no movieron a Hiroi ni un centímetro, pero al momento en que el ojirojo, partió la defensa únicamente con sus manos, el de la gabardina se paralizo, aprovechándose de esto el intruso lo agarro de la cara arrastrándolo contra el suelo hasta la pared, luego por ella hasta finalizar en un salto donde lo lanzo como simple muñeco de trapo.

El muchacho apenas tenia conciencia estaba apunto de perderla cuando una voz lo hizo aguantar unos segundos mas

?- No sabes en que te estas metiendo, cadenero

Hiroi- Da… Darts (fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar inconciente)

CONTINUARA…

**El camino de Falia 5**

Los caballeros de la tierra y la naturaleza finalmente despedían a su amiga, la caballera de agua, Lia y sus 2 mascotas, las cuales volverían finalmente a su hogar

Aoz- Bueno ya solo quedamos tu y yo, mi querida Enkantra

Enkantra- Preferiría que me enterraran viva… además no que tu ibas a regresar a tu isla y volver a ser un salvaje libre

Aoz- Y lo hice… pero me aburrí, me di cuenta que el mundo y sobre todo las chicas necesitan del romántico Aoz

Enkantra- Créeme que el mundo estaría mejor sin ti

Aoz- Bueno y a donde nos dirigimos mi sexy brujita

Enkantra- ¿Vamos? Tu no vienes conmigo, pervertido

Aoz- No seas así, mi amor, no dejaría que tu sola remaras en este peligroso mar, además de que si cayeras no habría quien te ayudara

Enkantra- Supongo, que por el momento aceptare, gracias Aoz

**Notas: **¿A caso Darts habrá traicionado a sus compañeros piratas? ¿Dónde habrán caído Ex y Odizes? ¿Despertara la antigua criatura para arremeter contra la isla y sus pobladores? Esto y mas será revelado en el próximo capitulo, espero no tardarme mucho con el, así que nos estamos viendo hasta entonces, dejen sus **reviews**, que le dan ánimos a uno para seguir

**kaizoku ou16: **No hay problema que se te haya pasado, esas cosas suceden, tendré en cuenta evitar hacer cosas raras, y espero te guste este capitulo, de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen mejor, nos vemos luego


	23. Chapter 23

**X-Kaizoku Capitulo 23:**

**Aibou**** / Uno menos**

_En el capitulo anterior… los piratas X, __habían arribado a un isla de invierno que guardaba una antigua leyenda de un rey del mar que destruiría la isla si era despertado. Para mala fortuna, ese noche un intruso se adentro a los aposentes del rey dormido, las pruebas señalaban a los piratas, mas que nada a Darts. El misterio sigue sin resolverse, acaso el artillero ha mostrado su verdadera cara o todo es solo un gran malentendido?_

Todos los X-Kaizokus restantes corrían con prisa a la montaña Serena, Leviatán podía cuidarse por si solo, esta situación ameritaba que todo el grupo se presentara temiendo que pasara cualquier cosa.

Azuka- Darts (ligeramente la chica pronuncio)

Ninguno de los presentes podía ignorar el hecho que sus compañero pudiera ser el causante de todo esto, pero de la misma manera no podían aceptarlo recordando todo lo que habían vivido junto a el

Kalara- A Zuki-chan le preocupa el dragón (notando la angustia en su mirada)

Glyde- A todos Kalara, sin importar como sea la actitud de Darts, al final es un miembro importante del equipo

Nate- Por eso es importante que tenga nuestro apoyo en este momento, shichi

Colette- Al fin y al cabo haríamos eso por cualquiera

Mas animados con estas palabras, continuaron el camino en medio de la oscura y nevada noche.

Ex- AAAH!! (gritaba mientras caí por el agujero que había producido)

Pronto pego sus puños en la pared detener paulatinamente su caída, pues el fondo no parecía apreciarse

Odizes- Demonios! (igualmente gritaba)

El pirata no podía ignorar al patriarca, así que sin dudarlo salto para atraparlo en el aire

Odizes- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ex- Salvando nuestras vidas

Con la mano que tenia libre disparo un rayo de energía al fondo para de esta manera contrarrestar la caída, por su parte el fornido Odizes, no podía creer el esfuerzo que hacia el chico por salvar a su agresor.

Finalmente unos segundos después, el suelo se pudo ver, el muchacho de la ahora bufanda detuvo su disparo, haciendo que los 2 cayeran a salvo.

Ex- Uff, pudo haber acabado peor

_CLANK CLANK_

Justo en ese momento las espadas del barbudo cayeron muy cerca de Ex, sacándole un buen susto, sabiendo que esas cosas lo pudieron haber partido.

Odizes- Creo que mereces una disculpa pira…, digo muchacho (removiendo las espadas para colocarlas en sus fundas)

Ex- No hay problema, le digo que todo debe ser un malentendido, que bueno que no tuve que noquearlo para ello, jajaja

Odizes- Eh… si (carente del sentido de humor) comencemos a movernos, no recuerdo este pasaje, así que busquemos por donde salir, el intruso aun sigue suelto

Ex- Es cierto, no se preocupe, mi primero oficial también esta buscando

Así los 2 comenzaron a moverse dentro de los oscuros pasadizos, ignorando que sobre lo cual habían caído era un letrero de señalización con las palabras "NO ENTRAR".

Para empeorar la situación la afirmación del capitán sobre el objetivo de su compañero, no era muy adecuada que digamos. El peliazul de la gabardina se encontraba tendido en el rocoso suelo, debido al ultimo ataque recibido, su cabeza casi enterrada apenas le permitió oír una ultima oración antes de caer inconciente.

Darts- No sabes en que te estas metiendo, cadenero

En efecto, frente a el estaba Darts observando su derrota viéndolo con desprecio

Darts- Estos son mis asuntos, siento que te hayas entrometido en ellos pero esto pronto acabara (cargando sus pistolas)

**?- Que frío eres Darts, ese ha sido tu mayor defecto**

Darts- Quien te crees que eres para juzgarme tus acciones son tan perversas como las mias

**?- Jar!, me das tanta risa, poniéndome a tu nivel**

_Bang_

Los disparos se escucharon la pared había sido perforada por los fallidos tiros del pirata. Frente a el se encontraba la figura demoníaca, la criatura negra con ojos rojos, de gran tamaño y mirada malévola hacia el cazador

Darts- Porque no te callas de una vez y dejas esa mascara, no me intimidas con el dragón, _Bauer_

Bauer- Y porque no te quitas tu, tu mascara que usas frente a tus compañeros piratas, tienes miedo que te conozcan

La piel negra de la criatura desapareció, dejando a un hombre de gran musculatura con un tatuaje de dragón en su cabeza

Nombre: **Bauer**

Edad: 23 años (aunque se ve mas viejo)

Afiliación: Antiguo miembro del grupo de mercenarios "Dragones de las sombras"

Rasgos físicos: Alto, cerca de 2 metros, de tez oscura (café, no negra). Sumamente musculoso dando así una apariencia temible. Ojos café oscuros y parecía que no tiene cejas, pero es que son muy delgadas para notarse. Es calvo, pero el tatuaje de dragón que le pasa por la cabeza, hace omitir este hecho, la cola termina en su nunca, mientras que la cabeza se encuentra arriba de su ojo derecho, abierta, como si tratara de comérselo

Vestimenta: Esta descalzo, con unos desgarrados pantalones verdes y unos pedazos de camisa desgarrados, gracias a su previa transformación

Darts (ignorando la pregunta anterior)- Que hace una escoria, mal viviente como tu en este lugar

Bauer- Lo mismo he de preguntar; pero como has preguntado primero, he de decir que estoy haciendo un simple trabajo de mercenario; esta montaña esta llena de un valioso cristal que los tontos de la isla no aprovechan

Darts- Así que sigues en las mismas andas que hace 5 años

Bauer- Jar!, y tu que me dices, se rumora que te has vuelto un simple pirata, para mi que no has avanzado mucho desde entonces, Shady

Darts- Grrr (molesto por el apodo) Si me he vuelto un pirata es para poder encontrarte a ti y a todos los demás, y hacerlos pagar por haberme traicionado (apuntándole con sus pistolas)

Bauer- Si eso deseas, Dragón de las sombras entrégame tu poder

Con esta plegaria, el tatuaje cobro vida comenzando a moverse por su cuerpo impregnando su piel oscura a una tonalidad totalmente negra, el pedazo de camisa que le quedaba se desintegro, su cuerpo se agiganto aun mas de lo que era, sus manos se afilaron, los ojos se tornaron rojos, y el aura de energía en su cabeza, hacia tomara la forma de un dragón.

Bauer- Veamos si en este tiempo has sacado provecho a tu dragón, Shady

Darts- No necesito de ese estupido tatuaje y su maldición para volverme fuerte

Bauer- Jar!, entonces ya has perdido la batalla desde hace mucho, sin el dragón no tienes oportunidad contra mi, debiste haberlo complacido para que así el te entregara todo su poder como a mi, por eso perecerás

Darts- Cállate!!

Disparando sin piedad a su oponente, levantando con la pólvora una enorme cortina de humo, pero al momento que la ultima bala fue expulsada Bauer se lanzo al frente para pulverizarlo, desafortunadamente lo único que destruyo fue una parte del piso

Voz de Darts- Recuerdas el apodo que me dieron por su traición (varias explosiones cubrieron al enemigo), pues te mostrare lo que han creado, conoce al Cazador de las sombras (la punta del rifle salio del humo justo en el ojo del endemoniado) **Rugido de león**

La explosión mando a volar a su excompañero, principalmente de la cabeza; pero fue poco lo que duro en el suelo, antes de levantarse y volver a mandarle esa mirada asesina al castaño

Bauer- Y dime Darts (como si no hubiera pasado nada) recuerdas el apodo que yo tenia

Darts-… (el silencio no fue por olvidarlo, sino por recordarlo)

Bauer- Así es, era _**Crush**_

Golpeando el suelo haciendo que una grieta se abriera con dirección a su adversario, obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás

Bauer- _**Crash**_

Sacando una piedra de la misma grieta y rompiéndola en mil pedazos haciendo que el pirata X comenzara a destruirlas para evitar daños

Bauer- _**Crunch!!**_

Arrojándose através de las piedras para alcanzar a Darts y golpearlo contra la pared con sus gigantescos puños, ocasionando que la grieta que produjo tomara la forma de dientes, o mas bien afilados colmillos

Bauer (tomando espacio)- Como francotirador nunca dude de tus habilidades Darts, esa era tu función en el grupo, pero cuando se trataba de fuerza yo era el indicado. Jar!, pensar que quisieras vencerme en una batalla me resulta ridículo

Darts- Maldito… seas (tirado de rodillas, recuperando el aliento)

Bauer- Fue porque eras el mas debilucho que te usamos de chivo expiatorio

Darts- QUE!

Bauer- Acaso no lo habías deducido, tal vez no física o habilidosamente, pero en cuanto al poder de tu dragón eres el mas débil

El pistolero solo se acomodo las botas y se volvió a parar, entendiendo ahora parte de lo que había sucedido hace tantos años

Bauer- Bueno no el mas débil, pero fue una decisión difícil para _El _(refiriéndose al líder del grupo), no podía elegir entre deshacerse del miembro mas débil de los 5 o de ti

Darts- _Ángela _(el miembro femenino del equipo)

Bauer- Así es Ángela era la mas débil, pero El no quería deshacerse de la chica que amaba pero tampoco quería quedarse con un equipo débil… así que le pidió a ella que eligiera

Darts- Tienes que estar mintiendo

Bauer- Jar!, eso quisieras; pero seamos sinceros, que crees que ella respondió cuando El le pregunto que quería, salvarte a ti, uno de sus amores y sacrificarse o salvarse así misma y quedarse con el otro sujeto que amaba, con El

El muchacho de los lentes de sol, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, al final su peor pesadilla se volvía realidad, descubrir que la chica a la que amo también lo había traicionado, todo por culpa de El. La furia podía notarse en sus ojos, hasta podía sentirse el fuego ardiendo en su… en sus pies?

Darts- Aaah!! (corriendo con rabia hacia su demoniaco enemigo)

Bauer- Jar!, enfurécete Shady, veamos si haces valer tus últimos momentos de vida

El intruso sombrío también comenzó a correr, por lo cual Darts, saco su rifle pero en vez de dispararle a el disparo al suelo haciéndolo elevarse

Darts- **Megatón de llamas **

Sus botas estaban rojas, al arreglárselas había sobrecargado sus sistemas de lanzallamas para hacerlas estallar al momento en que pateo a su enemigo con toda su fuerza. El impacto desequilibro a ambos, pero Darts no se detendría ahí, pronto desato los 2 cinturones de su pecho para lanzárselos a su enemigo y hacer que lo ataran, Bauer pronto noto todos los explosivos que había en ellos, aunque tardo en darse cuenta el momento que el castaño disparo al centro de ellos detonándolos

Darts- Esto se termina aquí (cayendo sin problemas en el piso, un poco tambaleante)

Una vez disuelta la polvareda no había nada de Bauer, pero esto no era bueno, era ilógico que se desintegrara…

Bauer- Tu lo has dicho, esto se va a terminar (atrás de el)

El muchacho apenas giro su cabeza para confirmarlo, cuando la colosal criatura negra le agarra la cabeza con su enorme mano…

Bauer- _**Crush **_(golpeándolo contra el suelo) _**Crash **_(elevándose hasta hacerlo chocar con el techo) _**Crunch **_(finalizando su ataque de nuevo en el suelo)

Pero esta ultima parte fue cargada con toda la energía haciendo que el ya maltratado piso se desmoronara y siguieran cayendo uno, dos, tres pisos mas hasta que finalmente tocaron fondo. Bauer le restregó el rostro contra las piedras y una vez concluido su ataque tomo distancia, para ver como el cuerpo de Darts se mantenía de cabeza por un instante antes de desplomarse.

El estruendo fue tan fuerte que los aun perdidos de Ex y Odizes pudieron sentirlo.

Odizes- Qué ha sido eso? (sujetándose de la pared)

Ex- Por qué esto me parece tan familiar?

Odizes- Eso es bueno?

Ex- En parte… puede que las cosas ya hayan terminado

_!- En efecto_

Un misteriosa voz se apareció acompañada con una blanca neblina a su alrededor

Odizes- No es posible, no puede ser que hayamos terminado en este lugar (atemorizado al finalmente poder ubicarse)

Ex- Y donde estamos entonces?

Odizes- En el santuario del Rey Neblina, Aizen

_Voz de Aizen- En efecto, descendiente de los protectores_

La voz como su nombre decía, era calmada, suave como la de un hombre joven; pero conociendo las leyendas el patriarca de la isla no estaba muy seguro de lo que pudiera pasar, en que momento el ser mítico podría enfurecerse

Odizes- Lo lamento, mi señor, la ineficacia de mis acciones han hecho que despierte, merezco cualquier castigo que imponga (arrodillándose en medio de la neblina)

Ex- Hey hombre, calmado, yo también me molesto cuando me despiertan pero no es para tanto

_Voz de Aizen- Jaja, que divertido_

El barbudo no creía que el temido rey del mar se riera de un comentario tan tonto como el que había dicho el muchacho de la cruz

_Voz de Aizen- No he despertado para castigar a nadie, mi descanso ha finalizado hace tiempo, mi espíritu ha de dejar la montaña y en recompensa he dejado un gran tesoro para el pueblo que me ha protegido_

Ex- Que suertudo Odizes, y quien diría que el rey dormido no era tan vengativo

Odizes- Mi señor, los habitantes de la isla y sobre todo yo estamos agradecidos por su gesto

_Voz de Aizen- Pero por el momento deben huir, una presencia endemoniada ronda por las cuevas, cuando mi espíritu deje la montaña, esta sucumbirá, y con ello deshacerme del intruso_

Ex- Pero Hiroi aun esta por ahí, tengo que advertirle

_Voz de Aizen- En dado caso, apresúrense, en un par de minutos mi espíritu se liberara totalmente y tras ello no podré hacer nada mas_

Ex- Odizes (volteándolo a ver)

Odizes- Encontraremos a tu amigo, muchacho; por ti he podido presenciar a Aizen así que debo pagarte este enorme honor. Ahora que se donde estamos, saldremos de aquí sin problemas

Asi los 2 se retiraron con prisa, mientras la neblina se desvanecía

_Voz de Aizen- Acaso era tan malo antes... rayos, lo que hace el no poder dormir_

Bauer (ya en su estado humano)- Jar!, Patético como siempre Darts (observando el cuerpo inerte de su antiguo compañero) Siempre estuviste solo, sin tu familia, sin nosotros tus supuestos amigos; finalmente entendiste que la soledad era tu destino, y aunque quisiste luchar contra ella, al unirte a una banda de piratas mediocres, la soledad te consumió… que malo que no pudiste notarlo al morir

?- CALLATE!! **Brazo derecho del gigante!**

Un enorme puño de metal mando a volar al mercenario, tras esto el brazo se fragmento en cadenas que regresaron al a gabardina del pirata peliazul

Hiroi- Despierta, estupido gatillero, no estas solo, desde el momento en que uniste a la tripulación jamás has estado solo

Las palabras penetraban los oídos del cazador, trayendo consigo muchas imágenes. Aquella vez que la joven banda de piratas lo salvo de los marines, la noche que la bella doctora curo su mano, la unión de los piratas al pelear en Falia, cuando el cadenero le entrego el tetra-blast debido a la falta de municiones, los juegos del Davy Back Fight y demás

Bauer (en su estado sombrío)- Debiste haberte como muerto idiota, ahora te arrancare la cabeza (abalanzándose sobre el inesperado guerrero)

Hiroi- **Decálogo… estilo de 10 espadas** (comenzando a lidiar con el demonio con todas las armas) Además Darts, has sido un gran ayuda para todos, por mas que te deteste eres mi amigo

Las frases volvían a causar recuerdos en el abatido, todo lo que había hecho por sus compañeros piratas, siempre agradecidos de su presencia. La batalla contra Joulian, donde su regreso fue la carta de victoria; la ayuda que habían dado a Glyde para salvar a Colette; el asalto a la fortaleza de Brial, para recuperar a Azuka; la lucha contra Hiroi para liberarlo del hechizo de los piratas Aces; y hasta esa pequeña conversación con la violinista, todo eso volvía a su mente

Bauer- Deja de decir tonterias, ese pobre diablo esta condenado a morir de la misma manera que vivió, como un imbecil (atacando sin poder acertar)

Hiroi (tomando distancia)- Yo diría que tu eres el imbecil, por toda la basura que has dicho **Rueda del destino! **

Colocando las 10 espadas en círculo, las arrojo como tal, a una gran velocidad sobre su enemigo, el de la piel oscura comenzó a detener el giro con su afiladas manos/garras, haciendo que al pararlas definitivamente, los hilos que las mantenían unidas se reventaran y las espadas volaran en todas direcciones

Bauer- Esto es tuyo (arrojándole una espada a Hiroi)

Hiroi (atrapándola por el mango como si nada)- DARTS!! (viendo que otra espada volaba hacia su amigo y este no reaccionaba)

/Sash/

La mano del artillero se rebano un poco al detener el inesperado proyectil con la mano

Darts (arrodillándose con dificultad)- Gracias, _Aibou _(Amigo, compañero; clavando la espada en el suelo)

Hiroi- Jeje, esta esperando esto

Ahora fue el quien se lanzo sobre el adversario para clavarle su espada, pero el dragón de las sombras con facilidad esquivo el ataque, haciendo que el filo se atorara en el rocoso suelo

Bauer- Jar!, que par de tontos, ni siquiera pueden dar una buena pelea

Hiroi- Quieres apostar?

Las demás espadas clavadas comenzaron a disparar cadenas de sus mangos enlazándose con las demás, creando un pentagrama, 5 servían de puntas y las otras de los cruces

Hiroi- **Trap Star**

Con esto las espadas se safaron para encadenar a Bauer y clavarse en su cuerpo

Bauer- Esto… no me… detendrá (forcejeando con las ataduras)

Hiroi- Quien dijo que seria todo

Lanzando mas cadenas lo arrojo como un martillo olímpico contra la pared

Darts- Voy a exterminarte

Apuntándole a su excompañero con sus pistolas, una inmensa energía comenzó a rodearlo sobretodo en sus brazos. El encadenado veía esto y notaba como su tatuaje de dragón ni se movió, no podía entender como generaba tanta energía por su cuenta. Pero en eso la fuerza comenzó a pesarle parecía que Darts no concluiría su ataque

Hiroi- No estas solo, amigo (coloco sus manos en los hombros del gatillero)

Darts- Adelante, aibou

Pronto Hiroi comenzó a moldear el metal de sus cadenas en los brazos de Darts, creando así un par de enormes cañones con filosas puntas sobre sus hombros; esta combinación permitió a Shade estabilizar sus poderes

Darts y Hiroi- **Shade Cannon!!**

Dos potentes rayos de luz salieron disparados contra Bauer, que para su mala suerte solo logro safarse para recibir el impacto directamente. Tras el ataque los cañones de metal regresaron a las mangas del primer oficial, mientras ambos piratas caían de rodillas al suelo. Aprovechando que estaban uno a lado de otro, Hiroi no dudo en tirarle un puñetazo a su amigo.

Darts- Por qué fue eso? (volviéndose a poner de rodillas)

Hiroi- Porque nos preocupaste, los aldeanos pensaron que ese sujeto podía ser uno de nosotros, y de seguro el que no estuvieras en el barco hizo creer eso a los demás (su compañero no respondió, por pensar en esto que le dijo) Pero mas que nada, porque has querido hacer esto por ti solo, y has recordar que todos estamos juntos en todo

Darts- Lo… lo siento

En el suelo abatido al punto de la agonía Bauer veía como estos 2 guerreros celebraban su victoria, pero había algo mas que lo molestaba

Bauer (pensando)- _Ese ataque, en el pude sentir la fuerza del dragón… pero el tatuaje jamás se movió, acaso esta dominándolo_

La tierra comenzó a temblar en ese momento, pero a diferencia de todos los anteriores este no se detendría la cueva comenzaba a venirse abajo

Hiroi- Tenemos que largarnos, rápido (y aunque intentaba para a su amigo, el peliazul también carecía de fuerzas)

Darts- Cuido, esas rocas vienen hacia nosotros

- **Cañón Láser**

Las rocas se volvieron escombros con el disparo del capitán

Hiroi- Ex!

Darts- Senchou!

Ex- Darts, que haces aquí… estaba seguro que no eras tu

Hiroi- El no es, fue ese tipo el que entro abruptamente (señalando al moribundo mercenario)

Odizes- Debería matarte en este momento, maldito infeliz (viendo con odio a Bauer) pero dejare que mi señor se haga cargo de ti

El patriarca tomo a los 2 vencedores para que así pudieran retirarse, mas sin embargo algo los detuvo

Bauer- Darts!! Espera, hay unas cosas que debo decirte

Darts- Cállate, ya has dicho suficiente, y no tengo mas asuntos contigo

Bauer- Lo entiendo, pero escucha… desde que se disolvió el grupo comencé a abusar del poder del dragón, hasta el punto de no poder dejar el estado sombrío, me hizo hacer y decir muchas locuras

Hiroi- Se nota

Bauer- Pero hay algo que no te mencione de Ángela (el nombre de la chica hizo reaccionar al cazador) después de la noche que te abandonamos, ella fue la primera en desaparecer, no por temor a El, sino por la culpa que sentía por lo que te hizo… a ti era a quien en verdad amaba, y no creía ser capaz de volverte a ver

_BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAM_

Odizes- Tenemos que irnos, la cueva no aguantara mas

Aunque se mantenía inmóvil por la conversación que tenia el gatillero, no podían estar ahí mas tiempo.

Darts- Ex, sácalo, el puede ser la respuesta a muchas de mis preguntas, te lo imploro

Ex- Esta bien

El muchacho de la cruz se apresuro pero en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente el cuerpo de Bauer comenzó a incendiarse en fuego negro

Darts- Cuidado es _fuego sombrío_ no quema al cuerpo, sino al espíritu de uno

Bauer- AAAAAH!!, es obvio que el dragón no quiere que sepas mas Darts

Darts- Bauer!!

Bauer- Una ultima cosa… quien nos pidió hacer ese robo… fue un marine

Darts- QUE!! (no entendía que un marine les hubiera pedido asaltar otra base)

Odizes- Se acabo el tiempo, vámonos (corriendo con los 2 en sus hombros, mientras Ex lo seguí)

Bauer- Busca a AngelaaaaaAAAHHH!! (agonizando)

El estruendo podía sentirse en toda la isla, los aldeanos de la villa sentían con miedo el repentino temblor a mitad de la noche; fuera de la cueva, todos los guardianes habían salido a salvo, algunos cuantos heridos, pero agradecían en este momento estar fuera de ella. Incluso los X Kaizoku temían por sus compañeros dentro

Glyde- Que rayos hicieron esta vez

Colette- Eeeh (perdiendo el equilibrio)

Nate- Señorita Colette (atrapándola inmediatamente)

Kalara- Amo

Azuka- Darts… Hiroi (moviendo la mecha de su frente)

_BOOOOOOOOM_

Por un lado de la montaña una explosión se suscitó, saliendo volando de ella Ex y Odizes con Hiroi y Darts en su espalda. La caída por desgracia no fue tan efectiva, todos terminaron tirados en la nieve replicando un poco al capitán por su estupida pero efectiva acción para escapar. En cuestión de segundos los guardianes los habían rodeado colocando sus armas a centímetros de los piratas.

Odizes- Todos ustedes cálmense, ninguno de ellos ese el intruso

Guardián- Pero señor, de igual manera ninguno de ellos debió haber entrado

Odizes- Relájense, ellos han entrado para salvarnos…

Agregada a la confusión de los protectores, una espesa niebla se postro en toda la isla, desde los presentes hasta los adormecidos aldeanos pudieron notar esto; una voz se oyó por toda la isla que hizo comprender a todos el significado de la neblina

_Aizen- Pueblo de Eoren… gracias_

Y con estas últimas palabras la niebla se disipo inmediatamente.

Odizes- Y ahora el rey se ha despertado para retirarse, todo esta bien

Con estas palabras los guerreros dejaron las armas, para segundos después llegara el resto de la tripulación a asistir a sus compañeros.

Azuka- Darts Hiroi, están todos heridos, no pelearon entre ustedes verdad… _sniff _(casi llorando como esa vez)

Darts- No Azuka-chan… nunca pelearía con mi amigo

X Kaizokus (menos Hiroi)- QUE!

Hiroi- Jajaja

Chibi Kalara- Bwaaaah!, el amo Hiroi debió haberse golpeado muy fuerte (llorándole sujetado de su cara)

Darts- Hay mucho explicarles, no se preocupen

Odizes- Y yo les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes… pero esto mismo hay que celebrarlo, muchachos vayan a la villa, hoy hay mucho por lo cual brindar

Guardianes- SIII! (compartiendo la inesperada euforia de su patriarca)

El dia siguiente fue una completa e inesperada fiesta en toda la aldea, Odizes comento su inesperada experiencia con el antiguo rey del mar, y las valerosas acciones de los piratas sobre todo de la buena voluntad y corazón de Ex. Por su parte, los piratas, una vez atendidos por la dulce doctora, explicaron el extraño comportamiento del gatillero, este les contó acerca del enfrentamiento con su antiguo compañero, y como gracias a Hiroi y al apoyo de todos pudo recobrar las fuerzas para ganar; además de pedir una disculpa por lo sucedido, argumentando que jamás volvería a hacer algo así

Ex- Jeje, no te preocupes Darts, sabia que al final todo saldría bien… te vas a acabar eso?

Darts- Tómalo (pasándole el plato)

Azuka- Darts, siempre puedes contar con nosotros (acariciando su mano)

Hiroi- Con cada uno (agregando la suya)

Glyde- Cuando necesites apoyo

Colette- Cuando quieras necesidad

Nate- Cuando tengas hambre, shichi

Kalara- Dragón feo no es tan malo

Cada uno fue colocando su mano, dejando a Ex al final, que primero coloco una mano con un bollo… pero rápidamente se lo comió y volvió a colocarla

Ex- Somos amigos, somos compañeros, familia… nakamas.

Al día siguiente, finalmente los piratas partirían para continuar su travesía por la Grand Line. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran zarpar, el patriarca de la isla llego justo a tiempo para despedirlos y entregarles algo.

Odizes- Aun siento que les debo mucho a ustedes muchachos, por ello quiere que tengan esto como una ultima muestra de agradecimiento de mi y de todo Eoren (señalando el cofre que traían sus subordinados)

Nate- Mientras no vaya a ser como la vez pasada (recordando los sucesos contra los BW)

Ex- Un tesoro, de donde lo desenterraron

Odizes- Jaja, no me canso de tus cosas muchaho, mas lo bien excavamos… ábranlo (mostrando dentro varias piedras preciosas) esto es "Cristal Neblina", uno de las gemas mas valuadas en la Grand Line

Colette- No es posible, este tipo de mineral es sumamente raro, solo existen muy pocas creaciones con ella (mirando con cuidado una de las piezas)

Odizes- Así es pequeña, por ello mismo acepten este regalo, les será utilidad, podrán conseguir un buen precio por ello

Glyde- Pero que hay de ustedes, digo con esto…

Odizes- No se preocupen, la montaña esta repleta de este mineral (sacando el collar con el cristal que tenia) antes de volverme patriarca, descubrí eso; y por eso quise con mayor razón volverme el protector de esta isla, porque si el mundo se enteraba de este hallazgo, vendrían a perturbar la montaña y a nuestra villa

Ex (extendiendo su mano)- Usted es un gran sujeto, espero que continúe con su labor por los pobladores y espero volverlo a ver

Odizes- Tenlo por seguro (estrechando las manos), y yo se que un muchacho como tu le esperan cosas grandes, así que esta será una promesa.

El Leviatán partía de la isla hacia su próxima aventura; pero cerca de ahí, en dentro de la montaña, salía una mano de los escombros gastando así las ultimas fuerzas de Bauer, culminando con su vida. Pero este repentino evento no pasaría desapercibido.

Darts- Aaah! (el gatillero callo al suelo)

Azuka- Son tus heridas, se han vuelto a abrir verdad? (preocupada como todos los demás)

Darts- No son las heridas (levantándose) Bauer acaba de morir

Glyde- Y eso que significa

Darts- La fuerza del dragón que el poseía se ha repartido entre los que restamos (abriendo su chamarra mostrando como su tatuaje se había vuelto mas elaborado)

Lejos de ahí en los mares de West Blue, navegaba una solitaria persona conocida antes como Misterio el caballero de Fuego

Kolek (tocando su hombro)- Alguien ha muerto… mas te vale no haber sido tu Darts, no en este momento

En otro punto del mundo, en la Grand Line, una sensual chica detenía su paso inesperadamente

Chica- _Por mas que huya del pasado… esto no me deja olvidarlo _(tocando su pierna)

Hombre- Sucede algo linda?

Chica (con una dulce tonalidad)- Nada (subiendo sus medias de malla pues el tatuaje se extendía) Solo me acomodo un poco

Colocando lápiz labial en sus labios, se sentó en las piernas del sujeto comenzando apasionase, mientras através de la malla el dragón comenzaba a moverse.

Finalmente, en otro misterioso lugar

Sujeto- Que es esta familiar sensación… (tocando su espalda) oh claro, es la muerte que ha cobrado otra vida

Pero además de los portadores del dragón de las sombras alguien mas sintió esta perturbación

!- El poder del dragón se esta incrementando, pronto esos portadores no lo soportaran, no he de perder mas tiempo, debo matarlos

Al levantarse de su asiento se escucho el sonido de objetos huecos chocando, como cantimploras o cascabeles

De vuelta con los piratas X, el cazador de las sombras ya parecía estar en una mejor condición pero lo que había revelado solo puso mas curiosos a sus compañeros.

Darts- No tengo porque contener mas esto… voy a contarles como era mi vida antes de que esta maldición comenzara, el origen de los "Dragones de las sombras"

**CONTINUARA…**

**El camino de Falia 6**

**Final**

La misma balsa con el mismo guerrero de Falia y antiguó mercenario navegaba en soledad.

Kolek- Estar atrapado en Falia todo este tiempo no fue una perdida completa (observando un libro negro) con esto puedo detener la maldición (ahora viendo como el pequeño tapuje de su hombro crecía un poco) y espero poder detenerla para todos… sobre todo para ti Darts, no vayas a morir.

**Notas: **El misterio se ha resuelto, Darts afortunadamente no había sido el malévolo intruso, pero este encuentro ha vuelto a abrir una antigua herida en el pistolero, es hora de conocer la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que hay en el pasado de Darts? ¿Quiénes son Ángela y el misterioso líder de los dragones de las sombras?. El tiempo nos ira dando las respuestas, hasta entonces espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y bueno nos estamos viendo, dejen sus **reviews **que motivan a uno a continuar y ahora contestemos los pasados, y después de ellos una importante noticia, ZYA

**Knight Jackal:** Bueno que tal, el demonio no era Darts, aunque logre hacer pensar eso a muchos, y eso me alegra un poco. Espero la historia te haya gustado, y bueno en cuanto al tatuaje aun hay un poco mas por contar en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por avisarme de tu fic, espero puedas seguirlo y ya terminen los problemas con tu compu

**Kaizoku ou16: **En verdad a sido un malentendido, espero el capitulo haya acabado con tu duda y te prepares para el pasado de Darts, que revelara mas misterios de el. Hasta la próxima

**Kaiserofdarkness: **No se en que parte vayas hombre, pero espero alcances llegara a este episodio pronto, agradezco todo tu apoyo y motivación para diversos proyectos, nos vemos

Ahora la noticia, para todos aquellos que tengan personajes como mis X Kaizokus, ósea OCs (Original Characters) en alguno de sus fics, les hago la invitación al **Primer Torneo de OCs, de FanFiction**. Pronto las bases para el torneo serán publicadas como un nuevo fic en mi cuenta, ahí explicare todo lo concerniente a este evento. A todos aquellos valientes guerreros y heroínas del mundo de los Fics, espero tener su presencia, esta será su oportunidad, y para el publico en general espero puedan ver estas increíbles e inimaginables batallas que están por suscitarse. ZYA


	24. AVISO

Saludos:

Como lo habrán notado este semestre que ha pasado, ha sido pues, un completo desastre si vemos mi actividad en FF (haciendo un lado el caso del Torneo). Si mis cuentas no están mal, lo único que hice fue el episodio especial de San Valentín de "Preparatoria Grand Line" y eso porque me comprometí ha darles un episodio para conmemorar dicha fecha, y puedo decir que cumplí satisfactoriamente.

Este semestre fue uno muy cansado para mi, a la semana dedicaba bastante tiempo a mis estudios y tareas, cuando llegaba el fin de semana lo primero en que podía pensar era en salir por ahí, distraerme un rato, dormir, descansar y empezar a adelantar los trabajos de la semana venidera, y así me lo lleve bastantes semanas, en las cuales pronto descubrí el patrón de mi universidad para los exámenes y debo decir que era exaustante; luego cuando me encontraban por el msn, más que nada, eran gratas cada una de las conversaciones que tenia, a veces me sacaban un poco de lo que estaba metido, me distraían pero era bueno, porque era un gran descanso… pero luego llegaba lo que no quería escuchar "Cuando harás otro capítulo?", claro mas sutilmente, pero esa era la escénica del mensaje, y era una completa vergüenza tener que estarme excusando una y otra vez sin poder avanzar nada, siento decepcionar a muchos, pero si creían que en todo este tiempo había preparado algo, la verdad es que hace buen tiempo que no escribo nada, me venían ideas, algunas las anotaba otras se iban con el aire y asi pasaron como 6 meses.

Desde hace casi un mes estoy de vacaciones y heme aquí con las manos vacías, en un tiempo volverá a comenzar el semestre y será otra vez meterme en los libros y a dedicar buen tiempo a todo esto, pero aun este semestre tengo más metas, meterme a uno que otro grupo o sociedad de esta, tomar cursos extracurriculares, ir al gimnasio… porque Dios, no tengo condición alguna. Así que si no lo han descifrado hasta este momento, anuncio, con mucho pesar, mi retiro permanente de Fan Fiction. (Aquí es cuando empezaran los tomatazos, pero esperen)

Siento dejar este fic y todos los demás, "El destino del espadachin", "One Piece: X kaizokus", "Between a cross and a doble edge" (aunque no sea una historia enteramente mia), "Preparatoria Grand Line" y/o "La leyenda de la Kaizoku Doumei", en el aire, a mi me duele bastante y más aun después de haber acabado mi proyecto del Torneo de OCs, ya que ahí fue cuando más que nunca agradecí y vi la importancia de cada uno de los personajes que cree estando en esta página. Pido una gran disculpa a todos mis lectores, fans y seguidores, porque se o siento que esta noticia será de muy mal gusto y siento que he decepcionado a bastante gente. Pero esto mismo lo hago por todos ellos, para que puedan olvidarse de estar esperando algo que no sabrán cuando llegara, para quitarles esa angustia y molestia, discúlpenme.

También quiero agradecer a muchos de la pagina, por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por su compañerismo, por los ánimos que me dieron, a cada una de las maravillosas personas que conocí en la pagina, a mis amigos y amigas, a mis maestros y senseis, a las dulces niñas, princesas y a mi nee-chan.

Pero no diré adiós aun, no sin dejarles un regalo de despedida, algo magno, algo Maravillante… así que a mi fic mas popular y aclamado "Preparatoria Grand Line", le escribiré antes de que terminen mis vacaciones un MEGA ULTRA GIGA SUPER ASOMBROSO CAPITULO **FINAL**, donde prometo millones de carcajadas, miles de chistes y estupideces sacado de las mangas de mis pantalones, intrigantes historias, amor y acción, romance, misterios… y revelara la identidad del Director.

Me despido, el día de su publicación igualmente daré una despedida como es debida a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por su entendimiento, espero me comprendan y hasta entonces.

-Maravillante


End file.
